


Bloom

by EllieDudzi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sex, Military, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Unplanned Pregnancy, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 104,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDudzi/pseuds/EllieDudzi
Summary: • Veronica Lodge wasn’t oblivious to heartbreak, she knew first hand that fairytales didn’t exist. If by some miracle they did, then why did she end up as a single parent by the age of twenty-three?• The Park Avenue Princess has returned back to Riverdale to move on and create a life for her muse, her two year old daughter, Delilah Lodge.• Upon moving back to Riverdale to be closer to her family, she finds that lurking on the Southside is someone more than capable of providing her and her little girl with the happy ending they deserve, even if he doesn’t know it yet.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Cardboard boxes of all shapes and sizes littered Veronica’s brand new, half furnished apartment. She’d been unpacking for two days now after the moving company had dropped off her things and she swore that new boxes randomly appeared whenever she managed to get through one of them, she mewled and rubbed her temple in frustration. 

She’d been back in Riverdale for three days and was already tired, between unpacking boxes, moving furniture and chasing after a little girl who just _needed_ to get into everything, Veronica had given up and decided to drop her ambitious two year old at her parent’s house, The Pembrooke, the place where she’d spent the last leg of her teenage years in until she reached the age of twenty and moved to New York with her long term boyfriend, Nick. 

After a year of living with him and taking a deep step into Lodge Industries from afar, she discovered she was pregnant, over six weeks gone to be exact and she was terrified when she saw those two, bold lines but she knew that Nick was there for her and they eagerly awaited the arrival of their little one.

They went to all the appointments, scans, pregnancy yoga and every antenatal class together up until Veronica hit the three month mark. They shopped for miniature outfits, pushchairs and bedroom furniture together as a couple. 

Well, that was until one fateful, October night, Nick was driving back from a huge conference and his car hit a patch of ice. He lost control of the vehicle and crashed through a barrier at the side of the road, his car tumbled for twenty meters until coming to an eventual stop. Nick somehow survived the initial impact but slipped into a deep coma that lasted for a whole month until he passed away in the hospital with his pregnant girlfriend by his side, she was lost after that. 

Veronica was distraught, depression hit her hard and her Mother had to temporarily leave Riverdale to stay with her only daughter in New York, helping to soothe Veronica and coax her through her pregnancy, Hermione was there every step of the way for the last six months of Veronica’s unplanned pregnancy and she welcomed a beautiful, little girl into the world and fell in love all over again. She named her little one, Delilah, a reference to the song by The Plain White T’s; the song that Nick always used to sing to her in their shared apartment. 

Once the baby hit two months old, Veronica began to gain some independence and her resilient attitude returned. She banished her grief and put all her focus on Delilah Lodge, the little girl with a fierce attitude and brown eyes that had the power to make you melt. 

The couple of years that followed her birth were difficult, but Veronica made the conscious decision to move back to Riverdale to be with her family, to reunite with her old friends and bring her daughter up in a town that was relatively quiet; there was nothing left for her in New York anymore and Nick’s parents had no interest in their granddaughter, it was too painful for them to see their deceased son mirrored in her innocent appearance. 

So, she brought herself and Delilah a luxurious, penthouse apartment just a few buildings down from The Pembrooke, she sought comfort in knowing her Mom and Dad were so close; that close that she was able to drop Delilah off with them so she could finish arranging her new home. They’d been sharing Veronica’s queen sized bed with a memory foam and as much as she liked having her child close, she needed to assemble her cot and make her room up for her. 

Veronica worked hard for another eight hours, she unpacked and organized until the sun was setting in the March sky, it was tinted orange and red. She glanced at her diamond encrusted watch and sighed in relief, seeing that she’d miraculously managed to finish with the boxes before 7pm. She smiled to herself and rested her hands on her hips, looking around her lounge and seeing nothing but cleanliness. 

She admired her work for a few minutes with a satisfied expression and realized there was only one thing missing; her baby. She took the crumpled cardboard boxes down to the recycling bins and wiped her sore hands against the fabric of her leggings, she tightened her bun and pulled down her oversized, cashmere sweater (the tight skirts and pearls were long gone) before making her way down the street a few yards to The Pembrooke. 

She punched in the entry code and said hello to Andre, he still worked for her Daddy after eight years and she skipped up the stairs from the foyer excitedly. Veronica knocked her small fist against the door and waited for a couple of seconds, she heard voices behind the door and it soon opened to reveal her Mom, a warm smile spread across her face at the sight of her grown up daughter. 

“Mi hija! How has the rest of unpacking gone?” Hermione asked Veronica who let out an exasperated sigh and stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her. 

“It’s finally finished, the place looks amazing, I just need a few more pieces and I’ll be satisfied.” She grinned and her Mom laughed, rubbing the petite girl’s arm lovingly. “Where’s Delilah?” Veronica wondered and looked around to see that there no sight of her little girl, there were toys and books around, the television was also playing cartoons. 

“Your Dad is just finishing up bathing her and putting her pyjamas on, she’s had her dinner and got the majority of it down her, Yolanda made spaghetti, there’s some in the microwave for you to take home.” Hermione said and as if on cue, her Dad emerged from around the corner with a sleepy looking girl in his arms. 

“Hi, baby girl.” Veronica exclaimed and held her arms out for her daughter who eagerly wiggled out of her grandpa’s arms into the outstretched hands of her Mommy, resting her head against her shoulder and Veronica kissed her damp hair with a content breath. “I’ve missed you.” 

“She’s been an absolute star, it’s so nice having her.” Hiram told Veronica and stroked the back of the toddler, love and adoration in his eyes. “You look tired.” 

“Thanks, Daddy.” Veronica rolled her mocha eyes and Hermione chuckled, Hiram shot her a look. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just wish you’d have let us or Andre help you.” He defended and began to collect up the array of toys, stuffed animals and building blocks. 

“I moved back here to be independent and start fresh, I don’t need help with unpacking a few boxes.” Veronica reassured her father, a flash of annoyance on her tongue. 

“We just worry about you, Ronnie.” Hermione tutted and tucked a tendril of hair behind Veronica’s ear that had escaped her bun, she pressed her fingertips to her cheek after. “Just promise me that you’ll come for us for help if things get too much, I know that being here might evoke certain memories.” 

Veronica pulled away from the patronizing hold of her Mom, cradling her almost asleep daughter to her chest protectively. 

“The past is the past, the future is all I care about these days. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and put this one to bed.” She excused herself and gave her parents a kiss to their cheeks, forgoing taking the meal the housemaid had made her because she didn’t need handouts and besides, she’d much rather order a stonebaked pizza from a popular restaurant in Greendale. 

Only ten minutes later, Veronica was back in her apartment and laying her sleeping two year old down in her cot, tucking her thin, pink blankets around her and making sure her night light was on so she wouldn’t be startled awake and panic at the darkness in her room. 

She hovered over the white, wooden crib and watched Delilah sleep. She was unbelievably lucky to have such a gorgeous little girl and counted her blessings each day that this bright spark of life was hers, she was the image of Veronica; her eyes were orbs of warm brown, she had a head full of wispy, black hair and a slight warmth to her skin. She had pouty lips that were partly open due to her being in a deep slumber and her fists were curled over her head, the young Mom chuckled and pressed a final kiss to Delilah’s head. 

Veronica stretched out her back and closed the door to Delilah’s room behind her, she glided into the lounge and revelled in the silence, she pulled her iPhone out from where she’d tucked it into the waistband of her leggings and kicked off her Ugg boots. She proceeded to order herself a pizza made of gluten-free dough and also added extra cheese, deciding that she deserved a treat for finishing the task of creating her new home and an additional glass of Shiraz would also go down nicely. 

Veronica relaxed back into the couch and tucked her feet under her legs, she began planning her activities for the next couple of days and came to the realization that she needed to see Betty, the girl who welcomed her to Riverdale when she’d arrived at Sixteen, privileged and an outcast. 

Tomorrow, she’d go and find Betty Cooper who she knew worked at the Register. 

The shy blonde had waved her off to New York, making her swear that she’d Facetime her all the time and that they’d stay best friends forever. Veronica being herself hadn’t complied with Betty’s wishes and they hadn’t had much contact, none at all since Veronica gave birth and she’d steered clear of social media. Her life was her life, she didn’t need people checking up on her.

Veronica had lost touch with everyone, she felt like that young teenager all over again. Only this time, she needed to make the effort to fit in instead of expecting everyone to welcome her back with open arms. 

The nerves were real and Veronica Lodge wasn’t used to feeling fear, she prided herself on being strong and brave. 

That night Veronica lay in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to will sleep upon herself despite the hectic day, along with others, of unpacking and moving furniture. Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of seeing her old pals, she couldn’t even begin to imagine how she’d explain herself. 

Finally, when her mahogany eyes closed it was after midnight. She fell into a dreamless sleep and regretted letting her intrusive thoughts overbear her, she knew she’d be suffering from lack of sleep in the morning when her daughter awoke at her usual time of 7am.

She tossed and turned all night, waking every now and then because she swore she heard Delilah calling for her but she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her and eventually, after five hours of broken sleep, she got out of bed and made it; pulling the boysenberry sheets up and smoothing over the creases before settling her pillows back into place. 

She yawned and realized she probably had just over an hour to get herself ready for the day before Delilah awoke and demanded her full attention, she decided to get a head start and grab a shower. 

Veronica picked out some tight, black jeans, a charcoal sweater and a furry gilet; she lay the clothes on the bed with some clean underwear and proceeded to make her way into her ensuite after she’d turned up the volume on the baby monitor just on the off chance her toddler woke up. 

She tied her hair back so it wouldn’t get wet and she brushed her teeth, then scrubbed her face with her most lavish cleanser, she didn’t skimp when it came to skincare. She stripped herself of her silk pyjamas, throwing them into the laundry hamper and reminding herself to put on a load of washing later or herself and Delilah would be in pyjamas for the next couple of days. 

The hot water from the jet powered shower was welcomed on her caramel skin when she stepped into the glass cubicle of her shower, she pulled the frosted glass door back and let the spray of the water hit her bare chest. She moaned quietly and took the time to wash with an apricot scented body wash, the rough texture of the loofah managed to loosen the knots in her neck and it was a scenario Veronica wished she had a shower buddy to help her with. 

She hadn’t been in a relationship since Nick and hadn’t been intimate with anyone but him and a few guys back in high school, her ex Archie included, she wasn’t sure she’d ever feel ready to open herself up in that way again and anyway, life was too hectic to date with Delilah. Veronica didn’t have time to meet anyone or bond with a male, not unless one just magically appeared in her life and happened to be her soulmate (she’d concluded that maybe Nick wasn’t her true mate and that maybe, just maybe, life cruelly planned out his sudden death as a way of telling her this).

Veronica managed to finish her shower and put some minimal makeup on, she hated to succumb to that ‘ _typical_ ’ Mom look but she didn’t have the spare minutes to go all out with her appearance; she’d grown to love a dewy base, a flick of eyeliner and bold brows because that was all the time Delilah would allow Veronica to spend on her beauty regime.

She got dressed, pottered around and answered a couple of important emails until she heard Delilah stirring over the monitor and soon she heard her calling for her. 

Delilah wasn’t speaking that much yet and only clearly spoke the words ‘Momma’ or ‘Bunny’ but she was able to communicate in other ways when it came to asking or telling Veronica, Hermione or Hiram something. 

Veronica left her master bedroom and headed down the stretch of hallway to Delilah’s bedroom, pushing open the door and being greeted with the heartwarming sight of her little one stood up in her cot with a toothy grin on display even at the early time of 7:20am.

Veronica made a faux shocked face and held her arms open towards the girl, cooing at her as she clung to the railings of her cot and bounced eagerly.

“Momma! Mooommmaa!” Delilah chanted over and over, her wild tufts of black hair sticking up all over and her pyjamas slightly twisted.

It was moments like this when Veronica concluded that all those weeks of horrendous morning sickness at the beginning of her pregnancy, the constant aches and pains, the strange cravings and tiny, silver stretch marks were all completely worth it because look at what she had; a healthy, baby girl.

“Good morning! Someone’s in a good mood!” Veronica chirped and reached into the cot to pick up her daughter, pressing a huge kiss to her hair and trying to smooth it over before placing her on the floor. “Let’s go get breakfast, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us.” Veronica directed and took the little girl’s hand, guiding her out of the bedroom and through to the kitchen.

Delilah toddled into the lounge and familiarised herself with her box of toys which she did every morning in New York and now in Riverdale, pulling them out and equally creating a mess as Veronica began to prepare some strong coffee and oatmeal for Delilah. 

Veronica couldn’t entertain the thought of making herself some breakfast due to her tummy swirling like a tornado, she was positive that if she even had half a grapefruit then she’d be face first in the porcelain toilet pan. So, a strong, black cup of coffee made from the finest Columbian beans it was. 

“Come on, munchkin, breakfast is ready.” Veronica sang and Deliah’s ears perked, she was very understanding at such a young age. She dropped her building blocks and grabbed Bella the bunny, teetering over to her Mom who had been watching her play as she prepared breakfast. 

Breakfast was uneventful, Veronica turned on the radio and listened to the current pop music as she helped Delilah feed herself and she also finished off two mugs of strong coffee, finding her hands jittering as she eventually got Delilah washed and dressed for the eventful day planned. 

Delilah was looking adorable in a plain t-shirt and grey leggings, a yellow anorak and tiny converse, Veronica had tied her short hair up into a ballerina bun and secured it with a pink bow. 

“Let’s go, ‘Lilah.” She instructed and motioned for Delilah to follow her out of the door after she’d grabbed her bag, a sippy cup of juice and her toddler’s bunny toy, locking the door behind her and heading down the steps into the private foyer of the building she owned with Delilah skipping in front of her. 

Once they were outside under the dull sky, Veronica secured up her building using the keypad and took Delilah’s hand in hers, leading her over to her car that parked on the street after looking both ways. 

She saw that her parents own cars, along with their private drivers, were all parked and she hoped they hadn’t spotted her leave her place; she wasn’t in the mood to explain where she was going and who she planned on seeing. 

She piled Delilah into her Mercedes GLE 250d along with her YSL handbag, fastening the child into her car seat and doing one last check to make sure she had everything they’d both need for the day. Veronica easily recalled the way to the Riverdale Register, she’d visited it a couple of times back when she was a teen with Betty and her then boyfriend, Archie Andrews. She knew that it was still a thing because it had blown up online, she’d checked out some articles when she’d stopped at a service station for a bathroom break with Delilah when they were travelling to Riverdale a couple of days back. She was also aware that Jughead and Betty now owned the paper and online website, Alice Cooper must have parted with the property and title, giving it to Betty who deserved it more than anything.

The whole ride there Veronica’s hands tightly clutched the steering wheel, her knuckles white with looming anticipation, not even Delilah singing along to The Spice Girls in the backseat could calm her down. 

She wanted to turn around the minute she pulled against the sidewalk near the building, it still looked the same; the bricks were discoloured and the paint peeling, but the font style on the sign was different to how it used to be. 

Veronica had to give herself a pep talk as she stared at the decrepit building, the thought of who occupied the space inside causing a bout of butterflies to hit her empty stomach and unsettle it for what felt like the hundreth time. 

She gritted her pearly teeth, she couldn’t put it off forever, it was inevitable that they’d somehow hear she was back in town and she owed it to Betty, to everyone she’d left behind, she owed them an explanation and an apology for her radio silence the last few years. 

She got out of her car, skimming around the side of the vehicle to open the door on Delilah’s side, unbuckling her from her special seat and placing her on the sidewalk until Delilah protested and clung to Veronica to pick her up. 

The heels of her knee high, leather boots clicked against the concrete, the sound echoed in her ears like a thunderstorm and she didn’t hesitate to push open the door to The Riverdale Register. 

_‘Here we go’_ she thought to herself, her bottom lip tightly clamped between her top teeth in a way that was so hard she was sure she could taste a metallic flavouring on her tastebuds.

Veronica stepped through the threshold of The Riverdale Register with Delilah hitched on her hip and her soft bunny tucked under her arm, upon entering the office area she came face to face with not only Betty Cooper, but also Jughead Jones, the crown beanie missing from his midnight black hair.

They were deeply immersed in something on the screen of the iMac and Jughead was pointing a skinny finger at some writing in an A4 notebook, Betty half smiled at something he murmured.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the blonde who had ditched her slick ponytail for soft waves that fell below her armpits and she couldn’t help but notice the dazzling engagement ring on her left hand.

Upon the sound of the door opening and closing behind Veronica, the couple’s heads lifted and their mouths gaped open at the sight of the 5’3 young woman with a shy baby on her hip.

“V- Veronica? Veronica Lodge?” Betty’s green eyes were wide and she kept blinking as if she was imaging the sight of her old best friend standing in the cramped workspace.

“Hey, B.” Veronica smiled and stepped further forward, Jughead swallowed and glanced at his fiance.

“Oh my god, V! You’re back!” Betty caught herself and beamed, standing up from behind her place at the computer to walk around Jughead but she approached Veronica curiously. “Wait, V, is she yours?” Betty gasped and her attention dropped to Delilah, unable to process this new bombshell.

Veronica adjusted her little girl and rested her head against Delilah’s bun, kissing her temple proudly.

“Yeah, she’s mine, Betty.” Veronica confirmed and Betty covered her mouth, Jughead stepped forward and Veronica hadn’t noticed that he’d moved from the iMac. “Meet Delilah.”

“When did you have her, Ronnie? I can’t get my head around the fact you had a baby and kept it hidden, this is so crazy! Amazing, but crazy.”

“March 23rd, 2015, after eighteen hours of labour, the most agonizing day of my life but the _best_.” Veronica remembered all those excruciating and traumatic hours in the hospital after her waters had broken, her parents at her side as she cried out in physical and emotional pain. She forgot about the eye watering burn when her little girl was placed on her chest, it was a shock that she had a daughter because after choosing to not find out the gender, she’d convinced herself she was having a boy.

Betty reached out to touch Delilah’s hand and she eyed Betty carefully, she was painfully shy and dependent on Veronica as she only knew the love of her Mother and Grandparents.

“Hi there, Delilah.” Betty tickled under her chin and she giggled, hiding her face again in Veronica’s neck as all of them cooed over her, even Jughead, the self-proclaimed weirdo.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Jughead Jones, I see you’ve _finally_ asked her to marry you.” She teased him and Jughead laughed quietly, shaking his head.

“Veronica Lodge, long time no see.” He exhaled and wrapped an arm around Betty’s slim waist, Veronica noticed and couldn’t help the pang of jealousy she felt deep down.

“Still riding with those grease monkeys?”

“You mean the Serpents? Yeah, they’re actually mine now.”

“What? For real? What happened to FP?”

“He retired a year back and handed the gang over to me with the option to say no, I didn’t - _I couldn’t_ , the Serpents have been there through thick and thin, I wasn’t going to turn my back on them.” Jughead spelt out, he hadn’t changed since they left high school, he was still loyal to the group of motorcycle hooligans.

“It’s very interesting, an editor by day and a Serpent by night. We get some very interesting fan mail, don’t we, Juggie?” Betty rolled her eyes and Veronica shifted Delilah in her arms, placing her feet on the floor of the Riverdale Register.

“I don’t suppose you fancy a walk to Pickens Park with us? I’d really like to catch up with you properly, after all, there’s _a lot_ to cover.” Veronica winked at Betty and motioned to her engagement ring, Betty’s cheeks flushed.

“I’d like that, Ronnie. Juggie, can you manage here?”

Veronica cut in before Jughead could reply, wanting to rekindle with him too as he was a huge part of her life before she ditched Riverdale.

“Why don’t you come too, Jug? I think Delilah would appreciate having someone similar in mental age to play with, pretty please?” Veronica fluttered her lashes and Jughead couldn’t stop the entertained smile that twitched on his thin lips, Betty giggled from beside him at Veronica’s light-hearted dig.

Betty and Jughead locked up the office, the park was only a short distance from The Riverdale Register and Veronica left her Mercedes parked on the street because she figured they’d all walk back together. 

Veronica hadn’t stepped foot in this park since way before she left for New York, the last time she was here was when she was singing with The Pussycats for Pickens Day. Delilah held her Mom’s hand and their identical eyes drank in the scenery, the place hadn’t changed that much since she left. 

Betty and Veronica settled on a picnic table next to the playground in the middle of Pickens Park while Jughead became acquainted with Delilah in the playground, the trees were blossoming around them as the season changed to spring before their very eyes. 

“We all heard about the accident, Veronica.” Betty confessed and watched as the girl’s face went blank, two years of hidden grief suddenly surrounding her at the mention of Nick. 

“How could you not? It was in every tabloid.” Veronica uttered with bitterness, stealing a glance over at Delilah who was ascending the short steps up to the slide with the help of Jughead.

“I wanted to send flowers, to talk to you, just to make sure you were coping. I’m so sorry that you had to go through this alone, V.” Betty reached across the picnic table and clasped her fingers over Veronica’s, throwing heaps of sympathy and compassion at her experience of misfortune. “I didn’t know where you were staying or if you were even still in New York. I tried to talk to your parents but they weren’t interested, all I knew was that Hermione left Riverdale to stay with you, I didn’t know it was because you were pregnant.”

“I didn’t want anyone knowing I was pregnant, I’d just lost my boyfriend and the father of my baby, I wanted to enjoy my last few months of pregnancy as much as I could and I didn’t want the tragedy to surround her when she finally arrived.” Veronica croaked, willing away the tears that threatened to ruin her Lancôme mascara and show a weakness she wasn’t wanting to share at the moment. “Part of me wanted to die too and the other half of me wanted to make sure Delilah lived her best life, I’ve put all my focus on her since the minute she came out.”

“It looks like you’ve done an incredible job, Ronnie.” Betty admired her strength, she always had and Veronica had the same determination back when they were in high school even when her world was crumbling with the struggle of people coming to terms with her being a Lodge, she dealt with the stigma surrounding Hiram like a boss.

“Coming back here is a fresh start for the both of us, it’s a different feeling to how I felt before I broke up with Archie for Nick and left for New York, I can’t think of anywhere but Riverdale to bring her up. I really hope you’ll be part of her life - of both of ours, Betty.” Veronica almost begged, Betty’s own eyes glossed over.

“Of course, Veronica! Jughead and I are here for you, we always have been.”

The two women lifted themselves from the creaking seats of the bench and embraced fiercely, both of them holding back tears as they reconnected emotionally. Veronica had missed Betty, she’d missed when they were River Vixens and how they always had sleepovers. She missed when they’d go out and investigate something, whether it was that cougar Archie was seeing or a stealth operation involving the Black Hood.

“I’ve missed you so much, B.”

“I’ve missed you too, I’m so happy you’re back.” Betty conveyed, giving Veronica one last squeeze before they settled back down into their seats in a fit of giggles.

“So, dish the dirt on how Jughead Jones proposed.” Veronica demanded, Betty sighed and rested her chin on her knuckles while stealing an adoring gaze at Jughead and Delilah, Veronica replicated her action.

“It was last year, he asked me on our anniversary. It was amazing, Ronnie. He took me this clearing in Fox Forest, he’d set up a picnic under the stars and he’d even hung fairy lights. It was beautiful, I had no idea he was going to propose though.”

“That sounds amazing, I didn’t think he had it in him.” Veronica spoke after Betty had reminisced, but she felt that same feeling of jealousy once more and promptly shook it off. 

She was happy for Betty, just because her life was kind of a shit storm… she wasn’t going to be sour about her friend’s wonderful life because she was in the process of building her own. 

Jughead watched as the two girls giggled amongst themselves and admired Betty’s engagement ring, he rolled his eyes at the obvious sight of gossiping but he smiled all the same, it was nice to see them together again; Betty had missed Veronica immensely and she often popped up in passing conversation. 

He played with Delilah for a little while longer so they could continue to catch up, he discovered that he thoroughly enjoyed playing with the little girl and it evoked some memories of when he used to look after Jellybean back when his parents were struggling and mauling their way through a nasty divorce. In the end, his Mom scooped up Jellybean and left Riverdale for Toledo, leaving him and his Dad on their own. 

Jughead eventually rejoined the girls when Delilah pointed at Veronica, babbled and began to run over to her with a big leaf in her hand, eager to show her Momma the discovery she’d just made with Jughead. 

“Momma!” She shrieked and excitedly waved the leaf at Veronica, acting like she’d just found the greatest treasure of all. 

“Wow!” Veronica enthusiastically responded, lifting Delilah into her lap so she could properly show her the piece of nature. 

Jughead sat next to Betty and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, cuddling into her side and pressing his lips to her temple. 

“That’s a very pretty leaf, Delilah. What colour is it? Green?” Betty gasped and pointed to the leaf, Delilah nodded and thrust it in Betty’s direction so she could also admire it. 

“Greeeen.” Delilah repeated as clearly as she could, Veronica’s smile erupted into one of pride and happiness at the new word her baby had just spoken. 

They all fawned over Delilah and her leaf until Jughead spoke up and decided he owed a little gratitude to Veronica and her family, their business endeavours had taken a different turn over the last couple of years. 

“Your parents, especially Hiram, have done some pretty incredible things for Riverdale.” Jughead pointed out and motioned around them to the park that Lodge Industries had donated a sizeable chunk of money into, the donation had paid for repairs, new trees and flower beds, even a whole new set of playground equipment.

“Yeah, Daddy had a change of heart when it came to illegitimate business when Delilah was born.”

“They even renovated Sunnyside trailer park, I don’t live there anymore since we got our apartment but the other Serpents were overjoyed when their owed rent was paid and trailers refurbished.” Jughead gushed. 

“It’s nice that they’ve changed, I didn’t even have to whisper in their ears about changing their ways. Everything altered the minute Delilah entered the world, she’s an angel in disguise.” 

Meanwhile, as Veronica rekindled and rebuilt her broken friendship with the neighbourhood blonde and Serpent leader, a Jeep Wrangler with tinted windows and modifications span into the Southside with a screech. 

The driver was a twenty-five year old male with messy hair that was parted and had two curls falling over his forehead, his profound eyes were hidden behind a pair of Ray-Ban Clubmasters and his long fingers tapped against the steering to the beat of Metallica that blared inside the vehicle. 

He’d driven the whole stretch from Massachusetts to Riverdale, the journey long and tiresome but nothing compared to his recent life in the United States Army. The admired male had been discharged six months ago due to a gunshot wound to the shoulder, it was nasty and he’d struggled immensely with the post traumatic shock from the incident and had brief counselling but he was ready for a new venture. 

His old friend Fangs Fogarty had joined a biker gang in Riverdale at the same time he’d left for the Army, a different route but interesting all the same. The ex-soldier had gotten in contact with his friend after his discharge, wondering what he was now up to and Fangs had briefly mentioned that he was busy, the leader of the Serpents needing new recruits and suggested jokingly that he come to Riverdale and join, the scarred male had agreed and here he was; driving past a dated diner and through the Southside of town where the bar he was looking for was located (he’d had to stop multiple people for directions since his GPS wouldn’t pick up the location of The Whyte Wyrm and Fangs was horrible at giving even the simplest of directions). 

He breathed a sigh of relief when the bar finally came into view, he hadn’t driven for this long in ages and his wounded shoulder was uncomfortably tight with an ache that radiated throughout his upper back into the base of his neck.

He cut the engine once he’d parked outside, he’d pulled into a free space next to a couple of Harley’s and a knackered old truck. He jumped out of his Jeep, locking it behind him and standing fully at 6′3, he then stretched out his long legs and clicked his back, rolling his left arm to try and loosen the cramp in his shoulder. 

His sunglasses moved from his chestnut brown eyes to the neckline of his t-shirt, he tucked them into the cotton and fingered the dog tags around his neck apprehensively. 

Riverdale wasn’t what he expected, it was different to Massachusetts; it was cold and quiet. The air was filled with drizzle and there was a stench of damp hitting his senses as well as cigarette smoke which made his fingers twitch and aim for his own carton in his pocket but he refrained. Instead, he ran his hand through his onyx locks and began to make his way towards the door to the bar. 

The Whyte Wyrm looked like a typical hangout from a bad eighties movie, it was run down and lifeless apart from the couple of bikers who were stood outside having a smoke, they wore black vests with ‘ _Southside Serpents_ ’ stitched onto the back in red and black embroidery. If things worked out, he’d be adorning one of those soon enough. 

The gravel crumbled under his combat boots and the drizzle pelted his tanned complexion, it was a huge contrast to the dry desert climate he’d been previously used to, even the bustling state of Massachusetts, he grumbled under his breath and pushed open the doors to the bar. Upon stepping inside the noise of rock music and the sound of pool being played filled his ears, the bar was empty apart from a couple of older men who had congregated at a table in the back, they were engrossed in a game of cards. 

He noticed a short girl working behind the bar and he smirked to himself, she was insanely beautiful and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to try his luck. On further inspection of the biker bar he saw Fangs heading in his direction with his phone clutched in his hand, he hadn’t seen his friend since annual leave from the US Army over a year ago. Fangs hadn’t changed, he was still boyish and goofy. His hair was short on the sides and styled on top, he wore ripped jeans and a flannel, a leather jacket thrown over the top to signify his allegience. 

“Fogarty.” The former Corporal whistled, catching the attention of Fangs and a wide smile broke out on the Serpents face. 

“Sweet Pea! Dude, you finally made it!” Fangs cheered and rushed over to greet his old friend with the unusual nickname, they embraced briefly and Sweet Pea patted the shorter serpent on the back. 

The gathering and rowdy behaviour caught the attention of the girl behind the bar, she ceased wiping over the bar and leaned against it to observe her friend and the stranger curiously. She then realized that this was the newest applicant for the Serpents, Jughead had been expecting him at some point today and she couldn’t help but predict great things from him after hearing the stories of bravery Fangs had reeled off about his previous experience overseas. Of course, she couldn’t speak too soon as Sweet Pea would have to endure his initiation before he was welcomed into the gang.

“I’d have gotten here sooner if this damn town was actually on the radar, it was like searching for life on Mars.” He rolled his eyes and Fangs laughed, agreeing that Riverdale was a town on its own. 

“Come on, you can meet Toni and grab a refreshment.” Fangs guided Sweet Pea down a couple of stairs to the main floor of the bar, his boots stuck to the floor as he made his way over to the bar and he beamed at the girl. 

“Hello, hot stuff, I’m Sweet Pea but you can call me whatever you like when you’re under me.” He flirted shamelessly and Fangs sighed at his brazen behaviour towards his close friend and valued female member of the Serpents, Toni scoffed and held her hand up. 

“I’m going to stop you there, it’s guys like you that are the reason I’m more into girls. Back off, big guy.” She demanded and his shoulders dropped, he shrugged and perched himself on a stool. “I’m Toni Topaz and if you ever hit on me again, I’ll be forced to shove your balls back inside of you.” 

“It was worth a try.” He said and took another look around, seeing nothing but neon signs and gang paraphernalia. “So, where’s this Jughead guy I’m supposed to be meeting?” Sweet Pea questioned, seeing nobody who resembled a leader in sight, not unless they were an overweight, middle-aged male with a bald patch and dependency on alcohol. 

“With his girl at their newspaper, I’ll call him and let him know you’re here.” Fangs explained and Sweet Pea let out a gruff sigh, swivelling on the bar stool and facing Toni. 

Fangs turned his attention back to his iPhone and selected a contact, holding two fingers up at his friend and moving to a corner in the bar as he waited for Jughead to pick up. 

“Want a drink?” She inquired and motioned to the bar, Sweet Pea’s mouth was dry and he figured just a soda with ice wouldn’t hurt. 

“Sure, lemonade if you have it.” 

“Coming right up, Sweetcheeks.” Toni retracted with a sneer from Sweet Pea at the nickname, he’d rather her call him nothing than come up with a stupid alternative. 

Toni slid a glass of lemonade over to Sweet Pea, he gripped the glass and took a sip, the taste of flat soda lingering on his tongue and he grimaced in disgust. 

It was safe to say that Riverdale kinda sucked. 

Back on the Northside of town, the group of three were interrupted when Jughead’s cell began to ring loudly and he pulled it from his back pocket, seeing Fangs’ name illuminated on the screen. He made a noise and held his fingers up to the girls, stepping away from the bench and walking a few feet away to answer the call. 

“What’s up, bro?” Jughead greeted Fangs, pushing his curls from his face and twirling a strand around his finger. 

“Sorry to bother you, Jones. But, Sweet Pea is here.” Fangs informed the young leader, Jughead clicked his tongue. 

“Is he waiting for me?” 

“Yeah, he’s talking to Toni. I told him I’d let you know that he was here, I know you’re eager to get this initiation started.” 

Jughead tore the iPhone from his ear and glanced at the time, it was only noon and the sooner he began Sweet Pea’s initiation, the sooner he could be welcoming a new member into the group by the time the clock hands hit midnight. 

“I’ll be there in ten.” Jughead told Fangs over the receiver, promptly hanging up and strutting back over to Veronica, Betty and Delilah. 

“I need to get going, I have a new recruit waiting down at the bar for me. He’s one of Fangs’ recommendations, fresh out of the Army apparently.” Jughead explained to them, Betty vaguely remembered Jughead mentioning needing a new member, she liked to keep out of Serpent business.

“I can appreciate a man in uniform.” Veronica hummed in approval and licked her lips, imagining a virtuous, well kept soldier with a buzz cut and a body to die for. 

“What about a man in a biker jacket?” Jughead shot back and Veronica hastily shook her head, tattoos and leather weren’t her cup of tea; she admired the bravery of the Serpents but she wasn’t about to bed one.

“Definitely not, that’s Betty’s forte, not mine.” Veronica said and nudged Betty over the table, she stuck her tongue at in retaliation and continued to talk softly to Delilah as Jughead departed. 

Little did Veronica know, that said Serpent, would be making a _big_ impact on her life when the universe decided that it was time for them to come together.

Jughead entered The Whyte Wyrm (it had been passed to him at the same time as The Serpents) with an uneasiness and sense of determination, he had no idea what to expect from the little information Fangs had provided him with over the last week before Sweet Pea’s arrival. 

Jughead strained his neck and saw Toni and Fangs gathered around the newest applicant, they were laughing wildly at some sort of anecdote Sweet Pea shared regarding a little adventure they’d had together on Sweet Pea’s annual leave which included a mistake with a girl at a bar in Boston, only the girl turned out to be a _dude_ and Fangs didn’t realise until he’d gone to get intimate with said ‘girl’.

“I didn’t fucking know, okay! She - he - whoever they were, they were convincing!” Fangs roared and punched Sweet Pea in the arm, evoking nothing but more bellowing laughter from him and Toni. 

“You must be Sweet Pea.” Jughead claimed and sauntered through the empty bar, alerting the small group of his arrival. 

“Jones! This guy is a fucking hoot!” Toni chortled, wiping the tears from her black rimmed eyes while gasping for breath through the laughter. 

“Sweet Pea by name, not so much by nature.” Sweet Pea smirked his devilish smile and Jughead reached out to take the hand Sweet Pea was offering, the grip was firm, honourable and trustworthy.

“We’ll see about that.” Jughead smirked back, already taking a liking this guy. 

“So, what happens now?” Sweet Pea questioned, his dark mocha eyes flickering between Toni, Fangs and Jughead restlessly. 

“There used to be three stages of initiation, now there’s only two. Number one, you need to reach into the rattlesnake tank and retrieve a knife without getting bitten, you need to do this while reciting the laws. Number two, you have to endure the gauntlet, it’s going to require a modest group of my most valued men basically beating the shit out of you. Do you think you can manage that?” Jughead brief Sweet Pea who was shocked at the requirements, unable to believe that Fogarty had managed all the stages but he was tougher than he looked. 

“He’ll be fine, boss.” Fangs reassured Jughead, his faith in Sweet Pea high, this was nothing compared to the horrors Sweet Pea had experienced overseas while fighting for his country. “I kinda explained each stage to him while we were waiting for you.” 

“Sorry that I wasn’t around for your arrival, I planned on coming back before lunch but I got caught up, an old friend of mine and Betty’s just moved back here, she showed up out of the blue.” Jughead blurted to Fangs who didn’t really pay much attention, he didn’t want his boss to feel like he owed him an explanation. 

“Is she hot?” Sweet Pea wondered with a self-assured grin, Jughead’s viridian eyes lifted and he rolled them at the ambitious and overconfident male currently seated at his bar.

“Put it this way, you don’t stand a chance, let’s just get this initiation started. You sure you’re ready for this? It’s going to be rough.” Jughead jeered at Sweet who rose from his stool, towering a couple of inches over Jughead with an arrogant smile.

“I was born ready.” He simply replied, cracking his knuckles. 

“Then let’s do this.” 

Throughout the day and night, Sweet Pea endured the multiple challenges that tested his stealth and resilience, Jughead was impressed at the strength he possessed, he could see how he survived in the Army.

After being beaten black and blue, his ribs surely cracked and lip busted, Jughead offered out his hand to Sweet Pea who happily returned the gesture without a second thought. 

“Welcome to the Serpents, Sweet Pea, it’s a pleasure to have you.” Jughead’s gravelly voice sounded, Sweet Pea spat a mouthful blood to the floor and took the embroidered, leather jacket that Fangs was holding out to him. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” He croaked and slipped the jacket over his broad shoulders, he shrugged his arms into the cherry red, silk lining and the stiff leather felt like a second skin that he wouldn’t be shedding any time soon. 

For the first time in years, Sweet Pea felt a sense of belonging wash over him and he liked it, it was different to his Army days, even with the searing pain he was in from having the living daylight beaten out of him in the gauntlet.

He nodded at Jughead, Toni and then at Fangs, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling like he could conquer the world single handedly. 

Sweet Pea decided that he could learn to endure Riverdale, his new family welcoming him in with open arms and words of congratulations, each Serpent offering to buy him a drink and giving him a friendly slap on his shoulder. 

Next stop, the tattoo parlour, he was going to make this official just like every other successful applicant had and he knew _exactly_ where he was going to get his brand. 

Bring it on.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload, Bloom requires more attention to detail than the other drabbles I write on my Tumblr (youcancallmeelle)
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments on Chapter 1 and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story, it's going to be eventful!

Sweet Pea stared at himself in the mirror of Fangs’ minuscule bathroom and admired the newly etched reptile that decorated his skin on the left side of his neck like a brand, the tattoo was still red around the curved edges with it being only three days old, still fresh and raw, the ink jet black and yet to settle. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the pain he felt when the needle was pressed against his neck, the burn was immense compared to the only other tattoo he had on his body; two triangular, geometric lines on his thumb that he’d got when he was eighteen, this spur of the moment act of rebellion had caused his adoptive Mother, Maggie, to smack him around the back of his head and tell him _‘if God wanted you to have marked skin, he’d have given it to you’_. 

He had opted to go down the route of dry healing upon Toni’s recommendation and he figured she probably knew best when it came to skin care, she also had a couple of more intricate tattoos which she found healed best when left alone. 

“Dude, quit touching yourself and let’s go!” Fangs thumped his fist against the door and Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, turning away from the mirror to open to door. “Finally.” Fangs threw his hands in the air and stepped aside to allow Sweet Pea to manoeuvre himself around him, Sweet Pea shrugged his jacket more comfortably around his shoulders. “Have a good session, did you?” 

“Why would I choose to jack off in your bathroom when I’ve been sleeping on your couch for the last three days? It’s way more comfortable.” Sweet Pea shrugged and Fangs recoiled in disgust, pausing to also throw his matching jacket on over his flannel. 

“Have you rubbed one out on my couch?” He asked in horror, his warmly lit eyes darting to the old piece of furniture that currently had a pillow and blanket tossed over it where Sweet Pea had been crashing with him until he sorted his own place out. 

“Maybe.” 

“Then you’ve essentially spunked where I have.” Fangs retaliated and fully pulled the stiff leather of his jacket on, adjusting the lapels while it was now Sweet Pea who was overcome with revulsion. 

“I was joking, man! Nice to know that I’ve been sleeping in your place of self-indulgence, I think I’d rather crash outside in the dirt now.” Sweet Pea grumbled and Fangs maniacally laughed, his boyish dimples making an appearance in the amusement of his friend. 

They had both been beckoned down to the bar for an early meeting, apparently, Jughead had been tipped off regarding a shipment of firearms and a mixed batch of cocaine, heroin and crystal meth. Jughead wanted to infiltrate the deal between a mobster and average Joe, taking the shipment for the Serpents and selling it on for profit. 

Both of the men were tired and feeling the effects of a hangover after they’d spent the previous night down at the Whyte Wyrm until closing time, both immersed in multiple rounds of pool and many bottled of Budweiser. 

Sweet Pea had come back to Fangs’ trailer to sleep off the alcohol and prepare for the meeting Jughead had called, whereas Fangs had left the bar with a leggy blonde and stumbled in only ten minutes ago, still in last night’s attire, reeking perfume and potent mouthwash while Sweet Pea was finishing getting ready. 

“We better go, Jughead’s probably gettin’ restless.” Fangs mumbled with a yawn, opening the creaky door to the worn down trailer and stepping out into the dismal environment with Sweet Pea on his heels. 

“I’m so sick of this shitty rain.” Sweet Pea complained when the drizzle hit his skin, wiping away a splatter of a raindrop from his cheek. 

“You’ve been here three days, you’ll start to get used to it after awhile.” 

Both of the men decided to walk the short distance to the bar which was located a block or two from Sunnyside Trailer Park, there was no point driving and if they needed Sweet Pea’s Jeep or Fangs’ beloved Harley, then they could always come back. 

“So, I take it you got lucky last night?” Sweet Pea pried and shoved Fangs causing him to stumble a couple of steps ahead, Sweet Pea dodged a punch to the arm.

“She was a fuckin’ animal, man. She was attached to my cock until the moment I managed to slip away when she was asleep, I hate to say this, but she was too much for me to deal with.” Fangs admitted and rubbed the back of his neck, Sweet Pea let out a loud snort at Fangs’ regretful behaviour. 

“Sounds like my kind of girl.” 

“You can find your type of girl hanging out on a street corner in nothin’ but a cheap ass pair of heels and trench coat, dude.” 

“Watch yourself, Fogarty.” Sweet Pea jokingly warned and they fell into a casual pace aside each other, hands shoved in their pockets and digs shared between the two as the strolled the short walk to the biker bar that seemed to be on the same level as Heaven. 

Fangs pushed Sweet Pea through the doors to the establishment that was exclusively open to only them and this time it was him who almost tripped over his combat boots, Sweet Pea grabbed Fangs in a headlock and Toni could only roll her eyes at the exuberant behaviour displayed to her, Jughead and Betty at only eight in the morning. 

“Nice to see you’re both wide awake and ready for a day of hard graft.” Jughead noted and welcomed part of his crew in, nodding to a couple of chipped mugs that contained steaming, black coffee which he assumed they’d need to perk up; obviously not. 

“Nothing too strenuous I hope, my back is in fucking agony from sleeping on Fangs’ sofa bed.” Sweet Pea muttered and grabbed a mug of coffee, flopping down on a tatty, leather couch in the lounge area of the bar.

“Stop complaining about my couch, you didn’t seem to have a problem with it when you were passed the fuck out on it and snoring up a storm!” 

“I didn’t have a problem with it when I was rubbing one out either.” Sweet Pea snapped back pointedly.

“You told me you didn’t do that!” 

Toni, Jughead and Betty spectated with amused grins at the bickering between Fangs and Sweet Pea, all over a stupid couch of all things. 

“Sweet Pea, why don’t you just move into the attic space upstairs? It hasn’t been used since Toni was living there before she moved in with Cheryl, it’s open plan - it’s got a small bathroom, kitchen facilities and best of all, a double bed. The only downside is the noise that comes with living above the bar, but it stops around one in the morning.” Jughead offered Sweet Pea who perked up with attention to his boss’ offer, sleeping in a cardboard box sounded more appealing than Fangs’ sofa bed but the attic space spiked his desire for comfort and his own space. 

“The bed is hella comfortable.” Toni pitched in with a suggestive grin, a devious expression her face at the thought of all the times she’d had Cheryl up there. 

“I take it you’ve rubbed one out up there then?” Sweet Pea asked with a neutral expression only to have a rag thrown his way, Fangs sniggered behind his coffee cup. “How much rent, Jones?” Sweet Pea directed his attention to Jughead who shrugged and waved him off, curling his arm around Betty’s shoulders. 

“You can stay there rent free, Toni did.” 

“Really? Awesome!” Sweet Pea was ecstatic, all the pieces already falling into place with his new life. 

“Do you know what we should do tonight? We should have a little gathering, we can invite Veronica too!” Betty gushed and Jughead looked down at her with a frown while Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni wondered who this girl mentioned was. 

“What about De -” Betty cut him off with a sharp glare and he slowly nodded at the message in her eyes, Veronica didn’t want anyone to know about Delilah yet. “Why don’t you go and arrange that with her, Betts?” 

“Okay, I’ll see you later, Juggie.” She picked his lips and waved at the crew, skipping out to ready herself for her own day of work at the Register and to plan her invite to Veronica. 

“Let’s get down to business, listen carefully.” Jughead began and the other three Serpents gave him their full attention, ready for whatever he needed them to do.

*****************************************************************

After the reunion in Pickens Park between Betty and Veronica, they parted ways after exchanging numbers and making a plan to see each other by the end of the week for a light lunch over in Greendale. She’d also sworn Betty to secrecy regarding her return to Riverdale and the presence of Delilah, she wanted to tell people herself.

Veronica felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her narrow shoulders and it felt like she’d never left Riverdale, all she needed to do now was reunite with Cheryl Blossom and see what she was up to these days after her Mother had departed from town and Nana Rose had died. She was aware that Reggie and Archie moved to Illinois when they were accepted to Augustana College after high school, they were roommates, at least that’s what Betty had told her. 

Currently, Veronica was sat on the thick, piled carpet of her apartment with her thumbnail between her teeth and phone to her ear as she listened to Betty’s pleas for her to join Jughead, herself, Cheryl (which was bizarre because she didn’t realise Jughead was friends with her but she thought nothing of it) and some other friends of his, including the newest recruit, down at the Whyte Wyrm for a couple of drinks in the evening. 

“Please, V!” Betty begged and Veronica sighed, switching hands to hold the phone to her ear while helping Delilah with a wooden puzzle. 

“I can’t, Betty, I have Delilah remember?” 

“Can your parents not watch her for the night? You deserve some time to let your hair down, just because you have a child it doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.” Betty reminded her and Veronica rolled her eyes, almost imaging Betty pouting and projecting her big, green eyes in a doe like way. “Come on, Ronnie!”

“I really can’t, Betty. I’m sorry, maybe another night.” Veronica declined the invitation, not quite ready to leave Delilah with her parents overnight or to explain to them why she was asking them to have her. 

Betty sighed sadly over the phone and twired a piece of her blonde, loosely curled hair around one finger, so badly wanting Veronica to reconnect with everyone in the way that they had. But, she respected her fears and figured that coming back was already a huge step for her, she also had the little one to support. 

“It’s okay, Ronnie. I totally understand, some other time?” 

“For sure, B.” Veronica promised and pressed a kiss to Delilah’s head, pulling her to her side once she placed the last missing piece of the jigsaw into the shaped space. 

The girls both hung up with a series of air kisses over the phone and Veronica took a glance at the time, she’d already given Delilah her lunch and figured since it was now nearing one, that she should probably get on with her errands. 

“I think we better get to the grocery store or we’ll be living on soup.” Veronica gushed to Delilah, tickling her soft sides and smothering her face with sloppy kisses, leaving behind the faint stain of her Tom Ford lipstick. The sound of her toddler giggling madly was music to Veronica’s ears, nothing could ever compare tot he sound of a child's laugh, a true sign of happiness. 

Veronica had constructed a long list of needed items and loaded herself with Delilah into the car, cruising through the centre of Riverdale to get to Greendale where the best grocery store was; it had been here since the first time she moved to town with her parents (it had the best delicatessen within the store and cheeses were to die for). 

She rolled into a parent and child parking space that happened to be located along the front of the store, she was thankful for the invention of these convenient spaces and quickly bundled Delilah into a shopping cart after grabbing her handbag and some reusable bags because you know, you’ve got to have some consideration for the environment after all. 

You’d be shocked at how quickly Veronica had adjusted to domestic life and to be truthful, she was surprised herself. Grocery shopping, laundry and life as Mother came naturally to her even after all the anguish, sorrow and excruciating distress.

She managed to look a vision in some leggings that looked to be sprayed on, a burgundy sweater made from a cashmere and wool blend which complimented her tanned skin like a dream, she’d thrown on some black, Chelsea boots with a small heel and accessorised with a chunky knit scarf since it was only nearing the final week of March; the sky still darkened to a cloudy grey and the air crisp. 

She shuddered when the heat from the store vent system brushed over her body and she made her way to the fresh produce section, consulting her list and picking over some berries, pink lady apples, a pre-prepared pack of melon and some kiwi fruit, placing them in the cart. 

She’d barely managed to make it to the vegetable section before Delilah started to get restless in the seat of the cart, pushing against the metal that held her in and letting out a whine. This didn’t shock Veronica, Delilah loathed having to sit still for longer than thirty seconds, this was another reason she barely ever used the pricey stroller she had stashed in the trunk of her SUV. Delilah was a girl of independence, even at the age of two. 

“What’s the matter?” Veronica sighed and looked down at Delilah who showed off her signature pout and widened eyes, she made grabby hands towards Veronica. “I can’t carry you around the store or let you walk, baby, I need to get the food. What about watching some cartoons on Mommy’s phone?” Delilah nodded and Veronica plucked her iPhone from the side pocket of her bag, opening the browser and finding some child friendly cartoons that would also educate Delilah. 

Once Delilah was satisfied and humming along to a countdown from ten, Veronica was able to tick more items off her shopping list without distraction and eventually progressed to the chilled section where she collected a variety of sliced meats for sandwiches and some pints of milk and juice, also stopping and picking some Mimolette up from the delicatessen that would go down a treat with some crisp bread and a glass of dark, red wine.

“Now for the fun part, little monkey! What treats should we get?” Veronica’s eyes lit up when they found themselves down the aisle that had chips, cookies and other confectionaries. If there was one thing Veronica loved, it was a gooey, chocolate chip cookie and a juicy, reality television show after Delilah was in bed. 

Delilah didn’t express much interest as Veronica loaded up the cart with oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies, also adding some granola bars on the off chance she was feeling a little healthier on one day. 

By the time Veronica had worked her way to the toiletries and household section, the cart was pretty full and Delilah was almost falling asleep in the seat. She grabbed the usual necessities; bleach, kitchen towel, toilet roll and cleaning supplies. After some more time of Veronica consulting her list and picking up the last few bits, they made it to the checkout and Veronica began to load the heaviest items first. 

“Oh hello, little one! Aren’t you the cutest baby I’ve ever seen.” The middle aged lady at the register cooed over Delilah who had abandoned Veronica’s phone and was now clutching the end of her scarf, getting clingy and frustrated because she was tired, the time of her afternoon nap close by. 

“She’s sleepy.” Veronica declared with a laugh and the woman chuckled too while she scanned the shopping, still interacting with Delilah. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I could do with a nap after I’ve done the grocery shopping too, that’s why I send my husband out to do it these days!” The cashier asserted playfully, the writing on her garish, green uniform displaying the name  _Janice_. 

Veronica packed the shopping up into the bags and put them back into the cart so they would be easier to transport to the car, she handed over her card and paid for the shopping. 

“Say goodbye, Delilah.” Veronica told the little girl, pointing to the lady who had dragged her into friendly small talk and kindly helped pack her shopping. 

“Bye bye.” Delilah chirped and waved, the lady practically melted into a puddle of adoration as Veronica pushed her away to exit the large store and make her way out into the carpark. She got Delilah into her car seat before unloading the shopping, making it easier for herself and allowing Delilah to get a head start on her nap. 

Veronica was pleased that she’d been able to complete the task of shopping and got back into her Mercedes with an accomplished smile, she stole a glance at Delilah in her rearview mirror and saw that she already spark out in her car seat, the trip to the grocery store obviously very tiring for the two year old who’d done nothing but sit in the cart and quietly watch bright, childish cartoons on her Mother’s iPhone. 

She knew better than to drive straight home to unload Delilah and the shopping, the disturbance would cause Delilah to wake up and be in a vile mood for the rest of the day. Veronica valued her sanity and the peace, so she decided to do a loop around the grocery store’s parking lot and take a different turning, swinging into the separate allotment for the Starbucks drive through.

“Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?”  The youthful and chirpy tone of the teenager speaking through the machine made Veronica jump in her leather seat, the high pitched volume caused a ringing in her ears and surprisingly didn’t wake up Delilah (thank god).

“Hi, can I get an iced Americano with just a dash of skimmed milk, please? And, um... a cake pop with rainbow sprinkles, if that’s okay?” Veronica sweetly ordered through the machine and figured the black coffee would keep her fueled throughout the day, she had to resist ordering a second baked treat and thought that if she was lucky, very lucky, that Delilah may allow her a bite of her cake pop once she woke up. 

“Is that everything?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Drive around to the next window when you’re ready.” 

Veronica paid then collected her needed coffee and Delilah’s treat, parking up in the Starbucks car park to enjoy her chilled drink and allow Delilah the time to sleep. 

She was revelling in the silence and enjoying people watching from the driver's seat of her Mercedes when her phone began to ring, she looked at the screen and saw  _Mom_ flashing on the screen with an accompanying picture.

“Hi, Mom.” Veronica answered with a sigh, almost dreading whatever the reason was for her Mother’s random phone call at one in the afternoon. 

“Veronica, I just wanted to let you know that your Father and I are going out of town for a week to visit your Abuelita.” Hermione abruptly informed her, she made a face and sipped her iced coffee. 

“Good for you, say hi to Abuelita for me and Delilah?” 

“Actually, Ronnie, that’s the reason I called - your Father and I were wondering if we could take Delilah with us if you didn’t want to join us. You know, since she hasn’t seen Delilah in nearly two years.” Hermione offered and Veronica placed her coffee back into the specially made cup holder in the centre console of her Mercedes, she quickly shook her head despite Hermione not being able to see her.

“I don’t think so, Mom.” Veronica rejected the idea immediately, feeling a swirl of anxiety in the lower portion of her trim tummy at the thought of being without Delilah for a whole seven days. Her separation anxiety barely allowed her to depart with Delilah for a couple of hours at a time and even then she was paranoid, the tragedy of losing Nick making her brain come up with all different types of irrational scenarios even though she was perfectly safe with her Grandparents. 

“You’ll have to learn to be away from her at some point, Veronica. I learnt the hard way when it came to leaving you and I wish I’d have been easier going, I should have hired that Nanny sooner.” Hermione rattled on and Veronica half listened, she resented the Nanny that was hired to take care of her when she was a little older than Delilah. 

Veronica did take a second to think about Hermione’s offer though and she could clearly remember being extremely clingy towards her when she was little, Delilah was slowly edging that way but Veronica always put it down to her being the only parent, in reality, it was because she was a step away from being overbearing herself. 

“When do you leave?” 

“Tomorrow morning but we’d like Delilah overnight because that way we can just get her up, fed and dressed then leave first thing without having to bother you.” Veronica mulled it over, anxiously biting the skin around her thumbnail until it was threatening to bleed and she had to force it away from her mouth to shove the hand between her knees in restraint. 

“I really don’t know, Mom. How long are you going for?” She inquired and tried to brave the thought of Delilah spending the night at The Pembrooke, the penthouse that was only a stone's throw away from her own. 

“A week, Ronnie.” Hermione replied carefully and Veronica gasped loudly, causing Delilah to stir in the back of the car. 

“Then no chance! Delilah’s never been away from me for that long ever! She’d hate it!” Veronica tried to tell herself at the same time as her Mom but deep down she knew that Delilah would probably have the time of her life with her Grandparents, she just didn’t want to face that fact that one day Delilah wouldn’t need her anymore. 

“She’d hate it or you would, Veronica? Look, some time apart will do you good and then you can begin to catch up with everyone, I was driving a couple of days ago and saw your car parked outside of the Register, I know that you went to meet Betty.” Veronica’s mouth ran dry at the disapproving tone Hermione expelled but she kept a stern face, she wasn’t under the power of her Mother anymore and could do as she pleased. 

“I had a lovely catch up with Betty and Jughead, I’ll be seeing them again and I’ll also be looking out for Cheryl.” 

“It’s your choice what you do, Veronica. I just don’t want you to overdo it, you’ve only been back a few days and you need to take it easy. The move was big as was the reason for it, your Father and I worry about you, Delilah too.”

“Would you even manage to have her for a whole week?” Veronica knew firsthand that Delilah could be hard work, she’d single handedly parented her for a little over two years.

“We raised you perfectly fine, Ronnie.” Hermione laughed and Veronica scrunched up her nose, it would be nice to have some time to herself and then she could begin to make amends with all her other friends that still resided in Riverdale. 

“Fine - you can take her, I’ll bring her over just after dinner and you have to promise me that you’ll Facetime me with her daily and keep me updated at all times.” 

“Of course, honey. Oh, your Abuelita is going to be over the moon, as is your Father! He loves her so much, it’s like seeing him with you all over again.” Hermione gushed with delight and Veronica let a genuine smile slip, her parents were captivated by Delilah. “I’ll let you get back to whatever you’re doing and we’ll see you later, have a nice day, sweetheart.” 

“You too, Mom.” Veronica hung up the phone with a bleak expression, already kind of regretting giving in to leaving Delilah for a week. 

Veronica let out an exasperated sigh and rested her head back on the headrest, already missing her baby even though she was half asleep in the back. 

What had she agreed to?

                                                                       ***** ******************************************************

Later that day, after she’d unpacked the numerous bags of groceries and loaded up the cupboards, fridge and freezer with the food, she began to pack a little bag for Delilah’s getaway with her parents. 

“Are you going to have the best time with Nana and Grandpa?” Veronica asked Delilah who was sat on the plush carpet surrounded by building blocks, she held a sleepsuit between her fingers. 

“Nanananana!” Delilah chanted and Veronica giggled, folding the item of clothing and placing it in the bag with a couple of more garments that would serve as spares for if Delilah had any unfortunate accidents.

“Mommy’s going to miss you, are you going to miss me too?” She wondered and Delilah nodded, understanding that her Mother was asking her a question but Veronica knew that she was nodding for the sake of it. 

She continued to pack the floral baby bag with an abundance of sleepwear, leggings, t-shirts, dresses and her required toiletries. She hauled the bag over her shoulder after also adding some of Delilah’s favourite toys and her blanket, doing a final check to make sure Delilah had everything she needed. 

The ambitious toddler was already dressed in blush, fluffy pyjamas and bathed for bed, they’d had a final dinner of pasta arrabiata and enjoyed every precious moment together. 

“Come on then, baby bear.” Veronica scooped her up and rested her on her hip like always, trudging out of her penthouse and down the street to The Pembrooke. 

The sun was setting in a mixture of marigold and apricot, the evening was placid. Veronica was still plagued by nerves to be leaving Delilah under the care of Hermione and Hiram and if she didn’t have so much work to be dealing with, then she’d be accompanying them to visit her Abuelita. Veronica would be nothing short of selfish to deny her elderly Grandmother of seeing Delilah, it was inevitable that she wouldn’t be around forever and after some serious health scares, her family were savouring every moment of her presence and Hermione was taking the time to visit her Mother on every available chance. 

Veronica easily brushed past Andre when she entered The Pembrooke, he offered her a polite greeting but Veronica was too invested in appreciating the company of Delilah before handing her over. 

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open, almost contemplating making a run for it but much to her disdain, Hiram swung the door open with a toothy grin at his Granddaughter and Daughter. 

“Hello, my girls!” He poured with excitement, ushering the girls in and closing the heavy doors behind them. He was still in his expensive, navy, Dolce and Gabbana suit, his tie neat and tight around the neck of his white, pressed, dress shirt; there was no way his prestigious outfit would be staying pristine for long.

“Where’s Mom?” Veronica pondered aloud and scanned the room, Hermione was nowhere to be seen and the only sign of her presence being within the penthouse was the iced glass of raspberry lemonade that sat upon a placemat on the long stretch of the dining table with an open copy of the Spring edition of Vogue beside it. 

“She’s just finishing packing her case for the trip, I think she’s struggling to condense her wardrobe.” Hiram replied and tickled under Delilah’s chin after the count of three, she giggled and tipped her head back as an invitation for Hiram to do it again, thrilled at the new game. 

“Well, Dad, a girl can never have too many pairs of Jimmy Choo heels.” 

“You can say that again, Ronnie.” Hermione emerged from the rear side of the penthouse looking a vision in a stunning pair of black, satin pyjamas. “Hello, my gorgeous grandbaby!” 

“Nananana!” Delilah’s arms and legs kicked in a very enthusiastic and eager manner, restoring some hope in Veronica that she’d have a good time without her. 

“So, I’ve packed all the things she’ll need and obviously multiple sets of spares. There’s medicine if she ever needs it, her snacks and toys. She’s not dry through the night yet, I’ve packed some pull-ups for then and extra for the days. And please, don’t give her a pacifier unless she really needs one. I’ve spent the last two weeks weaning her off one, I don’t want to ruin her progress because you can’t resist her, Daddy.” Veronica firmly told him and Hiram shuffled guiltily, Hermione cackled delicately and squeezed Hiram’s arm. 

“Relax, Veronica, we know what we’re doing.” Hermione said and then Veronica begrudgingly handed Delilah over to Hiram with a sullen expression, wanting nothing more than to take her back and go home. She also gave him her full diaper bag, then choosing to cuddle Delilah’s bunny close to her chest with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

“Bedtime is seven sharp, she likes a story read to her and a cuddle until she’s asleep. Make sure her night light is on or she’ll wake up and be frightened, then she won’t settle for the rest of the night. Are you taking the travel cot with you?” 

“Yes, everything like that is already packed in the car.” Hiram told Veronica and she nodded, her parents already a stroller and car seat of their own for Delilah. “What will you be doing while we’re gone?” He sought information from her and she didn’t miss the disapproval coming from Hermione but she was glad that she was concealing it, choosing to let Veronica make her own decisions without interference. 

“Catching up on work, I’m midway through a deal with a company over in Albany and I had to hold it off for the move. I can give it my full attention now and soon, I’ll have most of the shares for Flipside drive, it’s a huge property development and it’s growing by the day.”

“Impressive, mi amor.” Hiram was pleased with her response and Veronica was proud, she was becoming quite the businesswoman. “Anyway, why don’t you get off and let us settle Delilah ready for bed?” 

“Are you kicking me out?” 

“Of course not, but you’re not going to leave unless we give you a nudge.” Hermione stepped in and wrapped an arm around Veronica. “She’ll be fine, Ronnie.” 

“I know, it’s just hard to part with her when she’s been at my side since she was born.” Veronica sighed unhappily, still clutching the toy bunny in a deadly grip. The material was soft and worn beneath her fingertips, the stuffing almost flat and causing it to flop pathetically, it smelt like Delilah and the washing detergent she used when she was able to throw the toy in the washer without Delilah noticing. “Be a good girl, okay? Mommy loves you so much, ‘Lilah.” She caressed Delilah’s face and pressed a kiss to her nose, then her puckered lips and Delilah hugged Veronica around the neck which made tears well up in her caramel eyes. She had to pull herself away after one last kiss to her walnut brown hair and gave Delilah her bunny, she stepped back and collected herself. 

“Say tata to Mommy.” Hiram picked Delilah’s small arm up and waved it in the air, Delilah pouted for a second when she realised Veronica was leaving her but when her Mother waggled her fingers back, her eyes lit up. 

“Momma!” She waved and Veronica swallowed back the invading lump in her throat, blowing her a kiss and retreating to leave the penthouse with one final look to Hiram and Hermione who were distracting Delilah so Veronica was able to swiftly slip away unnoticed, the whole ordeal resembling that of ripping a band-aid off quickly.

Seven days with no company would be tough and even though Veronica had work to catch up on, she was now able to take Betty up on the outstanding offer of a drink, just one couldn’t hurt. It had been so long since she’d socialised and the sooner she faced Cheryl to make her aware of her return, the better. The fierce and relentless redhead had been a good friend to her in high school, as had Veronica in return to her and she desperately wanted her to be a part of Delilah’s life in the same way Betty was now involved. 

The minute she stepped out of the door, she pulled out her gold iPhone and opened up her text messages with Betty, quickly typing out a message. 

**To Betty:**

**Does the offer of a drink still stand for tonight? I’m childfree and lonely for the week x**

Veronica hit send and awaited a reply, taking her time walking the short distance to her deluxe apartment that would feel too empty without her child running circles around her. 

Veronica’s iPhone chimed in her hand and she lifted it to her eyes, squinting at the illuminated screen to see Betty’s reply. 

**From: Betty**

**Hell yes! Meet us at the Whyte Wyrm tonight, 8pm x**

Veronica experienced a new fleet of agitation to overcome at Betty’s confirmation and she knew that tonight was vital, this was her big chance, she couldn’t back out, that’s not what a Lodge woman does. 

****************************************************************

These days, Veronica didn’t quite possess the confidence that she had when she was a teenager, so it wasn’t unusual for her to stand in front of her full mirror with an array of clothes scattered across her floor in piles and heaps. 

Her midnight black hair was up in hot rollers and she stood in the centre of her mess in just her skimpy robe, a set of matching underwear beneath the fabric. She only had an hour before she needed to call a cab and leave, she still needed to do her makeup fresh for the night but needed to pick an outfit beforehand. 

Black, white, grey and different shades of maroon made up the contents of her closet, they were colours she felt most comfortable in and knew flattered her. After three more minutes of deliberation and pointless staring, she yanked a pair of jet black, disco jeans and a black bardot top that hugged her body in all the right places, tastefully displaying her sculpted collarbones and chest. 

She did a full spin in the mirror and assessed herself from head to wine painted toe, catching herself picking at non-existent flaws until she thought ‘ _enough is enough_ ’ and made do with her outfit choice; it was plain and she was comfortable enough in it to go out. 

With her hair still setting around the rollers, she began to work on her makeup application. Her base was flawless and dewy, her under eyes highlighted and accentuating her brown eyes. She didn’t stray too far out of her comfort zone and did her usual eyeliner, brow and contour routine, finishing up with a swipe of nude gloss to the middle of her lips and creating the illusion her lips were fuller. 

Veronica signalled an Uber on the app and waited until her driver, Lachlyn, was only five minutes from The Pembrooke before she fastened up the buckle on her selected pair of shoes, some black Valentino heels that held a special place in her heart. A velvet, black choker was also secured around her neck after she’d removed the rollers from her hair and brushed the waves out. 

The honk of a car horn alerted her that her Uber was waiting for her and she stole one last look in the mirror and flashed herself a smile of confidence, flitting out of her penthouse after locking up. 

“Where to, miss?” The driver asked once Veronica had slid into the backseat of the Prius, she clicked her seatbelt into place and answered the driver. 

“The Whyte Wyrm.” 

“What business do you have on the Southside of town? Don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t look like you belong there.” He blurted and Veronica bit her tongue at his audacity, he began driving and passed by The Pembrooke where her little girl was no doubt sleeping soundly. 

“I’m meeting some old friends.” She educated the driver in a tone that told him to back off and not question her further, it was none of his business. 

Veronica’s knee bounced the whole journey across town and she played with the choker around her neck at the same time she watched out of the window, running her index finger beneath it. She almost felt nauseous when the Uber rolled into the crumbling part of the Southside and pulled up outside of the notorious biker bar where there were a couple of stray, elderly Serpents gathered outside with a cigarette hanging out of their mouths, their prized jackets on their backs with the same pride an Olympic gold medalist wore their medal. 

The place was still the same, a neon snake light was hung outside on the brick wall and the sign was more faded than it used to be. 

“Here we go, miss.” The driver, Lachlyn, quipped and she swallowed, taking out her purse from her clutch bag and slipping him the money for the ride with a generous tip. “Have a good night with your friends.” 

“Thank you.” She breathed and swung open the car door, slamming it behind her and facing the bar like it was her biggest nightmare, a nightmare made of decaying brick, gang signs and garish lights. 

It had been drilled into her for years, by numerous people, that she didn’t belong on this side of town; she was a Northside princess, a delicate being that had no place on the scummy Southside part of Riverdale that had nothing to offer her. 

Things had changed, the same rules no longer applied. 

She threw caution to the wind and pulled on the handle, Veronica was hit with a slap of nostalgia the moment she opened the door to the Whyte Wyrm, she hadn’t stepped foot in this place since she was seventeen years of age, prim and proper, dating Archie Andrews and childless. Yet, it was all so familiar to her; the smell of stale cigarette smoke and cheap alcohol that would be sure to give you a nasty hangover, it felt like home.

“This place hasn’t changed one bit.” She spoke to herself and peered around the bar, seeing nothing but leather and she noticed that it was male dominated still, just as it was when she was a teenager. She grimaced when the thin sole of her Valentino Rockstud heels stuck to the floor of the bar and she took timid steps towards the sea of burly bodies, craning her neck to look for Betty, who thankfully stood out like a sore thumb with her bright, blonde hair. She also wore Jughead’s Serpent jacket over her shoulders like a cloak of protection, the look suiting her more than the pastel sweaters she lived in during high school.

Upon making a direct line towards Betty who was clinging to Jughead with a blinding smile, Veronica noticed a tall and lean male who was talking to a shorter guy in a serpent jacket, she could only see his side profile, the way his nose was sloped and bottom lip just a touch fuller than his top, his hair seemed to be perfectly dishevelled and parted to the side with a couple of stray pieces hanging over his forehead. He was gorgeous, seemingly innocent looking and she couldn’t help but keep her eyes on him until she eventually approached Betty and Jughead, Betty squealed excitedly.

“You really came!” Betty didn’t remove her arms from their place around Jughead’s shoulders but did make the effort to give Veronica her warmest smile, the same smile that had gotten her through high school. 

“I did, my parents have taken the little one to visit my Abuelita.” Veronica told them both in a lower pitch, still not ready to disclose the identity of her daughter quite yet, even though she knew nobody here but her old, two friends. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Jughead will have to introduce you to his newest member, he’s a real dude. Isn’t that right, Juggie?” Betty probed her husband to be and he nodded, peeking at the bar to someone who Veronica couldn’t distinguish. 

“He’s a piece of work but he’s valuable, his forces experience will come in handy.” Jughead thoughtfully said between the girls, Veronica was yearning to meet this guy that Jughead spoke so highly of.

The three conversed over the most random topics and remembered the horrendous party for FP that became toxic when it was revealed that Jughead had been a dancing monkey for Penny Peabody to secure his Father’s release from Shankshaw, it was also pointless since he didn’t actually end up retiring until a few years later.

“B, where’s Cheryl?” Veronica was on edge already and she’d only been here for a ten minutes maximum, she wanted to see Cheryl and get the reunion done with. 

“Looks like she’s just arrived.” Betty nudged her friend and flicked her heart shaped face towards the entrance of the Wyrm, Veronica followed Betty’s line of sight and a wide smile lifted from her lips. Cheryl had just walked through the doors like she owned the place, much like she did with every room she ever walked in. Her red hair was high on her head in a sleek bun and a black, paisley print bandanna was secured in place. The full pout she possessed was lined perfectly in crimson and her lips painted the same shade, she wore a plunging, black bodysuit and tight, leather jeans with a pair of thigh high boots. 

Apparently, Veronica and Betty weren’t the only ones who’d changed up their style. 

Veronica’s legs carried her towards Cheryl who’s attention was drawn to something or someone near the bar and she didn’t stop until she was only a couple of feet away, the redhead seemed to sense the stare and lifted her head to look at who dared to gawp, her eyes bulged in disbelief at the image of Veronica before she collected herself and smirked. 

“Look what the cat’s dragged in after three years of radio silence, I was almost sure you’d changed your name, had surgery and become a member of the CIA.” Cheryl ridiculed and cocked her head, her hips moving to match. “Well, are you going to stand there and gawk or come here and hug me? I’ve missed you, girl.” Veronica didn’t take much persuading and skipped forward to embrace Cheryl, both of their arms wrapped tightly around each other in a stifling cuddle. All the memories of being on the cheer squad, classes and after school gatherings around a table at Pop’s came flooding back like a tidal wave of sentimentality. 

“I’m _so_ sorry, Cher. I’m sorry for not getting in contact with you, things have just been hard the last couple of years and chaotic.” Veronica apologised sincerely, her chin resting on Cheryl’s shoulder as they swayed. 

“Are you back for good?” Cheryl asked with a glimmer of hope. 

“I’m back, Cher.” Veronica confirmed and Cheryl squeezed her firmly, Betty clapped happily from a distance and Toni stepped around the bar to wander over to the reunion with a lifted eyebrow at who this guest was and why she seemed to have taken her girlfriend’s breath away. 

“Who’s this, gorgeous?” Veronica pulled away at the new, feminine voice coming from over her shoulder and she turned on her Valentino’s to face the diminutive girl with a striking hairstyle of space buns and pink highlights. 

“Babe, this is Veronica.” Cheryl introduced Toni and Veronica timidly waved, clasping her hands together and rocking on her heels, suddenly overwhelmed. 

“Oh, you must be Betty’s friend! I heard her talking about inviting you over but I had no idea you two knew each other from way back!” Toni exclaimed and pointed between the females. 

“You knew Veronica was coming back and you didn’t tell me?” 

“I’ve just said I didn’t know you knew each other!” 

Cheryl huffed at Toni and shuffled away from Veronica to grasp Toni’s face in her hands, her long fingers and red nails curled around her prominent cheekbones before she pulled her in for a deep kiss that was enough to make anyone blush. 

Suddenly, the penny dropped and Veronica understood why Betty had to her that Cheryl would be at the bar, it was because she was dating a Serpent.

“Oh my god, you’re together? I had no idea you were, uh - into girls.” Veronica bashfully shouted out and the two girls broke their kiss, Cheryl wrapped an arm around Toni’s waist. 

“You’d know if you didn’t drop off the face of the planet, Lodge.” 

“Fair point.” She laughed Cheryl’s comment off and thought about breaking the news of her daughter, she figured out that Cheryl had most likely heard from Betty about Nick’s death and hoped she hadn’t been spoken about like the latest gossip, she went on to decide that the grotty bar wasn’t the time or place to tell her about Delilah.

“I need to talk to Jughead about something, I’ll catch you in a second, Ronnie. Don’t leave.” Cheryl all but begged, dispersing into the crowd to find the Serpent leader.

“Come on, girl. Let’s get you a drink, you look like you need one.” Toni winked and took Veronica’s hand in hers, guiding her to the bar where Toni departed to slink behind it. “What’s your poison?” Toni questioned, ready and poised to make whatever concoction Veronica wanted. 

It had been years since she’d been to a bar and her drink of choice was always something demure and fruity, something light compared to a heavy glass of red she enjoyed every now and then when Delilah was in bed. 

“A vodka and cranberry would go down a treat, Toni.” She determined. 

“Coming right up.” Toni began busying herself making the drink, digging out a carton of cranberry juice and a shot of vodka, pouring the mixture into a plain glass and adding a straw. “Voila, it’s on the house.” Toni told her and slid the drink across the bar before Veronica could even dig out some cash from her clutch. 

“Aw, thank you, Toni.” She gratefully praised and sipped the drink, the sweetness of the cranberry juice sinking into her taste buds. 

Wanting to find Betty and Cheryl again, Veronica stepped away from the bar with her fruity drink and collided with an extremely hard body, she groaned at the contact and the other person reached out to steady her with a hiss, which was mildly amusing to her since she was in the Whyte Wyrm, the bar specifically open to any member of the Southside Serpents.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to watch where you were walking?” The deep, masculine voice of her hero filled her ears and she shivered, timidly looking up to face whoever she’d clumsily run into, coming face to face with the man she’d admired when she walked through the crowd of Serpents on her arrival.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the vision of a man who stood before her eyes in tight jeans and denim shirt that was unbuttoned at the top to expose the base of his tattooed neck, she swallowed at the mischevious smirk that she had to crane her neck to see and their identical eyes met in a stare of curiosity. Sweet Pea loosened his grip on her small waist and let his hands fall to his sides when he mirrored her dazed expression, he assessed her appearance with a subconscious lick of his lips.

“Sorry.” She mumbled and took a step back, almost afraid she might be tempted to steal a kiss if she looked at his mouth for any longer. She noticed that he had a fading bruise beneath his eye and a cut on his lip that seemed to be healing, his slightly hunched stance confirmed to her that their collision had caused him a significant amount of discomfort. “Did I hurt you?” She frowned and considered her strength, maybe she underestimated it, she was sure that she hadn’t walked into him that hard.

“You? No.” He scoffed and his eyes wandered over her petite form again, she was a delicate looking thing with the most beautiful features he’d ever seen but there was a vibe coming from her that he was unsure of. “What’s your name, beautiful?”

“Veronica - Veronica Lodge.” She informed him with a gathering of butterflies in her stomach at him calling her beautiful, obviously a tactic to mellow her down and probably get her intrigued enough to fall into his bed.

“Ah, you’re the friend of Jughead’s who has just moved back here. It’s nice to meet you Veronica Lodge, I’m Sweet Pea.” She quirked one, perfect brow at the revelation of his name, figuring it was a nickname like Jughead’s and she wondered what name was so bad for him to choose a nickname like Sweet Pea.

“You’re a Serpent.” She stated the obvious and he nodded in return, she focused hard on the tattoo that seemed to be newly printed on his neck and tried to warn herself off but was unsuccessful, she hadn’t noticed it when she first laid eyes on him and was unsuspecting that he was a Serpent since he wore no gang paraphernalia like every other body in the crowded bar.

“I should hope so after the shit I endured to get in.” He quipped and reached one arm out to brace himself against the wooden top of the bar, relieved when the throb in his abdomen began to dull out enough for him to stand up straight and own his great height.

Veronica felt a gush of resistance when he confirmed her statement but this new fact didn’t stop her from imagining his body against hers, the idea of his mouth exploring every inch of skin that he could. She completely blamed the rush of hormones and little sip of her cranberry and vodka for making her think such sinful thoughts, she’d bumped into this man approximately two minutes ago and only caught sight of him for a brief moment when she arrived.

“I’m sorry for running into you, I’ll be more careful next time.” She uttered and tried to step back, he caught her hand in his larger, ring clad one and tugged her back to him brazenly. “Can I help you?” The fierce attitude came out without her even urging it and she placed her drink down on the bar, his arrogant smirk never left his face and suddenly Veronica found herself annoyed by the self-assured attitude he was dosing out in waves and beginning to detest him.

“Don’t think I didn’t just see you eyeing me up like your next meal, you should work on your subtly if you came here to get laid.” He jeered and her jaw tensed, the atmosphere suddenly changing in the blink of an eye and she squared her shoulders defensively.

“For your information, I wasn’t eyeing you up, I was checking out your tramp stamp.” She answered firmly and he laughed with a small shake of his head, her words amusing him deeply.

“And do you like it?”

“Oh, I love it.” Veronica sarcastically replied and ignored the attraction she was still feeling, sticking true to her belief of not being into gang bangers, no matter how stunning they were. “It makes you look very thug like.”

He’d known Veronica Lodge for all of three minutes yet here she was causing a rise in his temper and in his boxers, his body responding to her presence like he was ten years younger than his age.

“Thank you, maybe later you can show me yours.” She gasped at his outright remark and found rage bubbling inside of her, Sweet Pea could see that his words had sparked a fire and that’s what he was hoping for, he knew that this girl was clean of tacky tattoos but he just wanted to see her far he could push her after she’d insulted him without a second thought.

“How dare you think I’d mark myself like a cheap tart!“ Veronica was about to let loose on the newest Serpent with the bizarre name and Sweet Pea was eager to see her fly off the handle, she was clearly easy to tick off but luckily, Jughead appeared at just the right moment.

“Veronica, I see you’ve met Sweet Pea, he’s the - “ Jughead was ready to inform Veronica of Sweet Pea’s reason for being here but she wasn’t interested in the slightest, she redirected her attention to her old friend with a calming exhale through her nose.

“Jughead, where’s this former soldier I’ve been dying to meet? I’d like to personally thank him for his tremendous bravery and all he’s done for America.” Veronica cut him off and asked with a hint of demand, she turned her back to Sweet Pea and Jughead looked between them with a confused frown.

“You mean Sweet Pea?” He quizzed and scratched back of his head, Sweet Pea had a fist pressed against his mouth and was sniggering at her ignorance but also her hidden admiration for him.

“No, I mean the new recruit you told me was fresh out of the Army…” They stared at each other with equally as baffled expressions before it dawned on her and she gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. “No! He can’t be, he’s a pompous jerk!” She pivoted on her heels and span back to face him, Sweet Pea looked at her innocently but proceeded to untuck the dog tags hidden beneath his shirt and they dangled down the centre of his chest, Veronica looked at him incredulously and examined each of the tags closer.

**_US ARMY_ **

**_S.P_ **

**_156 - 248 - 518_ **

“You’re welcome by the way, Veronica.” He grinned confidently and she turned back to Jughead who was hiding his laughter at her, she growled and scowled at him.

“You could have given me some warning!” She seethed and he shrugged, half smiling with a twinkle in his blue eyes at their pronounced rivalry which had been created at the speed of light.

“How was I supposed to know that you’d taken a disliking to him? You’ve only been here for twenty minutes, you work fast!” Jughead defended and Veronica huffed in embarrassment, her mouth opening and closing without any words tumbling out. She stole a final look at Sweet Pea and stormed past him, abandoning her drink at the bar and searching for Betty’s blonde hair.

“She’s a feisty one.” Sweet Pea commented and watched her strut away, finding himself drawn in more than he should be after just meeting and innocently bantering her.

“Lodges are known to be scrappy.”

“What about infuriating?”

“Yep, that too.” They both exchanged a bellowing bout of laughter and Jughead ordered them both a beer, they began to discuss plans for the weapon exchange with a mobster who associated by the name of Crook that was planned for the upcoming weekend, Cheryl had fed him new information she’d dug up. This new world of illegal activity made Sweet Pea’s hands twitch with excitement and his knuckles tighten with a need to be cracked, he rolled his neck and listened intently to the detailed information Jughead was spewing.

***************************************************************

By midnight all three of the girls were tipsy, Betty had been sipping from a deep glass of bourbon and coke whereas Cheryl had opted for a strong cocktail made by her girlfriend; all their drinks were free under the command of Jughead and Veronica took the perk gladly. 

Sweet Pea’s eyes had barely left Veronica’s form all night, he kept thieving lustful glances in her direction whenever he could and he couldn’t shake the interest for the Lodge girl who seemed to possess a fiery personality that had drawn him to her like a moth to a burning flame. 

He was sure that he’d felt a spark of electricity when he grabbed her hand, her skin was soft and supple, he could only imagine the skin elsewhere on her body. He bet that she tasted sweeter than anything and Sweet Pea felt his jeans tighten again, he had to stop the dirty part of his mind from wandering too far before he found himself sporting a boner in the middle of the bar.

“Stop starin’ at her, you look like a madman planning a slaughter. Besides, you don’t stand a chance with getting into her pants, she looks too good for you.” Fangs shoved Sweet Pea aside from where they were congregated around the pool table, Sweet Pea backed away to let Fangs take his shot and ignored his comment, still drawn to Veronica where she was giggling with her friends. 

Her inky waves bounced around her bare shoulders and her elbow rested on Betty’s shoulder, her head thrown back when Cheryl made a comment that caused all the girls to burst into more fits of high pitched giggles. 

Veronica was beautiful and oozed sex appeal, Sweet Pea wanted nothing more than to try and charm his way into the equally as sexy panties she was probably wearing under her jeans. But, given the way she snapped at him like an angered Rottweiler, he agreed with Fangs and knew he stood a zero percent chance of even having a friendly conversation with her unless he really put the effort in. And right now, he wasn’t willing to do such things. 

To Sweet Pea’s joy, Fangs missed a shot that could boost his chances of winning the round significantly and Sweet Pea sniggered, Fangs glared and straightened up. 

“Hard luck, looks like I’m going to be twenty dollars richer in the next two shots.” Sweet Pea was too cocky for his own good and got much enjoyment from mocking Fangs’ lame pool skills, much like anything else he could. 

“Shut the fuck up and take your shot, asshole.” 

Veronica stayed for a further half hour before she hugged Betty, Jughead, Cheryl and even Toni goodbye, her eyes locked with those of Sweet Pea’s from over her shoulder where he was curled over the pool table about to sink a shot and she didn’t miss the flirtatious wink thrown her way before he pulled the cue back and delivered an outstanding performance that lead to Fogarty swearing like a sailor and handing a bundle of crumpled notes to Sweet Pea. 

“Come by again tomorrow afternoon, maybe we could all go for a coffee somewhere? Maybe Pop’s?” Betty snapped Veronica out of her trance and Cheryl hopefully made praying hands, this was Betty’s way of helping her gain the courage to tell Cheryl about her hidden life. Veronica exhaled through the distraction of the cocky Serpent who had stolen her attention and seemingly had his eyes intently glued to her since the collision at the bar earlier, she hadn’t missed his longing and confident stares tossed her way.

“Sure, why not.” Veronica downed the rest of her drink and pulled both of the girls in for another hug before hailing a second Uber, preparing to leave the bar after making a lasting impression on one man in particular. The bizarre thing was, she didn’t find herself minding and was even hoping he’d be around tomorrow, not on Serpent duty. 

Her night at the Whyte Wyrm was a huge success and Veronica left the establishment with a feeling of pride, ease and excitement. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content!
> 
> Some more SweetVee action for you! The next chapter is going to get a little steamier....

Sweet Pea couldn’t shake the thought of Veronica from his head no matter how hard he tried, nothing could chase away the image of her embedded in his brain in her jeans and top that exposed the top of her chest, those studded heels that he was certain cost more than anything he owned, excluding his Jeep maybe, the only thing of true value he owned. 

So he couldn’t imagine his luck when the vivacious, young woman strolled into The Whyte Wyrm just after noon the following day, his deep eyes lit up from his place on the torn stool and hers scanned the empty bar for who he assumed to be either Jughead, Cheryl or Betty. 

“Veronica Lodge, back again?” He grinned and scoured her chosen look, looking more chic and darker than she had the night before in leather jeans that clung to her ass and thighs, a faux, suede, biker jacket, sheer, black blouse that he could just make out covered a maroon bra with a lace edge and some black, chelsea boots with a chunky heel for added height. “You just couldn’t stay away from me, could you?”

“You can only wish to be the reason I’m here, snake.” She rolled her doe eyes, dropping her bag to the bar and lifted herself onto the stool next to him, waiting for any sign of Betty, Cheryl or Jughead being within the vicinity of the establishment.

Betty had messaged Veronica early in the morning, before Veronica was awake actually, and told her to go down to The Whyte Wyrm because that’s where she’d meet her and that Cheryl would join them at Pop’s later due to some sort of sweet emergency at Blossom Maple Farms (Penelope had signed the business over to her before she left Riverdale).

“What brings you to this part of the neighbourhood if it’s not me then, princess?” He was curious as to why she had returned to the bar that looked fit to be quarantined, she didn’t look to belong on the Southside of town and she’d made her distaste for him obvious last night when she seemed put off that he was a Southside Serpent. 

“I’m supposed to be meeting Betty here, have you seen her?” Sweet Pea shook his head and whistled for Toni who came skipping down to them, a rag in her one hand and a glass in the other.

“Do you know where Betty is? Veronica’s waiting for her.”

“No clue.” Toni answered and strutted off again, serving a biker with a shaved head and bold tattoos on his biceps. 

“Seems that you’re stuck with me until she makes an appearance, she might be tagging along with Fangs and Jones on a Serpent thing.” 

Veronica busied herself by playing with the Cartier bangle on her left wrist, turning it over and over until the motion almost made her stomach turn like a wave of car sickness. She sighed and sat upright, looking next to her where Sweet Pea was scrolling through his phone and sipping from a glass of what seemed to be Red Bull. 

Today he was wearing a leather jacket with the notorious symbol of the Southside Serpents imprinted into the back, he’d matched it with a charcoal t-shirt and black jeans rolled above his combat boots. The bruise beneath his eye was almost non-existent and the cut on his lip nothing but a thin line that would probably not be there tomorrow, his posture indicated he was no longer in the same discomfort as he was last night when she’d bumped into him. 

“Your face looks better today.” She blurted and almost cringed at her observational words, Sweet Pea locked his phone with a smirk and she could almost predict the next sentence to escape those blushed lips of his. 

“Eyeing me up again? You gotta stop or you’ll get yourself into trouble, I’ve been getting the impression a Serpent isn’t your type.” He said back and assessed the bashful flush to her cheeks that wasn’t a product of makeup, he thoroughly enjoyed her embarrassment, the wit she possessed not evident in the current moment. 

“You’re correct, I was just stating a fact.” She didn’t disagree with what he was saying even though she’d been non stop thinking about him, that stupid smirk, his athletic physique, his bravery and mostly the brand on his neck taunted her. “Did you not sleep last night?” She inquired and pointed a manicured nail towards his drink, the contents half empty. 

“Barely, had business to take care of.” He casually shrugged, it was true - Jughead had dragged him and Fogarty on an adventure in the middle of the night to check out the perimeter of the warehouse that Crooks was having the shipment delivered to. They needed to scope out the level of security and make sure they were prepared when the time came to break in, the couldn’t run the risk of getting caught, not by Crooks’ guys or by the cops. 

Whereas Veronica almost felt guilty for her rested appearance, she’d had a peaceful nights rest and awoken at a time after 7am to the sound of chirping birds (she was still adjusting to the sound after hearing nothing but traffic back in her New York penthouse with a Central Park view). She’d thoroughly enjoyed the lie in but missed Delilah immensely and almost wished she had been there to wake her up by calling for her over the baby monitor. On the bright side, Hermione had called Veronica on FaceTime over breakfast with an appearance from Delilah whose whole face lit up at the sight of her Mumma on the screen of her Nana’s iPhone. 

According to Hermione, Delilah had been fine all through the night and had only displayed distress when she’d woken up without Veronica being there, Hiram and Hermione settled her quickly though and made tracks to visit her Abuelita, leaving Veronica to finish getting ready for the day. 

“Where have you moved back here from?” Sweet Pea pressed her for information since he knew little about her aside from that she was an old friend of multiple people in the bar and he figured that if he wanted to get to know her more, he needed to put the effort in.

“Guess.” Perhaps her reply came out a little more flirtatious and encouraging than she meant it to but didn’t mind the look of devilment that sparkled in his eye like a bad trait. 

Sweet Pea leant forward on the bar and rested his chin on his knuckles, an arrogance coating his lips and Veronica moved forward too without thinking about it, their faces only a short distance apart. 

“Hmm, heaven?” He queried playfully and she couldn’t help the genuine giggle that escaped her, Sweet Pea looked proud that he’d made her laugh without having to try too hard. 

Toni polished glasses and observed them from the other end of the bar, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Sweet Pea’s tactical reply, she knew flirting when she saw it and the sexual tension flying between them both was obvious, it was the same type that her and Cheryl had experienced over a year ago when Toni was on the hunt for a job. When Toni ended up joining the Serpents too, Cheryl wasn’t willing to dabble in the world of snakeskin but with a little gentle persuasion (heavy flirting and gentle caresses) they both found themselves upstairs in the bar where Toni had previously inhabited the attic space, with Cheryl beneath her on the bed and Toni’s face planted between her milky thighs while the redhead cried out for mercy after giving into temptation. 

“Wow.” Veronica tittered and brushed her loosely, waved hair from hair face, her demeanour now resembling that of a lovesick teenager’s by the way she was wracked with feminine giggles. 

“I’m a charmer, aren’t I? See? Serpents aren’t that bad.” 

“Maybe so, but don’t think I’ve forgotten the way you were up your own ass last night and acting like a colossal asshole.” 

“You called me a thug.” 

“You implied that I had a tramp stamp!” Veronica snapped at him, he beamed and remembered the way she’d bit back at him like a riled viper, the task of irritating her way more fun than it should have been. 

And just like that, they began to bicker pointlessly again, just like the night before. The thing was, they were both too headstrong and witty for their own good, their personalities clashed like a bull and a red rag, fierce and sparked. 

“For someone who doesn’t have a tramp stamp you sure are defensive.” Sweet Pea commented and coaxed a growl from Veronica, she lifted a finger to his chest and the wildfire in her eyes heightened. 

“Now you listen to me, Sweet Pea. I don’t have a tramp stamp nor am I the type of girl to get one, backstreet women might be your type but you won’t find an ounce of resemblance in me.” She sharply jabbed him in the middle of his solid chest and the arrogant smile on his face only grew more, a pearly grin emerging shortly after. 

“Say my name again, it sounds so provocative coming from those lips of yours, I can only imagine what it sounds like if you were to scream it.” He caught her wrist and provoked her more, his face close to hers and she could feel the warmth of his breath fanning across her chin. 

“The only time I’d be screaming your name is to pick you out of a police lineup, _thug_.” She ripped her wrist away from his grasp and hopped off the stool, her face was warm like her chest, the way he affected her a joke. “I’m waiting for Betty outside, you’re annoying me.” She huffed and adjusted her blouse, jutting her chin upwards and projecting a confidence she wasn’t sure she still possessed, she wasn’t going to let him see how he flustered her. 

Sweet Pea bit his lip and watched as she stormed away with a wiggle of her curvy hips and flick of her hair, he hadn’t wanted someone so badly in his entire life. Veronica Lodge was a whole new task for him and you bet your life that he was going to find out her story one way or another, he could only hope she’d let him. 

Once outside and safely away from Sweet Pea, she shook herself loose and let out a big puff of air that she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. He certainly knew how to get under her skin and he also seemed to have a clue on how agitated he made her, he thrived on it. 

Sweet Pea was handsome on a whole new level, the profound eyes, the dark hair that seemed to be perfectly dishevelled, his flawless skin. Veronica had only met him last night and he was already clouding her thoughts like a looming hangover, she hated that she was attracted to him, to a Southside Serpent, the type of man she swore she’d never tangle with. 

Why did he have to be so god damn tempting? 

Thankfully, just as Veronica started to picture Sweet Pea in a little less clothing than she’d just witnessed him in, Betty rolled into the parking lot in a pastel blue, Volkswagen Beetle, she waved madly at Veronica and pulled up next to her Mercedes, motioning for her to get in. 

“Why didn’t you wait inside, silly?” Betty giggled when Veronica slid into the car, shivering a little at the change in temperature.

“A certain Serpent proved to be too irritating.” Veronica uttered and Betty raised an eyebrow, reversing smoothly out of the spot.

“Sweet Pea, by any chance?” Betty asked knowingly and Veronica nodded, reclining back against the cream leather of the Volkswagen. “Was he actually being irritating or was he just flirting with you?”

Betty hadn’t been oblivious to the looks they were sending each other last night, they were the same longing glances she’d shared with Jughead back in high school. The looks consisted of pent-up anger, sexual tension and pure lust. She knew Veronica would stay true to her word though, she’d never experiment and give in to temptation. 

“Irritating.” Veronica snapped a little too defensively, she collected herself and played with the strap on her handbag that rested in the footwell. “So, Pop’s?” 

Betty came to a set of traffic lights and signalled left which happened to be in the opposite direction to Pop’s diner, the sign next to the traffic lights said ‘ **Greendale** ’ with an arrow pointing left.

“We’ve had a change of plan, we indulged in so many milkshakes and banana splits when we were teenagers that the thought makes me a little nauseous. There’s a café in Greendale town centre that Cheryl supplies maple syrup to, they have the best breakfast dishes and slices of cake! Lemon drizzle, Victoria sponge, red velvet and the chocolatiest gateau you’ll ever taste!” Betty gushed and Veronica’s mouth literally watered, she could definitely settle for some tea and cake with her friends. 

The journey was short and sweet, Betty had a nineties pop album on shuffle through the aux cord and both girls reminisced over the songs that made their childhood golden. 

“There’s Cheryl!” Betty pulled into a vacant space on the street and Veronica pointed to the gorgeous redhead who was impatiently waiting for them by the door of the café, using the blue and white awning as protection from the fine drizzle.

“It’s about time!” Cheryl shrieked and tapped her invisible watch, throwing her hair over one shoulder when Betty and Veronica finally got out of Betty’s car. 

“Hey, you’re the one who changed the plans and had to meet us here, missy.” Betty jested and they all entered the quaint café, the sickly smell of pastries and fried food hitting their senses. 

“Watch yourself, blondie.” 

“Ah, Cheryl! A table for you and your lovely lady friends?” A man on the heavier side greeted them and exchanged air kisses with Chery, his heavy, French accent hard to understand. 

“Yes, please, Enzo.” Cheryl politely answered and he guided them to the centre of the cafe, most of the tables empty apart from a couple that were occupied. 

He seated them at a round table in the centre and the girls chose their seats, getting comfortable and placing their belongings on the pristine, white tablecloth. 

“Do you girls know what you’d like? We have freshly baked croissants with jam and cream, even scones.” Enzo drawled and Veronica’s tummy grumbled, everything sounded so delicious here that she was spoilt for choice. 

“A black tea and slice of your chocolate gateau wouldn’t go amiss, Enzo.” Cheryl put her order in and Betty’s eyes lit up. 

“The same, please.” The fresh-faced blonde demanded and Enzo wrote the order down, then turning to Veronica. 

“And you, my lady?” 

“Ooooh, I’m not sure.” She pondered over it for a brief minute and licked her lips, staring past Cheryl and to the counter which housed the different treats. “I think I’ll go for a slice of Victoria sandwich and tea too, Je Vous remercie.” 

“As you wish, girls. I’ll be back with your order soon.” Enzo departed the table and slipped behind the counter to start brewing the tea, choosing each cake and making slices. 

“I’m so excited for this, it’s the highlight of my day.” Betty declared and tucked her hair behind her ear, showing off the tiny, crown studs she wore as a nod to her significant other and his love for a grey beanie back in high school. 

“Can you believe we’re bonding over tea and cake? Who’d have thought we’d have swapped Pop’s for a fancy café?” Veronica noted and looked around, posters and French postcards were hung on the cream walls. 

After a five minute wait, Enzo returned to the table with a circular tray balanced on one hand and handed each of them a china cup of steaming tea, their cakes also placed upon the table on bone china plates with a blue and white pattern. 

“Enjoy, ladies.” He wished and left them again, Veronica and Betty added milk and sugar to there tea whereas Cheryl opted to drink hers black. 

“So, deserter, what have you been up to these last few years?” Cheryl asked innocently and sipped her tea, she studied her carefully and hoped she hadn’t overstepped the mark, Veronica was aware she knew about Nick but not Delilah, Betty shuffled next to Veronica awkwardly.

The former park avenue princess lay her fork down next to the half eaten piece of Victoria sponge, she wiped the corners of her mouth and plucked up her courage. Veronica struggled to find the words and stuttered aimlessly for a millisecond, the aspect of telling Cheryl about Delilah suddenly daunting without her present.

“I had a baby, Cheryl.” Veronica revealed and Cheryl snorted with manic laughter until she realised that Veronica nor Betty shared her amusement.

“Shut the hell up, you don’t rock a body like that after sprog season. And anyway, if you had a baby - where is it?” Cheryl smartly answered and sat back in the antique chair, crossing one leg over the other. Veronica grimaced when Cheryl referred to her daughter as _it_ , her precious baby didn’t deserve anything less than a title fit for royalty.

She rolled her eyes and even Betty did, Cheryl looked between them both for an equally as smart comeback. Veronica pulled her phone out of her bag and unlocked it, going to her camera roll and selecting the album called ‘Delilah’. She slid the phone across the table to Cheryl and she picked it up, swiping through the copious amounts of snapshots with pursed lips, her red talons tapped the screen.

“That’s Delilah - Delilah Lodge, actually. I gave her my last name after Nick passed away, I couldn’t bring myself to give her his name when his whole family disowned us.” Veronica explained to Cheryl who was still looking through the pictures, a hint of a smile gracing her crimson lips when she concluded that Veronica was telling the truth. Delilah was the image of Veronica, from her eyes to her expressions.

“You really pushed her out?” Cheryl inquired with a drop of scepticism, handing Veronica her phone back only for it to be grabbed by Betty, who also wanted to see the pictures of Delilah even after she’d met her.

“I certainly did, all eight pounds and four ounces of her. She’s just turned two and to answer your earlier question, my parents have taken her to visit my Abuelita, she’ll be back next week.”

“I can’t believe this! How dare you keep her hidden from me! You’ve deprived her of an Auntie!” Cheryl gasped and both of the girls laughed, the mood light and airy, the weight of having to reveal the reality of motherhood no longer looming over her like a set of storm clouds. “When can Betty and I meet her?” Cheryl was bouncing in her seat and tapping her fingers together, Betty guiltily looked down at Veronica’s phone.

“Actually, Cheryl, Betty and Jughead have already met her.” Veronica revealed.

“You let the king of the hobo’s meet her before me? That’s so unfair!”

“You do realise you’ve just called Toni a hobo?” Betty chuckled and Cheryl waved her off, it was just a figure of speech and they knew it. 

“How did you even keep this hidden, V? How did none of us know about the baby?” Cheryl was astonished, nothing ever slipped under her nose and she’d had a little gander on the web to see what Veronica had been up to and that’s when she’d stumbled upon an article on Nick St. Clair’s fatal car accident which had happened two months prior to her investigation but there was nothing about him leaving a pregnant Veronica behind, not a hint. 

“I was just gone three months pregnant when Nick had the accident, everything was so new and we were just getting used to the idea of having a baby. When he was in the coma, I tried to hold onto the last glimmer of hope that I had - that he’d wake up and we’d carry on. Of course, life always has a way of hurting you more and that was it. After he passed away, I wasn’t in a good place.” Veronica started and her hands began to tremble in her lap, she felt like she was reliving that nightmarish part of her life all over. “My Mom stayed with me in New York to help me through the rest of my pregnancy, I didn’t go out much and when I did it wasn’t far, I managed to keep a low profile from the press because they were like starved vultures.” A tear fell and soon another did, she quickly wiped them away like it was a crime to mourn. 

“Ronnie...” Cheryl sympathised and felt her own eyes begin to gloss over, she could feel Veronica’s heartbreak and even though she’d had her own share of brutal reality, it was nothing compared to Veronica’s hardship. 

“I was so numb and lifeless, I didn’t know who I was anymore. It was like I was a stranger in my own body and just visiting, just getting through each day and doing what I could to keep my baby growing and thriving. When Delilah was born, I struggled on with my parents help for awhile and then suddenly snapped back to reality. Delilah is my whole world and the reason I’m here today, the minute I laid eyes on her when she was placed in my arms - I made a vow to make her life great and here we are two years later. Riverdale is our home now, it’s where Delilah needs to be, it’s where _I_ need to be.” Veronica wiped away the final tears and broke a shy smile, Betty and Cheryl quickly jumped into action and left their place settings, enveloping Veronica in the warmest and tightest hug she’d ever known. 

“I’m so sorry, Veronica. I wish you’d have called, we’d have been there for you. You shouldn’t have gone through that on your own, nobody should ever have to endure that. I swear to you that from now on, you’ll never be alone, not you and not that beautiful little girl.” 

Times change and people change, Cheryl Blossom was a prime example of this these days. The events in her life had shaped her for the better and meeting Toni definitely contributed to her gracious personality, she’d never see anyone suffer. The bitter and twisted teenager she’d once been was merely a ghost of her past, she wouldn’t ever return to that form for as long she lived. 

“I appreciate you both wanting to be in her life, you’re going to be amazing aunties.” The three girls held hands, three different auras mingled and combined. 

Cheryl, Betty and Veronica exchanged idle gossip and chit-chat over the table, finishing off their tea and indulging in delicious, baked goods. 

“This cake is better than sex, it’s official.” Betty groaned in delight through a mouthful of chocolate cake, her eyes squeezed shut and her head thrown back. 

“Good lord, woman! It’s good, but not that good.” Cheryl exclaimed and nibbled at her own slice, rolling her eyes at Betty. 

“I’d swap Jughead for this cake sometimes, no joke.” Betty decided and took another bite, savouring each chew. 

“I’m not willing to swap my intimate time with Toni for anything, not even insanely good desserts.” Cheryl disagreed and Veronica chuckled, taking a sip of her tea quietly which made Cheryl purse her lips and tilt her head to the side curiously. “Veronica, how long has it been since you’ve had sex?” 

Veronica’s cheeks inflamed to the colour of beetroot almost as soon as the distasteful question left Cheryl’s mouth, she stammered and stuttered which was an answer in itself for the intrigued redhead but Veronica still found the confidence to answer. 

“I haven’t been intimate since Nick died, so two years.” Veronica confessed and even Betty gasped, dropping her fork to her china plate with a clang. 

“Two years?!” She yelped and felt even more sorry for her friend, that was twenty-four months of pure pain and she couldn't imagine going without Jughead for more than a week. 

“Okay, let’s not shout it, B.” Veronica hissed at Betty and glanced around the cafe to see a couple of sets of eyes on her from a table of pensioners, all of them sporting the same disapproving expression. “It’s no big deal.” 

“No big deal? Girl, I feel awful for you. Have you at least got a vibrator or something?” Cheryl queried and Veronica was pretty done with the conversation at this point, by now the whole building knew about her lack of intimacy. “By the look on your face, I think you do.” Cheryl winked and Veronica slid down her chair, Betty and Cheryl weren’t phased in the slightest. 

“I have one, I use it with Jughead sometimes.” Betty divulged and Cheryl tutted in disgust, turning her nose up at Betty’s confident confession. 

“Because he can’t get the job done?” Cheryl chided and Betty shook her head rapidly. 

“No! Because it’s fun, Jughead’s more than capable of getting the job done. I’ll have you know he can get the job done multiple times a night, thank you very much.” Betty stated matter of factly and the other two girls hushed her, the table of elderly folk at the back let out a breath of revulsion. 

“Conversation over, can we talk about something else now?” Veronica pleaded and Cheryl agreed with Betty, the conversation swiftly moving on to that of Veronica’s experience with pregnancy, Delilah’s interests, hobbies and even Betty’s wedding plans; it was safe to say Veronica was _horrified_ to learn that she didn’t have any yet and wanted a long engagement with Jughead. 

Over on the Southside of Riverdale, where Sweet Pea was located, the afternoon was running at a smooth and steady pace. 

All Serpents were off duty for the afternoon and most of them were hanging around in the bar on the off chance they’d be beckoned by Jughead, Sweet Pea didn’t feel like lazing around and instead wanted to do something practical.

So this afternoon, while he had the time to spare, he began to move off of his belongings to his newly acquired space above The Whyte Wyrm. It wasn’t hard, he didn’t have much to move in the first place and he was grateful that it was already furnished. The bulk of his belongings was just clothes and personal items, nothing spectacular or of significance. He didn’t have much to his name since he was just a teenage boy when he signed up for the Army and moved straight from Maggie’s house to the Army barracks, then he was shipped abroad of his first mission.

The room was approximately forty feet all the way around and had a wall that cordoned off the kitchen area and living space from his bedroom, allowing privacy around the double bed with navy sheets fitted to it. The bathroom was attached to the bedroom, it housed a single, shower cubicle, toilet and sink. In the main room, Sweet Pea had to nearly duck to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling with the built-in roof windows and he had to make a mental note to be cautious when he got up in the night to use the bathroom and was half asleep.

He made use of the little closet space he had and filled it with his collection of flannels, t-shirts, sweaters and sweatshirts, jeans in a plethora of different colours and the few pairs of shoes he owned.

The space he had was tiny but it was perfect for him, he was a single bachelor with no added baggage and no plans for that to change anytime soon. Sure, he was more than up for some fun and some female company every other night. But, he was content and happy, he’d just left the forces and pledged allegiance to another group.

He scanned the attic space with a satisfied nod and rubbed his jaw, pulling his phone out of his back pocket to check the time and he was surprised to see it was only past two, it felt way later.

Sweet Pea wasn’t feeling like filling the mini fridge or the few cupboards in the room at the minute, he’d take a trip to the grocery store tomorrow or something (he’d have to drag Fogarty along so he could direct him to the nearest one). Since he wasn’t needed on duty yet, he decided to grab a quick shower before Jughead no doubt summoned him for some sort of midnight activity.

He took the time to strip himself down, throwing his Serpent jacket on the bed and his jeans and t-shirt to the floor where he’d deal with laundry at a later date. He made his way to the bathroom (with a swift duck) and let it run for a couple of minutes after Toni warned him that climbing straight in would cause a shocking case of hypothermia, he stared at himself in the hazy mirror and pulled his prized dog tags over his head, setting them down on the sink.

He pulled the frosted glass back on the shower cubicle and stuck his hand inside to check that the water was sufficiently hot enough, he rid himself of his Calvin’s and stepped inside, securing the door behind him.

The scalding water relieved the tension in his wounded shoulder and the ache in his neck, he tipped his head back and allowed the water to cascade over his forehead, eyelids and cheeks. The prominent muscles in his back and abdomen rippled in delight, the steam surrounded his nude body like a sensual tornado and warmed him through.

Sweet Pea was a huge fan of the simple things in life and a hot shower was one of his favourite past times, he loved the feeling of scrubbing himself raw and cleansing himself of the day’s grime. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a dollop into his open palm, massaging it through his soaked hair until it began to foam and stir up the fruity scent of watermelon.

The water ricochetted off the plastic base the glass door when he began to wash away the suds with his eyes tightly shut, his whole body now drenched and ready to be washed thoroughly. He lathered himself up and breathed in the scent of his body wash; vanilla, sandalwood and a hint of musk.

Sweet Pea stepped further under the spray and watched the bubbles disappear over his feet and down the drain, leaving his body fresh and clean.

He closed his eyes again and braced both hands against the slate tiles, taking a moment to savour the time alone and enjoy the peace while it lasted.

He couldn’t help but let his mind stray and think of Veronica though, their interaction from the night before and their most recent one before she left with Betty hadn’t left his mind.

Why made her so intriguing? What about her was drawing him in like a Jaguar stalking its prey? Maybe it was her flawless skin, the way she stood up to him or even how she simply looked and pronounced each word she spoke so elegantly. 

He groaned out loud when he felt his body instinctively react to her and opened his mahogany eyes, tilting them downwards to see that he was incredibly hard. Sweet Pea toyed with the idea of trying to will his erection away and deal with the sexual frustration some other time or touch himself in the comfort and privacy of his own shower to some inappropriate fantasies involving Veronica Lodge. 

Of course, he chose the latter and soon found his hand fisted around the seven, thick and heavy inches of his arousal. He felt instant relief the second his fist began to move over himself and he squeezed his rigid erection, pumping a couple of times and letting his thoughts wander to Veronica again. 

He imagined her on her knees with that smart mouth of hers wrapped around his cock, lapping at the head and tonguing the vein on the underside. He bet that she was insane at giving head and the thought alone of her looking up at him with those twinkling eyes of hers was nearly enough to have him finishing prematurely, he bit his lip and swallowed back a moan. 

He had so many questions and ideas of her in his head, all revolving around her being naked and chanting his name like it was the only symphony she knew.

Was she dominant in bed? Was she submissive and willing? What did she like? What noises would she make when she was close to climax?

Sweet Pea visualised her lean and tanned legs wrapped around his shoulders while his mouth teased and feasted, his tongue coming out to taste the divine sweetness between her silky, open thighs. 

He could only bet it felt close to heaven when her legs were parted and inviting, the action of slipping inside of her velvety heat was enough to make his cock ache further. He envisioned fucking her at a ruthless pace, against the shower tiles, on the table in the kitchen area, the couch and her riding him in his bed.

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself and fisted his length faster, his thumb came swiping over the sensitive tip and his hips bucked forcefully. His nimble fingers jerked hard and they curled in elation on his other hand, they then moved into a stressed fist. His chest tightened and back rippled, his abdomen burnt with desire. 

His sodden hair fell in his eyes and his cheeks were heated from the humid air trapped with him in the glass cubicle, his body overheating and stiffening the closer he got to his orgasm. 

Sweet Pea heard Veronica cry out in pleasure in his head and he imagined that it was because of him, her head tossed back and raven hair splayed across his pillow. This last thought had him coating his hand, thighs and floor of the cubicle in streams of thick, translucent and sticky cum. 

He let out a string of profanities and coaxed himself through his climax, squeezing his length and letting the final drops of ejaculate dribble down the shower drain. He cleaned himself up once more and stepped out of the shower much more relaxed and stress-free, but Veronica still plagued his mind. 

He was almost positive that she was single and hopefully uninvolved with anyone, Sweet Pea was going to make it his mission to delve deeper. He needed to do something about his desire for her and soon, he couldn’t deal with the torment any longer. 

*******************************************************************************

“Do you promise not to tell anyone about Delilah, Cheryl? I’m just not ready for it to be out there yet, I just want to establish some normality first.” Veronica stated to both of the girls when they were back in the parking lot of the decrepit bar after an impromptu trip to the mall in Greendale, the sun now beginning to set in the sky, Cheryl sighed in disappointment but nodded. 

“Of course I won’t tell anyone, not even my Cheri and I respect your wishes, but can I meet her when she gets back? We can have a little girly get together.” Cheryl suggested and Betty clapped happily, a dreamy look on her face. 

“Oh, yes!” Betty chirped enthusiastically and handed Veronica a shopping bag from the boot of her Volkswagen, Veronica transferred it into the trunk of her Mercedes. 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She returned and Cheryl hugged her, wishing her well before disappearing inside to see Toni which left Veronica and Betty alone. 

“It’s great to have you back, I really enjoyed today, Ronnie.” Betty joyfully said and then closed the trunk of her car, leaning back against it. 

“Me too, Betty. It feels so right to be here, back in New York it felt like something was calling me back here.” 

“Or _someone_.” Betty emphasized with a wink and Veronica chortled, shaking her head at the Hitchcock blonde. 

“Behave yourself, I’ll give you a call tomorrow and we’ll arrange dinner or something? I have a tonne of work to do and I’m drowning in deadlines for projects, but we can sort something out.” 

“Yep, sounds good. I’ll catch you later, Ronnie.” The girls shared an embrace and Betty joined Cheryl in finding her other half, leaving Veronica alone. 

She hopped into her car and pulled her iPhone of her bag, checking for any messages from Hermione and to her delight, she’d sent Veronica a picture of Hiram and Delilah taking a nap together. 

“Aw.” She cooed and her heart burst, she began to type out a reply and failed to notice that her favourite Serpent had just left the bar for a quick cigarette. 

Sweet Pea caught sight of Veronica in her Mercedes GLE and he couldn’t deny that it was a beautiful car, the obnoxious, personalised number plate on it, however, had him scoffing around his cigarette. 

Who even came up with _L0DG3_?

He watched her intently and tried to forget his earlier adventure in the shower, his dick thankfully choosing to behave. The rumble of the engine started but she didn’t make a move to reverse out of the spot she was in, her Mercedes stealing the show between Betty’s Volkswagen and Cheryl’s, cherry, red convertible. 

“For goodness sake!” Veronica chimed in vexation when an unexpected warning came up on her dashboard, she hit her palms against the leather coated, steering wheel. 

**Warning: Oil level low, please fill before commencing your journey.**

From the sidelines, Sweet Pea continued to observe until he saw her have a little meltdown and hop out of the car with a prompt slam of the door. 

She looked at a loss and he wondered what she was fussing over, surely she couldn’t have that many problems to combat. Veronica soon felt his eyes boring into her and she met his burning gaze from across the parking lot, he offered her a dazzling smile to which she narrowed her eyes at. 

“That’s going to kill you.” Veronica pointed to the lit cigarette between his middle and index finger with a disgusted sneer on her berry-stained lips, his eyes wandered over Veronica greedily.

“Before or after your enthralling beauty does?” He fired back and took a drag from the cigarette, the smoke swirled through his lungs for a second before he blew it out in a tight stream.

“I’m swooning.” Veronica sarcastically replied, facing him head-on with her hands on her narrow hips and her head slightly cocked.

“I can have you doing more than that in a few minutes time.” Sweet Pea was quick off the mark, he was proud of his ability to produce wit without having to think about it too much beforehand.

“No matter how tempting or untempting a night with a vigilante sounds, I’d much rather go home and scold myself to get the stench of that cigarette off my skin.” Veronica heaved dramatically, looking at the bare skin of her arms like they were covered in molecules of grime. 

“Vigilante? Cut the shit, princess. You were singing my praises to Jughead right up until you realised I was the new recruit, I don’t understand how you lost your respect for me and my military experience so quickly. Is it because I’m a Serpent now? My years in the Army don’t mean shit anymore, all because I got a tattoo and joined a gang? That’s bullshit.”  

Veronica felt an immediate rush of guilt; she didn’t intentionally mean to disrespect him, she admired his bravery and the fact he’d taken a risk for his country, he’d proudly served in dangerous conditions and she was thankful for all the US Army had conquered. Also, she was just in a bad mood seeing as her car was failing her. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” She mumbled and looked away mortified, Sweet Pea took the last drag of his cigarette and threw the filter to the floor, distinguishing it with the heel of his combat boot. “I’m sorry if you took it the wrong way, I have a tendency to speak before I think.”

“No worries, I can appreciate a sharp tongue.” He grinned when she turned back around with another scowl aimed at him, but deep down she was relieved that he’d thought no more about her ill words. “Are you having a problem with your car or something?” Sweet Pea wondered and Veronica nodded, shivering when a breeze circled her poorly dressed body, her suede jacket doing little to provide adequate warmth.

“Yeah, it’s telling me that the oil level is too low for me to drive and I have no idea what to do, I know nothing about cars.” 

“Figures.” Sweet Pea mumbled lowly and stepped towards her car, taking long strides until he was in front of her bonnet. He lifted it and locked it on the catch, searching for her oil tank and taking out the dipstick to see that the level was barely covering the bottom of the indicator. 

“So...” Veronica began with crossed arms and motioned to her car, Sweet Pea clicked his tongue and replaced the dipstick, lowering the bonnet and securing it. 

“Your car is right, you need to top the oil up. Do you never check the water or oil level? This fancy piece of shit isn’t gonna be any use to you if you don’t take care of it, rookie mistake - just because it cost an arm and a leg, it doesn’t mean it magically fills up its own water or oil. I know cars are made to withstand copious amounts of pressure these days, but there’s no excuse for being lapse. Take care of your car and it’ll take care of you, princess.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do now?”

“I can sort it tomorrow if you like? I assume you haven’t thought far ahead enough to leave some oil in your trunk for emergencies and I used the last of my fully synthetic stuff for my Jeep before I got here, I’ll get some in the morning and take a gander.” Sweet Pea offered her and she bit her lip, eyeing him suspiciously.

“You know stuff about cars? About Mercedes?” She pondered and this drew an amused laugh from Sweet Pea’s tight lips, he looked her up and down with his head cocked to the side and usual haughtiness present.

“I do know stuff about cars, about quite a few things actually but it doesn’t exactly take a genius to put some oil in one.” He grinned and licked his bottom lip, Veronica let out a defeated grunt and dropped her arms from her chest to her sides.

“You’ve made your point, I’m oblivious.” She rolled her eyes and gently prodded him in the stomach, she felt his abs clench automatically. “Do you need my keys? Can I trust you not to do a runner with my car?” She mocked him and held her keys out, the fluffy pompom on her keychain swaying.

“I don’t need your keys and your car is safe with me, I promise.” Sweet Pea crossed his heart and then made a point of doing the boy scout symbol, Veronica giggled at him for the second time that day and put her keys back into the pocket of her jacket. “You’re gonna need a ride home, right?” He pressed her and she nodded, ready to dig her phone out and order an Uber.

“Yeah, I’ll get an Uber.” She was just about to grab her phone from the back pocket of her jeans but Sweet Pea stopped her with a hand on her forearm, she looked down at his hand and then up to his eyes, she found herself mesmerized by the profound nature of them, she could tell that they’d seen a lot.

“Sorry.” He apologised and quickly let her go, he ran a hand through his ebony locks and pushed his fringe from his face. “I just - I just wondered if you wanted a lift? I can drop you home, I haven’t touched a drop of booze.” He seemed nervous and the second offer of help had her a loss for words, maybe he wasn’t as big of an asshole as she initially concluded (or maybe she’d just caught him in a good mood).

“It’s already a huge ask for you to help with my car, I don’t want to interrupt your night.” She politely declined and took a step back, a little less willing to catch an Uber now that he’d offered to take her home, she wanted to accept his offer but didn’t want him to think that she thought she was privileged.

“Really, I don’t mind at all, Veronica.”

“Okay then.” She conceded, grabbed her bag and began to follow him when he stepped around her, she was taken aback when he guided her to a Jeep Wrangler, the car much bigger than her own. 

He unlocked the vehicle and opened the passenger door for her, swinging his hand to motion for her to get in. 

Veronica hesitated momentarily and planned the most graceful way she could climb up, the seats to the huge 4x4 sitting up higher than she was used to, her own Mercedes lay much lower to the ground. 

“Can you reach?” Sweet Pea teased and stood back to watch as Veronica climbed onto the boosting step of his Jeep, she looked at him over her shoulder and bit her tongue, deciding not to give him the satisfaction of her attitude.

“This is the one time I’m going to grant you permission to lay those filthy hands on my designer goods.” Veronica decided brusquely (even though she wanted him to do more than that) and Sweet Pea spectated, half tempted to just let her struggle because it was wildly amusing seeing a simple task like hopping into his Jeep become such a struggle for the pampered princess. “Help me!”  

“Okay, okay.” He took her hand for a boost and she climbed into the seat, avoiding his entertained expression. He laughed to himself after he shut the door, this girl way more fun and entertaining than she looked.

Veronica gave him brief directions since he had no clue where he was driving, the roads of Riverdale still new to him and he had yet to scope out the main areas. 

“How are you liking Riverdale so far then, Danny Zuko?” Veronica broke the silence and half turned in her seat to face Sweet Pea, his eyes danced between the road and her.

“It’s like something out of Stephen King novel, all I’ve seen here is rain, more rain and fuck all else.”

“You’ll get used to it, it’ll start to warm up soon.” She assured him, tugging on one of the small, white gold, hoops in her ears.

“I’ll take your word for it but if I’m still in long sleeves by the end of April then I’m going to hunt you down.” He warned jokingly and they both laughed in joint merriment, Sweet Pea spoke again. “What did you and Betty do earlier?” 

“We met Cheryl at a café in Greendale, we had tea and cake. Then had a little visit to the mall, nothing too exciting.” Veronica informed him.

“Typical girl shit then, drooling over clothes and bonding in the changing rooms of Victoria’s Secret.” 

“Yep, comparing underwear and all.” Veronica mocked and Sweet Pea looked at her from the corner of his eye, his eyebrow quirked. 

“Really?” 

“I’m not telling you, focus on the road and get your mind out of the gutter.” Veronica commanded and found herself blushing again while Sweet Pea tried to eradicate all images of her in nothing but skimpy underwear from his head, he had to quickly think of something _unsexy_ as not to rock a boner in front of her.

Veronica had to give him a couple more directions when they neared her street, he drove down with wide eyes and his mouth slightly ajar at the prestige, luxurious apartments that lined the street with just as prestigious cars parked outside.  

Sweet Pea pulled up against the curb, cut the engine and unravelled himself from his seatbelt while she undid her own, she purposely took her time when she saw him get out of the Jeep and head around to her side to help her. 

He pulled open the door and held his hand out, her tiny palm fitting in his own like it was meant to be, he guided her out and her feet hit the floor with a graceful jump. 

“And here we are, princess.” He bowed and she smiled with an eye roll, he closed the passenger door behind her and lingered close by. “Quite a place you’ve got here.” He acknowledged and drank in the stark, white building of her luxurious penthouse that she shared with her little one, this girl was way out of his league and Sweet Pea knew it. However, it wasn’t going to deter him.

Veronica couldn’t deny the pull she felt towards the Serpent, nor could Sweet Pea. They weren’t imagining the chemistry - it was real and it was like someone was drawing them both together.

“Thank you for the ride.” She gratefully told him and he cooly grinned down at her, his back hunching so he could look at her face that was barely illuminated under the strobing light of the moon. 

Veronica wasn't sure what made her do it, but she reached up and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug which took him by surprise but he was quick to respond. 

He embraced her and they both inhaled the combination of scents, Sweet Pea smelt musky, like worn leather and of cigarette smoke but there was a spiciness that was his cologne. Veronica smelt like her perfume, her favourite scent which was Poison Girl by Dior, a sweet and sexy scent that sat well on her pulse points. 

Veronica had never hugged anyone bar Jughead wearing one of these jackets before, the action of embracing Sweet Pea somehow felt right, her stomach swirling and heart fluttering against her ribcage. Her feelings towards him were confusing her, this 6′3, soft-lipped, Southside Serpent managed to irk her like no other. 

They pulled away and Sweet Pea’s hand lingered on her slim waist for longer than it should have and Veronica didn’t pull away because she surprisingly liked the feeling of him holding her, but Sweet Pea ignored his own butterflies and coughed awkwardly to mask the sudden onset of affection.

“I, uh - I’ll see you around?” He asked and pulled away, the spot where his hand had been now suddenly colder than before and tingling.

“You’ll see me tomorrow obviously, you’re sorting my car out.” Veronica teased and poked his bicep, she stepped backwards and remained in eye contact with him, the dopey smile never left his face for a second. “Goodnight, Sweet Pea.”

“Goodnight, Veronica.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took so long but the next one will be up way sooner as I had to split the chapter in 2!

“Please, Jones!” Sweet Pea begged like a child to his boss, following him through the bar, down the stretch of the hallway and to the backroom where Fangs was lounging on a leather couch, an Xbox controller in one hand and a funky smelling cigarette in the other. 

“For fuck’s sake, Sweet Pea. No! I won’t give you Veronica’s number!” Jughead growled for the hundredth time, Sweet Pea’s pestering was unceasing and getting on his last nerve and if he didn’t tread carefully, Sweet Pea would have a black eye forming within the next five minutes. 

“Why the hell not? I need it, I forgot to ask her for it!” Sweet Pea defended and Jughead plopped himself down on the worn couch next to Fangs, picking up the spare controller and beginning to join in on the violent game Fogarty was immersed in. 

“Then you're a dumbass, don’t offer to fix a girl’s car and then forget to ask for her number.” Fogarty snicked and took a hit from the joint, the smoke filtering through his nose and between his lips. 

“Jones, please.” Sweet Pea repeated and blocked the flat screen that was shoddily attached to the wall, Fangs made a noise and waved his controller at his friend. 

“Move, dickhead!” Fangs demanded around the joint, both hands gripping the Xbox controller and pressing button after button in a frantic fashion. “Jones, just give him her fucking number so he pisses off.” Fangs begged Jughead and tried to look around the burly form of Sweet Pea, Jughead shook his head and kept his lips pressed in a thin line, concentrating on what little of the screen he could see between Sweet Pea’s neck and shoulder. 

“I’m not giving you Veronica’s number, you’ll have to ask for it yourself when you see her.” 

“Screw you, Jones.” Sweet Pea childishly shoved Jughead into Fangs on the couch and ducked out the way before he could retaliate, a new set of bruises or a punch to his lower region wasn’t going to serve him well if he was going to try and swoon Veronica. “Toni!” He yelled and dashed to the main bar where the young woman was deep in enthrallment over the top with her redheaded girlfriend, Toni was twirling a lock of fiery hair around her pointer finger. 

“What?” She groaned at Sweets and withdrew from Cheryl, a hand on her hip and a bored expression clouding her face. 

“You look nice today, Cheryl.” He complimented and sat on the stool next to Veronica’s friend, he waved Toni off now that he didn’t need the help getting Cheryl’s attention. 

“He wants something.” Toni quickly interjected and Cheryl pursed her lips, folding her arms over her chest and waiting for him to defend Toni’s accusation. “See? Told you.” She stated when Sweet Pea stayed silent, he mumbled something offensive to Toni and she shoved a finger up at him. 

“What do you want, Gigantor?” Cheryl asked flatly and he leant forward, her eyes narrowed. “Come on, spit it out, I don’t have all day. What do you want?” She repeated and hurried him along.

“Veronica’s number.” He was begging by this point and Cheryl was the only friend left besides Betty and she wasn’t around at this moment, Sweet Pea wasn’t prepared to wait any longer. 

“And why would I give _you_ her number?” Cheryl shot back and lifted one leg over the other, resting her elbow against the polished wood of the bar. 

“Because he’s got a crush.” Toni sniggered and Sweet Pea glared at her, Cheryl giggled too. 

“What are you? Twelve?” He quipped back and Toni sniggered more, seeing the intimidating male revert back into a defensive adolescent was greatly amusing. “Jughead won’t let me have it and says I have to ask for it myself but I offered to help her with her car, the oil needs topping up and I need to talk with her about it, I need to pick her up too.” He explained. 

“ _Riiiiiight._ ” Cheryl replied slowly and still eyed him up, not convinced that’s all he wanted it for. She’d noticed that Veronica’s Mercedes was parked outside the Whyte Wyrm when she pulled up, it was in the exact same spot as the night before but she hadn’t wondered why, she’d just assumed that she was with Betty or something. “Why didn’t you ask her for it last night?” 

“Because I forgot!” He snapped at her and Cheryl raised an eyebrow, the attitude not sitting well with her. “Sorry, sorry. I took her home and we got caught talking, I didn’t think until I got back that I’d forgotten.” Sweet Pea apologised profusely and Cheryl didn’t have a choice but to give in, the explanation seemed genuine and it was, Sweet Pea was distracted by the magnetic pull he experienced and the practicality of getting her number slipped his mind. Veronica hadn’t thought of it either until she got ready for bed that same night and her shy smile had faltered, she’d come up with a solution that she’d get another Uber when she’d finished her work for the morning and see what Sweet Pea was doing with her vehicle. 

“Fine.” She caved and grabbed a leather bag from beside her, she dug around for her phone and Sweet Pea was practically bouncing with excitement while also fishing his iPhone from his jeans pocket. 

“Thank you!” He gushed when Veronica’s contact was safely stored in the memory of his phone, Cheryl sighed and Toni was still laughing at him. 

“Do _not_ abuse it and if she gets pissed at you for having it, I’ll tell her that you stole my phone and took it without asking.” Cheryl warned and jabbed his arm with a pointed nail, he’d have winced at the pinch if he wasn’t so excited to call the beautiful woman. He nodded at Cheryl like a bobblehead and zoned out, trying to figure out what to say to Veronica when he called, he didn’t want to sound desperate and too eager (even though he clearly was). 

Sweet Pea abandoned both girls at the bar without another word and left the establishment as fast as his long legs would carry him, he found himself in the parking lot with his space grey iPhone clutched so tightly in his hand that it could probably bend under the pressure. 

He didn’t want to come across as casual or needy, he just wanted to talk to her and arrange some plans that had to involve her Mercedes. Sweet Pea was good at talking to women or more accurately - chatting up women. But each time he’d tried to speak with Veronica they’d ended up bickering, the only time they’d had a civilised conversation that didn’t end in a war was last night when he escorted her home in his Jeep and resisted the urge to kiss her senseless. 

He tossed caution to the wind and pressed dial without an ounce of hesitation, he paced the space near his Jeep and listened to the shrill ring, he hoped so badly that she’d pick up.

Veronica was sat at the breakfast counter in her apartment with her chin resting on the back of her hand, her face was free of makeup and her hair was pulled back into a scrunchie. She was dressed in some leggings and knit sweater that she’d changed into after a scorching shower earlier in the morning after not being able to sleep past the usual time Delilah woke her up, the reason for still being undressed was that she’d been involved in a series of very _testing_ phonecalls with many _infuriating_ businessmen and women that had high demands or desperate pleas for help from Lodge industries. 

Veronica’s patience had dwindled and dwindled until it was non existent and she’d hung up on a gentleman who had contacted Veronica over plans to open a Casino out in New Jersey, she’d kindly refused the business offer as she had zero interest in gambling and he’d called her some choice names, Veronica’s flamboyant temper had come out to play and she’d lashed out on him, given him a long lecture on respect then hung up on his sorry ass.

She was feeling miserable and her mood was dampened, the loneliness from not having her little girl around was now proving to be harder to handle than before, she felt disconnected and isolated without Delilah around. Veronica was so used to running around after Delilah 24/7 and taking care of her that she‘d chosen mundane work over fretting about what her daughter was doing, how she was and even going as far as counting down the days until she was reunited with her, the ache in her chest had subsided when she was distracted. 

She tapped away idly at her laptop and managed two words before her eyes drooped, just as her eyes fell shut and she began to doze off out of sheer boredom on her stool, her iPhone began to buzz against the counter and she jumped, looking down at the lit up screen that displayed another unknown number and she growled, wrongly assuming that it was another jerk who wanted to test her tolerance for rudeness.

“Hello?” She answered more harshly than she intended and Sweet Pea was just about to give up hope on the other end of the line and leave an awkward voicemail when the enchanting sound of Veronica’s voice filled his ear. 

“Veronica?” He spluttered and she perked up, recognising the gravelly voice coming through the speaker. 

“Sweet Pea?” She was in a daze and so was he, the phonecall running at a slow pace.

“Uh - yeah, it’s me.” Sweet Pea choked out and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his that he’d picked up some years ago. “How are you, princess?”

“I’m okay! How did you get my number?” Veronica tittered and bit her lip, a dreamy smile lighting up her face at his persistence, her day suddenly looking a lot brighter.

“Cheryl gave it to me and if she says I stole it, she’s lying! She gave it to me of her own free will without much persuasion, I swear - ask Toni.” He promised playfully and Veronica let out another laugh, the serpent reducing her to nothing but giggles and heart eyes. 

“I believe you, Sweet Pea.” She assured him and he let out a breath of relief, running his hand through his hair again and figuring out his next sentence. “So, what are you up to? Fixed my car yet, Danny Zuko?” 

“There’s no fixing involved, princess. It only needed an oil top up, not a whole new engine.” Sweet Pea rumbled with deep laughter over the receiver, Veronica rolled her eyes at his teasing and started to trace out the fine lines on the marble countertop. “Do you want to come down to the Wyrm? I haven’t done your car yet but I can go to the Automotive store and pick up some oil, then maybe swing by and get you? I’ll even teach you how to top it up yourself.” He suggested hopefully and held his breath as he awaited her answer, Veronica looked at the time on her Macbook screen and it told her that it was 12:17pm.

“Can you give me an hour to get ready? I’ve been doing work all morning and business calls allow me to slob around in leggings, makeup free.” She joked and then grimaced at her attire of leggings, sweatshirt and a bare face. 

“Yeah! Totally! That’s cool.” He tried to sound casual but it came across a little more strained than he wanted, thankfully Veronica couldn’t tell.

“Great, I’ll see you soon then.” Veronica covered her mouth to stop herself making a noise of excitement, Sweet Pea bid her a farewell and they hung up, she had to take a second to collect herself. 

Why was she getting so excited and eager for? The guy was only picking her up and doing a favour for her, she’d told herself countless times that her stupid crush on him was ridiculous. They’d known each other for a couple days, he wasn’t her type and even though he was incredibly handsome and sexy as hell, she couldn’t go there with him. It wasn’t even like he appeared to be the type of guy to date steadily and work to swoon a girl, he was rough around the edges and likely to jump at the chance to fuck anything with a pulse, she had to stop herself from judging him so much when she hardly knew anything about it. She could almost picture the shock, distaste and disapproval on her parent's faces in the scenario that she ever brought him home, the intricate and ever so bold tattoo on his neck a clear indication of who he was and where he belonged. 

They were incompatible, right? Two people who were polar opposites and mismatched, residing on opposing sides of town, an ex-soldier with a turbulent past and single mother with just as much baggage. 

Or maybe, they just needed a little push to make them forget about their troubles and focus solely on one another.

Thinking about it rationally, Veronica didn’t have the spare time to chance it with him anyway, she had Delilah to think about too and the idea of having a male figure around to potentially confuse her wasn’t appealing, maybe when Delilah got older Veronica could maybe think about dating again. 

 _‘Get a grip, Ronnie’_ She thought to herself with an eye roll and left her makeshift desk at the counter after she realised she was losing precious minutes, darting through her penthouse to her bedroom where she tore apart her sizeable closet for something nice to wear. She didn’t want to appear pretentious and too dressed up, she eventually settled on her favourite pair of disco jeans in a black denim and a cream sweater with a scoop neck that happened to be her most casual piece from Ralph Lauren. 

She looked plain and simple, just how she wanted to appear to him.

Veronica applied some light makeup that consisted of foundation, contour and highlight, statement brows and a coat of mascara to thicken her eyelashes (all the better to flutter at Sweet Pea). She tore the scrunchie from her hair and shook it out, brushing the ends of her hair and deciding to leave it in it’s natural and wavy state since it wasn’t worth straightening it due to the threatening clouds covering the expanse of the sky. 

By the time she’d finished having a meltdown over not being able to find her other hoop earring, she was finally ready and had only five minutes to spare. If being a Mom came in handy for anything, it was for getting ready with a time limit. Veronica hopped into her ankle boots and zipped them up, forgoing wearing a jacket since her sweater was warm enough, it was either that or the fact she’d been running around like a headless chicken for the last hour attempting to make herself look presentable. 

She looked up the main door to her penthouse, then trotted down the stairs with her handbag held in the crook of her arm, it was lighter than usual and Veronica missed the added weight of carrying Delilah’s essentials. 

When she reached the bottom of the private staircase and was in the foyer, she saw the black Jeep parked outside of her residence and also the shadow of Sweet Pea who was leaning against his car, waiting for Veronica patiently and just as anxious to see her as she was him. 

He’d stayed true to his word and called by the automotive place to collect oil, screenwash and coolant. He was half looking forward to working closely with her under the bonnet of her car and also nervous since she appeared to have zero knowledge of cars, hopefully, that would be changed by the end of their time together.

Veronica took an uplifting breath of air and exited the building with a bright smile on her face, Sweet Pea stood upright against the panelling of his Jeep and his eyes lit up behind his Clubmasters. 

“Hi!” She greeted cheerfully and paused to punch in the code that secured the penthouse, she turned back to him and commended his appearance; dark jeans with cuffs at the bottom to show off his scuffed combat boots, a grey sweatshirt and sunglasses that sadly hid his striking eyes. 

“Hey, princess. I must say that I’m impressed, you’re ready a whole five minutes early. Here I was thinking I’d have to whip out my phone and start a game of online poker, I’m not sure if I should be disappointed or not.” 

“Very funny and also a little sexist.” Veronica pointed out and they both erupted into jolly laughter, she enveloped Sweet Pea in a hug that he had no problem returning.

“You good, princess?” He asked after she pulled away, Veronica nodded and went to open the passenger door of the vehicle but Sweet Pea beat her to it and opened the door wide for her to climb in. 

“Yeah, I’m fabulous. Yourself?” She returned and took his outstretched hand, she lifted herself into the Jeep and lay her bag in the footwell, securing her seatbelt after Sweet Pea closed the door and got in himself, the high step nothing for him. 

“Better now that I’m with you.” He chimed and she nudged him with her elbow, her inner teenager threatening to outshine her calm and collected facade. 

“Do you ever stop trying to charm women?” Veronica explored when he started to drive away from the street that made him feel incredibly out of place and fiddled idly with the radio, tuning into different stations. 

“Women? I’m only trying to charm one as of right now, which reminds me... is it working?” The boyish grin on his face never diminished and Veronica’s smile was bright enough to light up the whole room, her cheeks were actually hurting by now. 

“Try harder.” She jabbed and he clicked his fingers in faux annoyance, muttering under his breath. “How much do I owe you for picking up those bottles of... stuff?” Sweet Pea snickered at her lack of knowledge, even with the names of each product clearly printed onto garish labels across the front of each bottle that occupied his backseat. 

“ _Stuff?_ You mean essentials, right?” He briefly glanced at her from his peripheral vision, she was still messing with the radio and attempting to find a station that wasn’t just static.

“Shut up, how much?” She repeated and he brushed her off, waving his hand. 

“Nothing.” 

“I’m paying you, that stuff can’t be cheap.” She exaggerated and Sweet Pea gave her another mischevious look, pulling up to a red light. 

“How would you know? I bet you’ve never been to an automotive shop in your life.” 

“You’re seriously really sexist today.” She snorted and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. “Just stop being so infuriating and tell me what I owe you!” She demanded and he refused her, beginning to roll forward when the light turned to amber. Veronica patiently waited for him to finish concentrating so hard and answer her, he smirked and she looked at him apprehensively. 

“A date.” He finalised and Veronica’s jaw tensed, she sighed. 

“I meant money wise.” She elucidated. 

“I know and I don’t want your money, princess. A date though? I’m all for it, I think it’s a great idea. You can make it up to me for crushing my ego and calling me a thug, I can also redeem myself and act like a real gentleman for you since I _did_ imply that you had a tramp stamp.” 

“You’re finally admitting that? Thank you!” She exclaimed in exasperation, a satisfied smile on her balmed lips. 

“So.....” He pressured her nervously, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. 

Sweet Pea had never been on a date before, yes he’d taken women out but that was for a drink in the hopes of a quick fuck. He had different intentions with Veronica, his intentions were so different that he had no clue where to begin and took a stab in the dark at asking her out. His feelings would be seriously hurt if she said no and she had every right to, but there was a hint of hope as he awaited her answer. 

Veronica bit her lip in debate and after giving herself a stern talking to after he’d called her, she was so focused on Delilah that she wasn’t allowing herself to be happy and one, tiny date with Sweet Pea wasn’t against the rules. She was alone for the next few days before Delilah got back with her grandparents and had met a gorgeous man who wanted to take her out, he was hilarious and so down to earth. 

However, playing a little hard to get wouldn’t hurt. That way, she could see how determined he was and of course, Sweet Pea never backed down easily.

“I’ll think about it, Sweet Pea.” She promised him and he nodded in reply, the both of them falling into an easy silence for the remainder of the journey to the bar where Veronica’s car was. 

The sky had cleared by the time they’d pulled into the car park and got out of the vehicle, it was still nippy despite the bluish sky though and Veronica’s sweater was the correct choice after all. 

“Welcome to Sweet Pea’s school of motor care.” He jested and collected the bottles of screenwash, oil and coolant from the backseats of his Jeep, placing them on the floor between his car and her car. 

“Why do I have to learn? Can’t you do it and I’ll just google it later?” She whined and dithered on the spot, Sweet Pea tutted at her and tucked his sunglasses into his front pocket.

“You look like the type of woman to give me a lecture on how you’re a strong and independent female, why is it that you’re now backing off like a pussy and refusing to put some elbow in?” He taunted her and he watched her eyes change into slits almost immediately, she’d bitten the bait and had already fired back a quick remark before he’d had the chance to lift her bonnet.

“I am a strong and independent woman.” She defended and lifted the bonnet herself with a struggle, it was a lot heavier than it looked in her defence. “There!” She declared after she’d secured it into place and hovered near the edge to confirm that it would fall down, she didn’t feel like losing a finger today. 

They looked a right pair stood out in the bitter weather and next to Veronica’s car with Sweet Pea teaching her simple things about how to take care of her car, her parents would faint if they saw her getting her hands dirty in this fashion, they still found it hard to swallow that she’d become so independent after having her daughter and her not hiring a moving team when she moved back to Riverdale was enough for them to deal with. 

“I don’t think you’re going to need coolant but just for future reference, that’s where it goes.” Sweet Pea stood beside her and submerged himself beneath the bonnet, he pointed to the reservoir with a thermometer on. “I can’t stress this enough, listen carefully. Do not open this cap when the engine is still hot or you’ll seriously scold yourself, okay?” He spoke slowly and Veronica nodded, looking carefully and mouthing his instructions. 

“Got it.” She confirmed and Sweet Pea then moved on, pointing to the dipstick where the oil went. 

“That’s the dipstick for checking the oil level, I recommend always checking before any long journey you do and maybe leave some in your trunk for emergencies.” He then unscrewed the cap that had an oil lamp stamped onto it and picked up the bottle of fully synthetic oil, loosening the lid. “Watch how I do it and take note of the markings, you don’t want to overfill it.” Veronica complied and watched as he refilled the nearly empty tank with fresh oil, he kept going until he reached the maximum level. 

“How often do I need to check the oil?” She quizzed when he was securing both caps back onto their respective holders, Sweet Pea put the oil back down onto the floor by his feet. 

“At least once a month to keep the engine running smoothly but I think since your car actually tells you when it’s low, you can probably just look in your manual and it’ll tell you how to get your car to check the level before it’s too late.” He informed her and finally plucked a bottle of screenwash up, he undid the plastic cap and then held out the bottle to her. “This is screenwash, you can fill the tank up yourself, it’s not hard.” He promised when she hesitated to take the bottle from his grasp, she had to hold it with two hands since it was heavy and he’d made it look lighter than a feather in his own large hand. 

“This goes in here, right?” She asked apprehensively and pointed to a tank towards the rear of the engine, the screenwash reservoir located just under the hinge of the bonnet. 

“Correct, now fill it up just like I did the oil, remember not to overfill it.” He instructed and kindly undid the cap, exposing a tunnel for the berry scented liquid to flush into. 

“Okay, I can do this.” She told herself and began to hover over the location. 

Sweet Pea admired how much care and attention she was putting into filling the tank with screenwash, her tongue poked out from between her lips and her brow scrunched as she carefully manoeuvred the bottle to tip the liquid down into the funnelled opening. 

He was so distracted by the cute faces she was pulling that he didn’t notice that the screenwash level was getting far too high and in danger over overflowing, he lurched forward to hold out a hand to halt her.

“Stop!” He ordered and she jumped back in panic, the bottle of screenwash in her hands tumbling back and consequently spilling all down the front of her pristine sweater, soaking through to her wired bra. 

“Sweet Pea!” She shrieked and tried to correct herself, he burst into roaring and boisterous laughter at her way of diverting the blame to him. “I’m soaked!” Veronica screeched and looked down at herself with a flushed face after he’d taken the bottle from her, he looked at her sweater and could confirm that it indeed was drenched with screenwash. 

“That’s not my fault, I told you to watch where the marks were!” 

“What am I supposed to do now? I don’t carry around spare clothes!” She growled at him and pulled the clinging garment away from her midriff with a grimace, the stain covered the majority of the front. “I need to go home.” She sighed and Sweet Pea’s face dropped, he finished lowering the bonnet. 

“Don’t go yet, you’ve barely been here for twenty minutes.” He complained while trying to fathom up a solution, he had an idea but he didn’t know if she’d like it. “You can have some of my clothes, if you’d like. I live above the bar, then you don’t have to leave so soon.” He was hopeful and Veronica was willing to do anything to get out of the wet sweater before she caught hypothermia, she surprisingly accepted his offer.

“Okay, thank you.” 

Veronica took his advice and unlocked her car to put the bottles of used necessities in her trunk, she shooed him away when she realised that she had Delilah’s stroller in the back and he looked suspicious but wandered away for a cigarette. She was thankful that her windows were also tinted and he wouldn’t have also seen her car seat, it wasn’t that Veronica was ashamed of Delilah, it was just that it was nobody’s business yet. 

After Sweet Pea had finished his cigarette with Veronica giving him a lecture on the effects of smoking (which made his smoke a lot less enjoyable) and successfully wracked him with guilt for the habit, they both entered the almost empty bar and headed up the stairs to his apartment after a brief wave to Toni. 

It was fortunate that Jughead, Betty nor Cheryl were around to question Veronica about her spending time with Sweet Pea after they’d done nothing but bicker when together. Thankfully, Cheryl had ducked out this morning after seeing Toni and her pink haired girlfriend was back at Thornhill after Hog Eye had offered to do her shift for the extra cash. The little they knew about them, the better. She didn’t want to have to explain anything to them and there wasn’t anything going on with him, they were just hanging out - men and women were allowed to do that. 

Veronica trailed behind Sweet Pea when he unlocked the door to the apartment and welcomed her in, he shut the door behind them and rubbed his neck when she began to look around. 

“It’s not much, I’ve only just moved my shit in. It’ll do for now, at least until I find somewhere else but Jones is letting me stay here rent free and the offer was too good to resist, there’s only so many nights I could endure on Fogarty’s couch.” He defended the cramped space and she turned to him, interjecting his rambles with a reassuring look. 

“It’s homely, I never knew that it was an actual apartment up here, I thought it was storage or something.” She looked around the kitchen and then the conjoined living room area, Sweet Pea moved past her and showed her the way to his room. 

“You won’t find any designer labels in there but I’m sure there’s something for you to wear, probably a t-shirt or something. They’ll be too big but you know, it’s better than nothing and better than having to wear something that reeks of synthetic berries.” He shrugged carefreely and motioned to the tiny closet space, Veronica followed his pointed finger and opened the sliding door, the sight of grey, black, navy and white fabric in a range of textures spreading before her. 

“Minimalistic, I like it.” She teased him and he snorted, rolling his eyes and sitting on the edge of his bed as she scoured the contents of his closet for something adequate to replace her soiled t-shirt. “It doesn’t matter that things will be long, I can always knot it or something.” She informed him and moved hangers around, scooting past the jeans section and to his t-shirts, she fingered the different fabrics with pursed lips until a slither of charcoal peaked her interest. 

Sweet Pea sat stiffly and uncomfortably behind her, feeling ashamed for maybe not owning more prestigious clothing since she always looked so nice and prim whenever he’d been lucky enough to clap eyes on her the last couple of days. He visibly relaxed when she pulled out a thin, deep grey tank that he only wore if he’d been working out or when the heat of Massachusetts got too much to handle (it wasn’t looking likely that he’d be needing the piece of clothing here in Riverdale).

“Perfect!” She grinned and held the tank top up on the hanger like a prize, she turned to him and held it in front of his face for him to assess. “Can I borrow this?” She politely asked him for approval and he nodded, partly wishing she’d have chosen something that wouldn’t have him using all his might to avoid looking at her exposed collarbones for the remainder of the day. 

“You can keep it, I don’t wear it anymore.” He told her and she happily slipped it off the hanger, replacing it back into the closet where she’d got it from. “You’re going to need something to wear over it though, it’s way too cold still for you to have bare arms.” He added and she hummed, Sweet Pea scratched the back of his neck and then stood up, brushing past her to search through his own clothes, sifting through his collection of flannel shirts. “Here.” Sweet Pea handed her a forest green, tartan shirt that smelt of detergent, cologne and cigarette smoke, the same combination of scents that she’d smelt when hugging him.

“Thanks.” She murmured and looked down at the items in her hand, then she looked up at Sweet Pea expectantly. 

“What?” He inquired cluelessly and Veronica waved the clothes in his face, Sweet Pea’s eyed widened. “Oh! Sorry, I’ll let you get changed.” He almost blushed and Veronica stifled a giggle, he all but rushed out of the room and hid around the corner against the wall, cursing to himself for acting like such a pervert. 

Veronica dropped the items of clothing to his bedspread and stole a glance at the door before she slipped her ruined top over her head and dropped it next to the clean clothes, she picked up the tank and pulled it on, it drowned her but she solved the dilemma by hiking it to her waist and knotting it securely so that you could only see a slither of skin between her high waisted jeans and the borrowed vest. Sweet Pea was right and having her arms exposed caused Veronica to shiver, she hastily pulled on the flannel and rolled the sleeves up past her wrists, leaving it unbuttoned so it acted like a jacket. 

“Done, you can return now!” Veronica called out and Sweet Pea returned hesitantly, slipping through the doorframe and overlooking her new attire. 

She looked gorgeous modelling his clothes and there was an ounce of pride within him to see her sporting his favourite flannel (he’d purposely chosen it for her). Veronica was a vision and his mouth salivated at her full chest, protruding collarbones and uncovered waist. 

She was tempting.

“You look really good.” He complimented and she looked down at herself, swaying from side to side. The look was different for her and even though she dressed casually these days, she was looking very biker chic and honestly, she was _digging_ it.

“This flannel is so soft, I can see why Jughead practically lives in the damn things.” She rubbed her arms and cuddled herself, sighing contentedly which made Sweet Pea chortle. 

“Take good care of it, princess, it’s my _favourite_.” He emphasized with a spirited laugh, Veronica quirked an eyebrow and picked up her Ralph Lauren sweater.

“Lending me your most prized flannel is a clear indication that you feel exceedingly guilty for ruining my sweater with your poor instructions on how to refill a screenwash reservoir.” She quipped and tossed him the garment, he caught the scrumpled and flimsy material between his long fingers with a quick reaction. 

“I don’t feel shit, it’s not my fault that you’re clumsy.” 

“I’m not clumsy, you just needed to be clearer with your instructions!” Veronica snapped and placed her hands on her hips, displaying great confidence and asserting herself.

“I couldn’t have been any clearer, gorgeous.” He smirked at her and leant against the splintering door frame, he took up the whole doorway with his impressive height and burly build. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?” 

“I’ll probably just head home and do more work, fun, fun fun.” Veronica grimaced and Sweet Pea pursed his lips, tilting his head. 

“How about you sack off work and have that date with me? I’d love to take you out for lunch.” He insisted once more. 

Veronica chuckled but looked at him in amusement, finding it hard to say no when she wanted to go out with him. 

“Fine, but it’s not a date, it’s just lunch between friends.” She corrected him and pointed her finger at him, he saluted her but they both knew it was a date. “I take it you haven’t been to Pop’s diner yet, they have the best brunch foods and the milkshakes are to die for.” 

“Whatever you say, Princess. I’ll drive, you can tell me the way.” He commanded and threw his keys into the air, throwing Veronica’s sweater into his laundry basket to contend with the stain later. 

“Sounds good to me.” Veronica replied and skipped past him with her bag over her arm, Sweet Pea followed with an overjoyed fist thrown in the air at her conceding. 

_Bingo._

_**************************************************************************** _

“Good god, woman! How hard is it to say left or right? That was the most tactful journey ever!” Sweet Pea exclaimed over Veronica’s own shouts and threw open the door to his Jeep, touching ground and shutting it behind him to go and help Veronica out. 

They’d been bickering for the last few minutes after Veronica’s instructions and directions were awful and had guided Sweet Pea down numerous roads that made the journey a good ten minutes longer than it should have been. The roads were unfamiliar to Sweet Pea and easy for Veronica to follow since she spent the majority of her teens here, Veronica seemed to forget this when she started just pointing at nothing to show him where to go.

“I was giving you simple directions to follow, they weren’t hard!” Veronica shrieked and stubbornly pushed his hand out of the way when he tried to help her out of the high car, she struggled to hop down and wobbled in her boots when she finally made contact with the concrete flooring of Pop’s parking lot. 

“They were not simple.” He snorted and followed her lead, she glared at him over her shoulder and despite her best efforts to be annoyed at him, she couldn’t help cracking a smile when he merely beamed at her. “The food better be as good as you say, I’m starving.” His stomach growled on cue when he pushed open the door to the retro diner and the smell of bacon hit his senses, he held the passageway open for Veronica to enter the establishment first. 

“Thank you.” She politely told him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she scanned the place for a free booth and found one towards the back of the diner, the decor still the same and still just as aged. 

Sadly, Pop Tate had passed away a couple of years ago after a battle with cancer and the Chocklit Shoppe had been passed down to his grandson, Ernest Tate. 

“You, Betty and Jughead really spent all your time here as teenagers?” Sweet Pea chuckled and slid into the red, leather booth opposite Veronica. 

“Yep.” Veronica chirped and began to look over the menu, the familiar dishes combined with the smell and even the sound of the bell ringing to notify someone’s entry was enough to send her riding a wave of nostalgia back to her youth. 

She hoped that the diner would still be here when Delilah was older and could experience the wonders that Pop’s had to offer, the diner was a comfort to her when she was fresh from New York and finding her feet. It had served as a place for dates with Archie Andrews, somewhere to split a sundae with her best friend and somewhere to hide out when things were difficult at home. 

“What’s good?” He was half browsing the variety of dishes on the menu and also switching to admiring Veronica, she pointed to the fried eggs and hash browns meal with the optional extra of bacon. 

“The hash browns are to die for if but if you have a sweet tooth then the waffles with fresh cream and sweet berries is the winner.” 

“Hash brows it is then, princess. What are you eyeing up aside from me?” He’d already teased her endlessly today and didn’t seem to be getting bored, Veronica wasn’t tired of his unique sense of humour yet either. 

“Eggs Benedict and a water, I think” She answered and shut the menu, placing it back in the stand with Sweet Pea’s. 

Veronica motioned for Ernest’s attention and he happily came dancing over with a notepad to take their orders, his enthusiasm was something to be envied and Sweet Pea had experienced enough of it by the time he skipped back through to the kitchen to inform the chef of their order. 

“For such a delicate flower, you sure drive a beast of a car. Why’s that? You got a case of small woman syndrome?” He mused.

“My car is practical and you’re small minded.” She shared some innocuous banter with him and he breathed a whisper of laughter, the smile that curled on his lips made her heart flutter and the heat in her abdomen intensify.

“I’m sorry that I was such a jerk to you the other night, I don’t know what came over me.” Sweet Pea apologised and took Veronica by surprise, she saw the regret flash in his eyes and figured she also owed him an apology too. 

“I’m sorry too, I snapped at you far too quickly and there was no need for it. I disrespected you and it was wrong of me, want to start over?” She queried and held out her hand, Sweet Pea accepted and shook her delicate hand in his. 

“Sweet Pea.” He introduced and struggled to keep a straight face, Veronica had to bite her lip from breaking character too but kept up the act. 

“What an unusual nickname, care to tell me your real name?”

“Nope, play along. And your name is?”

“Veronica Lodge but you can call me Ronnie.” 

“What about princess?” He inquired candidly and kissed her knuckles, making Veronica’s stomach swirl. 

“Princess is fine.” She asserted and took her hand back after he’d rubbed the back of it with his thumb, she intertwined her fingers and rested her hands in her lap. 

“Tell me about yourself, I don’t know much aside from that you’re as scrappy as can be.” 

“I prefer the term strong-willed.” She pronounced eloquently, intriguing him and reeling him closer. “Why don’t you start? I’m sure your life is way more exciting than mine. What brings you here?” She asked him. 

“Circumstance.” Sweet Pea answered simply, his past not exciting but instead difficult and unfortunate, it was a time that he had no interest in recalling.

“Circumstance? Care to elaborate?” She pried. 

“There wasn’t anything keeping me in Massachusetts after I left the Army.” He shrugged truthfully, both he and Veronica had craved a new start after the previous residences unsatisfactory. 

“In other words, you’d exhausted all women and needed a new venture?” Veronica said what was on her mind and Sweet Pea scoffed at her, he licked his bottom lip.

“Wow, you’ve really got this idea of me being a whore in your head, haven’t you? I’m not, I’m just a shameless flirt.”

“First impressions count, Sweets.” She raised her eyebrows and stared into the mirrored reflection of the table, the murkiness clouding her face.

“Touche, princess.” He quipped and they were briefly interrupted by the fast service of Ernest, he delivered their meals and drinks on a red, plastic tray before wishing them well and retreating once more when the bell alerted him of new customers, they barely had the chance to thank him.

“Why did you leave if you don’t mind me asking?” She pestered and sprinkled some salt on her poached eggs, proceeding to pierce the food with the tip of her fork to watch the sunshine, yellow yolk spill over onto the crisp, breakfast muffins.

“I was shot in the shoulder.” He informed her without bother and he missed the widening of her eyes, beginning to dig into his food. 

“Really? Oh, my!” She gasped around her food and he let out a dry chuckle, his Army friends hadn’t been so surprised when he sustained the injury, he always pushed the limits and tested the boundaries when on tour. “Was it bad?” 

“Well, it wasn’t great.” Sweet Pea snorted sarcastically which made Veronica give him a pointed look, not amused at his use of sardonic humour around such a serious topic. “Your turn, what was so bad in New York that you came here to this dump? No offence.” 

Veronica internally laughed at his naiveness because he had no clue what she’d left behind and also what she’d brought to the town with her; a compassionate, little girl with no father. 

“I needed a change, I like being close to my parents too.” She returned, chewing her food slowly and suddenly finding that her appetite had decreased. 

“What do your parents do? Are they retired?” 

“No, they’re not. We all have a part in Lodge Industries.” 

“Lodge industries?” He frowned. 

“It’s a company created by my Dad, Hiram Lodge. My mother and I both have shares within it, the company will solely be mine when they retire eventually.” She cleared up and Sweet Pea realised just how different this girl was to him, she was a billionaire but acted so carefree. 

Sweet Pea took a bite of his hash browns and then paused to chew his bite, a more intrusive question on the tip of his tongue and Veronica was expecting something to do with her love life to pop up. 

“Did you leave a boyfriend behind in New York, Veronica?” He finally spat out and Veronica shook her head, his clueless mentality almost amusing to her. 

“No.” She answered him plainly and he nodded, taking a sip of his water to wet his throat in preparation for the similar questions that he had stashed away and ready to fire. 

“Fiance?” 

“No.” Veronica laughed this time and Sweet Pea cracked a smile, even her laugh was heavenly. 

“Husband then?” He let out a fake sigh of exasperation that had Veronica in giggles, she wiggled in her seat and tucked a stray strand of hair back into place behind her ear. 

“No! The only thing I left behind in New York was a life I didn’t want to live anymore, I needed a change - a fresh start, just like you.” She clarified for him without mentioning the death of an ex, a stressful pregnancy or Delilah. He hummed, over the moon that she’d confirmed that she was single with no clingy ex that was vexed about her big move. “What about you, stud? I struggle to believe that you’ve never broken some hearts, I bet there are some devastated ladies back in Massachusetts.” Veronica jested back and Sweet Pea smirked, placing his fork down and wiping his mouth with the crinkled napkin in his lap. 

“Is that your way of telling me you think I’m handsome?” He asked her and she rolled her eyes, his haughtiness a trait that could be taken or left. “I’m just playin’ with you, I _know_ that I’m handsome.” He finished and she gently kicked him under the table, he let out a roar of laughter when he felt the nudge of her boot against his leg. 

“Answer the question.” 

“Being in the army never allowed the time for me to settle down, dating has never been my thing if I’m honest. I’ve had casual girlfriends here and there, nothing major or worth talking about.” He shrugged at her, the subject of past girlfriends unsettling him slightly because he didn’t want her to think that it was because he really was a manwhore. 

“Maybe you just haven’t found the one.” Veronica suggested and Sweet Pea lifted a thick brow, leaning forward on his elbows. 

“You believe in soulmates?” He inquired and this time it was Veronica whose shoulders lifted, she twirled her straw in her water and watched the mini whirlpool in the glass. 

“I believe that there’s someone for everyone and one day, you’ll find them and you’ll know that they’re the one.” She enlightened him with a glance, almost embarrassed. 

Veronica had gone over it numerous times in her head that Nick couldn’t have been her soulmate, yes - she loved him dearly and he was the father of her child, but she never felt like he was the one for her. 

“You believe in love at first sight too, I assume?” He prompted her. 

“Do you?” She fired back quickly without answering herself, Sweet Pea thought about it and remembered the first time he’d set his wandering eyes on her when she’d quite literally walked into him at the bar, how his heart had fluttered and palms twitched. 

“Yes.” He straightforward answered her. “Do you believe in it?” He repeated the question and after hearing him answer, Veronica was more willing to pitch her two cents in. 

“I do.” They both became aware of their identical beliefs, their eyes flitted to one another, chocolate upon dark coffee. 

“Interesting.”

They finished eating in a comfortable silence, sometimes exchanging random questions such as ‘ _what’s your favourite colour?_ ’ or ‘ _what’s your favourite food?_ ’ and even ‘ _when is your birthday?_ ’.

The squabbling began the moment they started to prepare to leave the diner after they’d finished eating and conversing, it was prompted by Veronica trying to take charge and pay the bill, Sweet Pea was having none of it and snatched it from her hand, bumping her hips with his and proceeding to pay for their late brunch.

“Since I paid that technically means I took you on a date.” Sweet Pea stated when they were back in his Jeep, he started the engine and began to reverse.

“This was _not_ a date and I offered to pay.” Veronica dismissed.

“This was totally a date.” He grinned and Veronica held her breath, not replying to him and sitting in a happy silence. “Ha, you’re not denying it, we just went on a date.” He sang to her. 

“Fine, maybe it was a date.” She murmured and picked at her fingernails, the skin of her cuticles turning red at her incessant fidgeting. “I had fun with you, you’re not a jackass like I originally thought.” She sniffled, pointing out of the windscreen when he seemed confused as to which way to turn when they came to a junction. 

“If you had fun, does that mean you want to go out again?” He bargained mischievously. 

“You’re persistent, aren’t you?” She purred at him, the energy in the car light and breezy, an environment that she hadn’t pictured experiencing with him. 

“It was a simple question.” He turned left and began to pick up speed, the sign for the Southside coming into view and Veronica was also saddened that they’d no longer be alone when they reached the bar. “Honestly though, I had fun too. The food was insane, good recommendation on the hash browns.” He exclaimed enthusiastically and held out his hand for a high five, she slapped her palm against his. 

“I told you so.” She nonchalantly remarked. 

Sadly, they reached The Whyte Wyrm quicker than she wanted to and she saw Betty’s car parked next to hers with Cheryl’s flanking the other side. Sweet Pea helped her out again and she pressed her back against the vehicle, not ready to end their privacy just yet. 

“Thanks for going out with me.” Sweet Pea told her graciously and faced her, he towered over her petite frame. 

“You don’t need to thank me, I told you that I had fun. Thanks so much for helping me with my car, I learnt a lot at Sweet Pea’s school of motor care.” She jested and poked him, having to tilt her chin to look him in the eyes. Sweet Pea laughed breathily too and dipped his head lower, Veronica’s heart rate picked up speed at the closeness because she’d experienced enough guys doing this exact move when they were about to kiss her. 

She found herself craning her head up higher and their faces were just an inch apart when the door to the bar was thrown open aggressively, making them both jump in fright as the peace was shattered by Fangs. 

“SP! Man, where have you been? Jughead’s throwin’ a hissy fit.” Fangs bellowed at his friend, Sweet Pea sighed and grumbled to himself, turning his back half to Veronica and shooting Fangs a death glare. “Oh... hey, Veronica.” He greeted sheepishly and she waved, hiding her smile at Sweet Pea’s disgruntlement. 

“Veronica and I went to lunch.” Sweet Pea grumbled to Fogarty. 

“Well, Jughead’s called a meeting.” Fogarty replied briskly and motioned to Sweet Pea to join him, he begrudgingly stepped away from Veronica and locked his car, waiting for her to follow him when Fangs held the door open for them both with an impatient tap of his foot.

“Carry on, I’ll be there in a sec.” Sweet Pea commanded Fangs and he departed to allow them a minute together, Veronica saw Betty and Cheryl huddled together at the bar and became very aware that she was still dressed in Sweet Pea’s clothes. 

“I’ll get these washed and returned to you tomorrow, if you want.” Veronica rubbed the sleeve of his favourite flannel, it was worn and softer than ever, it now smelt like her rather than him.  

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you borrow them for as long as you wish since you look so good in them. But if that’s the only way I get to see you again soon, by all means, have them washed for tomorrow.” His lopsided grin was a heart skipper and the rowdy noise in the bar wasn’t distracting her, not even Betty and Cheryl who had now become aware of her arrival with Sweet Pea. 

Jughead was also aware of their arrival after Fangs had told him and he’d come from the back ready to drag Sweet Pea by his ear to the meeting that had been postponed due to his absence. 

“Sweet Pea, come on! Where the fuck have you been? We’ve been waiting for hours, Serpent meeting out back!” Jughead hollered across the room and Sweet Pea gave him a thumbs up, signalling that he’d be a moment longer.

“Duty calls, princess.” He told Veronica who looked disappointed that Jughead had beckoned him and she nodded meekly, catching Betty’s eye from the bar. The blonde was studying her and Sweet Pea with hawk eyes, Cheryl was also next to her and leaning around Betty to observe just as obviously.  

“I’ll catch you later?” She asked and tried her best to ignore her friends, Sweet Pea began to walk back when he heard Jughead call him once more with less patience and a threat of a broken rib or two. 

“Definitely, so stick around! I’ll buy you a drink, it can be another apology for ruining your pricey sweater.” He winked and immersed himself in the crowd, heading through to the backroom for a meeting over the proposed plans for the raid on Crook’s warehouse. 

“I’ll hold you to that!” Veronica called after him and then she glared at Betty who tried to pretend there was something in her eye, storming over and leaning against the bar. “Could you both have been more obvious?” She snapped at them both nervously, Cheryl chuckled and twirled the straw around in her drink. 

“We’ll ask the questions here, Lodge.” Cheryl bossily said. 

“Where have you been? According to Hog Eye you and Sweet Pea were working on your car together, then went up to his place and finally you both disappeared to not be seen until now.” Betty interrogated Veronica like a worried Mother, her inner Alice Cooper was shining through. 

“Sweet Pea picked me up and we did fix my car together, I accidentally ruined my sweater with screenwash and Sweets kindly let me borrow some clothes, then he took me for brunch at Pop’s.

“ _Sweets_ , huh? I knew he wanted your number for something more than contacting you about your car, you so like each other. I must say I’m surprised, Lodge.”

“Yeah, what happened to your low opinion on the Serpents?” Betty joined in and Veronica sat on the stool beside her, crossing her legs elegantly.

“I don’t have a low opinion, I just said that a man in a biker jacket wasn’t my type.” 

“You also said he was extremely irritating.” Betty reminded her and it was true, Sweet Pea was hugely annoying but in the type of way that had you laughing and blushing at the same time.

“I know! But it’s different now I’ve gotten to know him! He’s not a bad guy, he’s actually really sweet and super kind.” Veronica listed and fell into a daydream, Betty and Cheryl shared a look which brought Veronica back to reality. “We’re just friends though!” She continued defensively, Cheryl rolled her eyes and Betty had to gnaw the inside of her cheek to stop her from smirking.

“Well, that doesn’t seem to be true. You’re wearing the guy's clothes and rocking it, might I add. You’re also blushing like a school girl and you haven’t stopped smiling since you got back, which means that you _like_ him.” Cheryl stated and waved her finger at Veronica’s attire, Veronica wiped the subconscious smile off her face and put on her best poker face instead.

“I do not like him.” Veronica denied in a way that wasn’t believable in the slightest, Cheryl and Betty knew she was lying by the way her eyes darted between them and her nose scrunched up. 

“Here’s a newsflash for you, smitten kitten. Liking a Serpent doesn’t make you a bad person and neither does dating when you have a child, you’re allowed to move on from your past.” Cheryl said truthfully and Veronica listened, knowing that she was right and she was allowed to like whoever the hell she wanted to but she did have to consider Delilah and getting involved with a Serpent wasn’t ideal, she couldn’t help how she was starting to feel about him though and their almost kiss was playing on her mind.

“Cheryl’s right, you came here to move on, Ronnie. If you like Sweet Pea then so what? He seems to be pretty into you too, he was pestering Jughead for your number apparently but he didn’t want to give it out without your permission, then he asked Cheryl.”

“Yes, you’re welcome by the way! I’m literally Cupid. Take a walk on the wild side, you won’t regret it.” Cheryl slyly wiggled her eyebrows and Betty giggled, both of them relating to each other over their spicy relationships with Southside Serpents.

Veronica let out a huff and thought about Cheryl’s advice, maybe she could work something out about Delilah and the dreaded Mum guilt. If she was going to take things further with Sweet Pea then that would involve her telling him about her daughter and she didn’t know if he’d take it well. 

Her stomach turned with anticipation at the prospect of disclosing her darkest secrets and potentially exposing Delilah to a love interest. It was daunting, knowing that she’d have to tell him about her experience with grief and if things did bloom between them, she’d have to introduce him to Delilah and even her parents. But if things didn’t work out after that, she’d have all the hardship and confusion that follows when he suddenly wouldn’t be around anymore. 

She felt like she was trapped between a rock and a hard place, only it was between motherhood and her growing attraction to Sweet Pea. 

***********************************************************************

Many hours passed and according to Toni who had returned from her meeting, the other young Serpents had been bussed out of The Whyte Wyrm to scout out the warehouse a final time, their heist planned for the following night. 

Veronica had been talking with Betty and Cheryl all night, thankfully the topic of Sweet Pea didn’t come up again and Veronica assumed they were respecting her privacy and choices. She sipped at her pink lemonade and suddenly thought about her lack of communication with her Mother that day, she hadn’t heard anything from either of her parents. 

“I’m just going to make a call.” Veronica announced over the pounding bass, waving her phone and pointing to the back, fire exit.

“Okay.” Betty shrieked back and immersed herself in a discussion between Toni and Cheryl, Veronica made her way through the bar unsystematically and untidily until she was away from the loud music, unruly Serpents and disorderly behaviour. 

She perched herself on one of four picnic benches out back and swung her legs over and over as she found the contact for Hermione, pressing the dial button and hoping she wouldn’t be interrupted. 

The phone rang three times before Hermione answered, she sounded tired and drained. 

“Hello, Ronnie.” She acknowledged and tried to perk up for Veronica’s sake, even though she had no reason to be chipper at the moment. “How are you, my love? I’m sorry I haven’t called you today, things have been hectic.” 

“Hectic? What do you mean, Mom? Is everything okay? Is Delilah okay?” Veronica agonized over the monotone voice her Mom was projecting, her face heated up with worry. 

“Delilah’s fine, Ronnie. She’s tucked up in bed and away with the fairies after a day of playing with Grandpa in the park, they had ice cream together and went for a long walk. I’d have sent you pictures, I just forgot.” Hermione consoled. 

“Then what’s going on, Mom? You sound upset.” Veronica noticed immediately that her Mom wasn’t her usual self, she’d seen Hermione cry many times over the years when her facade of playing happy families was too much to keep up with. 

“It’s your Abuelita, Veronica. She’s not well, the doctors think it might be chronic kidney disease.” Hermione revealed and Veronica gasped, covering her mouth. 

“How can they be so certain? I thought she was in excellent health!” 

“She hasn’t been herself for a while, Veronica. We didn’t tell you because we knew how much you have on your plate with Delilah, this is why we took the trip up here to see her and why we wanted her to see Delilah.” She confessed sadly, her voice cracking. 

“You think she’s going to die? You took a trip to see her without me and you didn’t think to tell me that she was ill?” Veronica was hurt and her eyes began to well with tears, her throat started to swell. 

“She’s going to need treatment, maybe a transplant. We came here to take care of her, she’s in a big hospital where they can properly monitor her and give her the care she needs. I think we might have to extend the trip, my love.” 

“I’ll come and collect Delilah, I can be in New York by the morning if I set off tonight.” She told Hermione, the distress travelled through the phone and to Veronica.

“It’s okay, Ronnie. Delilah’s fine here and she’s enjoying the mansion, your Dad is doing a grand job of keeping her occupied and it’s a break for you.” Hermione settled her daughter. 

“You don’t need the added stress of taking care of her, Mom.” She disagreed with a swift shake of her head even though Hermione was oblivious to it, Veronica hadn’t dared FaceTimed her given the location. 

“We can manage, I promise you. Try not to fret, my love. Delilah will be back with you in a few days, enjoy the peace and quiet while you can.” 

“Don’t fret? You’re overworking yourself, Mom! I knew I shouldn’t have let you take ‘Lilah, I wish you’d have been honest with me!” She shrieked. 

“Veronica, calm down. Listen, I need to go but I’ll keep you informed, okay?” 

“Okay.” Veronica conceded with a frown, she kicked her legs again and played with the seam of Sweet Pea’s flannel. “Give Delilah a kiss from me and send me some pictures of her, I miss her loads.” 

“I will, I swear. Goodnight, sweetheart.” They hung up on each other and Veronica ran her hands through her hair, tugging the strands and letting out a yelp when her scalp seared with pain. 

“What’s got you literally tearing your hair out?” Veronica jumped at the sound of a voice, her hand came to rest over her chest and her heart was in her mouth, her eyes darted to the figure of Sweet Pea standing opposite her with his lopsided smirk and she concluded that he’d returned from Serpent business and wandered around the back of the building instead of taking the main entrance. “You okay, princess?” He asked her when he noticed her pained expression, she swallowed and forced a smile, shoving her phone into her jeans pocket. 

“Yeah, just stupid work stuff.” She laughed humourlessly and he accepted her excuse, her advanced upon her until there was only a small distance between them. “How was your adventure? I hope Jughead wasn’t too peeved about me keeping you away.” 

“Nah, I can handle Jones anyway. I believe I owe you a drink though, if you’d still like one?”

There was nothing more Veronica would have liked at that moment than a stiff drink or five, the news of her Abuelita’s ill health weighing heavy on her narrow shoulders. She wanted to be sensible though, she wasn’t going to drink away her problems when she could go home and soak them away in a deep, bubble bath instead. 

“As good as that sounds, I should probably go.” She breathed. 

“Don’t go, I’ve only just got back.” Sweet Pea stepped closer and moved his hands to rest flat against the wooden, picnic table she was perched on. Veronica was effectively caged in and their legs touched, their scents mingled as did their emotions.

“O - okay.” She stammered timidly and remained frozen, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his and she licked her bottom lip subconsciously, imagining the taste of the Marlboro’s he smoked on her tongue. He moved his head low and their faces were mere inches apart for the second time today, the slope of his nose almost brushed against hers.

It was then that Sweet Pea spoke up, shattering the unpredictable silence and pulling Veronica from her deep daze.

“Veronica, if I try and kiss you are you going to slap me?” Sweet Pea questioned in a teasing but partly serious manner, the warmth of his breath fanning across her awaiting lips and chin.

She thought about it and she wanted nothing more than to feel his mouth on hers, lips finally moving together in synchronisation and a matched greed; she was ravenous with a hunger for him.

“No.” She swallowed and Sweet Pea smirked in the darkness, dropping their contact and focusing on her wanting lips. He didn’t pause to say anything back or to even shift his position, his eyes fluttered shut at the same time hers did and they kissed for the first time out back of the unpleasant bar.

Veronica swore it happened in slow motion, just like those cheesy movies they showcased on the True Romance channel late at night in the weeks following Delilah’s birth, she couldn’t deny that she’d lost hours crying over them when she’d comprehended just how lonely she was. Their lips met in a tender and timid kiss, Sweet Pea’s hands moving to rest alongside her thighs and stroking the clothed skin with his fingertips. 

It was magical, as cliche as it sounded. Everything about their kiss felt right and it was almost as if every star aligned to allow them this moment together. Veronica had felt like she was holding her breath and the tightness in her chest vanished the second they touched, it was like he was healing her. 

He pulled away far too soon for her liking and she chased his mouth, her lips barely brushing his. He rested his forehead against hers and Veronica blinked, feeling no remorse for finally giving in to temptation.

The yearning girl couldn’t bare not having his mouth on hers for another second longer and grabbed his face between her miniature palms, his cheeks were soft and freshly shaven that morning, Sweet Pea had noticed a dark shadow forming and shaved almost immediately, facial hair didn’t suit him one bit. She initiated the kiss this time and Sweet Pea gladly responded, not caring that he needed a breather when his lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen.

It gradually became more urgent with Veronica’s arms winding around his neck and her fingers tangling themselves in the onyx strands of hair at the nape of his neck, pulling on them and eliciting a low growl from his chest. He pushed her thighs apart and settled between them, his arm coming to rest behind her back and urging her further onto the picnic table. 

Feeling the friction between her thighs felt wonderful and the contact of his manly hands was enough to make her shiver in anticipation, she could imagine what else those hands or those fingers could do. 

Suddenly, his mouth left hers again and before she could drag him back, he kissed the corner of her lips and descended down to her jaw where he nipped at the skin, moving even lower to her neck. 

“Mmm.” Veronica moaned quietly and tilted her head up to allow him greater access, at the sound of her seductive purr, Sweet Pea had to clench his jaw to stop himself from cumming on the spot and in his pants. 

He could smell the perfume on her pulse points, sexy and fruity, just like her. He bit the skin on the left side of her neck which happened to be where his tattoo was located on his own neck, Veronica let out another whimper and fisted his sweater, wanting to rip it off already in the heat of the moment

A lethal lust came over Veronica like a contagious sickness, her mind and body going into overdrive at the thought of Sweet Pea touching her intimately, fucking her hard and giving her the most satisfaction she’d ever felt in her whole existence.

Her entire body was fueled by a positive, electric current. It was as if each of her nerve endings had been cut and then soldered to one another in a fashion that made her tingle from painted toe to the top of her head. 

When she felt him suck a bruise beneath her ear, she suddenly remembered where they were and how exposed they were, the intimate position they were in left nothing to the imagination. She pushed him back and when he looked hurt, she pressed a kiss to his bottom lip, biting down and pulling it back. Afterwards, she licked the small wound, replayed Cheryl’s advice of ‘t _ake a walk on the wild side’_ and spoke the few words that Sweet Pea was dying to hear. 

“Sweets, can we continue this up in your apartment?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback! I hope you all enjoy the steaminess in this chapter and Delilah will return in the next update! 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

_“Sweets, can we continue this up in your apartment?”_

All Sweet Pea could do was nod with plump lips and Veronica slid out from under him, taking his hand and pulling inside through the back exit, leaving the cold weather and any hesitation behind, shutting it out with a kick to the door. 

Veronica’s heart was beating like crazy and it was clear to Sweet Pea that she wanted to go further, he had no objections and Veronica was excited yet her stomach twisted with nerves at the prospect of being intimate with a man after such a long period of no sexual contact. 

Would it hurt? Surely not, she’d pleasured herself enough with sex toys and hadn’t felt an ounce of pain but you couldn’t compare a flexible, plastic dildo to the actual sex organ that every male had. 

Was Sweet Pea well endowed? Circumcised? Thick? Big enough to fill her to the hilt? 

She had to stop picturing it and pace herself or she could have been brought to orgasm just by the delightful images switching in her head, the exhilaration and anticipation grew. 

The minute they’d slipped through the bar unnoticed by their otherwise occupied friends and ascended the stairs to his attic space, their lips were moulded back together and hands roaming one another hungrily, tearing at clothing and clawing at skin.

The neon lights danced across their skin in beams of green, red and blue from below the staircase where the bar was still as rowdy as ever. Music was blaring and everyone was having a good time, Veronica and Sweet Pea were about to have a good time of their own. 

Veronica’s back hit the door almost hard enough to knock it off the rusting hinges and Sweet Pea’s mouth was assaulting her neck delightfully, so rough and full of wanting for her. She let out a moan and dragged her nails up his back under the structured material of his sweater, he hissed and bit at her jugular. 

The uncertainties and strict rules that forbade her from being with him had vanished, they were replaced with a deadly thrill that had her grinding against him to soothe the dull ache quickly intensifying between her thighs to a pitch that she was struggling to ignore, it could almost be compared to an ear shattering alarm going off.  

“I want you so badly, Veronica.” He murmured against her jaw and pressed himself as close as he could, Veronica held him there and let her fingers barely dip into the back of his slim fit jeans. 

“I want you too.” 

And with that, they stumbled through the door of the attic space after he’d opened the unlocked door with lustful eyes for each other and bodies raring to go. 

Their insatiable thirsts were about to be quenched.

The two stumbled over the threshold, two sets of boots tripping over one another and Sweet Pea was just about able to flick the light switch on, Veronica was doing a splendid job of distracting him with her lips sucking a dark hickey into his collarbone. 

Sweet Pea seemed to have lost all sense of direction with the minx pulling at his clothing like a hungry cheetah and they staggered into the kitchenette, he let out a hiss when his kneecap collided with the edge of a wooden chair at the table, he growled in pain which made Veronica giggle and sink her teeth further into the sensitive flesh of his branded neck. 

“You’re a real devil.” He commented and slipped his hands under the flannel he’d loaned her, loosening the woven material until it was bunched at her elbows and she was able to shrug it off herself, throwing it over the back of the chair. 

Sweet Pea pulled himself away from her to check there was nothing laying atop the table and when he was satisfied there was nothing they could break, he grabbed her backside and hoisted on to the rickety piece of furniture. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Veronica replied candidly to his earlier statement, he groaned at her seductive promise and she fiddled with the hem of his sweater, dragging it up in the hopes that he’d get the message and remove it. Thankfully, he understood what she was demanding and reached around to the back of his neck, the sweater was yanked over his head and thrown to the growing pile of clothes on the linoleum floor. 

Veronica drank in his naked torso; he had a set of slightly defined abs, pecs that she was planning to drag her fingernails across and a trail of dark hair leading into his fastened jeans that had her mouth watering. 

The thing that she noticed after admiring his masculine beauty was just as enthralling and Sweet Pea saw the change in direction of her eyes when he stepped back between her legs, she was focused intently on the newish wound that covered his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s not nice to look at.” He apologised profusely and Veronica’s heart broke when her eyes flitted to his face, he looked embarrassed and he had no reason to be. 

“You don’t need to be sorry, it’s not that bad.” She assured him and reached up to cup his face, their lips meeting in a more gentle and sensual kiss compared to the heavy makeout session they’d been engaged in. “Don’t be ashamed, _you’re_ fine - _it’s_ fine.” She spoke in a hushed promise after they’d kissed, she moved to his cheek and then his neck, only to descend to the scar where she pressed a kiss to his skin.

It sent a shiver up his spine when her lips puckered against the scarred skin of his shoulder, her bottom lip swiping across the uneven surface and making him feel normal, not like a wounded soldier who needed reassurance that he was brave. Sweet Pea _knew_ he was brave, he’d endured enough tribulation in his early childhood and teens to last him a lifetime and that wasn’t even the half of it, more devastation followed him into the Army, successfully pushing him out on his backside when he got injured. 

Sweet Pea reached down for her ankle and held her still, she watched as he undid the zip on the side of her chelsea boots and removed them one at a time. When he began to tug at the laces on his own combat boots, she searched between them for his belt buckle which was rather difficult seeing as he was keeled over and in the process of removing his shoes. 

“Patience.” He chuckled when he felt her grow frustrated, she huffed but did as she was told, sitting back on her hands while he stepped out of his combat boots and then stood upright, allowing her to then begin to unbuckle his belt with ease this time around and they were even able to sneak another smooch. 

There was a brief moment after she’d fiddled with his belt and she questioned whether or not she could continue, the guilt and paranoia of people knowing what she was doing clouding her mind. She had no reason to worry about her friend's opinions, they’d been the ones to encourage her. It was a different story for Hiram and Hermione Lodge, it was a whole other ball game. 

The Lodges were extremely protective of their only child, she was beyond precious, they had always wanted what was best for her and to see her thrive in the big, wide world, the branch extended to Delilah too. Veronica knew deep down that her parents would be nothing short of displeased if they knew about Sweet Pea - if they knew she was about to casually have sex with a Southside Serpent; the term was always spoken in a sneer when she was a teenager. 

She physically shook her head and dragged Sweet Pea back to her, he hummed against her throat when she finally ran the tips of her fingers over the outline of his hard cock, he was impressively sized and seriously straining the front of the peeled back denim. 

With a dominating move, Veronica shoved him back and pointed to the chair that had caused him a bump to the knee. He raised a brow but didn’t question her, only sat down on the chair and nearly fainted with desire when she straddled him, left only in the tank top, her skin tight jeans and a pair of socks with hearts imprinted on them (he’d notice the cute detail and disguised a smile).

She kissed him again, more aggressively than before and he cupped her ass, giving it a hard squeeze and allowing her to roll her hips against his firm enough for them both to let out a gasp. 

He repeated the action and this time, Veronica froze. She didn’t tense up from sudden regret as you might have anticipated, it was instead because she wanted more but Sweet Pea didn’t know that and expected the worst.

He was almost positive that he’d overstepped the mark and had removed his hands from her backside in the blink of an eye, awaiting her to dismount his lap and leave his living situation. Well, that was until she somehow managed to scoot closer to him on the chair and he watched her carefully as she untwisted the knot in her tank and let it fall loose, she then held the worn material between her fingers and dragged it up her torso, over her head and to the side.

“Are you just going to stare or do something?” Veronica purred and brushed her sleek hair over one shoulder, leaving her jugular, collarbones and ample cleavage on full display. 

There weren’t any words that needed to be spoken and he figured that actions speak louder than words anyway, he pressed his hands flat to her back and drew her in so he could begin to explore her chest with his mouth. 

Pregnancy had done wonders to Veronica’s breasts and even though she hadn’t breastfed due to Delilah not latching on properly and after her milk had dried up and hormones had settled, her breasts kept most of the swollen size and boosted her confidence tremendously. 

Sweet Pea sucked on the flesh that billowed over the lace cups of her bra, a black and teal piece that pushed her breasts up higher than average. He sucked and left hickeys, Veronica arched into him and pulled at his hair, eagerly awaiting his next move. He felt blindly for the clasp that secured the lingerie and once he found it, he had it undone in seconds and was pulling the straps down her arms, mouth searching for the new flesh that had yet to be bitten by his sinful mouth. 

Veronica began to pull at her own hair when his lips wrapped around one of her nipples, sucking and biting, his thumb and forefinger pinching the other as not to diminish the sensitivity. Sweet Pea had a generous face full of her womanly assets and he was loving every moment, he had to keep bringing her crotch against his own to try and comfort the tent in his jeans. She caught on to his discomfort and reached between their moulded bodies, wiggling her hand under the denim of his jeans and seeking out the appendage that made her mouth water. 

 _‘Wow’_ she thought with wide eyes when she properly felt the outline, she could feel every ridge and almost every vein that decorated him beneath the soft cotton boxers he was wearing. She palmed him and he groaned against her flushed chest, momentarily loosening her left nipple to speak. 

“You wanna do this here?” He panted and bucked hard against her moving hand, she lifted her head and processed his question. As appealing as him welcoming her back to the world of sex by fucking her against the table sounded, she’d rather do this in his bed tonight, it would help with her nerves.

“Your bed.”  She simply answered and before she’d even finished her sentence, he’d stood up with her and she wrapped her still clothed legs around his waist. He walked out the kitchenette and through the cramped attic, flicking more lights on as he went until he reached his room where they’d spent a brief minute in together when he’d given her some clothes. “Hey!” She giggled when he dropped her against the mattress, pouncing on her with a snarl and hurrying to get her jeans unbuttoned while she worked to get her socks off. 

Delirium took a bite at Veronica like a mosquito, the itch only to be soothed by Sweet Pea who was still working to drag her jeans down her legs, getting annoyed at the second skin when he struggled to peel them off her calves and over her feet. 

“Thank fuck!” He exclaimed when they were off, Veronica rolled her eyes at his dramatic reaction and started to try and urge his own jeans down his hips for him to remove with his socks too. 

When they were left in only underwear, Sweet Pea nudged her legs apart and settled between them. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs and it drove him crazy, he kissed her and knew he needed a taste of what she was hiding under the black and teal green panties that were matching to her now lost bra. 

He descended down her writhing body and left the odd bruise here and there, he licked at her skin and tasted the sugar on his tongue. She wiggled and she squirmed when he got lower than her navel, Veronica was aware what he had in mind and she was now anxious, she wasn’t going to back out though. 

His eyes searched for hers when he hooked his fingers into the sides of her French knickers, he needed permission and he wanted to know that she wanted this, that she wanted his mouth on her just as badly as she did. 

“Keep going.” She confirmed and played with the curl dangling over his forehead like a crown of glory, he kissed each hipbone and started to remove her panties, pulling them off each ankle and disposing of them somewhere. 

She was uncovered and now stark naked on his sheets, her chest heaving with every intake of breath and heart hammering with every accompanying move he made when his head lowered back to her centre. Veronica was wet and glistening at the hands of Sweet Pea, her thighs were also tacky with wetness and he couldn’t stop himself from parting her thighs wide and taking a lick from above her knee and down the inside of her thigh. She mewled and called out his name, he smirked his boyish smile and did the same on the other thigh, working her up into a state. 

“You taste so fucking good, princess.” He complimented and blew a stream of air against her pussy, her eyelashes fluttered and she tried to clamp her thighs shut, Sweet Pea fought against her and kept her legs spread. “Ah, ah, ah.” He chastised and repeated his action, she cried again and choked on her sob when his mouth connected to her. 

Sweet Pea almost moaned at the exquisite taste of her and his tongue flicked out to collect the moisture, he lapped and worked his tongue against her clitoris. Veronica was twisting against the sheets, mussing them up and crinkling them. 

“More.” She pleaded and held onto his dark locks, yanking particularly hard when he entered one of his fingers inside of her and started to move it. 

He felt like the luckiest fucker alive, here he was, doing things to her that he’d dreamt about when he’d admired her beauty at the Whyte Wyrm. Every inhibition Veronica had was no longer present when he touched her or kissed her, even so much as looked at her. 

She began to clench around his finger and he decided to add another, he started to work his tongue faster and she began to purr like a kitten. She was close and he knew this, it spurred him to work harder to make her finish. Usually, he was selfish and hardly ever went down on women unless sex wasn’t an option, he was up for receiving it but this was different, seeing Veronica lost in bliss had him putting every ounce of effort into bringing her to the edge. 

All it took to bring her to climax was a final flick against his clitoris and a gentle nip, his fingers curled and her thighs shuddered around his head. 

“Sweet Pea.” She gasped above him, her cheeks tinged pink and her thighs aching when he let her ride out her orgasm and remove his soaked fingers. 

She was elated at the feeling of cumming so ferociously, no man had ever made her cum that hard, not even Nick. She’d been used to vanilla sex and softly spoke words of love, she’d never heard such filth like what rolled off Sweet Pea’s tongue. 

He shimmied back up her body and she used the heels of her feet to drag his boxers down, the black material ended up bunched at his thighs and Veronica gulped when he moved to remove them, his erection hit his stomach and stood at full attention. He was as thick as she could have imagined, bigger than she’d ever had, circumcised neatly and had a vein running along the underside. 

Veronica shifted against the mattress until her head was resting on the pillows, the smell of cologne and musk wafting under her nose when the pillowcase was disturbed under her head, Sweet Pea allowed her to get comfortable and he then found his place between her legs again, still not believing that this was about to happen. 

The perfect looking princess with a latina spice lay under him and reached down to feel him between her thighs, his cock brushing against her and she wrapped her fist around him, she was just about able to get her fingers to touch and she pumped him, he sighed and pushed himself further into her inviting hand only to regret it when it felt so damn good. 

“You need to stop.” He laughed breathlessly and removed her hand, stroking her knuckles and then pressing her wrist to the sheets. “It’s been awhile, I don’t know how long I’m going to last.” He admitted and she touched his cheek with the hand that wasn’t restrained, he leant into her touch. 

“It’s okay, it’s been a long time for me too.” She confessed and he was surprised at this but didn’t question it, instead he gave a gentle smile and moved closer until the tip of his unsheathed erection pressed against her. 

“You good?” He wondered when he was about to enter her, she melted at the consideration he was professing and dropped her hand to help him find her entrance, he grazed lower and fluidly entered her. 

Veronica choked on her saliva when only a couple of inches were inside and Sweet Pea clenched his jaw, she was gripping his cock and he knew she was going to milk him for all he was worth. 

She whimpered feebly when he was fully embedded within her, the new feeling of her vaginal walls being spread by him a whole new craze to contend with. She gripped at his broad shoulders and dragged her nails down his back, he hissed and began to thrust a tad harder, picking up the pace after finding it hard to control himself. 

“You have the tightest, wettest pussy.” He told her and in a way, she was happy to hear it. Veronica was paranoid when it came to her anatomy and she’d given birth to an 8lb 4oz baby, there was minimal tearing but still, what if it somehow felt different and he could tell? She was pleased to know and even if it was almost distasteful, she could overlook it and continue to lose herself in the moment. 

“Kiss me.” She begged him and who was he to deny her? Their lips locked and when he adjusted her legs higher up his waist, they both simultaneously moaned. 

The bed creaked and the headboard brushed against the wall, a mark was no doubt going to be left where the wood rubbed away the paint. Moans, groans and gasps bounced between the walls, the sounds disguised by the music below them. 

Within minutes Veronica was getting close already and Sweet Pea was teetering on the edge himself, he wasn’t going to let go too easily though, he released her wrist and shifted back on his heels, bringing her hips up and thrusting against her. His hands held her hips and his eyes were glued to the way her breasts bounced, the way in which she moaned to the side and how her trim stomach contracted. 

“Holy fuck.” He grunted, his hair falling above his eyes and his balls began to clench, he needed Veronica to finish soon, so he reached down and began to rub at her already overstimulated clitoris with the pad of his thumb, she jolted and dug her heels into his taut ass. 

It was only another minute and she was cumming around him, the combination of stimulation and him fucking her harder than she could comprehend got too much to handle. She exploded around him and her velvety walls squeezed him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he couldn’t pull out of her quick enough to not finish within her. Veronica felt him fill her with the scorching substance, his semen coating her walls and dripping out when he finally went soft enough to remove himself from within her. 

Veronica tripped over her breath and her heart was beating so hard that she was certain it was about to burst out of her ribcage, she felt empty when he withdrew and found that she wanted him to get hard again so she could ride him into oblivion, she allowed him to drop next to her on his side though and was stunned when he managed to bring the throw that was hanging off the end of the bed up and over them both. 

“I’ll go soon.” She promised him, afraid to overstay her welcome when she assumed it was just sex he was after. 

“No, don’t go - stay.” Sweet Pea desperately pleaded with wide eyes, pulling her to him under the heavy throw. “Please.” He added more sweetly and brushed a tendril of hair from her face, she only nodded her head up and down. 

Sweet Pea relaxed and watched her, she seemed to have finish recovering now and seemed content in her place. He didn’t know if she would push him off but he wrapped his arm around her and Veronica moved without thinking, rolling over with her back to him, his chest was dampened with sweat and their skin stuck together. He pressed his face into her hair and she ran her fingers up the arm that was draped over his waist, she watched goosebumps arise when her fingers danced near the crease of his elbow. 

“I’m not the type of girl to sleep around.” She shattered the silence with a random remark, he pulled her closer to him. 

“I wouldn’t care if you were but if you don’t mind me asking, how long has it been since you’ve had sex?” The brazen question made her skin heat up, she swallowed and had no choice but to reply honestly. 

“Two years.” 

“What?” He wasn’t sure he’d heard her right and couldn’t see her face, it was a good job since her cheeks were redder than a ripened tomato.

“Two years.” She reiterated. 

“Oh.” Sweet Pea said and closed his mouth, they were silent until he thought he needed to rectify his brazenness. “I’m sorry for being intrusive, it just surprised me that it’s been that long for you. You don’t need to be embarrassed, it’s been months for me too.” 

“How long?” She interrogated and briefly peeked at him over her shoulder, he kissed the skin which made her shudder blissfully.

“Eight months, not that I’ve been counting or anything.” He defended which caused her to laugh, the sound lighting up the dim room. 

“Then I hope that broke your dry spell.” She giggled and dipped under the quilted throw, stretching out her legs and ignoring the wetness smeared on her inner thighs, a combination of their release. 

“Yours too.” He teased her back, getting comfortable and discovering that having her in his arms seemed natural, he’d never been like this with a woman before, he was guilty of kicking a woman out of bed after he was satisfied, he wouldn’t be doing that with Veronica, he was afraid that he’d never feel her like this again. 

The pair were greatly content and lay in a tranquil silence, nothing but the drowned out noise of the bar to be heard and their eyes began to droop shut. Veronica snuggled into the embrace of Sweet Pea, thinking about how nice it was to finally have the company of a man in bed with her. 

Neither of them were sure of what was to come in the morning and Veronica was too spent to care at the present moment, she just wanted sleep and she wanted to stay wrapped up in Sweet Pea’s arms, not worrying over trivial things like the opinions of others or even the niggling stress of her Abuelita’s health and Delilah’s absence. 

She pushed her thoughts aside and shut her eyes tight, slipping into a deep sleep with Sweet Pea snoring quietly into her ear from behind, his naked body pressed against hers. 

********************************************************************

A half lifted sun sent beams of orange light streaming through the open curtains of the attic space where Veronica still remained within the grasp of Sweet Pea, he was lay on his stomach with his arm thrown over her hips above the throw.

They’d stayed asleep after dropping off and the clock on the wall signalled that it was only 5am, the sun beginning to rise for the day ahead. 

Veronica stirred and shifted, the warmth radiating off Sweet Pea making her feel clammy as she wasn’t used to company in bed and when her hazy eyes fully opened, the events of last night came rushing back when she stole a glance at the nude man still asleep beside her. 

She became alert and was suddenly very aware that she was naked too, still sticky with Sweet Pea’s semen and now also covered in a layer of sweat from having his body so close to hers. Veronica’s stomach turned and she gingerly lifted his arms so that she could slip out from under the throw they’d been sharing and look for her clothes. 

Sneaking out was going to be difficult and she didn’t want him to wake up, she needed the time to process what had happened and almost wished she could blame it on being under the influence but she couldn’t, she was stone cold sober and only drunk on lust when they slept together and she didn’t exactly regret it, she was just irritated that she’d given in to temptation so easily even though she wanted nothing more than him. 

She was unable to locate her panties and settled for quickly clasping back up her plunge bra, her clothes still scattered across the bedroom floor with Sweet Pea’s.

She brushed her tangled her from her face and tried to ignore the overbearing guilt she felt for having a quick hookup with a Serpent she’d only met a couple of times before, she felt dirty for doing something so unlike her, especially when she was a Mother now and even though she had a lot of fun, she wouldn’t be making a habit out of it.

She got carried away last night and she was intoxicated by the presence, charm and confidence of Sweet Pea. It had been a long time since she’d felt pleasure that didn’t come from something that required batteries or her own input, Sweet Pea had made her feel like a queen as he worshipped every inch of her neglected body and as much as she’d like to experience that feeling again with him, she _couldn’t_.

Veronica felt ashamed as she gathered as much of her clothing as she could, tugging on her jeans, socks and discarded tank that he’d given her as quietly as she could manage as not to wake up Sweet Pea who was still snoring gently into the pillow, blissfully unaware that the vision who had spent the night with him was now doing a disappearing act out of shame. 

She tiptoed around the attic, going from room to room and she looked for one of her missing boots, unable to recall where they’d been kicked off in their throws of passion the previous night, she was already down a pair of Victoria’s Secret panties, she wasn’t leaving the loft without her favourite (and most worn) pair of leather chelsea boots.

Finally, after what felt like minutes of urgent searching, she found all the pieces of clothing she’d been wearing and gathered up her bag, quietly pulling out her keys and grimacing when they jangled in her palm. It was safe to say she made a quick but stealthy escape, Sweet Pea was left undisturbed when she exited the loft and jogged down the stairs to the main floor, almost risking twisting an ankle when she slid across the mopped surface of the bar and looked for an exit. The main doors were locked and all the lights turned off, she was left with no choice but to leave through the fire exit and walk around the building to get to her car. 

She unlocked the Mercedes, throwing her bag onto the passenger seat and clumsily getting in, she started up the engine and sat there. 

The realisation finally dawned on Veronica like a hot poker to her skin and she slumped in her seat with her conscience in overdrive, her heart hammered inside of her ribcage and she stared out into the parking lot blankly, her Mercedes rumbling and ready to be driven at her command.

She had been unbelievably reckless and impulsive. 

She’d had unprotected sex, _really good_ , but still unprotected sex, with a knuckle busting man she’d known for roughly forty-eight hours and the most terrifying thing was, Veronica found herself drawn to Sweet Pea even more and there was a part of her that regretted leaving his bed and sneaking out this morning. 

Had she made a huge mistake? She couldn’t decide. 

Was it so wrong that she’d slept with him? People have casual sex and one night stands all the time, it wasn’t like she’d broken a law. 

She forced the panic away and started her journey home, ready to welcome a hot shower and a couple of extra hours sleep before maybe coming clean to her friends about what had occurred. 

When Sweet Pea awoke a few hours later he expected to feel the presence of Veronica next to him and his eyes were quick to open when his arm reached across the bed and was met with nothing but the crinkle of the sheets where her nude body was once lay, he sat up and rubbed his face, looking around to see if maybe she was using the bathroom or was perhaps in the kitchen. 

Upon closer inspection, he saw that all of her clothes had been gathered and when he listened carefully, there was no sound to alert him of her being in the loft with him still. 

“What the fuck?” He growled angrily when he realised she’d left without waking him up, she must have gone to great effort to be as quiet and as sneaky as a dormouse. 

He wasn’t happy and he wasn’t going to let her get away with it, they’d spend a good day and night together, for her to slip away under the cover of darkness was a stab to the heart. When he shuffled in his bed, he felt a scrap of fabric pressing against his leg and he reached under the sheet curiously, pulling out a familiar pair of panties. 

If he wasn’t so annoyed then maybe he would have laughed at the fact she’d done a disappearing act without her panties, Sweet Pea demanded answers and he shot out of bed in all his glory, hastily grabbing fresh clothes and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. 

By the time he was ready, the bar below had already opened and Jughead was seated at the bar with his laptop, there was no sign of Betty. 

Serpent jacket in hand and panties in his pocket, Sweet Pea stomped down the stairs with an axe to grind, a deadly scowl plastered across his face. 

“Where are you going?” Jughead prompted with irritation when Sweet Pea brushed passed him without uttering a single word of greeting, he fixed his jacket and awaited an answer. 

“Out.” 

“You need to be back here by this afternoon at the latest, we’ve got work to do.” Jughead reminded Sweet Pea who merely nodded, barely listening but taking in the information and reminding himself to be back for the warehouse raid. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He muttered, shrugging on his leather jacket and digging his car keys out of his jeans, unlocking his Jeep and getting in, he slammed the door a little harder than usual. 

He only had one mission and he was going to find Veronica, he wasn’t going to call her and he wasn’t going to text her, he wanted to hear it from her mouth when she came up with some bullshit excuse as to why she slept with him and then ran off without another word. 

He was familiar with the route to her penthouse, it was just a matter of crossing over to the Northside and then taking a few roads that lead to a more wealthier community that owned luxurious apartments, huge mansions with electric gates and within the space of ten minutes, he’d pulled up on Veronica’s street and parked directly behind her Mercedes. 

He gritted his teeth when he began to walk up to the locked door and the machine that he could signal her from, he was well aware that her neighbours had most likely heard his music blasting and tyres screeching when he arrived, he hoped they saw the snake stitched onto the back of his jacket and cowered behind their windows in fear. Sweet Pea didn’t mean to come off so menacing and scary looking, he was just so unbelievably riled up at Veronica’s insulting behaviour and he jammed his finger against the buzzer. 

From inside, Veronica jumped at the buzzing noise and saw that it was only 11am, she must have dropped off on the couch after she’d had a shower and she got up to see who was beckoning for her, assuming that it was just the mailman or something. 

“Hello?” She greeted tiredly and didn’t bother bringing up the CCTV footage on the screen next to the intercom, she yawned into her hand. 

“It’s me, princess. Just wondering why you decided to ditch me and leave a rather expensive pair of panties behind, not that I mind but still, it was shitty of you to run off without so much as a thank you for last night.” Sweet Pea hissed and Veronica’s face paled, not expecting him to pursue her and when she finally got the camera footage up on the intercom system, she saw that he had a face of thunder. 

“What are you doing here?” She screeched and she saw him roll his eyes, he dug around below the camera and soon was holding up her panties. “Put those away! Oh my god, Sweet Pea!” She yelled, the colour returning back to her cheeks at a hasty speed when he shoved her underwear back into his front pocket. 

“Let me up, we need to talk.” He told her sternly and Veronica realised she didn’t have much choice, she could see that he was going to make a scene and she also noted the jacket on his back. She needed to get him off the street and upstairs before her neighbours caught wind of the situation, she couldn’t risk her parents finding out. 

“Fine, okay! I’ll let you up!” She gushed and tried to smooth her hair down, pressing the button that allowed him to enter the building and make his way up the stairs. “Shit, shit, shit!” She swore freely without having to contain herself, the lack of having an impressionable child around allowing her to curse like a sailor.

Veronica figured she had about twenty seconds to remove all traces of Delilah from his view and got to work, she picked up the couple of photo frames that held sentimental pictures of her and her little one then hid them in a drawer, pushed Delilah’s toybox behind the couch and made sure that the door to Delilah’s room was shut. 

She’d just managed to do one last scout of the area before she heard Sweet Pea’s footsteps outside the door to her lavish apartment and the rattle of him knocking, she rushed to the door and cracked it open to see him staring at her with a scowl. 

“You’re a real piece of work, you know.” He told her through the door and she gulped, too afraid to open the door fully. “You’ve got balls to fuck me and then do one.”

“I had to leave because of work stuff.” She lied horribly which made him tip his head back and laugh, it was humourless and she cringed. 

“Let me in.” He repeated and she conceded, opening the door and allowing him to step inside, he looked around when she shut the door behind him. “Nice place you’ve got here, no wonder you were in such a hurry to leave my shithole.” He remarked sarcastically and turned to face her, he folded his arms across his chest expectantly.

“Can I have my underwear back, please?” She whispered and looked at the floor, stubbing her freshly pedicured toes along the tiles. 

“No, you can’t.” He denied and then she looked up, her face now just as determined as his. “You’re quick enough to do a mission impossible escape but you’ll happily wear my clothes, strange.” Sweet Pea commented when he saw his shirt hanging over her petite frame, only the middle buttons fastened to expose her chest and the tops of her thighs, she’d slipped it back on after washing up because it was so comfortable. 

“Why are you making such a big deal of me leaving? You don’t strike me as the type of guy to make a girl breakfast in bed.” She snapped and pushed him aside, stepping around him to grab a glass of water from the open plan kitchen. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” He chirped, following her and watching when she stretched up to grab a glass out of the white painted cupboard, the bottom of the flannel riding up to expose the lace of her underwear. 

“Would you like a drink?” Veronica politely offered and he shook his head, meeting her eyes. 

“No thanks, an apology would be nice though.” He swerved and she growled, getting off her tiptoes and filling her glass with water from the faucet. 

“I’m not apologising for anything, we had sex, fell asleep and then I left to avoid the awkwardness.” She explained rationally, hoping he’d buy it, give her the panties back and leave. 

“Was it bad for you? Is that why you really left?” He unexpectantly questioned her and stepped forward, his paranoia getting the best of him. Veronica was taken aback and no longer awash with sleep, she hadn’t realised he was so insecure and then it made sense when she remembered him telling her that it had been a long time for him. 

“Oh god, no! Sweet Pea, it was great! I had loads of fun with you and it was amazing, I’m just not the type of girl to sleep around - I told you that, it was a momentary lapse of judgement.” She comforted and placed her glass down, the water sloshed near the rim and almost tippled over the edge. 

“And I told you that I wouldn’t care if you were.” Sweet Pea reminded her, taking two strides forward and around the centre island, Veronica backed up when he got close to her and she bathed in his scent, reminiscing how his whole body felt on top of hers last night when he was fucking her. “You feel something.” He stated and reached for her waist, caging her in against the edge of her expensive countertop. 

“N - no.” She dismissed but her face gave it away, he smirked and leant down. 

“I know you feel something because I feel it too.” He said into her ear, rubbing the tip of his nose against her lip and then skimming it across her high cheekbone. Sweet Pea felt and heard the change in her breathing, it was unsteady. “Give in.” He prompted her and his lips were inches from his, her eyelashes fluttered. 

“Screw you, Sweet Pea.” Was the only sentence she could muster before she did, in fact, give into him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips found his. 

“I didn’t think you were being so literal.” He jested against her lips when her dainty hands found his belt buckle and she gave him a look that could kill, she ripped the leather from the loops and tossed it aside, he began to work on his jacket and it fell to the floor in a sorry slump, he had started removing his t-shirt by the time Veronica had torn open his jeans and was pushing them down his thighs. “You fucking minx.” Sweet Pea cursed when she dropped to her knees on her kitchen floor, finding that she wanted to repay him in the way he’d pleasured her.

His jeans and boxers were tangled around his thighs, he was hard and dribbling precum from the flushed tip of his erection, her hand wrapped around the base and her tongue came out to flick against the salty droplet. 

Sweet Pea tangled his fingers in her hair, the silky strands like soft cotton between each finger and he let out a moan when her lips cocooned the tip of him, she sank down further and he watched in awe, thinking back to how he’d jacked off in the shower to this very thought. 

Her mouth was just as heavenly as her pussy, Veronica knew how to give head and hadn’t forgotten the moves that men adored, at least the few men she’d been with. She licked the ridge around the peaked head, coating him in saliva and covering most of him with her mouth, he drifted to the back of her throat and she didn’t gag, she swallowed around him and he bucked against her, trying to push even deeper into her mouth and she had to stop him by placing her hands on his thighs. 

“Patience.” She demanded just like he had to her and this time she winked up at him, her tongue trailing along the underside and he twitched, she recognised this as him getting close to finishing and she didn’t want that yet, she wanted her slice of heaven too. 

Veronica rose to her feet and Sweet Pea reached under the hem of the long shirt, searching for the band of her underwear and tearing them down, he then worked on unbuttoning the flannel, leaving it hanging open before he spun her around and pressed her flush against the counter. 

Sweet Pea moved behind her and reached between her legs, feeling that she was wet and ready, her backside perched up high and she gripped the edge of the marble counter when she felt him against her, he pushed in slowly after rubbing himself against her lips, gathering the moisture for extra lubrication. He was able to enter with ease, her body already adjusting to him and he held her hips, trying to block them from hitting the firm surface. 

“Jesus, Veronica.” He chanted and thrust hard, his hips rutted against her backside over and over, Veronica’s legs shook and she was thankful for the support coming from Sweet Pea, he moved his arm up higher and sought out her breasts, cupping the supple flesh and kneading roughly, twisting her nipple and thoroughly enjoying it when she cried out in pleasure when he found her g-spot.

His movements were sloppy, rushed and out of rhythm. 

She’d never had such animalistic sex, the carnal fucking so new and welcomed. Veronica found that when he reached between her legs with his other hand and started to toy with her clitoris continuously, her orgasm started to bubble. He bit down on her shoulder and she whimpered, her climax crashing over her in intense waves of rapture. Her legs quivered, her body lithely falling against Sweet Pea when he chased his release, releasing hot and fast inside of her in the same way he did the night before.  

He rested against her back, his hands over hers on the counter. He huffed into her ear and she tossed her head back, resting against his collarbone. 

“You definitely just seduced me.” Veronica wheezed out, pushing on his hip for him to remove himself. 

“You came onto me.” Sweet Pea scoffed, tugging his boxers and jeans back up, then picking his belt up from the floor only for it to be yanked back out of his hands. “May I help you?”

“We’re not done yet.” He barely had time to catch himself before Veronica lept into his arms, her legs coming to wrap around his slim waist. “Down the hall, the room on the left.” She breathed and kissed him, he made a noise and blindly had to find his way through her apartment, tripping up and bashing into the odd wall every now and then, he was relieved when he found her room and they didn’t bother closing the door, they only rushed to get properly undressed and it wasn’t long before she was pulling him back on top of her, encouraging him to get hard. 

She truly believed that she’d combust if he didn’t make love to her again and he did, he made her cum all over his fingers and again with his mouth, then a final time by bringing one of her smooth legs over his shoulder and having another round of punishing sex until they were both exhausted, they ended up under her satin sheets with her cuddled into his side, a generous amount of space around them.

Veronica pressed her nude body closer into his side, their skin still sticky from sex but neither of them cared, they were enjoying the closeness. She rested her cheek on his heaving chest and heard the hammering of his heartbeat under her ear, she sighed contentedly and Sweet Pea lifted his palm up for her own hand, their fingers intertwined and came to rest on his stomach. 

“You seemed pretty eager to get me inside earlier.” He pointed out, recalling the desperation for him to quit attracting undue attention on the street. 

“You were waving my panties around, which by the way I want back before you leave.” She glared up at him through her eyelashes, he lay his head back and smiled, Veronica knew it was a waste of time even entertaining the idea of getting her underwear back. “My parents live a couple of suites down in The Pembrooke.” She clarified and he peeled one eye open, tilting his head. 

“You think they saw me?” 

“They’re away visiting a family member but I have very nosey neighbours, they most likely saw you _and_ that jacket of yours.” She sighed.

“And they wouldn’t approve of you seeing a Southside Serpent?” 

“Definitely not.” 

“You must be close with them if you live so near.” He noted and Veronica pressed her face into his neck, smoothing a finger over his newest tattoo. 

“Yes, they’re why I moved back here. What about you? Are you close with your family?” 

“I don’t have a family.” He replied to her, Sweet Pea had housed a bitter rage and resentment for most of his youth regarding the abandonment from his drug addict Mother and useless Father, he was a product of carelessness and he’d come to terms with it, he’d found love from an adoptive mother by the time puberty hit and he’d chosen to block out his childhood. 

“That means your family are all deceased or you choose to say that because you don’t have any association with them and there’s a good reason for that, judging by the look on your face, it’s the latter.” Veronica pried and she didn’t mean to be so candid, she was curious as to why the word family looked to have brought a sour taste into his mouth. 

“I bounced around care until I was twelve, my Mom was a heroin addict and I don’t think she even knew who my Dad was.” He revealed quietly, an odd sensation in his chest, a heavy weight that pressed directly over his heart. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sweet Pea. I shouldn’t have pried, I had no idea.” Veronica babbled when he spoke, he looked to have not taken offence. 

“Don’t be sorry, I’m not. I was taken in by a lady who fostered children, her name was Maggie, she started fostering after her husband died in a freak accident at the factory he worked at.” Sweet Pea explained to her, seeing Maggie’s face in his head and it was just as real as the last time he saw her before leaving for the Army. “She officially adopted me when I was fourteen and I was the last kid she fostered, she was too old to keep it up and provide enough care for other children, she hated that she couldn’t help anymore. Maggie was amazing and I think she thought of me as her biological son, she helped me through some real shit when I was a teenager.”

“Do you still have contact with her?” 

“No, she died a couple of months after I joined the Army, they said it was natural causes or old age - sometimes I think it was the heartbreak of me leaving her alone though.” Sweet Pea choked and swallowed back the lump in his throat, Maggie had begged him not to leave at first but had then thought it over rationally, his happiness was her priority, it was just the thought of losing someone else that she loved so dearly that caused her heart to break. 

“I’m sorry.” Veronica said in a small voice, her own eyes filling with tears at the sad story. 

“Stop apologising, Veronica.” He chuckled, hoping the conversation would end there, he did feel a lot better for confiding in her though and not many people knew the truth about his birth parents. “Laying here with you feels so right, you know.” Sweet Pea spoke again after a moment or two had passed, Veronica broke the connection of their hands and lifted her upper body up, she kissed him delicately and it was the type of kiss he’d never experienced until encountering her.

“What is it that you feel?” The young woman demanded to know, moving so they were chest to chest. 

“I don’t know how to explain it, I just know that there’s a connection between us and I didn't know I was missing anything until I met you. It’s crazy, I know. But that first night we met, there was something about you and the way you were, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He murmured against her temple, he ran his hands up and down her back, pressing his thumbs against the dimples. 

“I don’t think that’s crazy because I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.” She soothed, propping her chin on his chest and drumming a gentle beat over his heart. “I like being with you and I like being around you even if you can be a jerk, I think you’ve proved yourself lately though.” 

“I didn’t think it was going to take three days and a good fuck to get you to like me when you snapped at me, doll. There’s this feeling I get around you and I can’t figure it out, it’s driving me crazy.” He confessed to her and he was spot on, she had secrets, a certain one that couldn’t stay hidden forever. “You’re so reticent.”

“You have no idea.” She replied and traced out his bottom lip, he looked at her quizzically. 

“What are you keeping from me?” There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that was yet to be determined as good or bad, Veronica Lodge was stirring up a whole whirlwind of emotions within him and he was struggling to decipher what she could be hiding. 

“Nothing.” She fibbed easily, ducking her head under his chin and hoping he’d drop the matter. It wasn’t the time nor place, she hadn’t determined if she was even going to tell him about Delilah when she didn’t know what his intentions with her were. 

They lay with nothing to be heard but their breathing and the chirp of birds outside on her window ledge. Sweet Pea took in his surroundings and compared her place to his, he didn’t have high ceilings, marble countertops, tailored furnishings, a canopy bed or brand new carpet that your toes sank in. He wasn’t one to care about materialistic stuff that involved money, he’d never dated and he felt ready to change that, Veronica had changed him in the few days they’d been involved together. 

Sweet Pea moved to check the time on his phone by picking up his stranded jeans from the floor, his phone said it was just short of being 1pm and Jones had made it clear that he’d have his backside if he didn’t comply with his instructions. 

“I need to get going.” He told her and Veronica pouted sadly, making the effort to cling to him. 

“No!” She whined and he laughed, bringing one arm to wrap around her lower back and flipping them over. “Please, not yet.” Her protests were appreciated and he nearly gave in, however, he was new to the Serpents and couldn’t blow them off. 

“I seriously need to, Jones has work for me.” 

“Fine.” She continued to pout and after another kiss that turned a little steamier than expected, Veronica pulled back with a dopey grin. “I’ll miss you.” She pronounced when he got out of bed fully naked, the sheets slipping off his muscular body and allowing her to gather them around herself. 

“Yeah?” He mocked, hopping into his boxers and jeans, searching for his socks and shoes, realising that his t-shirt and jacket were laying redundant on her kitchen floor. 

“Yes.” She huffed and kneeled up, lifting herself until she was his height with the help from the bed. 

“Mmm, when can I see you again?” He inquired, leaning down and cupping her face, pressing his lips to hers ready to reluctantly depart.

“Whenever.” She answered, one hand clutching the sheet to her chest and the other coming up to thread through his already messy hair. 

“I have work to do but what about tomorrow morning? I’ll pick you up and take you for breakfast.” 

“Sounds good.” She established the plans with him and he kissed her one last time, he traced her hairline. “Wait, do you want your _favourite_ flannel back yet?” She emphasised, pointing at the floor and to the green checked shirt. 

“Keep it, it looks better on you anyway.” 

“Why thank you.” 

“Bye, babe.” He wished a farewell and left her in bed, he departed the room with a warmth all over, nothing but affection for Veronica. She lay in bed and listened to him poke around in her kitchen for his last few garments including the heavy piece of outerwear, she flopped back against the pillows and waited until she heard the distinct sound of the heavy doors shutting to let out a loud squeal. 

“Oh my.” She murmured to herself and twisted under the sheets, burying her nose into the side he’d been lay on and inhaling his scent. 

A delighted look came over her face, she found herself blushing and the apples of her cheeks actually began to ache with the wide smile she was expressing. 

There was one question on both of their minds... 

What was this that they were now involved in? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sweet Pea discovers that Veronica has a daughter, will he take it well? 
> 
> NOTE: I'm not sure this will be updated again until the season 3 premiere!

There was a slight change of plan the following day and Veronica had taken it upon herself to get up and ready, drive to Pop’s before 10am and collect a breakfast order for both her and Sweet Pea which she’d made online; hash browns and eggs for him, fresh fruit and a waffle for herself. 

The two had exchanged a few messages after their afternoon romps in her sheets and when Sweet Pea had finished work with Jughead, he’d called Veronica quite late and they’d talked for a whole hour about the most random things but the majority of the call was taken up by Sweet Pea trying to persuade her to have phone sex with him or go to his and stay the night without sneaking away this time. They had both hung up just as giddy as each other and Veronica had to force herself not to dream of him, he was taking up her every thought.

She’d definitely got him breakfast in an attempt to butter him up and make the blow of fully revealing her past a little easier on him because Veronica knew that today she needed to confront her demons and tell Sweet Pea about her daughter, she’d learnt that the last few days of feeling the emotions of lust, affection and need were those that she didn’t want to deprive herself of any longer. 

Veronica couldn’t pinpoint which was more daunting, confronting Sweet Pea or coming clean to her parents if they were to start a relationship together.

She liked Sweet Pea and from the little time they’d spent together, she wanted to take things further. The sex was incredible and she could only imagine how it would improve if they were to start dating, she’d thought about it all of last night when Sweet Pea was out with the Serpents still sussing out the security for the warehouse raid, Jughead had lost confidence when word got to him, courtesy of Fangs’ connections, that Crooks hadn’t had the shipment of weapons yet and it had been pushed back a week. If the Serpents were to have gone ahead and stormed the warehouse, they’d have come up empty handed and most likely dead. 

Sweet Pea was thoroughly enjoying walking the knife’s edge and he’d always been one to thrive on danger, he loved the fear of the unknown and basking in adrenaline, even if the unknown had got him shot in the shoulder back on tour. He was also enjoying his newfound relationship with Veronica, if you could even call it that, he knew he wanted to start seeing her and he wanted to talk about it too. 

By the looks of it, they both had some points to get off their chest. 

Veronica pulled into the parking lot of the Whyte Wyrm, it was essentially her second home at this point and she was positive that she’d spent more time here than her own apartment the last couple of days. 

She used the same exit that she’d snuck out of yesterday morning and was thankful once more that there was no sign of anyone around and she held the bag of food tightly on her way up the stairs, Veronica hoped that Sweet Pea had left the door to the loft unlocked and she wouldn’t have to knock to get him up.

When she stepped over the last stair and hopped over the creaky floorboard near the door, she was relieved to discover that he had left the door unlocked and could let herself in without waking Sweet Pea. 

It was probably a total invasion of privacy but it wasn’t like Sweet Pea cared, he would be thrilled to find her in his loft with breakfast food. Veronica shut the door behind her and placed the white bag filled with styrofoam containers on his kitchen table, the door to his bedroom was wide open and she could hear him snoring in a deep slumber from the kitchen, not that the apartment was big enough for her not to hear his loud breathing. 

She crept on the toes of her monochrome Converse and bit her lip when she rounded the corner to his room which was cloaked in darkness, she saw him laying there on his back with his mouth partly open and forearm thrown over his eyes to block out the little ray of light sneaking through the corner of the blind that covered the window. The sheets were pushed to his waist and he was naked under them, his toned torso was revealed to her and he was still wearing his dog tags even in his sleep, a sign of respect and pride.

As quietly as she could, she clambered onto the bed where his feet were and began to crawl up to him, he only stirred when she dipped her head to press kisses over his stomach and up to his chest. The snoring ceased when he finally became aware of the beauty in his bed and Sweet Pea’s arm left his eyes, he was barely able to lift his head from the pillow to look down and see Veronica peering back at him with the sexiest look on her face. 

“Am I dreaming?” He asked with a voice masked by sleep, he squinted at her and she shook her head at him, confirming that she was indeed there by straddling his waist and kissing him. “Mmm.” He breathed and began to fully wake up, the taste of her almost energising. 

“Good morning.” Veronica mused against his mouth, her hand finding the tangled locks of hair on the crown of his head. 

“What are you doing here? I thought I was picking you up in a bit and taking you out, I have an alarm set and everything - this is a much better wake up call though.” He said to her, he ran his hands down her sides and felt the softness of her dark, floral, cotton sundress. Veronica had grabbed something casual and comfortable wear, she’d thrown a chunky cardigan over the top to protect her from the chill as Spring enveloped Riverdale in vines of blossom and sunshine. 

“I missed you, so I broke in and brought breakfast to you.” 

“Oh, you did?” He grinned sleepily, looking down to where her crotch pressed against his and she slapped his chest with a mortified gasp. 

“ _Actual_ breakfast.” Veronica clarified sternly with a hint of blush, Sweet Pea only chuckled at her expense and then yawned after. 

“You’re a real prude, princess.” 

“I’m a prude because I won’t let you eat...  _taste me?_ ” She snapped back and caught herself before the lude remark came out, Sweet Pea burst into laughter and her body rocked on top of his from the movement.

“See! Go on, say what you wanted to before your prudish conscience kicked in.” He begged her desperately, managing to gasp out his speech between bursts of laughter.

“No! I don’t like you today.” She decided and went to climb off him in a bubble of embarrassment, he grabbed her before she could get far and pulled her down to his chest, he was still chuckling and Veronica huffed. “Stop laughing, jerk.” Veronica demanded into his neck, he coughed and actually did try to stop laughing but couldn’t wipe the amused smile from his face at the fact he’d only just woke up and she was already making him laugh.

“I’m only playing with you.” Sweet Pea told her and lifted her chin with his pointer finger, Veronica stubbornly looked up at him. “Kiss me.” He ordered and she complied, leaning up to kiss him deeply and she completely lost herself in him. 

Sweet Pea’s hand drifted down her back to cup her ass and then it slyly made its way over her hip under the hem of her sundress, she felt his lips curl against hers when she didn’t stop him and he went so far as to trail his fingers along her covered centre. 

“Hey.” She reprimanded after pulling away, reaching under her tiny dress to capture his curious hand. “Are you able to behave yourself long enough to eat breakfast with me?” She asked him and he narrowed his dark eyes, lifting his hips to press his hard erection against her. Veronica’s head tipped back when he caught the most sensitive part of her and her nipples also peaked, she was so tempted to join him under the covers but they needed to talk before engaging in any further sexual activity. 

“What do you think?” He retorted, hard as a rock under her.

“You know, since I brought you breakfast that technically means you’re in my debt.” She smirked and picked at the sheet covering him, she looked at him through her lashes and the way she bit her lip drove him crazy. 

“Is that so?” He rolled his eyes, resting one hand on her hip and shoving his other forearm beneath his head. 

“Yes.” Veronica said without skipping a beat. 

“And what do I owe you, princess? Tell you what, whack those panties off and come sit on my face.”

“You’re so full of it this morning, no, I just want a simple answer.” Veronica told him and she knew what she wanted an answer to, she’d had the wicked question burning a space in her brain and she couldn’t wait much longer to know the answer. “What’s your real name?” She inquired for the second time, Sweet Pea sighed quietly and closed his eyes, he definitely should have known that’s what she was going to dig for. 

“Ask me something else.” He demanded with his eyes still pressed shut, Veronica pouted even though he couldn’t see it. 

“Sweet Pea, please! We’ve had sex!” She exclaimed in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. 

“What’s that got to do with my name?” He laughed. 

“Because we’ve been up close and personal, I’ve seen you naked! Just tell me your name, please.” 

“If I tell you then that doesn’t mean you can call it me, okay? My name is attached to my past and I’ve worked hard to block it out, I don’t want to be associated with any of it anymore.” 

“I understand, Sweets.” Veronica respected his wish and stroked his jaw, the tension disappearing with the pressure of each manicured nail.

“I was born Cameron Bradbury, Maggie called me her Sweet Pea and I liked that better, it helped me forget about my sorry excuse of a family.” Sweet Pea disclosed through tight lips, partly relieved that it was out in the open and there were no more secrets between them... 

Boy, was he about to eat his words. 

“You should legally change it to Sweet Pea, imagine seeing that on your driving licence.” Veronica poked his chest, giggling when he grabbed her finger and pretended to nip it. 

“And have Fogarty rip the shit out of me for the remainder of my life? No thanks.” He rejected the idea, stiffly sitting up against the headboard of his bed. “Now that I’m out of your debt can we eat? I’m a hungry man and not just for food.” He winked. 

“Yes, we can eat.” She confirmed, dismounting his lap and kneeling to the side of him. “And as for doing anything else, we’ll have to see.” She teased, barely dipping a hand under the sheet where he was sporting a proud erection consisting of morning wood and the arousal for her. 

“I’ll behave, I promise.” He persuaded, crossing his heart with eyes that made her believe he wouldn’t be behaving and it would be a miracle if they made it through breakfast without a crude comment or two on his end. “Why don’t you go and set up? I’m going to wash up and stuff.” He said, squeezing her bare thigh and turning to get out of bed, the sheet fell to the mattress and he straightened up like he wasn’t naked or erect, completely comfortable. Whereas Veronica couldn’t stop herself getting hot and bothered by his nudity, she had to make a dash for the kitchen before he could grab her. 

She searched the space for knives and forks, figuring they could just eat from the containers to save on washing up. By the time she’d laid the table, brewed some coffee and poured him a cup, Sweet Pea emerged from his bedroom now washed, dressed, his hair styled and looking fresher than ten minutes ago. 

“I got you hash browns again, you seemed to enjoy them the other day.” She pointed out, taking a seat opposite him. 

“Thank you, I’m not keen on the idea of you paying for our food though.” He tutted, adding some creamer and a sugar to the black coffee, handing her the items which she turned away politely. 

“Would you rather me of held everyone at the diner hostage and cooked the food myself, then stole it?” 

“The idea of you being a badass is quite a turn on but no, I’d rather just pay for the food.” He clarified, opening his styrofoam container as she did. 

“As you know, I’m a strong, independent woman.” She reminded him smugly, smiling behind her mug and running her foot up the inside seam of his leg. 

They ate their breakfast with the odd snippet of conversation, Veronica was mulling over the best way to get the ball rolling on the Delilah front, fearing his reaction. 

“Do you wanna do something today?” Sweet Pea asked Veronica after he’d wiped his mouth and hands with a napkin, Veronica nodded and chewed the last piece of her sickly waffle. 

“Like what?” 

“Whatever you want, princess.” He tossed back casually, sipping his coffee and then standing up to clear up the forks, polystyrene cartons and napkins with the help of a nervous Veronica. “Thank you for the lovely surprise, you didn’t have to do that.” He thanked her graciously, circling his arms around her. 

“It’s okay, I wanted to.” She rejoined, playing with the dog tags that hung low enough for them to be eye level. 

“Veronica?” 

“Yeah?” She hummed, captivated by the metal that held his Army details. 

“I’m not good with words, as you know.” He started speaking, deciding now to tell her that he’d like to progress things further with her. “I like you, I think you’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on and you’re a fuckin’ beauty in the bedroom.” 

“Sweet Pea!” She gasped when his kind words were followed with a coarse remark, she batted his chest and he caught her hand. 

“I’d say I’m kiddin’ but I’m not, I would like to make this official though. I’ve never had or wanted a proper girlfriend but you’ve changed that, the thought of any other fucker touching you drives me mad. Please, tell me you feel the same and I haven’t just made myself look like the biggest idiot in the world.” He half groaned, head cocked and heart thudding.

“I _really_ like you.” She comforted, stepping closer until there wasn’t a single millimetre between them. “But, it’s not that simple.” She sighed, tugging her hand from his and stepping back, arms limp. 

“Why not? You either want to be with me for real or not, I mean - I know we’ve moved fast and there are things we still need to learn about one another but that knowledge comes with time...”

“Sweet Pea, I really need to tell you something.” Veronica nervously spoke and cut him off, her hands jittering against her abdomen and she had to clasp her fingers together to stop the trembling. 

“What is it?” He prompted her and ran his hands from the tips of her shoulders, down her arms and to her wringing hands where he took each in his own. The tender act was enough to make her melt and she so badly wanted to reveal her secret, she wanted there to be no obstacles between them and for them to be able to start their relationship on a piece of fresh slate. “Veronica?” He urged when the words wouldn’t come out, she continued to stare at him blankly. 

“I - uh - um - “ She stuttered and right on cue, there was a heavy rap of knuckles against Sweet Pea’s door before it was flung open only a second later to reveal Jughead who didn’t notice Veronica stood there. Sweet Pea’s arms dropped from her startled frame, he turned to look at the intruder with a glare and unbothered reaction. 

“SP, I need to talk to you.” He stated, solely focused on Sweet Pea. His viridian eyes inched behind his figure, his mouth open with surprise at the sight of Veronica looking shifty. “Ronnie? What are you doing here this early?” 

“We’re hanging out, you interrupted.” Sweet Pea told him coarsely, throwing his arm over Veronica’s shoulder. “Can whatever you’re stressing about not wait until later?” He questioned Jughead, speaking slowly and discreetly motioning to the short female. 

“Not really, it won’t take up too much time, it’s about the heist.” 

“Fine.” Sweet Pea grumbled, unhappily dropping his arm from around Veronica but leaning down to run his thumb over the point of her chin. “I’ll catch up with you in a bit, babe.” He promised, planting a kiss on her lips that she happily responded to, not caring that Jughead was wordlessly watching them with bulging eyes and a jaw that was swinging to the wooden floor of Sweet Pea’s kitchen. 

Veronica left the loft, closing the door behind her and breathing out a tight breath, glad to be interrupted. 

“ _How_ and _when_ did that happen?” Jughead pressed incredulously when she was gone, not believing how fast they’d moved on from fighting to kissing like it was nothing. 

“She just couldn’t resist my charm, man.” 

On her way down the stairs, Veronica heard the sound of Betty giggling and reaching the bottom of the staircase, she saw her with Cheryl and Toni. 

“Morning.” Veronica quipped casually, sauntering over to where the women were gathered and they all jumped at the voice, turning to look at her. 

“Ronnie? What are you doing here? Did you just arrive?” Betty asked her, green eyes scouring her appearance and then drifting to the staircase she’d just descended and that Jughead had previously gone up to speak with Sweet Pea. 

Betty hadn’t noticed that Veronica was parked outside, too invested in a deep conversation with her Mother on the phone when Jughead had pulled up, Alice had been left in charge of the newspaper for the day to allow Betty a day off. 

Cheryl had failed to notice the Mercedes too when she dropped off Toni for work, planning to leave the bar quickly to attend to some business stuff that involved the Serpents. 

“What were you doing upstairs?” Cheryl interrogated the matter further, suspiciously eyeing her like Toni and Betty were doing. 

“Ah! _Wait a second_... were you with Sweet Pea? Did you spend the night?” Betty gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. 

“I’m going to leave you girls to it, I need to get the place ready for the day.” Toni snickered, pecking Cheryl on the cheek and retreating to the bar to allow them some privacy. 

“So? Did you?” Betty was desperate to know and Veronica tugged on the sleeve of her cardigan, shy all over again. 

“She did.” Cheryl assumed snippily, impressed with Veronica. 

“I didn’t! Well, not last night...” Veronica whispered, looking past Betty and Cheryl as not to see the astonishment. 

“Veronica Lodge, you sit that reformed ass down right now and tell us _everything_.” Cheryl demanded, pointing the free seat of the high table that her, Betty and Toni had been leaning over, both of the girls sitting down and awaiting Veronica to do the same, all three of them staring at the wall that the makeshift table was mounted to. 

“It’s a long story...” She began, starting to tell them the story of her and Sweet Pea, how they’d come to sleeping together, about her sneaking away and him pursuing her, them having sex again and another time, finally finishing with how and why she was here this morning, his confession of feelings also cropping up. “I tried to tell him about Deiliah this morning.” 

“And what did he say?” Betty examined, leaning on her elbows. 

“Nothing because I couldn’t get my words out! And then Jughead interrupted, by the way, he looked like he was about to faint when Sweet Pea kissed me in front of him.” Veronica briefed her, Cheryl listened intently. 

“As if hobo knew about you both before we did! What happened to girl code?” Cheryl was displeased, her red lips pursed at Veronica keeping secrets when she’d only just arrived back in Riverdale after keeping the biggest secret of all. 

“It must have disappeared with my sanity.” Veronica chuckled. 

“If you’re taking things further with him like he wants then you’re going to have to tell him.” Cheryl said wisely, Betty agreed. 

“I know.” Veronica acknowledged, the girls not seeing Jughead and Sweet Pea descending the stairs and heading over after discussing whatever had Jughead in a tizzy. 

“Just do it like ripping off a band-aid, fast and sharp!” Betty suggested, pretending to rip off a band-aid from her arm. “You don’t need to be ashamed of Delilah, she’s -” 

“ _Delilah? Who is Delilah?_ ” Betty was cut off and her eyes bulged, Veronica gasped and spun around on her stool with Cheryl. 

Sweet Pea was stood next to Jughead looking puzzled, Jughead looked like he was caught in the crossfire and Veronica was seconds away from passing out since she seemed to have stopped breathing when the innocent question rolled off his tongue. 

This was not how she wanted to tell him, the intense stares of her friends making her feel queasy, she didn’t like having an audience when it looked like shit was about to go down before noon.

“Who is Delilah?” Sweet Pea asked again, taking in the heavy atmosphere and Veronica’s guilt riddled posture beside her friends. 

“Sweet Pea...” Veronica started, his eyes snapped to hers and he squinted. 

“Who’s Delilah?” He asked for the last time, not understanding why things were suddenly awkward and secretive.

“I have a daughter!” Veronica burst, unable to contain it when this was the time to release her secret to him. “Delilah is my daughter, I have a child.” She told him softly, his face looked like it was made of stone. 

“I’m sorry, what?” He had to inquire, not sure that he’d heard her right even though the bar was silent with nobody in but them, Toni watched from the bar when she also sensed the tension and heard the same question repeated three times. She didn’t know about Veronica’s past or about Delilah, Cheryl had kept her promise to Veronica. 

“I have a child.” And this confirmed what Sweet Pea thought he’d heard, he tripped back over his combat boots and shook his head like he was in denial. 

“No, you don’t. If you have a daughter, where is she?” 

“Delilah has been away with my parents for the week visiting family, she’ll be back soon.” 

“You seriously have a kid? Why didn’t you tell me? That seems like the type of thing you tell a guy that wants to date you!” He was wracked off, not because she had a daughter but because he’d asked her if she was hiding something from him when she looked secretive. He’d trusted her enough to confide in her about his upbringing and his reason for joining the Army, but she didn’t trust him enough to let him know that she had a child. 

The betrayal angered him, he didn’t like being lied to, not when he’d been as transparent as a glass window. 

“I tried to! But Jughead came upstairs just as I was about to, Sweet Pea.” Veronica defended, hopping off the stool on trembling legs to take a step towards him only for him to take another two strides away from her, Betty and Cheryl rose too and flanked her protectively. 

“It’s kind of trashy to hop into bed with a gang member when you have a kid waiting at home, don’t you think?” Sweet Pea scorned without thinking, Veronica’s cheeks flushed as he confirmed every thought she’d processed since her first encounter with him, the embarrassment coming flooding back. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” She said barely above a whisper, repeating what he’d said to her the day before when he’d stormed her penthouse, Sweet Pea chuckled coldly and nodded in agreement, swiping his fist over his lips and turning away to walk over to the main bar in which Toni had just wiped, he sat on the stool facing Veronica, she’d crept nearer to him. 

“Obviously not.” He mumbled, regressing to a defensive stance. “I’m shocked, you’d never know you had a kid.” He dryly spoke, his eyes drifting downwards and then back up to meet Veronica’s who looked disgusted at his insinuation. She promptly lifted her hand and slapped him across the right side of his face and left an angry, red welt. 

Betty gasped and stepped forward to defend her friend’s honour but Jughead quickly pulled her back, this was between Sweet Pea and Veronica. 

The bar was filled with a rigid silence as Sweet Pea’s jaw tensed from Veronica’s slap, he glared at her just as she glowered back at him.

The air was bound with venom, spite and ire.

“You’re a real piece of shit.” She croaked through glossed eyes, her bottom lip trembled but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, not when he’d already gotten in some hurtful shots already.

“Then leave.” Sweet Pea swallowed, his chestnut eyes now a deep shade of black, a mirror image of hers. “Don’t you have a mistake to be taking care of or something?” He scoffed, turning around on the bar stool and away from the heartbreaking sight of Veronica who looked shattered at his cruel jibes. 

“Meeting you was one mistake, sleeping with you was another. But, my daughter? She’s no mistake and she never will be, you’re a typical coward, Sweet Pea. I’m glad it seems like you have no interest in kids because I wouldn’t want a sorry bastard like you around her anyway, you’re pathetic.” And with one final look of defeat, she stepped around him and hurried to leave the bar, not looking back once as Betty yanked her arm from Jughead’s grip and chased after her. 

“Ronnie, wait!” She begged, sneering at Sweet Pea as she darted past, Cheryl following too.

And as quickly as it had started, it had ended sourly. 

Veronica’s word stung, they stung more than the deserved slap to his face but he knew she was right. He also knew he was out of order for saying what he did, Sweet Pea knew what it was like to be a mistake, an unwanted child and he hated himself for using the term to describe her daughter but it just slipped out in the heat of the moment. 

He’d been here, apart of the Serpents for such a short amount of time and already this girl was getting under his skin like the point of a rusty, old nail. 

“That was a low blow, man. No child is ever a mistake, they haven’t asked to be conceived or born. You’re in this gang because I admire your strength and brutality but if you’re throwing insults like that at my friends then you can pack your shit and leave, no man of mine will treat a woman or her child with such lack of respect.” Jughead seethed, his voice low and threatening to Sweet Pea who was slumped over the bar with the heels of his hands pressed against his creased forehead. 

“It slipped out, it was just a huge surprise to find out she had a baby.” Sweet Pea mumbled into the deep wood of the bar, he dragged his hands down his face and sat up even though his shoulders still hunched. “I didn’t mean what I said about the kid being a mistake, I know what it’s like to not be wanted and it was out of order of me to say so.” Sweet Pea apologised with true remorse, Jughead’s expression softened at his confession. 

“Don’t you think you should go and apologise to Veronica? She looked distraught.” Toni interjected quietly, Sweet Pea’s heart clenched when he recalled the sad expression on her flawless complexion. 

“Maybe later.” He mumbled and stood from the bar, easily gliding past Jughead and Toni to stomp up the stairs of the bar to retreat up to his attic space where he could be away from everyone with their disgusted looks towards his disgraceful attitude for Veronica and Delilah.

The door slammed behind him, the bolts keeping it secure rattled at the aggression and to add to the toxicity, he grabbed a nearby mug that had been left on the counter after his breakfast with Veronica and launched it at the wall. An almighty crash sounded just as Fangs entered the bar through the back ready for a day's work or play, his eyes widened and he looked upwards as did Toni and Jughead. 

“What the hell was that?”

“Don’t ask.” Toni muttered, going back to disinfecting surfaces and polishing glasses. 

While Sweet Pea wallowed above the bar in a pit of sorrow and guilt, Veronica was outside on the car park sobbing within the hold of her friends, completely inconsolable and at a loss, feeling so hurt and rejected. 

“Veronica, you need to calm down. Just breathe, in and out, in and out.” Cheryl guided, begging for Veronica to take a breath and stop hyperventilating against her chest. “Come on, deep breaths.” 

“I ca-can't.” She stammered, the air in her lungs poison. 

“Yes, you can.” Betty agreed, taking in deep breathes and locking eyes with Veronica over Cheryl’s arm. “Well done, keep going.” She encouraged when Veronica finally started to take proper breathes, her face starting to gain some colour. 

Finally, after hyperventilating for five, straight minutes, Veronica finally calmed down enough to be able to speak properly. 

“I want to go home, I don’t want to be here or anywhere he is.” She grizzled, wiping her running nose with the sleeve of her cardigan, a trait that she often told Delilah not to do. 

“Okay, you go home and we’ll follow you in my car. We’ll talk at yours, is that alright?” Cheryl pried, Veronica nodded and unlocked her car with the fancy fingerprint recognition hidden behind the handle on the driver's side. 

“It’s the cream penthouse, it’s three places down from The Pembrooke.” Veronica glumly informed them, getting into her car and having to take another second to fully compose herself before driving. 

The girls drove a safe distance behind Veronica, the roads were lacking human activity and it was unusually quiet. 

“I can’t believe they actually slept together.” Betty told Cheryl, her glossed, bottom lip held between her teeth. “I didn’t think they’d literally fall in love, sure - I knew they flirted a lot and they seemed to get on well...” 

“What a mess, this is a disaster.” Cheryl heaved, continuing to sit alongside Betty until they reached Veronica’s home, they parked up and followed a weak Veronica inside, where she flung herself on the couch and let out a wail. 

Betty tried and failed to contain Veronica’s tears with a clean tissue that she kept hidden up her sleeve, it was coated in mascara and eyeliner. 

“What’s wrong with me? Why am I suddenly so repulsive to him just because I have a baby?” Veronica sniffled into the crumpled tissue that was pinched between her fingers, Cheryl and Veronica sat on either side with a respective hand placed on her back. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Ronnie.” Betty consoled, rubbing a circle on her lower back and looking at Cheryl who seemed to be fuming. 

“That scumbag didn’t deserve you or Delilah anyway, Veronica.” Cheryl seethed venomously, more worked up than Betty and finding it hard to console Veronica when all she wanted to do was give Sweet Pea a few home truths for being so disrespectful and malicious for no reason.

“He’s not a scumbag.” Veronica whispered through her tears, dabbing at the mascara making its way down her cheeks in blackened stripes. 

“Don’t even try to defend him after what he said, V.” Betty sighed.

“I sound ridiculous, don’t I? I’m crying over a guy that I only met a few days ago, I can’t believe I had sex with him too.” She howled, a new wave of sobs arriving. 

“Not at all, Veronica. If you want, I can get Juggie to punch him for you.” Betty naughtily exchanged with Veronica who quickly turned Betty’s offer down.

“No, violence isn’t the answer, he doesn’t deserve to be hurt because he’s got a vile mouth.”

“I bet he was vile in bed too.” Cheryl scoffed randomly and Veronica pouted sadly. 

“No, he was actually phenomenal in bed.” 

“There are other guys out there with huge dicks and better personalities, this was just a blip and maybe we’re to blame for encouraging you without considering your feelings if it didn’t work out.” 

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t force me to jump into his bed.” 

“V, please don’t take anything he said to heart. It’s not trashy that you slept with him and it doesn’t affect how your parent Delilah in the slightest, she’s lucky to have such a strong person as a Mom.” Betty cuddled Veronica and she managed to smile, thinking about the little girl she gave birth to only two years back. 

“It’s a learning curve, he’s an asshole and I don’t need that negativity in my life or around Delilah. There are guys in the world who can treat me and my daughter right, then again - I don’t need a man at all! I can manage just fine on my own.” She exclaimed proudly, straightening her back and drying the remaining tears on her face.

“That’s it, girl.” Cheryl beamed behind Veronica to Betty, eyes sparkling. 

“You’re a great Mom and you’re doing a fantastic job! And when the time comes and you feel ready, you can make the time and effort to meet someone.” Betty spoke rationally and even though Veronica was smiling, Betty could see that there was a deep sadness behind Veronica’s eyes at the hands of Sweet Pea. 

“Maybe just give biker bars a miss.” Cheryl nudged Veronica, all three of them giggling, only to be intruded by Veronica’s iPhone ringing from the kitchen counter. 

“One second.” She told the girls, lifting herself from between the girls to attend to the call, she frowned when she saw it was her Dad. “Hi, Dad. Is something wrong?” She asked after accepting the call, she was pulled away from the childish drama of her love life and thrown into the deep end of her family life instead. 

“Veronica, it’s me, I don’t have time to explain everything right now but your Abuelita is having surgery tomorrow afternoon and I need you to come and pick up Delilah.” Hiram’s words were rushed and panicked, the weight of his wife’s Mother weighing heavy on his mind. 

“Surgery? When? What time?” Veronica rambled, as Betty and Cheryl watched her pace the kitchen with a hand weaved in her hair. 

“Tomorrow afternoon, honey.” 

“Do you want me to start driving down now to come and get Delilah? Why don’t I stay at the mansion? You and Mom can’t face this alone, Dad!” 

“Mi hija, calm down. The chances of the surgery working are looking high and she needs it, everything will be okay and you don’t need to worry. Actually, instead of you driving to meet me, I’ll drive Delilah back to Riverdale myself and then I can pick up some more clothes for me and your Mom. Is that okay?” 

“Yes, that’s fine, Dad. But only if that’s what you want to do, I don’t mind coming to get her myself.” Veronica told Hiram. 

“It’s fine, Veronica. I’ll set off at around seven and I should be in Riverdale before twelve, Delilah will probably be in her pyjamas still but I’ll make sure she’s fed.” He filled her in on his plan and Veronica drank it in, scared for her Abuelita’s surgery but also excited to see her baby.

“Okay, Dad.” 

“I love you, Veronica. I’ll see you tomorrow, your Mom sends her love too.” 

“I love you both too, Dad.” Veronica mimicked, blowing a kiss to her Dad down the phone and they ended the call. 

Veronica let out a puff of air and turned to face the girls, they paid her full attention. 

“Is everything alright, V?” Betty queried. 

“Delilah’s coming back tomorrow, my Abuelita has kidney disease and is having emergency surgery tomorrow afternoon.” Veronica spouted. 

“Oh gosh, Ronnie!”

“Tomorrow? Does that mean I get to meet her?” Cheryl excitedly bounced on the couch cushion. 

“Of course you can meet her, Cheryl.” Veronica laughed, collapsing back down between the girls. 

“I can’t wait, she’s going to love me and Toni.” Cheryl boasted, flicking her hair over one shoulder. 

“I’m her favourite auntie.” Betty disagreed. 

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” Cheryl smirked and Betty narrowed her green eyes, Veronica watched them in amusement. 

There was a pang in her chest where Sweet Pea’s words had hurt her but she knew that being reunited with her daughter would solve all her problems, the brightness that Delilah exhibited was a big enough distraction and maybe the girls were correct about finding someone when the time felt right. 

Veronica couldn’t help but feel like the time _was_ right when she bumped into Sweet Pea. 

 _Everything_ felt right when she was with him. 

She wasn’t going to forget about him or what he said in a hurry, she didn’t want to. 

She didn't want anyone else, she just wanted _him_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEX!!
> 
> Amends are made. 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to upload but I was waiting for the fandom to pick up again!

Veronica paced the same two meters of the wide window over and over, she bit her thumbnail anxiously as she waited for the familiar metallic blue XF that belonged to her Dad to pull up outside of her penthouse and into an allocated space below on the street. 

She had enjoyed the remainder of the previous evening with Cheryl and Betty, the topic of Sweet Pea hadn’t been brought up again and she had pushed it to the back of her mind to focus on Delilah’s arrival and seeing her Father. 

She was going to forget about Sweet Pea, she had no choice but to since things had literally gone South. Her first venture back into love and it had blown up in her face, she wasn’t going to try again anytime soon.

Every inch of the penthouse had been cleaned and all of Delilah’s toys were out and ready to be played with, Veronica had done a heavy round of spring cleaning after not being able to sleep past the sun beginning to come up and she figured that she would be able to attend to work stuff without worrying about needing to clean anywhere. 

As her Mother always told her, ‘ _a little dust has never hurt anyone_ ’. Of course, it had been years since Hermione had set her upper-class eyes upon a speck of dust, she’d had a housekeeper for as long as Veronica could remember. 

Finally, after twenty minutes of aimless and excited pacing, Hiram’s car pulled up down below and Veronica let out an elevated screech, clapping her hands. 

In her rush to get downstairs to her Dad and baby, she ran down to the foyer in her UGG slippers, not caring that she looked a little out of place when she exited the building and stepped out onto the street to see her Dad climbing out of the SUV. 

“Dad!” Veronica yelped and threw her arms around him, glad to be reunited with her blood. 

“Have you really missed me that much or are you buttering me up for something? It’s only been what? A week?” Hiram chuckled throatily but embracing his daughter, squeezing her tightly and kissing her hair. 

Back as a rebellious teen, Veronica could have never imagined being this close with her Dad or either of her parents. Hermione had turned a blind eye to most of Veronica’s questionable behaviour but it had definitely driven a wedge between her and both of her caregivers. Delilah’s birth had united them all, bring them closer than ever for it to never change again. 

“A week too long.” She mumbled dejectedly, pulling away from Hiram to refocus on the fact Delilah was home. 

“You don’t seem yourself, mi Amor. Are you okay?” Hiram pressed and momentarily stopped Veronica opening the car door, she froze but plastered on her best smile. 

She hated that she’d made herself so vulnerable to Sweet Pea and she despised that her Dad was now picking up on her sadness, he’d only been here for two minutes and was already over analyzing her. 

“I’m fine, Daddy. I’ve just missed Delilah, that’s all.” Veronica fibbed and gently patted Hiram’s hand, he scrutinized her but didn’t push the subject and allowed Veronica to pull the handle of the rear, passenger door. “Oh, little one.” Veronica whispered happily when she set eyes on the tiny being that was her blood and her heart mended itself, the bond of mother and daughter returning now that she was back after a long week of being apart. 

Delilah was fast asleep in a pink, cotton onesie, the legs of the pyjamas were tucked into some fluffy looking socks and her bunny was right beside her. Her head was resting against the side of her car seat and her lips were pouted beautifully, her eyelids twitched with a mesmerizing dream that Veronica could only wish to be seeing too. 

“She’s been asleep for most of the way.” Hiram chuckled behind Veronica and she smiled, reaching down to brush a finger over Delilah’s smooth cheek, she could smell the baby powder and subtle detergent on her. 

“Delilah.” Veronica cooed and stroked back a piece of Delilah’s dark hair, moving it from her eyes. “Delilah, baby.” She whispered again louder and Delilah stirred, moving her face into Veronica’s fingertips. The infant slowly roused at the voice that had sung to her from her months in the womb and then soothed her to sleep for the two years she’d been out in the world, growing up for all to see. 

Delilah’s eyed opened slowly but surely, she winced at the light and whimpered from the disturbance, still tired and very droopy. Veronica didn’t stop stroking her face and allowed Dellah to gain more awareness before unbuckling her, when Delilah fully opened her eyes and saw Veronica, she became eager at once to get out of her car seat and into her arms. 

“Well, someone’s happy to be home.” Hiram laughed happily when Veronica scooped Delilah out of the car and to her chest, Delilah buried her face in Veronica's neck and threaded her fingers through the lengths of her deep waves, smiling and clinging to her, the depths of sleep forgotten about. 

“Mommy missed you so much.” Veronica said, rocking Delilah and cradling her head. The moment was just as tender as the second she was born, so much love was shared between them. “How’s Mom holding up?” Veronica pressed her Dad and he grimaced as he handed her Delilah’s bag, the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth accentuated. He scuffed the sole of his fine, Italian loafer against the floor, nearly evading the question.

“She’s doing okay, she just doesn’t like to see your Abuelita in such a state.” 

“I hope this surgery does her some good, my stomach is in knots at the thought of her under the knife.” Veronica quietly commented, swaying with Delilah. 

“I think it will, sweetheart.” Hiram positively added, tickling Delilah’s flushing cheek and then Veronica’s. “Now, I need to get some clothes for your Mother and me, then I need to get off and back on the road. I hope to be back in time to see your Abuelita in recovery, I’ll send all of your love to them both.” He swore, bring Veronica into another embrace that Veronica welcomed, it was strange seeing her Dad looking so vulnerable, he idolised his Mother in law. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Veronica pecked his cheek and then Delilah leaned over to copy Veronica, his smile broadened at his Grandaughter. 

“Bye-bye.” She waved her bunny at him, making him and Veronica laugh musically. 

“Goodbye, little bird.” Hiram expressed, looking at the two generations of Lodge girls before him with fondness, devotion and complete adoration. “Keep in touch, I’ll let you know about the aftermath and when it’s likely for us to return.” He pointed a finger at Veronica, she acknowledged his plans and squeezed his hand before he locked the Jaguar and ambled off towards The Pembrooke which had been left untouched since they departed Riverdale. 

“Right, let’s get you cleaned up and have some lunch before we decide what to do today.” Veronica spoke to Delilah, heading back inside her own sanctuary. “Did you miss Momma?” Veronica inquired, comforted by the weight of Delilah on her hip and her bag on her shoulder. 

“Momma.” Delilah squeaked and nodded her head, a hand on Veronica’s cheek. It was touching and Veronica loved that Delilah understood her question, even if she did answer by only repeating a single word, she was getting there with her vocabulary. 

One day needed to be experienced at a time, as much as she yearned for Delilah to begin to form proper sentences at her own accord, Veronica was cherishing every precious moment of her being little as she was positive that she wouldn’t have another child.

As promised, Veronica set aside some time to take Delilah to meet Cheryl and Toni since they were going to be in her lives from now on alongside Jughead and Betty. 

Veronica remembered the route to Thistlehouse without a moment of hesitation, more memories of her teenage years coming back in full force. She missed the sleepovers, the girly gossip over Archie Andrews and the football team but she liked her new life too, it was more her. 

She pulled up beside Cheryl’s Porsche and a Harley that seemingly belonged to Toni, there was a Range Rover too. Veronica collected her handbag and then unstrapped a freshly bathed Delilah, she clambered over the loose gravel on the wide driveway. 

Before Veronica had even reached the doorstep of Thistlehouse, Cheryl came bumbling out of the door squealing loudly with Toni following behind her, trying to calm her down. Delilah coward against her Mom, hiding away in her sweater. 

“Oh my word!” Cheryl gasped when she laid eyes on Delilah, her hand going over her chest. “Veronica, she’s so beautiful.” The redheaded vision expressed, timidly reaching a hand out to stroke Delilah’s arm. “Hi, sweetheart, I’m your auntie CheChe.” She cooed and coaxed a shy baby, gradually encouraging Delilah to make eye contact with her and reward her with a gummy smile when Cheryl tickled a roll in her neck.

“Hey, Toni.” Veronica addressed the girl over Cheryl’s head, Toni shyly waved from the doorstep, she felt like she was intruding and Veronica noticed, she didn’t want Toni to feel awkward as she would be playing a role in Delilah’s life with Cheryl as her auntie. 

“Hey.” Toni replied with a smile, taking a couple of steps forward to come and meet Veronica’s daughter. “Hello, Delilah.” Toni grinned, taking the hand of Delilah’s bunny and pretending to bop her on the nose which evoking a high giggle in return. 

“You’re so selfish keeping such a blessing from us all, Veronica Lodge.” Cheryl cursed, leading everyone inside her and Toni’s home. “I’ve got her some little bits by the way.” Cheryl forwarned when they were in the hallway, she pushed open the door to the main lounge and Veronica gaped when she saw the space cluttered with an array of little girl’s toys. There were boxes of Duplo, fluffy teddy’s and a child-sized ball pit filling the space. 

Veronica didn’t need anyone to spoil her child or buy her love, the people she selected to be around Delilah were chosen because it would be a blessing to have them partake in her life. 

“Cheryl!” She scolded, smacking her arm. 

“What? She’s my only chance of having a niece, I wanted to spoil her!” She defended, taking Delilah from her arms and kneeling on the carpet, introducing her to the ball pit by wriggling her hand between the multicoloured balls. 

“How did you even get your hands on all of this?” 

“Amazon Prime.” Toni laughed beside Veronica, watching Cheryl and Delilah interact like they’d known each other their whole lives, it made Toni want her own family with Cheryl. “Can I interest you in a coffee or fancy tea?” Toni tempted Veronica, she nodded enthusiastically at the mention of caffeine and followed Toni through to the kitchen. 

“Wow! I love what you’ve done in here!” Veronica exclaimed when she saw the difference in the interior, the kitchen had been completely remodelled to a modern standard compared the wood fire and gas stove that it had once had when Veronica had last been here. 

“Thanks, I actually drew up the plans myself and obviously, had to have some purple somewhere.” Toni joked and pointed to the worktops, there were hints of amethyst running through the marble and the appliances were a deep purple to match. “We’ve got raspberry tea, green tea or some weird concoction Cheryl uses to avoid bloat... and coffee, thankfully.”

“Black coffee’s fine” Veronica sniggered, taking a seat atop one of the breakfast stools to watch Toni boil the kettle. “So, what brought you to Riverdale?” 

Toni turned her head and looked at Veronica over her shoulder, setting only two mugs on the counter since Cheryl was preoccupied. 

“Fancied a change and I planned to move on, that was until that flame caught my eye and I ended up joining the Serpents to be with her.” 

“You make a lovely couple, you’re so well suited.” Veronica earnestly said, Toni blushed and looked away when the kettle pinged. “Toni, I’m sorry if you felt awkward in the bar yesterday.” Veronica apologised and looked over at her, Toni frowned and turned back to Veronica. 

“You don’t need to apologise to me, Veronica. What SP said was really shit and I wanted to slap him myself, he crossed the line and he knows it. It’s just -” Toni paused and held the boiled kettle, she tried to choose her next words carefully as she didn’t want Veronica to be upset when they were bonding. “He’s sorry for what he said, I know he is.” She finished and Veronica stiffened, she narrowed her eyes for a moment before realising Toni wasn’t being malicious. 

“No Serpent stands alone, right?” She shot back, making Toni suppress a laugh and smile crookedly. 

“I’m not sticking up for him, I promise. But he’s sorry and he admitted it to Jughead while I was there, he said he was just shocked to find out you had the baby.” She said, placing a china mug down in front of Veronica and taking the spare seat next to her. “I saw how hurt you were when he opened his huge gob, you didn’t deserve to be made to feel that way and I don’t know your story, it’s none of my business. I do know that you like him though and despite his outrageous behaviour, he really likes you too.” Toni remarked sincerely, hesitantly reaching for Veronica’s hand that rested on the purple flecked counter. 

“And he’s told you to tell me that?” Veronica raised her eyebrow, partly amused and partly annoyed. 

“No, he hasn’t. I shouldn’t be getting involved but I know attraction when I see it and he’d be lucky to have you, you’d make a lovely couple and I’m sure you could make your family situation work.” 

“Toni...” Veronica grimaced, shaking her head from side to side, her hair swished. 

“Just think about making amends with him, let Sweet Pea apologize. Even if you just leave it at that, I think you deserve an apology and maybe he deserves closure.” She suggested wisely and Veronica hated to admit that Toni was correct, her suggestion of closure appealing and she seemed genuine. 

“I’ll think about it.” Veronica promised, linking her pinky with Toni’s and making both of them burst into laughter at the childish act. 

Veronica and Toni got to know each other, Veronica filled her in on what her life was like before she moved to New York and sacrificed some entertaining stories about Cheryl to her girlfriend. 

The girls could hear Delilah and Cheryl from the kitchen, happy squeals, shouts and the odd sing-song filled the once doomed levels of Thistlehouse and affirmed that they had bonded easily. Just as Toni and Veronica were finishing up the hot drinks, Delilah wobbled into the kitchen with Cheryl playfully chasing her, she had her hands like claws and was growling like a bear which was making Delilah giggle and run towards Veronica, nearly slipping on the tiled floor. 

“Careful.” Veronica huffed when Delilah tried to scale the stool and climb into Veronica’s lap. 

“Yes, be fearful of the Cher bear!” Cheryl sang and wiggled her hands, digging her long fingers into Delilah’s sides and tickling her. Delilah was in a fit of hysterics, wiggling and jiving, her pacifier threatened to fall out of her mouth and her bunny was about to fall to his doom before Veronica grabbed him and Delilah’s pacifier. “Auntie CheChe and ‘Lilah have built a tower if Mommy wants to come and see, it’s even got woodland animals covering the perimeters and the odd elephant which doesn’t seem right but I can embrace the art of imagination.” She poked Delilah’s tummy and then patter her hair, smoothing out some pieces that had become dishevelled from her space buns which were pristine when they arrived. 

“CheChe!” Delilah yelped, squeezing Cheryl’s cheeks and pecking one after.

“That’s right, baby!” Veronica hugged her daughter on her lap, happier than anything and by the looks of Cheryl’s teary complexion, she was too. 

The three women and child hung out at Thistlehouse for a number of hours, the time flying by until it was time for Veronica and Delilah to depart as the little one needed to have her dinner and get ready for bed, it was already past six. 

“We should plan a trip and do something for Delilah this weekend, Betty and Jug could get involved too.” Cheryl suggested, watching Veronica load a tired and slightly cranky Delilah into the car while Toni did something on her phone. 

“That sounds nice, Delilah would love to be around all of you.” Veronica approved, handing Delilah her pacifier and bunny for the journey home. “Thank you both for having us today, it was great to get to know you, Toni.” She called over to the female Serpent, Toni looked over at Veronica. 

“You too!” 

“We’ll see you soon.” Veronica promised, taking Cheryl into a half hug and wiggling her fingers at Toni. 

“Bye!” Cheryl yelled once Veronica was in her car and pulling off, she did a three-point turn on the drive and blew a kiss. “Who are you texting?” Cheryl asked Toni and tried to steal a glimpse, Toni held her phone to her chest defensively and secretively. 

“Nobody.” Toni lied, locking her phone and sliding it into the waistband of her leather leggings. 

“Hmm, whatever you say, T.T.” Cheryl hummed, suspicious of Toni. 

****************************************************************

On the Southside, Sweet Pea was just as miserable as Veronica, wracked with guilt and regret for ruining his chances with her all because his temper got the better of him. He’d avoided Jughead and Toni, choosing to spend the day after the confrontation with Veronica at Fangs’ trailer where he was helping him fix up an old Chevrolet for a neighbour. 

Currently, he was sat on the wooden steps to Fangs’ trailer with a searing cigarette in his hand and a glum expression. He should have been helping his friend but his mind wasn’t in the right place, too preoccupied with Veronica and wanting to grovel a massive apology to her for speaking about her and her child in such a disgusting manner. 

“You’ve fucked loads of girls before and had nothing more to do with them, what’s so special about this Lodge broad?” 

“She’s not just some girl, Fogarty.” Sweet Pea corrected and Fangs held his hands up in defence, meaning nothing harsh. “I’ve never met anyone like her before, she’s incredible.” 

Fangs wiped his brow and then his hands with a tattered towel that hung out of the back of his jeans, he leant against the wheel arch of the car and crossed his ankles and arms. 

“It’s no big deal that she has a kid, I’ve dated girls with kids in the past. It’s just like having a dog around but one that screams, stops you sleeping and steals your snacks.” 

“Shut up, Fogarty.” Not in the mood for his best friend’s stupid and predictable sense of humour, he couldn’t be dealing with it today. 

“Her Dad’s Hiram Lodge, you know? He was a mobster back in the day when Jug was a teenager and caused some real trouble in the town, apparently, he lay off the illegal shit once Veronica had the little one.” Fangs said and Sweet Pea lifted his head at Fangs’ voice, he frowned at his passive tone. 

“How do you know?”   
  
“Jughead told me.” 

“Nice to know you’ve been gossiping behind my back like a fucking school girl.” Sweet Pea scoffed, stubbing out the butt of his cigarette on the step beside his boot and throwing it to the muddy floor. 

“I wasn’t gossiping, man. Jug just filled me in on what happened since you didn’t, we’re supposed to be best friends. I thought you’d tell me about seeing Veronica, I guess now I understand why you didn’t.” Fangs shrugged, turning back to the vehicle and seeking out the correct tools to fix an oil leak. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You like her more than you’ve ever liked anyone.” He spoke casually and shot Sweet Pea a coy smile, he swallowed and drank in what Fogarty was saying, knowing that no matter how much he irked him, he was right. “You should try and fix things, dude.” 

“What’s the point? It takes two to make a baby and she must have someone else in her life, besides, I’ve fucked things up too much already.” Sweet Pea’s shoulders slumped again and his chest contracted, thinking about her made his heart hurt. 

Fangs clicked his tongue, not used to seeing Sweet Pea so down and almost depressed, he wanted him to be happy and he wanted to try and persuade him to correct things.

“You don’t know her circumstances, Sweet Pea. I’m also getting real sick of your whining, go find your balls and man the hell up! Just go and fucking talk to her, get on your knees if you have to and beg for forgiveness!” Fangs snapped at him, pulling the towel from his jeans and throwing it at Sweet Pea with a smack. 

“Dick.” Sweet Pea snarled and grabbed the towel from his face, balling it up and launching it back to Fogarty like it was a football, Fangs caught it with a bout of laughter just as Sweet Pea’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he sighed, expecting it to be Jughead bitching about him and Fangs not being at the bar even though there was nothing for them to be doing. He kicked out his long, stringy legs and fumbled in the pocket of his jeans for his iPhone, squinting to look at the screen that was being blasted by the bright light and making it hard to read whatever message was displayed. “Toni’s just messaged me.” Sweet Pea told Fangs, unlocking his phone to get a better view. 

“Saying what?” Fangs was disinterested and waist deep under the bonnet of the Chevrolet, whispering curses in Spanish that would earn him a slap from his old lady at a particularly tight bolt that wouldn’t budge even under the wrath of his wrench. 

The taller Serpent opened the message and scanned over it, his heart jumping at what it read. 

**From: Toni T**

**Veronica has just left our place and is heading home, leave Fangs’ now and go talk to her! You stand a chance.**

“Apparently her and Cheryl have been hanging out with Ronnie, Toni says she’s just left and that I should go to Veronica’s.” Sweet Pea repeated to Fangs, his thumb hovered over the keyboard on the screen to send her a message back. 

“And that, my friend... is fate.” Fangs smugly said, barely glancing at Sweet Pea. “Go get your girl, man.” He encouraged, Sweet Pea’s mouth opened and closed, he had no idea if he should even go to Veronica’s, he’d fucked up badly. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He said hesitantly, putting his phone away. Fangs growled at Sweet Pea’s cowardly behaviour, frustrated that he was being so hesitant when it was clear that he wanted Veronica. 

“Will you quit being a pussy and just fucking talk to her?”

“I’m not being a pussy.” Sweet Pea argued, standing up. 

“Prove it.” Fangs challenged, directing a greasy hand to the Jeep Wrangler parked next to his Harley. 

“I’m setting myself up for heartbreak.” Sweet Pea groaned, digging around for his keys. “Be ready to console me when she stamps all over my heart in her Valentino’s.” He demanded, Fangs chortled under the hood. 

“I’ll be waiting, bro.” He prodded back but Sweet Pea didn’t hear him, he was already in his Jeep and pulling off the dirty terrain of Sunnyside trailer park. 

He was going to apologize to her like his life depended on it, he had to know if he truly did stand a chance with her like Toni had claimed. 

It looked suspicious to see a Jeep raging through the country roads like it was on the run from a robbery, Sweet Pea was fortunate that there were no undercover cops lurking in the side roads and in the trails. Thankfully, he made it to the Northside in no time and a journey that was destined to take fifteen minutes only took eight. 

He pulled into Veronica’s street just as she was opening her car door, unaware of his arrival until he was haphazardly throwing open his door too and jumping out of his Jeep like a madman. 

“Veronica!” He called out, she turned to face him with shock painted on her face. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” She spat at him, angry all over that he had the audacity to just turn up and cause a scene in front of her neighbours.  

It clearly wasn’t going to be the kind of reunion you see in the movies, Veronica looked ready to slaughter him and he couldn’t blame her. 

“Veronica, I’m _so_ sorry for the way I acted yesterday and for what I said.” He walked towards her and she snarled, slamming her car door and storming to meet him in the middle. 

“Yeah? You’re sorry? That’s too bad, I’m not interested.” She growled, jabbing him in the centre of his chest. “Leave now, I have my daughter in the car. You know, the one you called a mistake.” She remarked sarcastically, turning away and going to attend to Delilah. 

“Princess, please!” He took her by the arm in the street, to the eye of her neighbours it could have been perceived as an unfriendly altercation and when Veronica came to realise this, she yanked her arm back and Sweet Pea raised both of his hands. “I’m sorry, Veronica. I said some unforgivable shit and I’m a fucking jackass for what I said about your kid, you have every right to hate me.” He pronounced, she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, Veronica tapped her foot against the tarmac. 

She said nothing to him, only stared at him darkly. 

“Leave, I won’t ask you again.” She finally uttered, not able to find the strength to argue with him or listen to his bullshit any longer. 

Sweet Pea stood defeated and eyed Veronica, she willed away her rage and opened the rear door, reaching in to get Delilah. He didn’t move from the sidewalk and he gawped when a little girl was scooped from Veronica’s Mercedes and brought to rest on her hip, she was the spitting image of Veronica. 

He focused on the adorable girl and she observed him right back, a picture of wonderment. Sweet Pea took in her space buns, denim overalls and striped t-shirt, even the miniature Converse on her feet. 

Sweet Pea resented himself for referring to her as a mistake, he couldn’t believe he had the nerve. 

“H, Delilah.” He stammered at her, slowly lifting an arm to give her a wave that showed her that he wasn’t a threat. Delilah waved back and Sweet Pea’s mouth curled into a heartwarming grin, Veronica could only shake her head at the fact her daughter was a traitor. 

“You can leave now.” Veronica claimed after collecting up her handbag and Delilah’s bits, she locked up her car and pushed past him to punch in the code to her penthouse. 

“Ronnie, come on!” He pleaded and Delilah rested her chin on Veronica’s shoulder to continue watching Sweet Pea. 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Veronica told him sternly, pushing open the door with her hip. 

“I’ll stay out here all night.” He threatened in the end, determined not to leave until she’d at least heard him out and let him apologize properly. 

“You wouldn’t do that.” She scoffed and Sweet Pea’s brow quirked towards his hairline, he smirked. 

“Wouldn’t I?” He responded. 

Veronica went over her options and then looked at him, she should have known better than to basically dare him, he thrived on challenges. 

“Ten minutes.” She decided and Sweet Pea cheered in his head, following her inside silently and trying to muster up the courage to be upfront with her, he didn’t want to lose her so easily. 

Life was all about trying. 

Veronica opened the main door to her home, placing Delilah on the floor, removing both of their shoes and setting her handbag on the kitchen side to immediately start preparing something quick for Delilah’s dinner. 

He stood awkwardly, ringing his hands and shifting from one combat boot to the other. It felt bizarre to be standing in her kitchen when he’d had her bent over the counter and was buried inside of her, now he was as nervous as a schoolboy with her child present. Delilah was unphased by him but did steal the odd peek at him every now and then, it was as if she was telling him that he didn’t scare her, not even with the ink on his neck.

Sweet Pea looked around her home and saw the small changes, she must have hidden the photos and anything relating to Delilah when he’d shown up unannounced after they’d slept together. 

He saw a snapshot in a solid frame, it was of Veronica and Delilah as a newborn. Delilah was lay on her chest and swaddled in a blanket, Veronica looked tired and more than exhausted, it was from Delilah’s birth. 

“That’s a nice picture.” Sweet Pea complimented and Veronica silently rocked her head, she was midway through heating up a pre-made meal for Delilah that she’d purchased from the store, it claimed to be organic and full of hearty goodness. “Can we talk now?” He inquired, leaning on the counter beside her. 

“I’ve told you that I have nothing to say to you.” She vocalized, pressing some buttons on the microwave and spinning on her heels to watch Delilah play over in the sitting room. “And anyway, I’m not having this conversation with you while Delilah’s up.” 

Despite Veronica’s wish to keep the peace and mood tranquil, Sweet Pea had too much pent up inside to keep contained any longer. After the altercation yesterday, he’d stayed upstairs behind the locked door of the attic and bashed his fist into most of the walls that made the loft his home. The night was long, Veronica was unsettled too and tossed, turned and squirmed under her sheets. 

“How old is she?” Sweet Pea questioned, watching Delilah play with a pretend phone and bounce on her bottom to the music it emitted. 

“She’s just turned two.” Veronica divulged. 

“And her Dad?” The question made Veronica’s stomach flip, she felt the anguish in the depth of her chest and she stared at him blankly. 

“He’s not in the picture.” She whispered morosely, attending to the microwave when it beeped. 

Sweet Pea could see there was more that was hindering her, something dark and sinister. 

“You’ve raised her alone?” He pried deeper and deeper, reopening an old wound. Veronica turned on him like a lioness, she bared her teeth and sank forward, snapping. 

“What’s your problem? You think I slept with you because I needed a hero, Sweet Pea? Huh?! Someone to play Daddy to Delilah? Because I don’t! I don’t need anyone and I sure as hell don’t need you!” Veronica whisper yelled and pushed on his chest, it caught Sweet Pea off guard and he stumbled backwards, catching himself at the last second. “I went through the majority of my pregnancy alone, I’ve looked after Delilah single-handedly for two years of her life and I’m pretty damn good at being a single mom.” 

“I’m not doubting your parenting abilities, Ronnie! I’m just pissed that you kept it from me, I had a right to know about Delilah if I was getting involved with you!” He expressed truthfully and kept his tone monotone, not drawing Delilah’s attention to the argument. 

“You have no idea how hard it is to watch your world implode around you and have to keep yourself together because there’s one thing depending on you, Delilah is the reason I’m here and without her, I’d be six feet under.” She spat at him tearfully, the tears didn’t fall, she was putting on a brave front. “If you don’t want me then that’s fine but make it between us, don’t involve Delilah, don’t make her the reason that you don’t want to continue seeing me.” 

“I do want to keep seeing you, Ronnie! That’s why I’ve come here to apologise for my behaviour and make things right, you should know this by now. I’m begging you, just talk to me.” 

Veronica looked from Sweet Pea to Delilah, she bit at the sleeve of her sweater until Sweet Pea gently grabbed her wrist from her mouth. 

“I’ll give Delilah her dinner and then she might want a bottle, she’ll be ready for bed in an hour, we can talk then.” Veronica hushed and Sweet Pea was relieved, he swallowed. 

“Okay.” 

He sat in the sitting room while Veronica helped Delilah wash her hands and feed herself from the high chair that was situated against the counter, he was surprised to see how independent Delilah was at just two. She was able to spoon her food into her mouth and barely got it anywhere, she also drank out of a sippy cup with no problem. 

By the time Delilah had finished eating, fifteen minutes had passed and she was now demanding a bottle of follow-on milk. 

“Mine.” Delilah wailed dramatically, reaching upwards for the plastic bottle of scalding milk that rested on the counter. 

“You need to wait, sweetheart. It’s too hot right now, just let it cool for a moment.” Veronica told her and patted away her grabbing hands, using a baby wipe to wipe her face too, Delilah’s lip wobbled and she hung onto Veronica’s leg, rubbing her face against the material of her jeans until Veronica conceded and hoisted her up. 

Sweet Pea looked on from the lounge as Veronica evaded the subject of them and ignored him, she balanced Delilah on her hip and flitted around the kitchen so effortlessly and naturally while preparing the bottle, she did everything with one hand and motherhood looked natural on her, she suited it beautifully. 

He admired her, he saw similarities in her that Maggie had and her qualities were identical. It took him back to being a young boy and when he saw the small smile on Veronica’s face just as Delilah stopped whimpering for her bottle of milk and instead began to play with a lock of her Mother’s deep, dark hair, he couldn’t stop his own lips from twitching upwards. 

There was a comfortable warmth within him and it wasn’t from the homely vibe of Veronica’s penthouse, it was for a different reason entirely. 

Eventually, Delilah’s bottle cooled down enough for Veronica to give it to her and Delilah happily accepted it. They came to sit in the lounge on the sofa opposite to the chair Sweet Pea was seated on, Veronica held Delilah in her arms and watched her drinking from the pink bottle herself. 

Veronica caught Sweet Pea staring, she stopped looking down at Delilah and glowered at him. 

“What?” She snapped defensively. 

“Nothing.” He defended, Veronica’s shimmering eyes narrowed but she sat quietly and looked at Sweet Pea, deciding that she could at least wait to unleash her inner demons until Delilah was settled down and asleep, she didn’t need to hear the animosity between Veronica and Sweet Pea. 

Within minutes, Delilah was reaching the end of her bottle and with each gulp, her eyes began to droop and her hands started to loosen around the bottle. Once finished with her milk, Veronica gently pried the bottle from Delilah and tucked it into her side, she moved Delilah close to her body and stroked her hands. Sweet Pea couldn’t make out what Veronica was whispering to Delilah in the aid to get her to doze off but he still watched closely and was amazed when Delilah had literally fallen asleep against Veronica in minutes, the quietness in the room and the darkness from dusk helping immensely. 

“I’m going to get her changed for bed and then put her down, I won’t be long.” Veronica whispered, heaving herself up from the couch with her two year old in her arms and brushing past Sweet Pea to walk around the corner to Delilah’s room. 

As he grew restless in the lounge, Sweet Pea got to his feet and took a wander around the space, stopping to admire some family pictures every now and then. 

He picked up a picture of who he guessed to be her parents, Veronica in the middle of them with a graduation hat and gown on, she was only eighteen in the picture and it was taken at her high school graduation. Her Dad was shorter and looked less scary than he had envisioned from Fangs’ revelation of him being a mobster, her Mother held the same characteristics that Veronica and Delilah had. 

There was another series of pictures on the shelves next to some succulents and fancy vases, they were of a professional photo shoot that Veronica had done just after Delilah was born. The newborn baby was swaddled in blankets and lay upon a furry throw, her fists curled up by her face and lips pouted in her sleep. 

A gruff cough startled him and he jumped, spinning around to see that Veronica had returned from putting Delilah to bed and was now in the kitchen. 

How long had he been staring at her photos? 

“Can we talk now?” He asked, joining her around the side of the counter she was wiping over with disinfectant and a cloth. 

“If you really want to.” She mumbled, throwing the damp cloth to the side and putting the disinfectant spray back in the highest cupboard in the kitchen. 

“Why did you keep Delilah from me?” 

“Because there wasn’t a right time to tell you, I was hardly about to disclose the existence of my daughter when we were in the middle of sex.” She said straightforwardly. 

“You had other opportunities to tell me.” Sweet Pea pointed out flatly, Veronica chuckled darkly. 

“And would you have still reacted the way you did if I had of told you? Be honest.” She crossed her arms and Sweet Pea stayed silent, guilty as charged which made Veronica snuffle another laugh. “Yes, that’s what I thought.” 

“I’m sorry, okay?” 

“I don’t particularly care, I’m over what you said.” She replied brusquely, opening up her fridge to assess the contents. “Do you want some dinner while you’re here? I have leftover pasta.” She asked him casually, pulling out a saran wrapped dish of spinach, mushroom and ricotta pasta

“Okay...” He replied slowly, hesitantly taking her up on her unexpected offer, he was suspicious of her carefree demeanour, he could only conclude that she was putting on a facade. “Veronica?” He challenged, squaring his shoulders. 

“Yes?” She had her back to him, she was on her tiptoes to get some plates. 

“Can you tell me about your pregnancy and why Delilah’s Dad isn’t around? I completely understand if you don’t want to but I want to be there for you, I just need to get a handle on what’s happened or happening - ” He rambled, Veronica slowly turned and placed the plates on the kitchen island. 

“Fine.” Veronica agreed fearlessly, she had nothing to be ashamed of, it was life that had been cruel to her, not the other way around. 

“Thank you.” Sweet Pea thanked concisely. 

They set up the leftover pasta on their plates in silence, there wasn’t a murmur or peep out of either of them as they ate. Sweet Pea was anxious that she would change her mind and wouldn’t want to talk to him, whereas Veronica was nervous to tell him about her past, she hated digging it up.

The food was picked at and pushed around their plates, they didn’t have an appetite between them. Veronica pushed her plate away as did Sweet Pea, she wiped her hands with a napkin. 

“I left Riverdale when I was twenty to be with my boyfriend, Nick St. Clair. We moved to New York and both had a separate share in our parent’s businesses, it was great for us and we mostly worked from home.” She started, not holding back. “After a year of living in New York, I discovered that I was pregnant.” 

“What happened then?” Sweet Pea dug. 

“We dealt with it, finding out I was expecting at twenty-one was a big deal, it wasn’t planned and I was terrified to be pregnant. Nick and I had a good talk, we went through our options and came to the decision to keep the baby. I was just getting used to being pregnant and going to the classes, shopping for tiny clothes and looking at furniture. That night - when he didn’t come home… I knew something had happened.” She choked out, her eyes beginning to cloud over with fresh grief and her hands started to tremble in her lap. “It wasn’t confirmed to me that he’d been in a car accident until the early morning when the hospital called me, I went straight there and it was horrific, he looked as good as dead.” She whimpered, seeing the lifeless form of Nick propped in the bed with tubes and wires crisscrossing all over his body. 

“He didn’t make it?” Sweet Pea guessed sadly and Veronica managed a feeble nod, a teardrop fell down her cheek. 

“He was in a coma for a while but I knew he wouldn’t pull through, I knew I was going to be on my own when each day passed and there was no improvement. All through the funeral and next few weeks to follow, I couldn’t cope and I barely made it through each day. I thought about getting a late termination or even going through with adoption, I thought it would be better for my baby if they had nothing to do with me, I thought I wasn’t going to be good enough when I couldn’t even get out of bed or shower without my Mom’s persuasion and help.”

The confession sent her into a full-blown meltdown, she shook when the sobs overtook her body and she started to shake. Sweet Pea reached across the comfort her and he wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her and swallowing back his own upset at her story and brave revelation. 

She pulled back from his chest and wiped her nose on her sleeve, dragging the material under her eyes to smudge away the heavy tears. 

“You don’t have to carry on.” Sweet Pea told her, rubbing her back and letting her take her time.

“I want to.” She responded, taking in a gulp of air and relaxing her shoulders. She allowed him to continue to hold her, finding safety and reassurance in his strong arms. “One night I was laying in bed, I was around sixteen or seventeen weeks pregnant and I felt her move inside of me for the first time, it was like a goldfish was swimming around in my womb. I’d spent all day crying and convincing myself I wouldn’t be a good Mom and adoption was best, it was like she knew I was doubting myself and she was trying to comfort me by letting me know she was there for me.” Veronica smiled delicately, running her hand over her empty uterus like she had done when she felt that first sign of movement.

“I bet she knew you were going to be an awesome Mom and look, you are.” He teased, using his thumb to wipe away the water that flecked her jawline. 

“I knew then that it was us against the world and as hard as it was, I pulled myself together with the help of my parents and somehow made it through the remainder of my pregnancy without finding out the gender at the sonograms, it was something to focus on and be excited about.” Veronica clarified to him, stronger now that the hardest part of her story was over. “My Mom and Dad were a huge help, they were both there when I went into labour and when I delivered her. I couldn’t believe it was a girl when they gave her to me, she was so tiny even though she definitely didn’t feel it when she was on her way out.” She laughed and sniffled at the same time, Sweet Pea chuckled too. 

“Did finally seeing her help the way you were feeling?” 

“Everything seemed real when I held her and in a way, it gave me the lift to be the best I could for her and I knew I had the support of my Mom and Dad behind me. Nick’s family didn’t want any involvement after his death and I gave her my last name, being a Mom when my heart was still broken was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done but I did it.” 

“I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that, Ronnie. Being a single parent is hard at any stage but I can’t imagine doing it while trying to deal with the loss of a partner, you’re so strong.” He cradled her faultless face, his thumbs still swiping away any tears that randomly fell. 

Veronica was showing her most vulnerable side to him and letting out all of her emotions, if he couldn’t handle this, he wouldn’t be able to handle a relationship with her. She was opening out like a blossoming flower reacting to the sunlight, petals and all unfolding out until there was nothing more undisclosed between them. 

“I’m not going to pretend that it was all amazing from there and that I enjoyed the newborn bliss because there were nights when she screamed and screamed until I was begging her to stop, contemplating if I’d made the right decision and eventually, when we got past the sleep deprivation and we were in a routine, I learnt that being a Mother to her was a beautiful privilege.” 

“By the looks of it, you’ve raised a knockout of a kid and I admire you for doing it alone.” He praised her up and lifted his thumb to stroke her cheekbone now, she leant into his hand and a puff of air escaped her parted lips. “Thank you for telling me, I’m sorry that you had to explain it all again.” 

“I wanted to tell you, it’s nice to let it all out.” She sighed and he rested his forehead against hers, their noses bumped and their chins touched. “Don’t.” She whispered with her eyes closed when his lips ghosted near hers, she felt his breath fan across the lower half of her face. 

“Give me a chance.” He begged her and her eyes opened to align with his, she wanted to deny him and was struggling to find the strength within to do so. 

“I can’t.” 

“Just give me one chance, Veronica.” He repeated with every ounce of energy left, she pushed on his chest but he only moved closer, he nuzzled his nose against hers and she was finding it hard to say no. “Please.” Sweet Pea persuaded, his lips brushing over hers and his fingers moving through her hair. 

“I can’t, Sweet Pea.” She rejected him again and his heart cracked, the organ threatened to shatter and it hit him that he’d messed up, maybe even beyond repair. 

“Why?” He wasn’t going to give up, he couldn’t leave it like this. Sweet Pea couldn’t let her get away, not when he felt so much for her and knew that she reciprocated his feelings enough to confide in him about her heartbreaking experience of pregnancy.

“Because it’s not just me that you’ll be getting involved with.” 

“I can be there for Delilah too, I promise that I can be there for you both.” Sweet Pea didn’t allow her to reply and he kissed her instead, lightly and gingerly. She kissed him back, of course, she did, she was enchanted by him. 

It felt right to be back in his arms with his lips on hers, she entwined her arms around his neck and he lifted her into his lap and he stroked the skin of her back under her sweater. 

For a minute, she forgot about her fear of being hurt again and that was because of Sweet Pea. She knew that she couldn’t be like this forever and by some miracle, she’d found someone who made her want to change her ways and it didn’t matter to her that it was a Serpent.

Biting viciously into her lip, she started to cave. 

“You’re a real asshole for what you said, I hope you know that.” She said breathlessly after she’d pulled away, she looked up at him through her clumpy and wet lashes. “And I’m sorry for slapping you, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I do know that and I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I spoke the way I did to you. I’m a piece of shit and I deserved more than a slap, Veronica.” He agreed, holding on to her so tightly that it was almost painful and constricting. “All I’m begging you for in one chance to show you and Delilah that I’m not some arrogant asshole with a fear of commitment, I can be so much more for you than a dude in a gang.” 

“Okay.” Veronica muttered, there was no hiding that she was reluctant but he deserved a chance, so she went with defying her phobia and taking the hand that the universe was holding out for her. 

This was her chance at a new start, Delilah also.  She’d let her grief suffocate her for too long and it was time for a change, regardless of the disapproval sure to be flung her way from Hermione and Hiram. 

“Okay?” 

“You hurt me again or even Delilah and that’s it, I swear.” She rumbled, deadly serious and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn’t messing around and he had no intentions of hurting her or Delilah. 

“I promise that I will never hurt you or Delilah, I’m going to be the best I can for both of you.” Sweet Pea promised, taking both of her hands and moving them to stand. “Thank you so much, Ronnie.” He breathed graciously, she began to smile and hooked her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a hug that consisted of him bending down to tuck his face in her neck and her standing on her tip toes to get in as close as she could to his built body. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night.” Veronica uttered to him and he withdrew, taking her face in his hands once more and kissing her sweetly before speaking. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we met, you haven’t left my mind.” His lips found hers again, they sealed together in a rough kiss that said more than just ‘ _I missed you_ ’. 

Veronica physically missed him, it had only been 48 hours since she’d had him deep inside of her but that was an eternity to her. 

Sweet Pea’s hands sloped down the length of her spine, landing on her backside and dragging her impossibly nearer. She simpered like a cub into his mouth, the taste and smell of him so fulfilling to her needs. 

“Take me to bed.” She demanded against his mouth, her hands up his t-shirt and her nails scraping upwards across his torso and over his chest. 

Maybe they shouldn’t have wanted to sleep together so soon after the explosive argument, they had new things to consider. 

Sweet Pea did as she told him and he lifted her up, her legs wound around his waist and since he knew the way to her room already, he didn’t need her to waffle out directions and could continue kissing her all the way to her bedroom. This time, however, he was cautious as not to make too much noise when passing the closed door of Delilah’s room. 

The dirty and partly full plates were forgotten about on the kitchen island, the only thing that they were concerned about was making up properly and enjoying each other beneath the pricey sheets of Veronica’s bed or maybe even atop them if they couldn’t quite wait long enough to pull them back. 

Denim, flannel, fine cotton and the bulky leather of Sweet Pea’s jacket were tossed to the floor after they’d been shed. It was a whirlwind of underwear, jeans, tops, shirts and sweaters all over her normally neat and pristine room. 

Once naked and unafraid, Sweet Pea pushed Veronica to her back on the bed and covered her body with his like a blanket of security. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you.” He uttered against the skin of her jugular, his hands finding her hips and teeth nipping at her earlobe. 

“Forget about it now, I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She grumbled out between a moan, the sensation of his naked and very erect genitalia between her legs driving her crazy. “It’s a new start for us.” She heaved and pushed on his chest, somehow flipping them over and settling herself on his thighs. 

Sweet Pea gave a groan at the sight of her naked and aroused on top of him, her breasts moving up and down with every deep breath she took. Veronica leant down to kiss him, she trailed her lips from his and to his jaw, down his neck, over his chest and then she shimmied down to his lower region until she was eye level with his impressive length. 

“Ronnie....” He howled when she immediately enveloped him in the tight space of her warm and wet mouth, he felt an exceeding amount of guilt as she went down on him when he should have been the one treating her like royalty, he pushed the thought away and figured he’d repay her later. His hand collected her hair into a ponytail to watch with hooded eyes as her throat closed around him, swallowing him back with her eyes on his in a lusty gaze that spoke a thousand words. 

Sweet Pea couldn’t handle not being inside of her for any longer and he gave her hair a tug to get her back straddling him, Veronica removed her mouth from him and wiped her lips, she fluffed her hair out where it had been dishevelled at his hand. 

“Ready?” She mocked and reached under herself to grab him, she ran the tip of his cock between her wet lips teasingly, pressing him inside of her just a millimetre. 

“I suggest you get on with it or you’re not going to be in control for much longer.” Sweet Pea growled, leaning up on his elbows. 

“Needy.” She cackled, aligning him with herself and sinking down. A stretch came with the fullness and she had to wiggle her hips to adjust to his size, to Sweet Pea she felt tight like a virgin and the sensation of her gripping him almost drove him to cum. 

In a blur of fast riding, hip swivelling and grinding, it wasn’t long before Veronica was reaching her first orgasm. 

By the time Veronica was on her second climax and pressed against his chest, Sweet Pea couldn’t stop his balls clenching and couldn’t even warn her that he was cumming because he was too immersed in how she gripped the headboard of the bed with all of her might and bit her lip to stop herself from being too loud. 

Sweet Pea watched as she unravelled at the seams above him, unable to believe that this goddess currently milking him for all he was worth was _his_ woman. 

After their first round of intercourse, Veronica had disappeared to her bathroom on shaking legs to clean up his semen and remove her makeup, she had anticipated that they would go again and then Sweet Pea would hopefully sleepover. 

“Hey.” Sweet Pea greeted with a pleased smile when she came back into the main portion of her room, naked, her face free from makeup and hair combed through lazily. 

“Hi.” She chirped dopily, her body fulfilled by the numerous releases and slid under her sheets, she was speedy in nestling into the crook of his arm and resting her head against his bicep. “Stay tonight?”

“Of course, this feels too nice to leave just yet.” He commented, wrapping his free arm around her too.

“You know, you haven’t actually asked me to be your girlfriend yet.” She jeered, looking up at him mischievously only for Sweet Pea to match it. 

“You haven’t asked me to be your boyfriend yet.” 

“Lodges don’t beg.” She sassily remarked, wiggling under her sheets until she was comfortable. 

“Is that so? I guess I’m just going to have to ask you then, I can’t have anyone else snapping you up.” He teased her, nipping her finger when she ran it over his lips absentmindedly. “Veronica Lodge, will you be my girlfriend?” He asked dramatically, she giggled and pretended to think about it. 

“Hmmm...” She hummed and pursed her lips, twirling a strand of her hair around her index finger. “Maybe.” She finally answered and Sweet Pea dug his fingers into her sides, she howled and laughed. “Stop!” She begged him, trying to shift away. 

“Nope.” He rebuffed, tickling her forcefully. 

“Fine! Fine! I’ll be your girlfriend! Now stop tickling me, I’m going to wake up Delilah!” She panted, flopping back to catch her breath when Sweet Pea stopped prodding her. “Asshole.” Veronica said under her breath, snuggling into him and shaking when he chuckled beneath her. 

“I heard that.” 

“Good, you were meant to.” 

They lay in her bed for a moment under the dim light of her bedside lamp, soaking up that they were officially a couple and thinking of ways to tell their friends, Veronica’s family and even Delilah. 

“What are you going to do about your parents?” Sweet Pea inquired, breaking the peaceful silence. 

“What do you mean?” Veronica asked, puzzled beside him. 

“You’ve hardly kept it hidden that they’re not fans of the Serpents, they’re not going to approve of you seeing me or having Delilah around me. Fogarty told me your old man used to be a mobster, is that true?” Sweet Pea wondered, a little panicked at the complications to come. 

“Yes, Dad used to be a mobster but that life is long behind him.” Veronica comforted Sweet Pea, caressing his chest in a circle. “To address your other concerns, I think I’m old enough to choose who I date and as for Delilah being around you, she’s _my_ child and I trust you, Serpent or not.” Veronica finalised and Sweet Pea’s shoulders relaxed, he kissed the crown of her head. 

“I know that you don’t want to talk about it anymore but thank you for giving me a chance, I can’t wait to properly get acquainted with Delilah, she seems really sweet.” 

“I probably sound biased as she’s my daughter, she honestly is the sweetest little girl though.” Veronica spoke, rolling on to her side to now rest her head against the pillow. 

“Do you think she’s going to like me?” Sweet Pea worried. 

“I know that she likes you, you’d very much know if she hated you because she’d have cried when she saw you.” She informed him, scooting closer to peck his enticing lips. 

“That’s good then.” 

“Uh huh.” She responded, hooking her leg over his hip and tangling her fingers through his hair. “Now, are you going to fuck me again?” She brazenly asked him, his dick twitched at her filthy question. 

“I thought Lodges didn’t beg?” 

“This is an exception.” Without another murmur, Sweet Pea rolled between her legs and began a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down south. He was repaying her in the form of an orgasm and Veronica wasn’t going to complain, she lay back and her eyes drifted shut under the rapture. 

It was going to be a long night of passion influenced by newness, sexual longing, happiness and excitement. 

When all was said and done, the night over with and when Sweet Pea was curled around Veronica, he heard a strange noise fill her apartment, it was a noise he wasn’t used to. 

A child was crying. Delilah was awake and crying. 

It was sometime after midnight, Sweet Pea’s eyes fluttered open at the new sound of whimpers and cries coming over the baby monitor that was on Veronica’s bedside table, he stirred and so did Veronica. 

He rolled over and groggily watched as she lifted herself from the bed and searched around in the dark for some clothing. Veronica found her panties and settled for Sweet Pea’s navy flannel that he’d come over in, she buttoned it up clumsily and the male observed through clouded eyes as she left the bedroom in a hurry to get to Delilah. 

Veronica’s little girl was stood up in her cot and her chubby cheeks were wet with tears of distress, Veronica rushed over to soothe her baby and lifted her out of the cot, cursing herself for not noticing that she’d forgotten to turn on her night light in her haste to put her to sleep which had made Delilah wake up and panic at the darkness in her room. 

“Ssshh...” Veronica soothed and held the girl to her chest, she whimpered still but rested her head against her Mother’s shoulder. “There we go, good girl.” She rubbed her back and kissed her cheeks, snatching away the tiny tears. 

She continued to bounce the little girl gently in her arms but Delilah was too worked up to settle just yet and the only way Veronica knew she’d calm down was to put her in her bed. But obviously, she couldn’t do that tonight, not when Sweet Pea was currently occupying the satin sheets in a state of undress. 

Veronica paced the length of the room for five minutes and even turned on the night light, the pink glow did nothing to help the situation and when she tried to place Delilah back down, she only began crying louder. 

Sweet Pea could clearly hear the sound of Delilah sobbing and he fought against getting up, not knowing what to do. He sat in bed for a couple of minutes and deliberated helping, in the end, he got up and found his boxers, he then yanked up his jeans and fastened them before tiptoeing out of the room and heading towards the noise.

He was met with the sight of Veronica cradling Delilah in her arms, at two years of age she was only a tiny thing and his heart subconsciously swelled when he took in her cat pyjamas. 

Sweet Pea said nothing and entered the room fully, he stepped behind Veronica and she jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her lower back. She was flustered and guilt ridden because she’d disturbed Delilah’s sleep and also Sweet Pea’s, but it couldn’t be helped. 

Delilah wasn’t calming down and he came to the conclusion that she could sense Veronica’s stress and was feeding on it, so he made a very brave and bold move; he stepped around Veronica and reached for Delilah, taking her into his arms and cradling her against his bare chest while making quiet noises in her ear as he simultaneously rubbed her back in circles. 

Veronica was shocked to say the least as she observed him, her mouth gaped even more when Delilah’s cries ceased and she settled into his tattooed neck contentedly, the heat soothing her. 

He looked up and caught Veronica’s stare, his lips twitching up into a smile and she couldn’t help but give him a grateful one back. 

Delilah’s teary eyes closed and she nuzzled further into Sweet Pea’s chest, her thumb going to her mouth and soon the sound of her heavy breathing filled the silent room. 

Sweet Pea was extremely proud of himself for settling the upset girl and he’d done it without any experience of children, Veronica was baffled and couldn’t believe Delilah had attached herself to him without a second thought.

“Thank you.” Veronica breathed and ran her hand through her hair, still unable to take her eyes off Sweet Pea as he cuddled her daughter close and continued to rub her back. 

“It’s no problem.” He replied and stole a glance at Delilah who now seemed to be in a deep slumber, he moved her away from him and held the back of her head with one of his hands, stepping forward and beginning to lower her down into her cot. Delilah huffed in her sleep and Sweet Pea expected her eyes to snap open, luckily they didn’t and she allowed him to set her down. 

He found himself tucking the jersey blanket into her sides and brushing her dark hair away from her forehead, he ran a long finger down her soft cheek and stood back up briskly when he thought he might be overstepping it. 

“I’m sorry that I woke you up, it was my fault, I forgot to switch on her night light.” Veronica expressed, rubbing her arms until Sweet Pea encased her in his own. 

“It’s fine, there’s plenty more time to sleep.” He reassured her and she sought for his hand, taking it in hers and quietly dragging him back to her room after she’d stole one last look at Delilah. 

As she climbed back under her sheets and awaited Sweet Pea to remove his jeans, she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks tingle with adoration at how he’d just been with Delilah. 

The days could only get better... _maybe_... if you disregard the awaiting hurricane of Hiram and Hermione Lodge. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea finally meets Hiram and Hermione! (Good luck to him)
> 
> Just so you all know, Bloom is now my priority and I'm going to try and have it wrapped up within the next 2 chapters.
> 
> I've just started a side piece called 'Somethin' kinda sexy' and it's going to be where I now post my SweetVee smutty oneshots, I'm in the middle of writing another one and will hopefully have it posted in the next week or so.

After agreeing to start a relationship together, Sweet Pea had spent the following five, consecutive days with Veronica and also Delilah. Those days had been spent gently introducing him and his presence to Delilah, not that they even had to try and persuade Delilah to like him, she was besotted by him.

Sweet Pea and Delilah were getting on well, she had adjusted to having him around quicker than she thought when it had only been her and Veronica for two years.  

He’d spent his free time in the day with the two girls, Delilah had clung to him immediately and took to him like he’d been in her life forever, Veronica knew that his helping hand with settling her down when she’d awoken in tears had brought her trust. 

When the nights came, he had dinner with them both and watched cartoons with Delilah, he even played games with her and helped her with puzzles. He was amazing with the toddler, he was so understanding and communicated with Delilah flawlessly, he’d assisted putting Delilah to bed after a bath too on one of the days. 

Sweet Pea’s loft had been left empty since he was staying over at Veronica’s as she got her fulfilment and he did too, after making love they’d cuddle and share stories of their teens. They’d watched TV together on Veronica’s couch, she would cuddle into his side and his arm would drape around her chest, she’d play with his fingers and trace out his tattoos. 

They had opted to keep their friends in the dark for now, not wanting anything or anyone to sabotage their relationship. Veronica knew her friends wouldn’t do anything to hurt her or ruin her happiness but there was a streak of paranoia that ran through Veronica, she had yet to experience happiness without it being cruelly snatched away. 

There was also the topic of Hiram and Hermione Lodge, Veronica had been in contact with them and her Abuelita's surgery was a huge success, she just needed to recover a little and then her parents would return to Riverdale and leave her in the care of the private hospital. 

Veronica was awash with nerves to tell them about Sweet Pea, even at twenty-three, an adult, she feared the wrath and disapproving talk that would come at the revelation she was dating a Southside Serpent. Her Dad had changed his views and lifestyle over the years, Veronica was almost certain he’d be on the verge of a heart attack once he found out. 

It was a conversation and fight she was going to have to face though, she wasn’t not going to be with Sweet Pea because she was afraid of what her parents thought, it was her decision and only she knew what was best for her and her Daughter. 

The night before the present day, Sweet Pea had left the penthouse with a kiss to Veronica’s lips and cuddle from Delilah, the warehouse raid was going ahead and it had left Veronica in a dither of panic, she had her phone in her hand all night as Sweet Pea had promised to call when he was back at The Whyte Wyrm safe and sound. 

In the early hours of the morning, when Veronica was asleep and lonely in her bed, her phone buzzed on her nightstand. 

Veronica squinted and fought against the harsh darkness, swiping over the notification to be wrapped in relief when she saw the message that had been composed to her. 

**From: Sweet Pea**

**_Home and safe, no problems at all._ **

**_Sweet dreams to you and the little one, can’t wait to see you both x_ **

There was no need to reply, Sweet Pea was most likely already dead to the world in his loft and Veronica was halfway there herself, she quickly fell back into a deep slumber for a few more hours before Delilah woke her up, at peace that Sweet Pea was safe and sound.

Jughead had promised the whole crew that their share of the profits from the raid would be in their bank accounts as soon as possible, he just needed to find a buyer for the collection of weapons they had stolen. 

On a lighter and less incriminating note, with the intention of continuing to get Delilah used to the male company of Sweet Pea, Veronica had planned a day out at an animal sanctuary over in Greendale with him and her Daughter. She figured out that the best way for them to continue bonding was to combine him with something Delilah loved, which just so happened to be fluffy animals and the outdoors. 

Veronica had lamely Googled some tips and tricks when it came to introducing a boyfriend to your child. There was a multitude of rules that you were advised to follow but with how well Delilah had reacted to Sweet Pea, she had binned the _‘six month’_ rule and was happy to throw him in the deep end. 

She didn’t expect him to play Daddy, Veronica had the parenting thing down to a T but if he was going to be around, he needed to get used to the lifestyle too.

She planned to be as open as anything to Delilah about Nick and what had happened with the accident. For now, at two, Delilah lacked understanding about her deceased Dad and Veronica was going to make things as simple as she could.

Veronica had spent the morning getting Delilah and herself ready, she had a list of things to do and thankfully, as an experienced Mother, she managed to have her handbag packed with all of Delilah’s essentials by the time it was 12:30. 

The contents of her Prada tote included ham sandwiches, potato chips, fruit, organic snacks and some of Delilah’s favourite biscuits. Veronica had run the idea of a picnic past Sweet Pea and he was more than happy to go along with it, the idea of visiting the animal sanctuary came after and she had yet to inform him but she knew he wouldn’t mind one bit. 

Veronica quickly helped Delilah put her sneakers and waterproof jacket on, the weather was still unpredictable in Riverdale and if they were out all day, she wanted to be prepared. She slipped her own cleated boots on and gathered up her child, bag and keys to leave wait outside for Sweet Pea who was due to arrive any minute. 

“Big girls don’t have pacifiers.” She pronounced to Delilah, tapping the purple pacifier perched between her daughter's lips. Delilah wiggled at once, covering her mouth in fear that Veronica was going to confiscate the plastic soother like she had many times before in the past months. “Grandpa is in trouble for getting you back in the habit of having one of those.” Veronica muttered, huffing with irritation that her Father had gone against his word when he’d taken care of her. 

Sweet Pea was cutting it fine in the shadow of their day trip, he’d overslept his alarm and was seriously working against the clock. He’d inhaled his cup of coffee and devoured some toast, having to get dressed as he moved and locked up the loft.

It was his own fault he overslept, he’d been used to getting up early when Veronica got up with Delilah, he’d leave shortly after breakfast to get showered and dressed, only to return to them or do some business for Jughead, just some handy work around the bar, everything electrical seemed to be breaking at once and Jughead wanted to see if they could be fixed without having to splash the cash.

Plus, with the warehouse raid the night before, he hadn’t gotten much sleep after they weighed up the stock and then distributed it somewhere safe, no trace had been left behind that would get the Serpents tied up in a life or death deal. 

He jogged down the stairs in the opposite direction of his living quarters, he had his phone in his hand, an unlit cigarette caught between his lips and a grey, Boston sweatshirt tangled around his broad shoulders. He huffed and puffed as he yanked the sweatshirt over his head, he took the remainder of the stairs two at a time and landed on the soles of his Vans once at the bottom of the stairs. 

Sweet Pea hadn’t been bargaining on the bar being occupied, his escape wouldn’t go unnoticed this time. 

“Where are you disappearing to again? You’ve barely been here the last few days, it’s a good job I don’t make you pay rent.” Jughead commented from behind the bar, Sweet Pea turned to see him with a wrench in his hand and Fangs leaning over him with the light of his iPhone pointed in the direction of the dishwasher that Jughead was battling with, just another important appliance to have snuffed it.

“Uh - I - uhm...”

“To see Veronica.” Fangs said before Sweet Pea could conjure up a lie, he closed his eyes when he saw Jughead look from Fangs to Sweet Pea with his viridian eyes blown. 

“To see Veronica? Why are you seeing Veronica?” Jughead asked moving around the opening of the bar and past Fangs, his brow scrunched and the dishwasher no longer a priority as he interrogated his newest recruit. “Sweet Pea, why are you seeing Veronica?” Jughead pressed him, not angry but intrigued, he hadn’t expected them to make up after the display of enmity in his bar between the two. 

“They’re dating now.” Fangs answered for him, carelessly shrugging and looking over at his friend who seemed ready to murder him for being a traitor. 

“What? Does Betty know? When did this come about?” Jughead was happy that they had worked things out but couldn’t figure out why it was a secret, they weren’t banned from seeing each other and they definitely weren’t ashamed to be together. 

“A few days ago, it’s really not a big deal.” Sweet Pea answered quickly, tucking the cigarette behind his ear and dancing on the balls of his feet, still in a hurry to get to his girls. 

“Have you met her folks yet?” Jughead suddenly smirked, a playful tinge in his blue eyes, the sombre colour now electrified with amusement.

“Not yet, we’re focusing on getting Delilah used to have me around first.” 

“If I were you, I’d invest in a bulletproof vest with a five-star review before you have the pleasure of associating with Hiram Lodge.” Jughead sniggered, slapping Sweet Pea on the back and looking even more amused at the fear in Sweet Pea’s eyes. 

“Can I be there when you tell him that you're banging his Daughter?” Fangs chirped, Jughead chortled behind him and held his sides as a roar of ferocious laughter overcame him. 

“Fuck you both.” Sweet Pea remarked, taking his sunglasses from the back pocket of his jeans and sliding them onto the crooked bridge of his nose, walking away from the jeering of his boss and buddy. 

“By the way, Romeo. Check your bank account later today, I’ll be meeting with a buyer and selling the weapons, I’m going to have Betty put half of the earnings into her account so it doesn’t look suspicious and then I’ll pay the other half into mine, I’ll transfer you your cut once I’ve sorted everything.” Jughead shouted and Sweet Pea stuck his thumb up, pleased that a large (yet illegally earnt) sum would be landing in his bank account later. 

Sweet Pea had time for a very quick smoke before hopping in his Jeep, he obviously wasn’t going to smoke around Delilah or Veronica, not after the earful he’d received whenever she caught him on a cigarette break. 

He was nervous for the day out, it was natural and expected, Veronica’s tummy fluttered for him and though he had been a star with Delilah over the last few days, there was still time for it to take a turn. 

He rolled into the prestige looking street only a couple of minutes late, he parallel parked into a free space between an Aston Martin and Maserati Levante, sniggering to himself as he did so. 

His Jeep looked more out of place than he did and he wouldn’t have been surprised if any of Veronica’s snootier neighbours reported him for parking it on the street, it was rather amusing to see the 4x4 parked neatly between two of the most expensive makes of cars in the world. 

However, he didn’t care, too focused on making the day great for both girls. 

Veronica had seen him pull up and park like a professional in the narrow space some cars down from her Mercedes, she pointed to his approaching form and Delilah bounced in her Mother’s arms, overjoyed to see him again. 

As stated, Delilah was smitten with the new male presence to have landed in her life. It was new, it was exciting, she’d never had a potential Father figure before, only her Grandpa. 

He looked different to Veronica and she couldn’t pinpoint what it was, she stared at him and analysed every feature until she settled on what looked different about him. 

He wasn’t wearing black, there were no dark colours making up his outfit, besides his Old Skool Vans. His attire of blue ripped jeans, sweatshirt and sunglasses came across as airy and light, the pearly smile adding to the overall happy vibe. 

“Good afternoon, gorgeous.” Sweet Pea greeted and briefly removed his sunglasses, he strutted over to Veronica and placed a lingering kiss on her glossed lips. “And good afternoon to you, little peach.” He spoke to Delilah teasingly, he pecked her cheek and Delilah turned to hide her face in Veronica’s shoulder, suddenly shy, she touched the cheek that he touched and the adults both saw the contagious smile Delilah wore. 

“I’m excited for today.” Veronica commented and adjusted Delilah as to be able to grab her keys, she fished them out of her bag and then handed them to Sweet Pea. 

“You want me to drive your precious Merc?” Sweet Pea assumed, his eyebrow quirked in amusement when she rolled her eyes at his comment. 

“Yes, you’re driving my car today. I figured it made sense since I already have Delilah’s car seat and it would be a little annoying having to swap it into your car, plus it means that you can continue finding your bearings on the roads of Riverdale.” She grinned, poking him in the chest and then pushing past him to get to the rear door of her GLE, she opened it and then began to strap in Delilah while Sweet Pea took note on how to do it. 

“Where are we even going?” He wondered, poking his tongue out at Delilah and pretending to be aghast when she copied him. 

“Pete’s fruit farm and animal sanctuary.” Veronica recited to him, pecking Delilah on the lips when she demanded her attention and tugging on her restraints to check she was safely strapped in and secure for the journey. She stepped back after closing the door, she stood on the sidewalk chest to chest with Sweet Pea. “Drive safely, you’re carrying precious cargo.” She reminded him, poking him in the chest playfully. 

“I won’t go a mile over the speed limit, princess.” He swore, crossing his heart and ducking his head to kiss her again, nibbling her lip and smacking her backside, going to the driver's side of the SUV while she got in the passenger seat, a foreign feeling. 

Thankfully, Veronica’s directions to the sanctuary were more clear and simpler than those that she had given to him when he took her on their first date. The journey was smooth and controlled, Sweet Pea adjusted to the fancy vehicle before they were even a mile down the road, he kept continuously gushing about how nice and quiet it was compared to his off-roader. 

The radio played some summer classics, Delilah bobbed along in the back and Sweet Pea often watched her for a second in the rearview mirror, breaking out into a grin when she made her bunny jump across her lap and along the window frame beside her. 

Throughout the journey, Veronica’s hand made its way to Sweet Pea’s thigh, a gesture that was entirely affectionate and he liked it, he couldn’t stop himself taking her dainty fingers in his and pressing a kiss to the back of her knuckles, keeping them held to his lips as he drove the rest of the way with one hand on the steering wheel.

Finally, after just under an hour of driving through Riverdale and to the other side of Greendale, the sign for ‘ _Pete’s fruit farm & animal sanctuary_’ came into view, the bright colours enticing and promising for a day of fun. 

“Parking’s over there.” Veronica pointed through the windshield to an allocated patch of land for parking, there were priority spaces for parents and children which Sweet Pea easily pulled into, they were wider and allowed space for the doors to open fully. 

“Looks nice here, Ronnie.” He commented, taking in the vast stretch of fruit trees and gravel paths that lead to the main attraction of the sanctuary.

Cutting the engine, Sweet Pea pressed all the buttons that turned off the ignition and secured the handbrake, in his Jeep he only had a key start and proper handbrake. 

He got out just as Veronica had begun to unstrap Delilah, she had her bag back over her shoulder and sunglasses now on her heart-shaped face, they concealed the beautiful orbs he could lose himself in.

“Are you going to sit in your stroller?” Veronica asked Delilah as she unbuckled her from the seat, hoisting her out of the car and holding her on her hip. 

“No, no, no!” Delilah protested quickly and Veronica heard Sweet Pea laugh from the other side of the Mercedes where he was patiently waiting for the girls, his stomach still unsettled.

“In other words, she’ll walk for ten minutes tops and then beg Mommy to carry her.” Veronica rolled her eyes at Sweet Pea and adjusted her Prada bag on her shoulder, he locked her car for her and then dropped the keys into her bag. 

“I can’t remember the last time I went to a place like this.” Sweet Pea announced on their journey through the car park, their steps perfectly in sync.

It wasn’t busy, only a small handful of families and older couples within the vicinity. 

“Delilah loves animals, I do too.” Veronica giggled and placed Delilah on the floor to walk once they were safely on the sanctuary land and away from the cars entering in the same way they had. “What’s _your_ favourite animal?” 

Sweet Pea quirked an eyebrow and thought for a second, slinging his arm over Veronica’s shoulder and pulling her into his side, their strides fell into synchronisation.

They walked casually and kept a close eye on the little one who skipped unsteadily over the cobbled concrete, her hand protectively clutching on to her bunny by his floppy ears. The rubber soles of her white Converse stamped against the floor, she jumped every now and then whenever she reached a portion of the floor with a crack in. 

Veronica couldn’t stop the giddy smile that appeared when Sweet Pea put his arm around her and found herself almost needing to pinch her side to snap her out of it, she didn’t want to get too attached to him when he hadn’t spent a full day out of The Pembrooke with Delilah yet, he could suddenly decide her lifestyle wasn’t for him.

“A snake.” He finalised and Veronica huffed, looking from the toddling form of Delilah to him. 

“That doesn’t count! You can’t say a snake!” She protested and Sweet Pea chortled melodically, his eyes crinkled behind his Clubmasters. 

“Why not? I do like snakes! I like them that much I got one tattooed.” He sniggered to her and brought her in closer again, giving the groove of her shoulder a tormenting tickle. 

“You got one tattooed because you’re a thug.” Veronica contested with a swirl of her warm eyes and Sweet Pea brushed his nose against hers, teasing her lips with his own. 

“You’re gonna have to watch what you say if I’m such a thug, Ronnie.” 

“We’ll see, you’re not as scary as you think.” She purred under her breath, looking ahead when she saw him gulp at her suggestive trill. 

There was a gathering of children by a moose statue, it seemed like a mixture of age group and when Delilah caught sight of them and heard the noise the children were emitting, she darted towards Veronica and stayed close until they were a good distance away from the ruckus. 

“She seems hesitant when it comes to other children.” Sweet Pea mentioned, Veronica let out a sad sigh in agreement. 

“She is, she’s never had anyone else her age around. I’ve been thinking about getting her into some classes, maybe ballet or something but I don’t think she’d do it without one of us there with her.” 

“What about a Mommy and baby group? Are there none of those around here?” 

“I haven’t looked, I should do soon though, I want her to gain a little bit of confidence, it’ll help when she starts Kindergarten.”

“Where do you want to explore first?” Sweet Pea wondered, changing the subject and briefly stopping to pick up a map of the sanctuary from a nearby stand. 

“I think Delilah will appreciate seeing all the smaller animals, they seem to have bunnies here.” Veronica noted, pointing to the map. “Baby, come on, we’re going to see the bunnies with Sweet Pea!” She called to her daughter whose ears perked up, she ran the three feet to Sweet Pea’s side at the mention of furry friends, she reached up for his hand instead of Veronica’s and he took it. 

The nerves that had once prickled his skin like jagged thorns had dissipated, they were replaced with a bubbling excitement and secret smugness for how much Delilah liked him. 

“I’m the favourite, quite obviously.” He teased Veronica when she pretended to be offended by her Daughter’s choice, they began to stroll down a winding path composed of multicoloured gravel. 

“Marvelous! If you’re the favourite then I’m sure you won’t mind going in the petting pen with her, will you?” She jeered at him with an entertained simper, tilting her chin towards the pen at the bottom of the trail that held a worker and some small bunnies running around her feet, some darted into their hutches and others nibbled at their food. 

“Not one bit.” He replied back, mocking her smugness and continuing to walk the final stretch with Delilah tottering alongside him, he had to bend down to hold her hand. “Now, you wait here while ‘Lilah and I go stroke some bunny rabbits. Bye, Mommy.” He waved, scooping Delilah up and opening the pen, securing it behind them. Veronica leant on the fence to watch them, she pulled out her phone to take pictures when Sweet Pea set Delilah on the ground, she shyly stayed by his leg until the female employee crouched down to talk to her. 

“Hi, there! Would you like to sit down and maybe pet a bunny?” She cooed, momentarily checking Sweet Pea out and noticing Veronica before fully focusing on Delilah. 

“She certainly would.” He answered for her, stroking Delilah’s hair. The worker smiled goofily at them and motioned for Sweet Pea to take a seat on the makeshift benches of hay bales, he lifted Delilah to sit on his knee and he placed her toy bunny on the seat so her hands were free. 

“Here we go, this is Jasper.” The girl introduced the smallest of the rabbits in the pen, he was a tiny creature with cream fur and floppy ears, Delilah’s face lit up and she allowed the lady to place the bunny in her lap, Sweet Pea’s hand came around to keep the animal safe and secure for Delilah to gently caress. 

“Good girl, Delilah!” Veronica called over the fence, snapping some pictures of her boyfriend and daughter bonding over the tiny bunny. 

“I think we need to get her one, babe.” Sweet Pea called back, Veronica gave him an unimpressed look but she did put it in the back of her mind to consider as she saw how cheery Delilah was stroking the rabbit on his head with her tiny, pudgy fingers. 

“It’s scientifically proven that children benefit from having animals around throughout their childhood, you know.” The girl told Veronica and Sweet Pea, stroking the bunny with Delilah. 

“ _See._ ” Sweet Pea copied cockily, tilting his head towards his lover who slyly flipped him off around her bag. “You like the bunny, little peach?” He interrogated Delilah, leaning around her to see her facial expression. 

“Bunny.” She nodded enthusiastically and snuggled back against his chest, another word added to her vocabulary library. 

On the opposite side of the fence, Veronica’s heart grew at least two sizes bigger, they had only been here for ten minutes and the cuteness was incontestable. 

Seeing Sweet Pea with Delilah in an outside setting, it was confirmed to her that he really was ready for this, she had every faith in him. 

The three of them continued to explore the sanctuary, they saw alpacas, ponies and many variations of newborn animals that had been welcomed into the world at the start of Spring. Veronica helped Delilah bottle feed a lamb, Sweet Pea stood back and rattled with laughter at the panicked expression Veronica projected when the lamb seemed to have more strength than she’d thought. Of course, he’d videoed it for his own enjoyment, it was hysterical to see the petite woman battle a minute animal.  

“Sweet Pea, quit laughing and help me!” She wailed, wrestling with the lamb while Delilah wondered off to admire a different lamb cowering under its Mother. 

“Okay, okay.” He conceded breathlessly, a hand pressed to his sternum from all of the laughter. 

Sweet Pea swapped places with Veronica, taken by surprise by the lamb's strength and desire for the last drop of milk in the bottle, the baby animal suckled the last droplet and stood back satisfied, greedily trotting off to the other end where a boy of around five had a fresh and full bottle to offer. 

“You made that look easy.” Veronica spoke, rubbing her hands with sanitizer and then Delilah’s, she squirted a dollop into Sweet Pea’s palm. 

“Because it _was_ easy.” He mocked, rubbing his hands to allow the gel to soak in, then he outstretched his right one to Delilah, she clasped two of his fingers. 

After a visit to the alpaca enclosure and to see some horses, they stopped for a lunch break due to Delilah getting hangry and throwing herself into Veronica’s arms, rubbing her tummy and repeating the word ‘ _eat_ ’ over and over.

The sanctuary had an allocated picnic area with benches and a spread of field, there was a playground tucked away in the corner that houses the bigger and older children. All of the picnic benches were full with families eating their packed lunches, this wasn’t a problem for Sweet Pea, Delilah or Veronica since she had come prepared and packed a thin blanket for them to sit on. 

She pulled the fabric out of her bag, tossing it in the breeze and laying it flat on the grass patch they had chosen, it was out of the way over everyone and the square foot of space would allow Delilah to play freely, Veronica had packed her a compact ball to play with. 

The sun spread over them, enclosing the three of them in a blanket of warmth. Veronica fanned herself with her hand, tutting at the indecisive climate, there was a huge chance it would rain within the hour. 

“Here you go.” Veronica fussed over Delilah, sitting her between her legs and digging through her tote bag.

“What’s with the Mary Poppins bag?” Sweet Peak joked, Veronica giggled while unpacking the pre-prepared snacks for all of them to share. 

“I’m just always prepared, I have to be.” She shrugged, finally pulling out a pack of Pampers wipes, taking one out of the pack to scrub at Delilah’s grubby hands before she was to eat some food. 

“She’s a good eater for being so small, most kids are fussy things.” He nodded towards Delilah, she was munching on a seedless, juicy wedge of watermelon.

“My girl likes her food, when I was weaning her onto solids I made sure she tried everything, she’s not fussy with what she has and it’s great, it makes my life easier.” Veronica explained, popping a seedless grape into her mouth.

“She’s a great kid.”

Throughout their lunch, the chatted away idly and Delilah happily sat with Veronica, clearing off anything that was offered to her and when her appetite had been satisfied, she had a big gulp of her juice and stood up, beginning to wander off. 

“Stay by Mommy and Sweet Pea.” Veronica demanded seriously when she handed her child the lightweight ball, Delilah seemingly understood and didn’t move more than four feet away to throw the ball in front of her, scampering off to chase after it. 

As they sat enjoying the sudden burst of sun, Sweet Pea took a moment to reflect on how lovely it was to feel like a family. At twenty-five, he finally felt complete and like he belonged, the tingle he felt when with Delilah and Veronica was unmissable, he never quite realised how much happiness a child could bring, especially such an affectionate one like Delilah. There was nothing bratty about her, she had been raised perfectly by Veronica and his heart broke for her in a way, she didn’t deserve to have lost her Father before she was born. 

There was one thing had been on Veronica’s mind since the day before and with Delilah occupied with her ball, it seemed like the right time to address it. 

“So, about last nights activities with the Serpents...” Veronica picked at a blade of grass, plucking it from the ground and twizzling it between her fingers

“I was waiting for you to bring it up.” Sweet Pea replied.

“What did it involve exactly?” She asked him, holding his gaze and she could tell that he was guiltily hiding behind his sunglasses, not wanting to reveal to her just how sketchy and equally as risky it was to perform the raid. 

“Don’t worry about it, Veronica. It’s done with, I’m getting paid for my work and that’s the end of it, I’ll figure the rest out later.” He brushed her off, leaning up on his elbows.

“And what exactly is your plan now, Sweets?” She inquired, trying to appear as laid back and natural as possible. 

Sweet Pea saw right through her, he caught her in his arms and engulfed her, dragging her into his lap and between his spread legs, she sat back against his chest and played with his hands that were coiled around her waist. 

“My next plan of action is to make enough money to get a proper apartment so that you and Delilah can stay over, even if that means stirring up the criminal contents of the cauldron in the meantime.” He breathed lowly, she grumbled under her breath in dissatisfaction but knew she wouldn’t be able to convince him to do anything else. 

“What if you got a different job? What was your dream before you joined the Army? There was have been another job you wanted to do - a different field of work to running around with bikers.” She expressed, looking up at him beneath her lashes. 

“I have an inkling that maybe my tattoo may play a part in me not getting an office job, princess.” He wrinkled his nose and chuckled, kissing the side of her head after and briefly watching Delilah toss the ball above her head. 

“I didn’t mean an office job, smartass.” 

“I know, I’m just teasing. When I was sixteen, I got an internship at an auto shop in Massachusetts, I worked as an apprentice for an old boy called Gary. I can do mechanics, I can shit with cars pretty well.” Sweet Pea told her, flashing back to his youth where he spent most of it outside of Maggie’s house and wrapped in blue overalls within the auto shop on the street corner. 

“You could look for a mechanics job!” She exclaimed excitedly. 

“I’m not being someone’s grease monkey again, baby.” He denied, shaking his head. “If I was going to get back in mechanics then it would be for myself, I’d open my own shop.” He said, imagining his own workplace, built from the ground and ran by himself. 

“It’s something to work for.” Veronica shrugged, liking the idea and pressing a kiss to his mouth, sighing deeply in satisfaction.

“I guess so.”

Sweet Pea mulled it over, looking down at the mesmerizing woman in his arms and her child playing carefree. He had no plans to leave them and saw a future with them both, he wouldn’t be able to rely on the Serpents forever and though he was new, he could see a way out and knew that when the time came, when he had a plan in place, he’d leave the gang life behind and begin a new chapter as just the three of them - a legit plan. 

Suddenly, a distressed screech came from Delilah and Veronica’s head whipped around to see that the toddler had taken a tumble to the floor on her hands and knees. It hadn’t been a big impact when she hit the ground, she’d only been twirling where she stood but to Delilah, she’d fallen from a great height and it had shocked her. Her bottom lip wobbled as she began to cry, Veronica crawled forward and reached for her, Delilah sat up and outstretched her arms. 

“Don’t cry, it’s just a bump to the knee, D.” Veronica cooed, kissing away the few tears Delilah shed. 

Delilah shooed Veronica off, instead reaching past her to hold her arms towards Sweet Pea. He was surprised she wanted comfort from him but he quickly took her, she buried her face in his neck and sniffled, Veronica stroked her hair lovingly, her whimpers stopping.

She looked on as Sweet Pea cradled Delilah in his lap and then brushed the dust off her jeans, he bent down and kissed her knee. 

“All better, little peach.” He coaxed and Delilah felt her knee for herself, leaning into Sweet Pea’s chest and holding her fingers towards Veronica, her eyes darting to her pacifier that lay redundant on the rug. 

“She’s tired.” Veronica mouthed to Sweet Pea, noticing how cuddly Delilah became once her pacifier was back in her mouth. “I’m going to head back to the car and get her stroller.” She decided, going to stand up until Sweet Pea caught her hand. 

“Don’t - she’s fine here.” 

“You’re just saying that because you like cuddling her.” Veronica’s mouth twitched and Sweet Pea shrugged, resting his head on Delilah’s. 

“What’s your point?” Veronica laughed at his reply, sitting back down for a moment to pack away all their belongings since the sky had darkened already, a telltale sign of an oncoming shower. 

“There’s a Starbucks here if you want to go for a coffee, I’d like her to have a little sleep before we head back, she’ll only be miserable if she doesn’t.” 

“No problem, princess.” Sweet Pea replied, hauling himself to his feet and adjusting Delilah so she was comfortably cradled against his chest with her face turned towards his neck, her hand fisted the collar of his sweatshirt, she occasionally tugged on the material while she dozed off.

The Starbucks was located near the entrance of the sanctuary, the green sign had caught Veronica’s eye and she could never say no to caffeine, neither could Sweet Pea. 

The franchise was surprisingly empty also apart from two members of staff in green aprons, the other families here probably had better things to be doing than spending money on coffee when they had children. But since Delilah was fast asleep against Sweet Pea, they may as well have enjoyed a warm beverage. 

They went straight to the counter, Veronica stepped forward and eyed up the menu with Sweet Pea, deciding on her usual Americano, choosing to have it hot instead of iced. 

“Good afternoon, what can I get you?” The oldest and the female of the two workers asked, stepping forward to stand by the till to type in their orders. 

“I’ll have an Americano, please.” Veronica ordered sweetly, looking up at Sweet Pea for him to place his order. 

“A flat white, please.” He politely added, the lady nodded and tapped in their order. 

“That’s $7.50.” She declared and Sweet Pea shifted Delilah to rest in one arm, he reached into his pocket for his wallet at the same time Veronica reached into her bag. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Sweet Pea warned Veronica, she held her hands up in defence and the lady behind the counter laughed heartily. 

“What a gentleman!” She exclaimed when Sweet Pea pulled a bill out of the flap in his wallet, he handed it to her and shoved his wallet back into his pocket with some assistance from Veronica. 

“Keep the change.” Sweet Pea directed generously when the lady went to hand him a jumble of coins, her face lit up and the crinkles around her mouth stretched. 

“Thank you!” She graciously thanked him, tipping the coins into the charity box placed upon the counter beside the cellophane packaged flapjacks, protein bars and brownies. “Is there any milk with the Americano?” 

“Not today, thank you.” Veronica replied and the lady scurried to make their drinks, her and Sweet Pea moved to the end of the counter to wait for their beverages, the smell of freshly brewed coffee made Veronica’s mouth water. 

Sweet Pea peered down at Delilah, stroking her back under her yellow anorak and bouncing her gently when her face scrunched up when the teenage boy accompanying the older lady pulled a chair along the floor, it made an awful screech. 

Veronica shot the boy a look and he seemed apologetic, moving on to sweep the floor near the door where the dust and mud had been trodden in throughout the day. 

“You have a beautiful family.” The cashier told them from the espresso machine, a friendly smile was flashed to them and Veronica frowned a little at her compliment, not knowing if Sweet Pea would freak out a little and she had no idea what to say until Sweet Pea interjected himself. 

“Thank you.” He said and scanned the ladies name badge, putting his arm around Veronica’s waist and pulling her to his side as the woman named _Brenda_ made their drinks. 

“Take a seat, lovelies. I’ll bring these over for you when they’re done, it’ll only be a minute or two.” Brenda smiled. 

“Oh, thank you so much.” Veronica answered her back, taking the lead and guiding Sweet Pea over to a vacant section near the window which overlooked a creek that ran through the alpaca enclosure. 

“So this morning...” Sweet Pea spoke up, fiddling with the bow that secured Delilah’s bun. “Jughead collared me about where I’ve been and Fogarty couldn’t keep his mouth shut, spilt everything and told him about us seeing each other.” He admitted and Veronica didn’t look happy, her eyes fell almost shut.

“Sweet Pea! I thought we agreed to wait until Delilah was happy and used to you before we told anyone! There's no way Jughead will keep quiet about this!” 

“I know we did but it technically wasn’t my fault, you can’t be mad at me.” He tried to excuse and she gave him a glower that said ‘ _I definitely can be mad at you_ ’ before digging around in her tote for her neglected iPhone, she hadn’t checked it since taking some pictures of Sweet Pea and Delilah together in the rabbit enclosure. 

As she was unlocking her phone, Brenda came over balancing a tray containing their drinks and a plate of three fruit flapjacks. 

“Here we go, I thought you all might want a drop of sugar.” She winked and placed the plate of flapjacks in the middle of the table, giving them each their respective drinks afterwards. 

“Thank you.” Sweet Pea said for both him and Veronica, Brenda patted him on the shoulder and scurried off when the bell chimed as another family wondered in for a caffeine fix. 

Veronica was invested in her phone and her brow was scrunched up, Sweet Pea waited for her to lift her head and when she did, sent her a questioning glance. 

“Ugh! What did I tell you?” Veronica grumbled, sliding her iPhone across the table towards Sweet Pea. 

He picked up the device, looking at what she’d left on the screen for him to see, he hummed when he saw the array of text messages that illuminated the screen, he was totally blameworthy for what they all said. 

**From: Betty**

**_Call me! Jughead told me EVERYTHING!_ **

**From: Cheryl**

**_You and Sweet Pea? After the catastrophe that was your fight the other night? Wow, he must be astounding in bed. I want to know everything, girls night this weekend, no excuses._ **

**From: Toni**

**_You’re welcome._ **

“Oops?” He offered, giving her the device back.

“This is the ultimate betrayal, you know, our friends finding out before our parents. God, I tell my Mom everything!” 

“And how do you suggest we tackle your parents now, Ronnie?” 

“I’ll call them tonight and see how my Abuelita is, then I’ll ask when they’re back and arrange dinner or something - simple.” She chirped, nodding along as she spoke and approving her own idea. 

Veronica hadn’t heard from either of her parents for two days, the last conversation they’d had was when Hermione called Veronica to let her know that her Abuelita’s surgery was a success and that she was doing well in recovery. Other than that, it had been silent.

Sweet Pea had never met a girl's parents before or had dinner with them, this was a first and he had no idea how to act or what to expect. 

The Lodge’s had money and Sweet Pea had been wrong to assume Veronica was a snob, what if her parents were though? Her old man was an ex-mobster and her Mother sounded like an angel for how much she helped Veronica during her pregnancy, would she still be that way when stood beside her husband? 

“Jughead said I need a bulletproof vest, that statement doesn’t exactly fill me with excitement for meeting your old man.”

“He’s not that bad.” She sputtered, a twitch in her eye. 

“You’re an awful liar, Veronica.” Sweet Pea groaned candidly, slouching back. He hoped that her Father would be accepting and understanding, overjoyed that Veronica was happy and with someone who truly cared about her and her little one. 

Somehow, he didn’t think that would be the case. 

Delilah had a substantial nap and remained asleep until they got back to Veronica’s place, by the time they pulled up outside the penthouse, it was early evening. 

“I’m exhausted, who knew petting animals was such a task?” Veronica sighed tiredly, meeting Sweet Pea around the backend of her Mercedes for a quick embrace. 

“If I were you, I’d go and have a lie down before I get my hands on you later.” Sweet Pea murmured into her ear, nibbling the lobe and diggings his fingers into her hips. Veronica squealed and turned in his arms, unable to escape him as he held her from behind and continued grizzling into her neck. 

Although it seemed that they weren’t the only ones to have just arrived back home and when Veronica’s eyes opened, analysed her surrounds and took in who else was making some noise, she was met with the startled faces of Hiram Lodge, Hermione Lodge and Andre. 

It seemed as though her parents had decided to arrive home unannounced, a warning would have benefited Veronica at this time. Sweet Pea nor Veronica had noticed the three others unloading two separate cars, one belonging to Andre since he accompanied them as added security. 

They stood three car lengths apart, each adult wearing the same expression of horror, except Andre, he looked a tad confused at why there was a western style staredown happening.  

Hermione Lodge was pale in the face, barely clutched at the strap of her Burberry bag and frozen on the spot in her matching coat. Whereas Hiram Lodge was a picture of fury, his vision solely focused on the tall, rough looking Serpent who dared to touch his Daughter. 

“Mom!” Veronica squeaked and Sweet Pea’s head shot up at once, he dropped his hold on her immediately. 

“Veronica.” She murmured back vacantly, trying to take in the full picture and understand what was going on. 

“Unhand her!” Hiram roared, pushing Andre out of the way and swiftly beginning a determined march towards them. 

“Dad, you’re back again!” Veronica tried to cheer, failing to distract her Father. 

“Who the hell are you?” Hiram bellowed at Sweet Pea, Hermione had now followed as quickly as she could in her heels, she pulled Veronica out of the way when Hiram reached them. “Answer me!” He said, angrier than before and Sweet Pea stammered. 

“Sweet Pea, sir.” He finally answered, almost able to feel Hiram’s eyes burning a snake-shaped hole into his neck. 

“Sweet Pea? What kind of _ridiculous_ name is that? And you think it’s acceptable to put your hands on my Daughter? I see that retched tattoo, boy! I know _exactly_ where you come from!” 

“Dad, stop it!” Veronica begged, stepping between the men to diffuse the situation and looking over to her Mom for backup. Hermione was quiet, bewildered at the name of the male. “Sweet Pea is my boyfriend and I won’t allow you to talk to him that way!” She shouted, defending him. 

“Veronica, this is your _boyfriend_?” Hermione emphasized the term, raking her eyes over Sweet Pea and seeing the tattoo that Hiram had already disapproved of. 

“Yes.” Veronica declared. 

“Doreen down the street said that a Serpent has been in and out of your home lately, we just assumed it was Jughead since you’ve built bridges with Betty but quite obviously, we were very wrong.” Hermione said, flustered and in shock at her daughter’s choice of male companion. 

“That was me, ma’am.” Sweet Pea confirmed, scratching his neck and hoping that the detail of him waving Veronica’s underwear around wouldn’t be brought up. 

“And that’s your car?” Hiram pointed to the black Jeep, his lip curled upwards. 

“Yes, sir.”

“I don’t believe this.” Hiram muttered, disappointed beyond belief, the last thing he expected was to come home to see his child canoodling with a Southsider.

“How long have you been seeing each other? You didn’t even mention that you were dating again!” Hermione was puzzled but calm, Hiram was pacing behind his wife, clearly agitated. 

“It’s a new thing, Mom.” Veronica said quickly. 

“You met through Jughead Jones, I assume.” Hiram chuckled humourlessly, the abhorrence of the Southside and Northside making itself known like it was a decade ago. 

“Yes, we did. Why exactly does that even matter, Dad? I’m an adult, I can see who I want!” Veronica yelled at him, he gave her a pointed look and when Hiram began to reply, Sweet Pea heard Delilah calling from the closed car, they hadn’t even had time to get her out before a war broke out. 

“Momma! Moooooomma!” She yelped helplessly, struggling against her car seat restraints. 

Sweet Pea opened the rear door, cooing to Delilah and beginning to unbuckle her from the seat, she babbled back and strained her neck to see what was happening, she distinguished the separate voices of her grandparents. 

“Come on, bug.”

When leaning forward to get a better stance, he banged his head on the drip railing of the Mercedes, momentarily forgetting it didn’t sit as high as his Jeep. 

Sweet Pea instinctively groaned aloud as he lifted Delilah up, he bit his tongue to avoid swearing and settled for rubbing the forming bump with a scowl instead with his free hand.

He was taken by surprise when Delilah reached for his face, taking his cheeks in her precious hands and urging him down until they were nearly nose to nose. She leaned up and kissed the bump above his brow in the same way he’d pecked her knee earlier in the day, she pulled back after performing the compassionate act. 

“Better.” She said assuredly and pointed to the spot, Sweet Pea smiled warmly at her and slammed the car door shut. Delilah then became distracted by his tattoo, she prodded her finger into the decorated skin and made a sound that resembled a snake when she had established what the animal was. “Sssssss.” She whistled, the sound forming through her parted lips. Sweet Pea laughed aloud and tickled her tummy, coaxing an excited screech from her. 

Hermione watched intently, seeing the way Delilah communicated with him and how she seemed attached to him, at a glance you’d think he was her Father and it sent a shiver up her spine, she hadn’t imagined to ever see such a thing.

“I think this is ridiculous, Veronica! You’ve hardly been here for five minutes and you’re already dating? And with a Serpent! Are you even ready for a relationship?” Hiram asked accusingly, Veronica snarled back at the suggestion her mental health may not be the greatest. 

“Ronnie! Hiram!” Hermione reprimanded fiercely, aware of Delilah’s presence and how the shouting would influence her night, she didn’t need to see the group caught up in a row over something so stupid. “Let’s all go inside and away from prying eyes, a more civil tone is needed.” She finished with a growl towards her husband, her eyes raked over the other penthouses for a twitch in their blinds. 

For the sake of his impressionable Granddaughter, Hiram agreed with a curt nod and the group went upstairs inside The Pembrooke while Andre finished carrying the bags in from Hiram’s Jaguar. 

Placing Delilah on the floor in the upstairs of The Pembrooke, Sweet Pea proceeded to straighten up and face Veronica’s parents. 

“Why are you with my Daughter, boy? Is it for the money?” Hiram pressed, the look on his face a combination of a glower and threatening scowl. 

“Dad! Quit giving my boyfriend the third degree!” Veronica yelled again, Hermione watched on with a tinge of humiliation, it was blatant that she was on Veronica’s side and was ashamed of Hiram’s attitude. 

Sweet Pea did not care for the patronising and disrespectful tone being spat at him in an acid flood by Hiram one bit, for the sake of Veronica and Delilah, also in the interest of making a good impression and not giving him any leverage, he kept his mouth shut and urged his fingers to unwind from the formation of fists. 

Instead of losing it and snapping, unleashing the Yankee sarcasm he had challenged Veronica with, he kept his anger in check. He remained rigid, calm and collected, showing Hiram that he was unbothered by his tasteless insults and no matter what, he was in Veronica and Delilah’s lives for keeps. 

He may have been a Serpent, he may have had a disjointed stint in the US Army but none of that was going to influence how he was with Delilah or how he treated Veronica, the affection he felt for both girls unreal. 

“I am not with Veronica for her money, sir.” He stated, seeing Hermione looking fully humiliated by now. 

“Sweet Pea - is that your real name?” Veronica’s Mother questioned, her voice light and feminine, she was well spoken and her mannerism the complete opposite to Hiram’s. 

“It’s just a nickname that I got when I was a kid, it stuck with me through my Army days. My real name is Cameron Bradbury, Mrs Lodge.” 

“Oh.” Hermione chirped, a little relieved that his birth certificate wasn’t marred with such a strange name. “Hermione.” She pointed to herself with a smile and then reached out for his hand, he took it. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hermione.” He said and shook her hand, Hiram watched with folded arms, his demeanour different after hearing Sweet Pea refer to the Army. 

“If you’re currently on leave from the Army, how do you think Veronica and Delilah will cope once you go back again?” Hiram asked him, hiding a smirk at the smart question. 

“I’m not on leave, I’ve been out for half a year now, I left due to an injury to the shoulder, I’d been in there since I was eighteen.” Sweet Pea explained and Veronica held onto his forearm, comforting him and picturing the wound in her head. 

“Oh, right.” Hiram frowned, not expecting Sweet Pea’s answer to the question he’d fired at him. “You’re going to be supporting my Daughter and Granddaughter on the wage of a Serpent?” Hiram was amused, the merciless question irked Sweet Pea. 

“I’ll try my best to do whatever I can for them both, Mr Lodge.” 

“That’s fine by us.” Hermione interrupted, stepping in and drawing a close to the debate before it could escalate. “Where are you living, Sweet Pea?” 

“On the Southside, of course.” Hiram snorted sarcastically. 

“Above The Whyte Wyrm.” Sweet Pea responded. 

“There’s an apartment up there? It seems very small, I must say.” Hermione grimaced. 

“It’s just somewhere to occupy until I can get a proper apartment, I haven’t long been here, leaving Massachusetts was a speedy decision.” 

“You’re from Boston, boy?” 

“Yes, sir.” Sweet Pea confirmed and felt Delilah bumbled around his legs to get past him, Hiram looked down when he felt a tug at his knee, Delilah looked up at him longingly to be picked up.

“PopPop!” Delilah squawked, successfully reducing her Grandad to a pile of mush and giving Sweet Pea a breather from the invisible chokehold Hiram held over him. 

“Hello, my little birdie. What have you been up to today?” Hiram asked, holding Delilah up and between himself and Hermione, she reached for her Grandmother’s jewels, the dazzling diamonds around her neck too sparkly to resist touching. 

“Play.” Delilah replied, mouth forming an O shape when the largest diamond on Hermione’s necklace caught the light and sent a rainbow glimmering across the ceiling. 

“We went to an animal sanctuary over in Greendale, we all had a nice walk around and you played with a bunny, didn’t you?” Veronica explained on behalf of Delilah, she nodded along at the mention of her rabbit friend. 

“All of you?” Hiram inquired and looked Sweet Pea up and down, not able to picture him taking on the role of a family man and happily wandering around a place for children. 

“Yes.” Veronica denfensively growled, feeling Sweet Pea tense at her side and she sympathetically looked up at him, he offered her a glum smile back and she saw the disappointment in his eyes at the wrath her Father was bringing upon them both. “Sweet Pea took Delilah into the enclosure pet a bunny, she was very shy and I don’t think she’d have done it without his encouragement.” Veronica tossed in, bigging her partner up. 

“Oh, how lovely.” Hermione gushed, rubbing her nose against Delilah’s when she reached for her face. “What else did you see, Delilah? Tell Nana what animals you saw, go on.” She encouraged, wanting to hear Delilah speak again. 

Delilah pursed her lips and thought hard, she fiddled with Hermione’s necklace as she lost herself in her imagination. 

“Tell Nana, baby.” Veronica coaxed, falling into Sweet Pea’s arms and smiling when he wrapped them around her, her smile didn’t falter when he kissed the crown of her head without the worry of her Father disapproving. 

Sweet Pea didn’t miss the giddy look thrown his way by Hermione when she saw him kiss her, the bright and genuine smile on Veronica’s face something she hadn’t seen in a long time.  

“Neighhh!” Delilah called out, imitating a horse and causing everyone to burst out into laughter. 

“You saw some horses?” Hermione gasped, Delilah nodded and made the noise again. “I bet you had a wonderful day with Mommy and Sweet Pea, is that right?” 

“Fun.” Delilah nodded, reaching out for Veronica now and curling against her torso when she took her. 

“As lovely as this conversation has been, I think we need to be off, Delilah needs to have her dinner and a bath.” Veronica said, retreating backwards. 

“We should have brunch together tomorrow, I’d love to hear some of your Army stories, Sweet Pea.” Hermione adressed him, her friendliness not catching him off guard anymore. 

“That sounds nice.” He replied, turning to Hiram and extending his hand brazenly. “It was nice to meet you, Mr Lodge.” Sweet Pea spoke and Veronica snickered to herself, she had to admire him trying so hard to win the approval of her Dad. 

Hiram stared at Sweet Pea’s hand, seeing the second tattoo he had and also claiming it to be pointless in his head. But upon a dry cough from Hermione, Hiram conceded for the sake of his Daughter and took Sweet Pea’s hand. 

They had a firm handshake and their stares met in a battle of masculinity, Hermione and Veronica shared a look which ended in Hermione winking at the young woman. 

“Hiram.” He eventually introduced himself as, breaking the handshake and straightening out the cuffs of his shirt. “You can call me Hiram.” He finalised, stepping behind his wife like an admonished child. 

“Okay.” Sweet Pea agreed, his lips an accomplished shape as he, Veronica and Delilah left The Pembrook to retreat almost next door. 

Hiram watched them out of the wide window, his jaw stiff and eyes locked. Hermione approached him from behind, gently tugging on his arm for him to turn his attention away from their Daughter and her love interest. 

“I don’t like this.” Hiram announced, restlessly glancing back to the window that was covered by linen curtains. 

“My parents didn’t like you, remember?” Hermione reminded him, coming to wrap her arms around his waist. “My Mother used to say some awful things about you, she used to lecture me over and over on how you’d never be able to provide for me or give me a life worth fawning over because you were a petty criminal. Now look, you both get on so well and I think you need to take a step back to let Veronica move on from her past.”

“He’s a Serpent, mi amor.”

“And she’s happy, Hiram, that’s all that matters.” Hermione said and he sighed, face softening to match that of his wife’s. “Love conquers all, my dear. Veronica likes him and she wouldn’t have taken a chance on him if she thought he was bad news for Delilah, you know that.” 

“I just worry about her so much, Hermione.” He confessed feebly, burying his nose in her silky hair. “I don’t want her to be hurt again, she’d never cope.”

“Sweet Pea seems to be enamoured of her.” She whispered into the rich cotton of his Armani shirt, inhaling the spicy scent of his cologne. “As long as he takes care of her and Delilah, I don’t think we have a thing to worry about.”

“I hope you’re right, Hermione.”

                                                                         ****************************************************************

That night, as they lay together, wrapped up under the fluffy throw from Veronica’s couch after eating a simple dinner, playing with Delilah, bathing her and settling her down for the night and spending some time indulging in one another after losing interest in Terminator 2, they reviewed their eventful yet lovely day. 

“Thank you for today, Delilah had a great time as did I.” Veronica whispered to him, their faces just inches apart but rest of the bodies pressed together, their skin tacky with sweat and lit with a post-coital glow. 

“I had a great time too, baby. It was so nice spending a proper day with you both and doing something, it was amazing to see her smile so much. It makes me feel good that she’s adjusting to having me around, the last thing I’d want is for her to be miserable because of me.” He whispered back, fingers stroking her hip under the silky sheets, a warmth erupted wherever he touched. 

“She loves you, Sweets.” Veronica swore, reaching out to press her hand to his cheek, she traced out the sockets of both deep-set eyes. “I’m sorry that my Dad was so intense, he shouldn’t have spoken to you the way he did.” She sighed, mortified and plagued by the attitude of Hiram.

“You don’t need to apologize on his behalf, Ronnie. I get why he’s so protective of you both, I completely understand why he’s so dubious.” Sweet Pea assured his girlfriend, twisting his neck to kiss the heel of her palm. 

“He was still out of order though.” 

“Screw him, you can parade me around by my dick all you want and he can’t do shit about it because it’s our choice if we’re together.” 

“You need to watch that filthy mouth of yours around Delilah, thug.” Veronica scolded, making him chortle under her. She nipped his collarbone, speaking again.“I think it’s just going to take some time for everyone to adjust and get used to you but at least my Mom likes you! I just want you to know that I appreciate you, I trust you and the way I feel about you unreal, I think you’re perfect.” She timidly admitted to him, hiding her face in the shadows. 

“I think you’re perfect too, I know what you’re getting at and I feel the same, I was meant to find you and Delilah, I’m going to do everything I can for you girls and I promise that I won’t be a Serpent forever, I’ll make you guys proud and hopefully your Dad can see that I’m not a complete jackass.” Sweet Pea dragged Veronica close, she tucked her face under his chin and felt the structure of his masculine jawline when he moulded himself around her.

“I’d still want you if you remained a Serpent for the rest of your life.” Veronica said, her voice swallowed by the hollow of his throat. “Sweet Pea?” She piped up before he could say anything back, she retreated back a centimetre to able to see the brassy tones in his eyes under the moonlight that cast across his face from the open drapes in her lounge, his skin had a honey-like glow from the light that the ignored TV projected.

“Mmm?” He hummed in response. 

“I’m scared that I’m tempting fate and that it will tear us apart eventually.” She murmured hoarsely and Sweet Pea’s blood ran cold, he knew what she was talking about and hinting to. 

She was afraid that she’d lose him through an accident, he paranoia justified but he knew that she wouldn’t be without him unless she chose herself that she wanted a different path of happiness. 

“Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise you, Veronica.” He held her tightly, trying to will away the anxiety that imprisoned her body and mind. “It’s me, you and Delilah. Nothing will come between that, I swear.” 

“I believe you.” She croaked, savouring his scent and relishing in the warmth of his body.

Somehow, a simple yet the meaningful reply coloured in the Boston twang from Sweet Pea had her uneasy stomach settled. 

She lost herself in the thoughts of holidays together, birthdays, July 4th and even Christmas as a proper family. 

She’d been dreaming about what she needed for so long and it had come to her in a blur of leather, wit and wild passion. She’d found someone to take the storm away and start a brand new story with, the things that lacked importance would now change too.

Veronica knew she’d found him because the universe was paying her back despite being so anxious, they were supposed to be a family. 

It was meant to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT!!!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update, I seemed to have lost my muse with writing and struggled to finish this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the bombshells in this chapter and I think that there will be one more chapter and that will be the epilogue.

Counting from the beginning of April, Veronica and Sweet Pea had been officially dating for nearly four months by now. It was the beginning of July and everything was looking brighter, especially the combined future of Veronica, Delilah and Sweet Pea.

In the four months that had gone by faster than a race car, they had all grown to be inseparable and it was rare that they weren’t altogether as a unit. 

Sweet Pea quickly adapted to brunches with Hiram and Hermione, even dinner dates at upscale restaurants that included Betty and Jughead voluntarily babysitting for him and Veronica while they were gone. He enjoyed Sunday afternoon walks, cream tea’s and becoming familiar with Delilah’s routine.

Sweet Pea’s relationship with Hiram had initially started out unsteady, he didn’t want to do or say anything to further upset Mr Lodge after the abrupt meeting that day where they got back from the day trip to the fruit farm. Luckily, Hiram had stuck to his word and had formed a surprising bond with Sweet Pea and loved to hear his stories about being on tour in the Army, it seemed they both had a love of classic cinematography too which always made Hermione and Veronica roll their eyes whenever the topic of conversation came up. The men could spend hours talking about it and the girls would leave them to it, instead choosing to play with Delilah or do something else that was girly.

Hermione was besotted too, she really liked Sweet Pea and could see that he was devoted to their daughter and granddaughter, she invested a lot of trust in him and couldn’t see him trampling over their faith.

As fast as Spring had enveloped the town, Summer took over completely and Riverdale quickly became victim to a heat wave. The grass that covered the hillsides and sat beside pavements were greener than ever but would soon begin to dry out, the trees had healthy leaves on and the sky was always a bright blue, it would slowly fade into a caramel shade when late evening hit. 

Not a single soul was complaining about the heat in Riverdale, it made planning for July 4th a doddle and there were no worries of unexpected showers to ruin cookouts or that it would be dark too early for children to be out past bedtime. 

Coincidentally, Sweet Pea’s birthday fell on the same day as the holiday which meant a little extra planning on Veronica’s part and she’d been secretly planning a birthday barbeque with Betty and Cheryl since they planned to hold it at Thistlehouse. 

Sweet Pea was clueless, he thought he’d be spending the morning and early afternoon of his birthday with his two favourite girls, then gather with his Serpent friends on the evening for some barbeque food, laughs, a beer or two and some fireworks.

Currently, Veronica was sat in a nail shop with Betty, Cheryl and a sleeping Delilah while they all got manicures and pedicures in their favourite colours. A strawberry red for Cheryl, a subtle pink for Betty and a deep maroon for Veronica even though it was summer, it was her thing, a trademark almost. 

“Can we finalise the plans for Friday? I want everything to be sorted, we only have three days to get all the food, decorations and make sure everyone knows what time to arrive.” Cheryl announced from the pedicure area, her feet were submerged in bubbling water and there was a takeout Starbucks cup in the holder beside her. 

“Are you still wanting me to bake a vanilla sponge, Ronnie?” Betty wondered, sifting through the coloured swatches for her perfect shade of millennial pink. 

“Yes, please. Can you make some cupcakes to go with it? I’ll pay you for your work, obviously.” She assured Betty who waved her off, scrunching up her nose. 

“You’re not paying me to bake a cake for your boyfriend’s birthday, V.”

“My Mom offered to have Delilah on the night time, the party can be more adult when she’s gone. We’ll need more wine and beers galore for the boys, we need to get some mixers too.” Veronica listed. 

“You only want Hermione to take Delilah for the night so you can ride Sweet Pea’s brains out.” Cheryl childishly remarked, making Veronica go bright red and the woman doing her nails to look up with astonishment at the brazen language being used in her place of work. 

“Sssh!” Veronica ordered sharply. 

“You prude, grow up. By the way, you can all stay at our place, it’s not like we don’t have the room to spare.” Cheryl bragged, playing with her hair and flicking it away from her face. 

“How generous, Cheryl.” 

“Toni’s going to the store tomorrow to get all of the decorations you ordered, is she going to be able to take the Porsche or is the Range Rover going to be a better-suited choice?” Cheryl was teasing Veronica and she pursed her lips, avoiding the question because she knew that she’d gone overboard with the big order of banners, balloons and streamers. “Thought so.” Cheryl snorted.

“I just want it to be perfect for him.” Veronica admitted, shrugging her shoulders gentle enough for the manicurist not to smudge her nails. 

“You’re a smitten kitten, Veronica Lodge.” Cheryl smirked, she was sharper than the wing of her eyeliner and she’d always had the power to see right through her friend's facades.

“And what of it?” Veronica held her head high, not allowing Cheryl to tease her endlessly.

“Nothing at all, I’m just happy that he can take care of you and Delilah.”

“He’s good for you, V.” Betty agreed. 

As Veronica sat there, listening to her friend’s gush over her man and his devotion to her and her daughter, she began to burst at the seams with more than just pride. For the past couple of weeks, she’d been keeping a secret and now, hearing the praise coming from Cheryl and Betty, she couldn’t keep it in for any longer. 

“I love him, I _really_ love him.” Veronica gushed without a breath, Betty and Cheryl gawped at her from their places.

“Oh, V.” Betty seemed happy and Cheryl was just shocked, her brown eyes wide at Veronica’s unexpected confession in the middle of the nail bar. 

The lady doing Veronica and Betty’s manicures didn’t bat an eyelid at the dramatic showdown going on in the shop, she merely continued to paint the black cherry shade on her fingernails with the highest level of concentration.

“You’re in love with Sweet Pea?” Cheryl repeated, earning a bashful nod from her raven-haired companion. “Have you told him?” She pressed, so eager for details that the pedicurist tutted when she moved her feet from out of the bubbling spa and out onto the towel prematurely. 

“I haven’t quite got the confidence to do that yet.” She admitted, her own fears getting the best of her. She associated love with a type of loneliness, the last person she loved and had a baby by, she lost tragically.

“You could wait until he says it.” Betty suggested gently, not wanting to push Veronica and be as upfront and candid as Cheryl. 

“Just because I’m in love with him, doesn’t mean he’s in love with me.” Veronica pointed out, a wallowing sadness in her chest at the thought of him not wanting her back.

“Veronica, the boy is head over heels for you.” Cheryl disagreed, slouching back into the massage chair and turning it up a notch. 

“You think so, Cher?” Veronica needed a little reassurance, although she knew it wasn’t Cheryl she needed it from, it was Sweet Pea. 

“I know so.” 

Veronica thought about all of the sweet things he did that signified to her that he was more than just happy with her, he reminded her on a daily basis that she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met and he worshipped her in every way, shape and form. Her heart skipped a beat and hammered with joy when he was with Delilah, taking on the role of a Father despite them only being together for less than six months. 

She couldn’t see a life without him, he’d come in and swept her off her feet, taking her baby under his wing too. 

“I agree with Cheryl.” Betty joined in, hands out flat on the towel that covered her portion of the desk. “And anyway, forget what I said, it’s the 21st century, women can tell guys they love them first.” She changed her mind about her earlier point, Veronica thought about it and it wasn’t a bad idea to fall from the tree of wisdom. 

“What about telling him at his party? Juggie and I or Toni and Cheryl or even Fogarty will keep Delilah occupied while you two go off and get some privacy.” 

“Excuse me? Who gave you permission to tell them to screw on the grounds of my home?” Cheryl gasped and Veronica glared over her shoulder, giving her a deadly look. 

“Little ears!” Veronica scolded, nodding towards Delilah who was still asleep in her stroller with her face pressed against her bunny. 

“Chill, she’s asleep.” Cheryl defended, closing her eyes to enjoy the final few stages of her pedicure. “Are you going to tell him or not, V?” She asked impatiently, opening one brown eye. 

Veronica chewed on her lip, blinking in time to the relaxing music droning out at the sound of the noisy shoppers in the mall. 

“I suppose so.” She exhaled, nodding slowly. 

She had nothing to lose. 

After having her manicure finished with a drop of cuticle oil, she paid for the work and generously tipped the girl. She waved goodbye to Betty and Cheryl as they parted ways from their girly morning, a coffee and manicure the perfect break from motherhood. 

Sweet Pea had offered to watch Delilah to give her a proper break but he’d worked through the night on a security job and was residing in her bed catching up on sleep, it wasn’t fair that he battled the hurricane that was her child on no sleep. 

Veronica faced one final challenge before she could leave the mall and that was buying a gift for Sweet Pea, it turned out that he was quite possibly the hardest person to buy for. 

Sweet Pea had made it clear that she wasn’t to spend any money on him and he assured her that her and Delilah were the best thing to bless his life and nothing of monetary value could ever compare, he didn’t care for materialistic goods and didn’t want Veronica to spend her hard earned money on him. 

He was a proud guy, Veronica appreciated and respected that but it didn’t mean she was going to forgo buying him the _perfect_ gift to go with his _perfect_ party. 

She wandered up and down the upper floor of the mall, nothing catching her eye and for a minute, she debated maybe booking them a little city break for two or three days but then she had to think about someone watching Delilah for them and with her struggles to part with her, she decided to give that idea a miss for now and maybe revisit the option later when she found a way to deal with her crippling separation anxiety. 

Now awake and groggy, Delilah reached out for Veronica’s hand, wanting some comfort. 

“What do you think we should get Sweet Pea for his birthday, ‘Lilah?” Veronica cooed to her little girl, bending over the stroller to caress her cheek while simultaneously looking around at all of the shops for a dose of inspiration. 

Delilah pondered over the question and then leant around the side of the pushchair, pointing to a shop with the brightest display in the window and also a shop that Veronica had passed twice for inspiration.

“Tick tock!” Delilah exclaimed, desperately pointing to the left side of Veronica where the display of shiny and brilliant watches was. 

There was a display of Rolex’s with diamond encrusted faces, some with a leather strap and other’s made entirely of sturdy steel. They were expensive and basically went against all of Sweet Pea’s wishes to not buy him anything, there was a loophole though and Veronica beamed to herself and then looked down at her child. 

“You know what? That’s a good idea, D! If you pick it, then he can’t be angry at us for spending so much.” She easily talked herself into it, pushing Delilah inside and admiring all of the glass cases as she passed. 

“Hello, can I help you with anything?” A sales assistant in a tight skirt and crisp blouse inquired, strolling over with a well practiced smile. 

Veronica straightened up at the attention, she had been previously admiring a watch that sat on a stand towards the back of the case nearest to the door. 

“I’d like to purchase this watch, please.” She returned, pointing to the Rolex in the case. 

“That’s a good choice, I got my husband one similar for Christmas last year.” The woman informed Veronica, picking out a set of brass keys from the pocket of her skirt and unlocking the cabinet for Veronica to get a better look at the watch she wanted to buy Sweet Pea. 

The assistant carefully lifted the watch from the stand, avoiding smudging the watch face with her fingertips. She then handed Veronica the watch by the strap, she eyed it closely while the woman accompanying her turned her attention to Delilah (she was always getting the attention wherever she went). 

The watch overall was demure, understated but special at the same time. It was made of silver steel, the dial was black and basic, displaying the prestige logo. 

The price didn’t bother her, he was worth it and she knew he’d never had something as special as the dog tags he wore each day, the Rolex was the perfect addition to his growing collection. 

“What do you think, D?” Veronica wanted the opinion of Delilah, the gift her idea, making it even more special. 

“I like.” She straightforwardly returned, her speech fantastic and direct. 

“That’s the Sea-Dweller, it’s made of Oystersteel, the display is innovative and perfect for low light environments.” The woman spoke fluently, very passionate about the piece of jewellery. “Is it a present for someone special?” She wondered, prying to a level that Veronica didn’t like. 

“Yes, for my partner.” Veronica handed the watch back to the woman, satisfied by the quick and easy choice. “I’ll take it.” She decided, the woman looked overjoyed at the sale, seemingly because she was working off commission. 

“I’ll get it gift wrapped for you.” She then remarked, closing the case and locking it, the empty space left where Sweet Pea’s birthday present once sat. 

“He’s going to love it, ‘Lilah.” Veronica annunciated to her daughter, squeezing her legs in the stroller that faced her. 

$8000 later, Veronica left the store with a gift wrapped bag and calm demeanour, happy that all she needed to focus on was the last few touches to the birthday barbeque and how she was going to pronounce her love. 

She’d been feeling _in love_  for a while, the flutter in her stomach and rush of serotonin the feeling she associated with Sweet Pea. 

Veronica had been introduced to her feelings one day when Delilah had been struck with a nasty bug that she picked up after attending the weekly ballet class that Veronica had enrolled her in only a month or so before, the classes were basically a breeding ground for bugs with all the children that attended and it was an introduction to what was going to come when Delilah started Kindergarten. 

Kids picked up illnesses, it was just something that happened and it was out of Veronica’s control. 

The bug lasted two days, Delilah was extremely weak and lethargic, unable to keep anything down, feverish and unsettled, the lack of sleep making her feel even worse and also making Veronica take on the characteristics of a prototype robot. 

Veronica mainly took care of Delilah for the first day but after that, Sweet Pea refused to leave them after he saw how poorly Delilah really was and how exhausted his girlfriend was.

With Sweet Pea helping, it allowed Veronica to wash up, attend to some urgent Lodge Industries business and also sleep too. 

He didn’t say anything or kick up a fuss when Delilah threw up what little stomach contents she had all over him, he changed his clothes and gave her a bath, murmuring words of comfort to her calmly to ease her hysterical cries of panic at being unwell and overtired. 

When the night came, he sat with Delilah in the master bedroom, Veronica asleep next to him, worn out from looking after Delilah and worrying over her. 

Sweet Pea had rubbed Delilah’s back over her cotton pyjamas, repeatedly kissing her on the bridge of her nose.

He cooed and appeased until she eventually dozed off against his chest, her cheeks rosy and wet, his masculine touch and energy easing her into a sleep that was unburdened by her illness. 

Not wanting to wake or disturb Delilah, he had slept in Veronica’s bed in an uncomfortable position where he was propped upright against the pillows, the neck and backache were worth it if Delilah managed to get some sleep. 

When Veronica awoke in the middle of the night to check on Delilah, she held back the emotion at the picture perfect sight. 

That was when she knew for certain. 

********************************************************************

On the rosy and radiant morning of Sweet Pea’s 26th birthday, Veronica awoke first to see that he was still fast asleep next to her with the sheets gathered around his waist and hair dishevelled against the pillow. 

It was only 8:25 and Delilah would be up soon, the three of them weren’t due to arrive at Cheryl and Toni’s place until midday. All of the plans were finalised and Veronica was sure that Cheryl was probably organising everything already, she had no doubt it was going to be a good party for Sweet Pea. 

He was still clueless and Veronica was impressed with herself for keeping it a secret, many times she’d found herself too excited to contain the secret of his party but did manage it, she wanted to see his face when he realised it wasn’t just a July 4th cookout.

With plenty of time to spare, Veronica relaxed. 

A high pitched whine left her desirable lips when she stretched with her arms above her head, the t-shirt of Sweet Pea’s that she wore rode up her thighs and she became very aware of the ache between her legs. 

Putting her needs aside, she decided that there was no better way to start Sweet Pea’s birthday off than with a heap of pleasure aimed towards his needs. Rolling over and shifting under the sheets, she reached under them and gently tickled her painted fingertips over his hip, her eyes never left his serene face when she finally reached his semi-hard cock. 

Last night, after a round of explosive sex, Veronica had tugged on his v-neck, whereas Sweet Pea had stayed naked which made it easier for Veronica to go forth with her plan. 

Veronica took him in her hand, he was hot and heavy, generously sized despite being partially flaccid. When her hand connected with him and her fingers wrapped around the girth, he began to harden like it was instinctive, even in his sleep his body couldn’t control itself around her. She pumped him in her hand, squeezing enough to ignite a flame that began to travel around his body in the form of a blazing inferno.

When she was satisfied that he was hard as a rock, she let him go and moved downwards towards the foot of his bed, dipping under the sheets slowly and steadily, settling herself over his legs and bending down until she was eye level with his length. 

In his sleep, Sweet Pea stirred but didn’t awake, the hotness of her breath against him causing him to become more and more alert. She lowered her head and eyed up the shape of him; seven inches, hard against his abdomen. 

She tucked her hair behind her ears and licked from base to tip, carving out the vein that wrapped around the underside of him. Sweet Pea shivered in his sleep, his hips moving up to her face where she caught the tip between her lips and coated it in her saliva to allow him to enter her mouth with ease. 

Veronica held the base of his member, he stood upright and the position allowed her to bring almost half of him into her mouth. She sucked her cheeks in, the length of him slid against her tongue and when she came back up, she ran the edge of her tongue around the rim of his pink tip, he shivered again and when she enveloped all of him in her mouth, his eyes fluttered open to the incredible sight. 

Groggy and taken by surprise, Sweet Pea reached down with sleep rimmed eyes to feel for Veronica, his fingers found their way into her hair and tugged. 

Receiving oral when half asleep had to be one of the best feelings in the world, normal head from Veronica was insane but this... _this_ was something else entirely. 

“Good morning.” She purred when she took him from her mouth, her lips plumper and pinker than when she started. 

“Morning.” Sweet Pea simpered, laying back against the pillows with his chin tilted downward to watch the marvellous sight of her taking him in her mouth over and over. 

The warmth, wetness and added pressure of her hand were almost too much to bare. 

Veronica’s tongue tickled against his base and then he felt it run along the crepe like texture of his balls, she suckled one in her mouth cautiously and in his excitement, a spurt of precum landed on his abdomen and Veronica greedily lapped it up while fondling his balls.

She stroked him time and time again, fisting the thick flesh and savouring the sounds he made each time she lapped at him. Veronica bobbed up and down, the circumcised head of him hit the back of her throat when she breathed in through her nose to straddle the base, the heavenly motion made him growl out loud.

It wasn’t long before he was cumming, he could have lasted longer but he didn’t want to, it felt too good to hold off and watching her drink back his cum was a thrill all by itself.

His neck cracked when he rolled it against his shoulders and he exhaled, his whole body jittering against the mattress when she cleaned every drop of his cum, licking her lips like she’d just sucked on a sickly sweet candy. 

“Happy birthday, handsome.” Veronica giggled at the distant look in his eyes, the hollow of his throat dipped in when he swallowed to ease the dry mouth he’d developed when watching her suck him off. 

“Getting old has never felt so good.” Sweet Pea breathed, tossing his head back against the pillow as Veronica shimmied her way up his body and wiped at the corners of her mouth.

“Twenty-six looks good on you.” She teased, scraping her nails down his toned chest and watching with delight when his muscles clenched with excitement. 

“Look at you making me feel better about ageing.” He jested, bringing her down to cradle her torso against his. “I’m already looking forward to next year if that’s how I’m going to get awoken each birthday, fuck, thirty is definitely going to be a good one. What do I get then? Your ass?” Sweet Pea continued to torment her with his filth, his hands made their way under the borrowed t-shirt and his lips found her neck. 

Veronica only laughed and pressed herself against him, she was able to feel him being to harden against her backside. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, stud.” She commanded, meeting him for a deep kiss when his lips skimmed over her jaw. 

“Then how about we have a little more fun before Delilah gets up? It is my birthday after all, Ronnie.” He whispered seductively, holding her hips firmly and rolling her wet centre against his growing erection. 

“You’ve got approximately ten minutes, birthday boy.” 

In the blink of one, chestnut eye, Sweet Pea had Veronica flipped onto her back with her head resting against the foot of the bed and was yanking the only piece of clothing she wore over her head. 

‘ _Best birthday ever_ ’ Sweet Pea’s inner monologue narrated.

By the time they had washed up, gotten dressed and Veronica had done her hair and makeup, Delilah was awake and ready to have her breakfast.

While Sweet Pea brewed up some coffee and put a slice of wholemeal bread in the toaster for Delilah, Veronica finished getting her ready in her denim pinafore and handed Delilah the box that held the Rolex watched they had picked out together only days before, she’d hidden it in the back of Delilah’s closet under a heap of sweaters that weren’t going to be touched for months yet. 

“You go give this to Sweet Pea, D. He’ll love it and when you give it to him, make sure you give him a big cuddle and a kiss too, okay?” Veronica instructed Delilah slowly, adjusting the black ribbon that held the box together.

“Okay.” Delilah nodded, dashing out of her bedroom and down the hall to where Sweet Pea occupied the kitchen. Veronica heaved herself up from the floor, brushed off her knees and pulled down the hem of her sundress, following Delilah to see that she was just about tugging on Sweet Pea’s distressed jeans. 

“Hi, bug!” He greeted her, scooping her up naturally and pecking her forehead like he always did. “What have you got there, Delilah?” He wondered when she thrust the box into the centre of his chest enthusiastically, Veronica watched from against the wall with a smile gracing her glossed lips. 

“You didn’t really think we weren’t going to get you a gift, did you?” Veronica answered his question, crossing her arms and propping herself against the kitchen counter by her hip. 

“No.” He chuckled with amusement, balancing Delilah in one arm and the luxuriously wrapped gift in the other hand. 

“Open it.” She hurried, taking Delilah from him so he had his hands free. 

With another chuckle aimed at Veronica, he began to unravel the ribbon and pull it from around the box, placing it on the countertop and then slowly beginning to pry open the watch box, his mouth dropping open when he saw what was tucked away inside. 

The Rolex sat nestled in a cushion, the clockface gleamed under the light in the penthouse. 

“Veronica, I really can’t accept this...” He immediately began to chastise her with astonishment, in shock by her generous and expected gift. 

He knew she’d end up getting him a present, he had no idea she’d be so extreme and buy him a prestige Rolex watch, he knew very well how much they cost.

“Before you start going on about money or whatever to please your masculinity issues, Delilah picked it for you.” Veronica butted in, bouncing Delilah in her arms. 

“Tick tock!” Delilah declared to back up Veronica’s confession, pointing to the Rolex in the open box. 

Overwhelmed by Veronica’s generosity and Delilah’s sweetness, he pulled both girls into his arms with a lump in his throat. His pride sometimes stood in the way of his emotions, being with Veronica and having Delilah around erased all of that and allowed him to be his true self. 

Nobody had ever treated him like Veronica did, she looked at him like he was the only person in her world, she touched him like he was a God and he worshipped her in return. 

“You shouldn’t have.” He croaked, resting his forehead against Veronica’s and wrapping his arm around Delilah. 

“We wanted to, it’s your birthday and we wanted to show you just how special you are to us.” Veronica delicately but firmly spoke, capturing his lips in a soft peck. “You deserve it, Sweet Pea.” She then voiced, pulling away. 

“You no like?” Delilah frowned, not getting why he wasn’t wearing the watch and matching their levels of enthusiasm. 

“I love it, D.” He promised her, brushing her undone hair back and kissing one of her chubby cheeks. “Thank you for picking it out, baby girl.” Sweet Pea cooed, she melted against him and chewed at her fingers. 

“Try it on! Try it on!” Veronica was bouncing on the spot, bursting with excitement and not willing to entertain another minute of him just staring at the watch with bugged eyes. 

Sweet Pea fulfilled her spirited demand and let both of the girls go, he picked the Rolex out of the box like it was made of the finest glass and handled it so delicately as he unclipped the strap and placed his wrist within the loop, snapping the clasp shut once more. 

It fit perfectly, it wasn’t too big or too small, no links needed to be taken out. 

“I feel badass.” He grinned, the dimples in his cheeks coming out to play when he admired the watch closely. 

“You feel _good_.” Veronica corrected him, he fought a grin at her reprimanding tone. 

“Sorry, D, I feel _good_.” He corrected, tickling Delilah on her tummy. 

“You like it I assume?” She probed, admiring the watch herself and deciding he definitely did look badass. 

Somehow, the watch made him look sexier and she didn’t even know that was possible. 

“I love it, baby. You really shouldn’t have though, Ronnie.” He said again, riddled with guilt for accepting the gift that cost almost as much as he paid for his second-hand Jeep. 

“You’re worth every penny, Sweet Pea.” 

“Thank you both again, I really mean it. This is the first birthday I’ve ever spent with someone as special as you, I can’t tell you how nice it feels to actually have a family.” He sighed contentedly, taking Delilah from Veronica and holding her close when she hugged his neck. 

Veronica felt the telltale flutter in her stomach, she wanted to scream how much she loved him but resisted, wanting the moment to be a little more intimate. 

“A family.” Veronica repeated after him, stalking forward to hug his waist. 

They all embraced for a moment, they stayed in their position until Sweet Pea recoiled with a scrunched up nose as he sniffed the pungent and invasive smell that had begun to flow through the space of the kitchen and connected lounge. 

“Can you smell that?” He asked, sniffing the air. 

“Shit! Delilah’s toast!” Veronica burst, pushing him out of the way to get to the toaster that was now giving off wafts of smoke and an even stronger smell once she’d popped up the cremated slice of bread. 

“Hey! And you tell me to watch my mouth!” Sweet Pea yelled jokingly, covering Delilah’s ears while Veronica glared at him and disposed of the burnt food. 

“Forget watching your mouth, smartass, you should have been watching the toast. For that, you’re on breakfast making duty, I don’t care if it’s your birthday.” She replied sassily, placing another piece of bread in the toaster. 

“Meow.” Sweet Pea whistled, winking at her. 

“Keep it up, birthday boy, I still have the receipt for that Rolex.” She taunted him back. 

When it was time to leave, Veronica grew more and more nervous about the upcoming surprise planned for Sweet Pea. 

What if he didn’t like it? What if it was a step too far? Would telling him she loved him after surprising him with a birthday party going to blow up in her face? 

She had managed to stash an overnight bag in her trunk without him knowing, she’d thrown it in there without him questioning why there was a duffel bag filled with a change of clothes and toiletries. 

With every minute that she was sat in the passenger seat of her Mercedes, she grew hotter and hotter. She couldn’t face driving because she was so nervous and made Sweet Pea drive her car to Thistlehouse instead, he knew the route since they often gathered at the house for afternoon tea or just a catch-up. 

Sweet Pea began to climb the hill of the driveway that lead to the large mansion shared by Cheryl and Toni, she was nearly hyperventilating by now and had to roll down the window to ease some air into her struggling lungs because the air conditioning was doing nothing to help cool her down. 

“You good, babe?” Sweet Pea was concerned, his eyes darted from the gravel track to her pained complexion. 

“Just a tad warm.” She said, making the effort to fan herself with her hand, Sweet Pea settled for her answer and squeezed her thigh, following her directions when she told him to park up by Cheryl’s assortment of cars. 

“Looks like everyone’s already here.” He noted, nodding towards the other vehicles that belonged to Fangs, Betty and Jughead.

It was only a small gathering, just the inner circle that Sweet Pea associated with on a daily basis. 

While Sweet Pea busied himself with getting Delilah unstrapped from her car seat, Veronica picked up her phone and quickly typed out a text to Betty to inform her that they had arrived. 

**To: Betty**

**We’re here!**

It was a simple message and seconds later, the three dots came up after the ‘ **read** ’ notification. 

**From: Betty**

**I’ll tell everyone the eagle has landed, stall him for a second!**

Betty’s reply made Veronica roll her eyes, she was always so dramatic and eccentric over the simplest of things.

“Babe, make sure Delilah has her bunny.” She called to Sweet Pea over her shoulder, hopping out of the Mercedes and shutting the door behind her, she fixed her braided hair with a shaking hand. 

“Got it!” Sweet Pea yelled back, waving Delilah’s bunny in the air over the roof of the SUV. 

Sweet Pea picked Delilah up and also shut the door, he locked the car up, put the key fob in his pocket and met Veronica around the other side.

“Cheryl said to just go straight to the back.” Veronica casually tossed to him, taking the lead so that he couldn’t see her worried expression. 

Sweet Pea was oblivious to the warm welcome hidden behind the high gate of Cheryl and Toni’s garden in the form of his Serpent associates, he was chattering away to Delilah who was perched at his side with her arm slung around the back of his neck, idly twirling his hair and giggling when he rubbed his nose against hers. 

Behind the gate, all of the gang shushed each other with a finger to their lips, they were able to hear the crunching of the gravel and balling of Delilah as the three of them neared. The gate creaked after Sweet Pea undid the latch, he pushed it open with his knee and did the gentlemanly thing of letting Veronica walk in first. 

“Surprise!” The was a shout in unison, Sweet Pea jumped as did Delilah and she was quick to reach for Veronica. 

Sweet Pea took in the balloons that were pinned to each fence panel, there were brightly coloured streamers and banners hung up on the trellis and the decking was covered by a table that had some party food spread across it on silver platters. 

Cheryl had set up the Amazon Alexa and had Toni make a playlist for the event, it was blasting out of some connected speakers and was loud enough for the neighbourhood two miles down the road to hear. 

“Happy birthday!” Everyone then shouted and Sweet Pea laughed through his startled breath, shaking his head in disbelief at what he saw. 

“Jesus, you guys nearly gave me a heart attack.” Sweet Pea laughed, stepping forward to shake Jughead’s hand and then Fangs’. 

“Happy birthday, dude.” Toni wished, giving him a quick hug and making him duck down in the process. 

“I’ve spent hours decorating, you better be happy.” Cheryl demanded, pointing a finger at him but copying Toni and hugging him. 

“It looks great, Cheryl.” He assured the redhead, moving along the line to embrace Betty. “I can guess who came up with the idea of a surprise party though.” Sweet Pea shot Veronica a quirked brow, she shrugged and shifted on the spot shyly. 

“I wanted you to have a nice birthday and you should know by now that I don’t do things in halves.” Veronica defended, holding Delilah. 

“You sneaky thing.” He accused, rushing to hug her too after she’d placed Delilah on the ground to explore her surroundings with the encouragement of Cheryl who was crouching down five feet away ushering her over with the promise of toys galore. “You’ve been quite busy, I see.” Sweet Pea nudged, holding her waist and stroking the fabric of her short dress. 

“Are you happy?” She was hopeful for his gratification.

“So happy, baby.” He answered, kissing her deeply until the whole group gathered in the decorated garden groaned at the display of affection. 

“Guys, come on! Save that for later!” Fangs pleaded, pretending to gag with a spare drink of ice cold cola in his hand for Sweet Pea. 

Veronica and Sweet Pea pulled back, they faced their friends and Delilah ran over to Cheryl for a big hug while screaming ‘CheChe’, the temptation of promised fun with her auntie too good to refuse. 

“Cheers, man.” The glass of soda was placed in Sweet Pea’s hand and he thanked Fangs, sharing a fist bump after. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I forgot it was your birthday until Betty invited me to your party.” Fangs notified his dearest friend, Betty had joined Veronica by now for a chat and she hit Fangs in the chest with her sunglasses that she’d ripped from her head to shove over her seafoam green eyes. 

“That was last week!” Betty shrieked at him and he looked wide eyes at her, not understanding the big deal. 

“So?” He shot back. 

“That’s plenty of notice! You could have gotten him a gift!” Veronica tutted, Sweet Pea watched the exchange with hilarity between sips of soda. 

“I did, I just gave him a glass of soda, duh.” Fangs defended, looking to Sweet Pea for back up. 

“Thanks, Fogarty.” He snorted in reply, Fangs frowned and then looked at the girls. 

“Neither of you are getting a soda for your birthday.” He told them directly, Betty mocked his face and he flipped her off jokingly, turning away with his nose in the air to go and help Jughead who was manning the barbeque since he was the biggest lover of food and cared enough to watch over the meat without allowing it to get charred. 

Betty gave Veronica a pointed look and Veronica gave her a weirded out one back, confused by her sudden and strange behaviour.

“Girl time.” Betty suddenly blurted, dragging Veronica by the elbow over to the food table and leaving Sweet Pea to join the boys after eyeing them up suspiciously. 

“What now?” Veronica groaned, expecting the abnormal from Betty. 

“Have you told him yet?” Betty asked restlessly, pushing her round sunglasses down her nose and peering at Veronica over the rim of them.

“No.” She deadpanned back. 

“Pussy.” Betty coughed, making Veronica gasp loudly. 

“Elizabeth Cooper!” She barked playfully and Betty cracked a smile, winking at her. “Don’t let Mama Coop hear that language or she’ll be fetching the carbolic soap and washing your mouth out.” Veronica chirped, bursting into a fit of girlish giggles as she poured herself and Betty a glass of still lemonade from a glass jug on the table. 

From afar, Sweet Pea admired Veronica with actual heart eyes, Jughead chuckled beside him and flipped a burger, stepping back when the oil sputtered in response. 

“You’re in deep, my man.” Jughead sang, smugly smiling downwards. 

Sweet Pea turned his head half a centimetre, his gaze was torn away from Veronica and Betty. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re in deep.” Jughead repeated, Sweet Pea stood there as his boss made his observations. “It’s not a bad thing.” He clarified after, noticing how unsure Sweet Pea seemed. “You and Veronica work so well, I don’t know how you ever managed to score but you did and it’s awesome. As for you and Delilah, you’re a star, man. There aren’t many guys in this world who care to take on someone else's child and I know Veronica’s situation is different but I admire you, I don’t know if I could have ever done it.”

Jughead’s words hit Sweet Pea deep and inside, the blossoming love he was harbouring for Veronica grew and grew. His life had changed in only a matter of months, it was for the better, the girls completed him. 

“Thank you, boss.” Sweet Pea replied with deep sincerity, Jughead clapped him on the back and as he thumped Sweet Pea between the shoulder blades, he looked down and saw the Rolex on his wrist. 

“Woah! Is that a Rolex?” He gawped, picking up Sweet Pea’s wrist to oggle the watch. 

“Yeah, Veronica and Delilah got it for me.” At the mention of her name, Veronica broke her idle conversation with Sweet Pea and wandered over to the boys with her in tow. 

“Betts, look!” Jughead pointed to Sweet Pea’s wrist, Betty looked down at it and whistled appreciatively. 

“Good choice, V.” Betty affirmed to Veronica, knowing nobody but her would buy someone such a prestige gift. 

“I think I’m in love, I need to get myself one.” Jughead announced, allowing Sweet Pea to pull his arm back and wrap it around the shoulders of her short girlfriend, their height different significant since Veronica only wore a pair of low top Converse. 

“Keep dreaming, Jughead Jones. We have a wedding to save for, there’s absolutely no way that you’re buying a Rolex.” Betty put him in his place, his shoulders drooped and he muttered something, sulkily turning back to the barbeque. 

“Have you got any plans set in place yet, B?” Veronica asked, snuggling into Sweet Pea’s side. 

“Nothing yet but you should see my Pinterest, I literally have so many ideas now.” The blonde gushed, encouraging out Veronica’s excitement too now that Betty had decided she no longer wanted a long engagement. 

Veronica thought it was because she was having a touch of baby fever, Delilah being on the scene had made Betty unbelievably broody and Veronica knew she wanted to be married before getting pregnant, it was her choice and she respected that even though she had Delilah out of wedlock. 

“Give me some warning so that I can get into shape, I don’t want to be rocking my Mom bod when you’re walking down the aisle looking better than Meghan Markle.” Veronica joked. 

“Mom bod? Baby, you’re fire.” Sweet Pea corrected her quickly, dropping his arm to give her backside a not so discreet squeeze under her dress. 

Veronica wore a short sundress with a tasteful plunge, it was in dark, floral fabric and was sleeveless, the edges of the dress had a frill. Her smooth neck and highlighted collarbones were exposed, her black hair was twisted into a braid that kept it away from her face and allowed her to stay cool under the sun. 

“Hey!” She reprimanded, squealing and pushing him away to pull her hem back down to a decent length. 

“Sorry, baby, you just look so damn good.” He defended, knowing all too well how bashful she tended to get when he spoke to her so flirtily and candidly. 

“It looks like Delilah has found a friend for life in Fangs.” Betty giggled cheerily, pointing to the centre of the lawn, there was a selection of toys set out on a tartan rug and Delilah was occupied with a colouring book, Cheryl had left her with Fangs while she attended to making some lemonade with Toni. 

Fogarty was spread across the blanket on his front, a blue jumbo crayon clutched between his fingers as he scribbled across the page in the same carefree style as Delilah, his tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth with deep concentration. 

“Only because they’re close in mental age.” Jughead grumbled, attending to a bundle of sausages that had begun to blacken. 

Seeing that Delilah was in good hands with Fangs and the rest of her friends, Veronica thought now was the optimum time to break the news of her heightened feelings to Sweet Pea. 

“Take a walk with me?” Veronica asked him, finding his hand and playing with his fingers. 

Betty bit her lip since she knew what Veronica had planned, she tried to act like she was uninformed by swaying and paying close attention to a strand of her honey coloured hair but since she was the worst actress in the universe, Jughead cocked a brow at her unusual behaviour. 

“Now?” Sweet Pea replied, tilted his head and looking around at the party that had been arranged for him, it seemed a strange time to ‘ _take a walk_ ’. 

“Uh-huh.” Veronica merely nodded and Sweet Pea shrugged, taking Veronica’s lead when she dragged him away from Betty and Jughead, out of the gate they came in through and down the driveway. 

She had an objective; to express herself and make her love known.

“Babe, where are we going?” He asked curiously, scuttling across the gravel, mussing up a cloud of dust with the toe of his shoes. 

Veronica eyed him over her shoulder momentarily and faced forward, her gaze set on the swinging seat that was on the patch of grass just in front of the main quarters of Thistlehouse.

“Just somewhere a little more private.” 

“Yeah? You want a quickie?” His eyes housed a new type of curiosity and excitement, Veronica snorted at his enthusiasm for sex outdoors. 

“No, you insatiable human.” She giggled, dodging the neck kisses that were thrown her way and all but tripping down into the seat atop his lap. The painted wood of the seat squealed against the brackets, Veronica giddily fell against Sweet Pea with the most musical bout of laughter. “I just wanted to talk to you.” 

“About what?” Sweet Pea returned, holding her close. 

There was a swirl of fear in Veronica’s core, she swallowed to try and cure the dryness in her mouth but her saliva barely coated her tongue, she coughed a little and mentally went over the words that she wanted to scream from the rooftops. 

In her life there had been heartache and pain, she was ready to face the world in that way again and it was because of the 6′2, Southside Serpent with dangerous eyes and a welcoming heart. 

He had changed her, he’d taught her to love again.

Telling Sweet Pea she was in love with him was proving to be difficult, she couldn’t seem to formulate the right sentence to express just how much she cared about him. 

Sweet Pea prompted her silently, a covering of agitation falling upon his muscular frame like a cloak, she looked determined yet absent from her body.

Veronica took a gulp of the fresh, summer air and relaxed her stiff joints, she shook out her fingers and cupped Sweet Pea’s face, unwinding. 

“When we met, you asked me if I believed in soulmates and I kind of evaded the subject.” 

“I remember, I asked if you’d ditched a husband or boyfriend in New York and I really hoped you were single.” Sweet Pea chuckled, recalling how relieved he’d been when she told him she was single. “Carry on.” He directed, his hand wound around her wrist and he stroked his thumb over the bone. 

“I do believe in soulmates and following what I said about there being someone for everyone, I’ve found my real soulmate and I knew the moment I let my heart win. My home isn’t some place, it’s someone.” Veronica told him, expressing herself so intimately and passionately. “It’s you.” She finished, looking down at him through her eyelashes and giving him a dazzling smile. “I love you, Sweet Pea.” 

Sweet Pea’s face felt hot, he listened to every softly spoken and emotionally full word that she spoke. He hadn’t expected her to confess her love, he didn’t think she reciprocated the feelings he’d felt for weeks now. 

He was over the moon, he was the cat who had got the cream, he felt complete and that was thanks to Veronica and Delilah also. Moving to Riverdale and joining the Serpents had been the initial plan, falling in love with Veronica and taking on Delilah were just added perks. 

When he didn’t speak right away, Veronica took his silence as meaning she had said the wrong thing and that it was all just a big mistake. Just as she was about to take it all back and pretend she was just giddy because it was his birthday, Sweet Pea spoke and the day got brighter. 

“My life was futile before I met you and Delilah, you’ve given it a whole new meaning and truthfully, I love you both so much too.” He spoke fluently, his words flowing like a creak. 

Veronica let out a breath that she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, her lungs were on fire and now, as was her heart - it was pumping fast, nearly loud enough to hear. 

It was a relief to hear him say it back, the unbearable weight of hiding a part of herself from him had been lifted.

“You love me too?” She was shy, her body language gave it away. 

“Of course I love you, silly.” He teased, bringing her in for a sweet kiss. 

“I honestly thought you were going to up and run.” She confessed, hiding her bashful face. 

“Me? No way, you’re stuck with me, princess.” He jabbed, turning her on his lap until her legs rested on either side of his and she was straddling him comfortably. “It’s you, me and Delilah.” 

“That doesn’t sound so bad, you know.” Veronica mused and she turned to kiss him hotly, it was a kiss filled with enthusiasm and as it grew hotter and harder, Sweet Pea’s hands began to wander again. 

“We could definitely have a quickie.” The earlier topic of sex came up and despite them already having a rompse, he was hungry for more and wanted to show her just how much he loved her. 

Veronica clicked her tongue and bopped his nose, making sure to grind herself against his hardened manhood for a minute to rile him up. 

“Well, we’re not going to. Delilah is most definitely wondering where we are and you can’t miss your own party, not after all the effort that’s gone into making you feel just as old as you are.” Sweet Pea only growled in response, he nipped her bottom lip and she nearly hiked up her dress and fumbled for his belt.

However, they couldn’t have sex outside of Cheryl and Toni’s home with a full party that was missing its guest of honour being hosted in the backyard.

Patting themselves down and smoothing down any giveaway of them getting too hands on, they linked fingers and Veronica twirled under his hand happily on the toes of her Converse.

“Ah.” Sweet Pea sighed, his face the definition of content. 

“What?” Veronica wondered, skipping away from him and when he pulled her back, he held her face and she had to begin to walk backwards. 

“I just can’t believe I got you, I knew from the moment you bumped into me that you wouldn’t be able to resist.” He said cockily. 

“Believe me, it’s not your diabolical personality that won me over.” She muttered, looking displeased but her annoyance only made him smirk harder. 

“So it was my huge dick and the fact I can make you cum multiple times an hour?” He beamed, she choked and swatted him.

“Ugh.” She exclaimed, pushing him off her, only for him to drag her back easily.

“I love you.” Sweet Pea repeated, seeing the remarkable light hit Veronica in a wave of happiness when she conceded. 

“I love you too.” She said back, kissing him one last time just for luck before they pranced back into the garden with a grin, surrounded by sexual chemistry and infatuation. 

Veronica and Sweet Pea were elated, they both shared a podium on cloud nine, their triumphant and fulfilled grins were identical. 

Their friends had started to plate up the barbeque food that Jughead had so carefully cooked, they were filling their plates with the buffet food and topping up their glasses with ice and lemonade. 

“I think their little gathering went well.” Leaving Toni’s side, Cheryl crept up behind Betty with Delilah on her hip and whispered in her ear, seeing Veronica and Sweet Pea looking more loved up than before. “Look how happy Mommy is with Sweet Pea, bubba.” She bounced Delilah in her arms and Betty fawned over her, kissing the prominent dimples in her cheeks.

“Speeeaaaaaa.” Delilah whined his name as best she could and started wiggling against Cheryl, she put her down and followed her to near the gate where Veronica and Sweet Pea had just shut it. 

When Delilah all but launched herself at him, he crouched down and caught her effortlessly. Cheryl winked at Veronica, receiving a sly ‘ _screw you_ ’ mouthed back in response. 

“Are you hungry, baby?” Veronica asked Delilah, she nodded furiously and looked over to the food, ducking in close to Sweet Pea when she saw how chaotic it seemed to be. 

“Let’s get you fed then, bubba, Auntie CheChe spent hours getting this food set up.” Cheryl clapped, bouncing over to the table and pointing out the free patio seats that had been left for them. 

“I want the least cremated burgers.” Veronica pointedly demanded to Jughead as she sat down, he scowled at her and she tittered. “I’m kidding, Jug.” She promised, looking across the spread to Betty who was snickering when Fangs’ nose shrivelled up at the sight of the blackened set of ribs placed on his paper plate beside an overcooked potato. 

“I think we’ll stick to the salad, mozzarella sticks and slaw.” Sweet Pea laughed, bouncing Delilah on his knee and loading up their shared plate with food that Delilah pointed to. “Here you go, peach.” He handed her a piece of crusty baguette, she leant back against him and munched happily. 

“I second that.” Toni raised her hand, passing up Jughead’s offer of a hotdog and opting for a whole pickle from the jar on the table. 

“Is it really that burnt? I swear it’s supposed to look like this!” Jughead wailed, slouching down in his seat with a pout that could rival Delilah’s when she was mid-tantrum. 

There was a pause, Jughead looked at everyone expecting an answer and after a brief intermission, the whole backyard burst out into rumbling laughter and so did Jughead. 

The atmosphere was light, there wasn’t a leather jacket or scowl in sight, only seven adults and a child celebrating the birthday of Sweet Pea.

After the food, Betty and Cheryl presented Sweet Pea with a grand cake that Betty had spent hours making and icing to perfection. The funniest thing was, she’d made it into the logo of the Southside Serpents. 

It was slathered in green, red, white and black buttercream. It was sinfully good and Delilah loved it, she ate a whole slice and covered herself and Sweet Pea in icing. 

To allow the adults some proper time, as it had been arranged by Veronica, Hermione came by to collect an agitated Delilah in the early evening. 

The adults were mingling and chatting, Sweet Pea had accepted a beer from Fangs and was laughing boisterously. Veronica was sat on the decking with Delilah, rocking her and singing quietly to sooth the oncoming tantrum that was caused by Delilah missing her afternoon nap. 

When Veronica heard the sound of Hermione’s car pulling up out the front of the house, she bundled up Delilah in her blanket and briefly took her over to Sweet Pea. 

“My Mom’s here now.” She said to him, he stopped talking to Fangs and peered down at Delilah. 

“Have a nice night, bug, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” He promised, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead three times, she pouted and he pecked her lips. “I love you, D.” He whispered, she pecked his lips once more and settled back against Veronica’s shoulder, tiredly whining. 

Veronica departed from Sweet Pea and left the garden through the gate, everyone waved goodbye to Delilah and returned back to the conversations.

“Nana’s here.” Veronica told Delilah, she perked up and looked less grizzly at the mention of Hermione. 

“Nana?” Delilah questioned. 

“Yep - look.” Veronica pointed forward and Delilah turned in her arms, clapping her stubby hands in excitement. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Hermione cooed when she walked around the back of the car to meet Veronica halfway, Delilah reached for her and Veronica handed her over to Hermione. “How are you my littlest love?” 

“She’s getting a little grumpy, I don’t think you’ll have a problem getting her down tonight.” Veronica joked, following her Mom to the car with Delilah’s bag slung over her shoulder. 

“We don’t have a problem anyway, she’s an angel.” Hermione replied, opening the door to begin loading Delilah into her car seat. “How’s the party?” 

“Great! Sweet Pea was actually surprised.” Veronica said. 

“And did he like his gift?” Hermione finished buckling in Delilah and took the bag from Veronica, placing it in the backseat next to her. 

“Yeah, he loved it but he was reluctant to accept it.” 

“Oh, bless him, he’s such a proud one.” Hermione giggled, gasping and then suddenly rooting around in the rear footwell before emerging with a blue gift bag, she handed it to Veronica. “That’s from Hiram and I.” She notified Veronica, the bag contained a gift for him. “Speak of the devil.” Hermione then spoke, looking past Veronica to the gate. 

Veronica turned around and saw Sweet Pea rushing over with Delilah’s rabbit in his hand, he jogged over to them in only a couple of strides. 

“Delilah forgot her bunny.” He panted, giving it to Hermione. 

“I take back what I said, I think I’d have definitely struggled to get her down without this guy.” She sighed in relief, waving the bunny around. 

“This is from Mom and Dad.” Veronica gave Sweet Pea the bag. 

“Thank you, Mrs L.” Sweet Pea thankfully said, she pulled him in for a hug and pecked his cheek. “Will you thank Hiram for me too?”

“Of course! There’s one more thing actually.” Hermione remembered, popping the trunk with the button hidden under the handle of the ledge. Nestled in the corner of the trunk was a case of six bottles, they were bottles of expensive champagne that were an extra something from her and Hiram. “Just to keep the party going.” She winked, struggling to pick up the case and huffing when Sweet Pea took it from her, she patted his back in thanks. 

“Thanks, Mom.” Veronica told her, embracing her. 

“It’s no problem at all, my love.” 

“Baby, why don’t you go pop those inside? I’m sure the others will be overjoyed to see all that, I bet they’re all empty by the end of the night.” Veronica ordered Sweet Pea, sweetly stroking his forearm. 

“I think you’re spot on.” He agreed, kissing her temple and pivoting to go back into the back garden, Veronica’s cheeks flushed at him showing so much affection in front of her Mom who she knew looked smug.

With his arms full and view partly restricted by the weighty box of champagne, Sweet Pea waddled off back into the garden and left the gate open behind him. 

Veronica was still swaying on the spot like a bashful teenager who had just experienced her first kiss, Hermione smiled to herself after opening the rear door to give her granddaughter her soft toy.

Words couldn’t come close to explaining how delighted she was to see Veronica in a situation that offered security, love and adoration. 

After watching Veronica struggle on for nearly three years, it was more than refreshing. For a long time, she’d wished for a spoonful of happiness to reach Veronica, just to put a strut in her walk. Although Sweet Pea had done more than put a spring in her step, he’d provided care and attention to her and Delilah.

“What?” Veronica inquired, her eyebrows were tied together as she tried to pick apart the look her Mom was shooting in her direction like a laser. 

“Nothing, it’s just nice seeing you and him together.” 

“I told him that I loved him today and he said it back.” Veronica confided in her Mom, she told her everything and until she’d come back to Riverdale, Hermione had been her best friend, not just her Mom. 

“Why do you look so.... _guilty_ when you say that? _”_ Hermione demanded to know, crossing her arms.

Veronica shrugged, kneading the cap of her Converse into the ground and leaving an indent in the gravel. 

“Shouldn’t I feel guilty for moving on from Nick?” Veronica threw at her, the harshness that coated her words taking Hermione by surprise. “I mean - Delilah’s his and I’m starting a new life with someone, even though he’s not here, maybe I shouldn’t be out of respect.” 

“You can’t live that way, Veronica.” Hermione said, dropping her arms and stepping forward until she was toe to toe with her daughter. “What happened with Nick was awful and I watched you hurt for so long, I watched you try to mend your broken heart and take care of a baby. I admit that I was sceptical when you wanted to leave New York for Riverdale but it was the best decision you ever made, you met someone and he looks at you like you’re the only person in the world.” She continued, taking Veronica’s hands. 

“It’s okay that I’m moving on? It’s okay that Sweet Pea has taken on the role of being another parent to Delilah?” In a way, Veronica needed validation and consent from her Mom, she always spoke to wisely and truthfully. 

“Sweetheart, it’s your life and only you can choose to be happy, Sweet Pea can give you the life and love you deserve.” Hermione replied, stroking Veronica’s hands and calming her. “Like your Dad always told me when we got together - _‘It’s hard to dance with the devil on your back, so shake him off’_.” At this outrageous phrase created by Hiram, Veronica broke down into giggles with her Mom.

“I love you both.” Veronica said through her laughter, hugging Hermione tightly. 

“We love you too, Veronica. Now, I must get going and get Delilah washed up for bed.” She said, pulling back and kissing her daughter on the cheek. 

“We’ll come and collect her in the morning.” Veronica informed Hermione as she clambered into the vehicle, Hermione waved her off. 

“There’s no rush, my darling. Just enjoy yourself and have a nice night, I think you deserve a day off.” 

“Bye, Mom.” 

“Bye, sweetheart!” She yelled through the open window, she dangled her arm out of the window all the way down the driveway until she was out of sight. 

Content and at peace, Veronica went back into the garden and found solace at Sweet Pea’s side. The crate of champagne was on the table, there were two bottles missing and one was in Cheryl’s grasp and the other was being poured out by Jughead into two glasses for himself and Betty. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done today, nobody has ever thrown me a party before, not even Maggie.” Sweet Pea whispered to Veronica, wrapping his arms around her waist when hers wound around his neck. 

“I’ve told you, you’re worth all of the effort.” Their lips connected in a sweet kiss, Veronica softly applied pressure to his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and he smiled into the kiss, his tongue met hers and his hands left her waist to hold the back of her neck and backside. 

“Ew, that’s the vilest thing I have ever seen.” Cheryl heaved from the patio, she had been taking intermittent breaks from the sun all day, not wanting to tarnish her perfectly milky complexion with the damaging (and ageing) rays, Veronica had no idea why she was seeking cover now, it was dusk. 

Toni was perched on Cheryl’s lap and she didn’t pay a blind bit of notice to the couple canoodling her in her backyard, she knew that her girlfriend wasn’t really that bothered too but she couldn’t resist the chance to torment them.

“Get a room!” Jughead shouted, taking a swig from his glass of bubbly champagne, he scrunched up his nose at the taste but didn’t complain, it wasn’t that often he got to enjoy champagne. 

From the centre of the cleared lawn, Sweet Pea lifted his hand in Jughead’s direction and shot him the middle finger. 

“Leave them be, Juggie.” Betty ordered, tidying up the last few plates and pieces of cutlery to take inside and put in Cheryl’s dishwasher. 

“They make me feel so lonely.” Fangs complained to the two girls, he had his feet kicked up on the table and gripped a beer in his hand. “Do you think they’d let me join them?” He proceeded to ask, tilting his head when he saw Sweet Pea’s hand skim over Veronica’s backside and hers down towards the notch in his jeans.

“You don’t stand a chance, Fogarty.” Jughead denied, sitting down and yanking Betty into his lap.

“I don’t think they can share each other.” Betty chuckled, Cheryl and Toni hummed in agreement.

“Hey, nymphos! I think there will be some fireworks going off soon, I heard that there was a display down in Pickens Park and we’ll be able to see them from here. Do you guys think you can tear your genitals apart long enough to watch them with us?” Cheryl called, this time Veronica and Sweet Pea pulled away with swollen lips and slightly dishevelled clothing.

They looked at each other and shrugged: they could wait a little longer to begin a night of pure, unadulterated sex in one of Cheryl and Toni’s guest bedrooms.

The two of them took a seat, Veronica plopped herself down in Sweet Pea’s lap and prepared for the display with a glass of champagne in her hand. 

Thirty minutes later, when the summer sky had deepened to the colour of coal, the fireworks in Pickens Park began and soon enough, the whole sky was filled with patriotic colours and the bangs echoed throughout the night.

From the garden, they had a perfect view and the group watched mesmerized as the sky exploded.

Sweet Pea felt whole, the people surrounding him now those of family and not just by the matching tattoos they shared, content wasn’t the word to describe the heavenly lift from his broad shoulders.

After he got fed up of watching the couples practically begin a round of foreplay, Fangs abandoned his bike, departed in a Uber and decided to hit up a round of bars over in Greendale to try and hook up. 

Betty and Jughead had claimed their room at Thistlehouse for the night, opting to watch a marathon of murder documentaries that were running on the Discovery Channel which left Toni, Cheryl, Veronica and Sweet Pea alone under the canopy of the night in the garden. 

Sweet Pea was unable to contain his urges and started to press suggestive kisses along Veronica’s neck from behind when she undid her braids and let her hair fall freely, making her shuffle in his lap and press her backside firmly against his crotch. Feeling the effect of his cock behind his jeans, Veronica purposely did it again and with more meaning, Sweet Pea gruffly chocked between her shoulder blades and alerted Cheryl to their games. 

“I’ve had enough of you animals and the disgusting way you try to mate, go to bed before I vom.” She demanded, her mouth turned downward. “Pick whatever room you like, preferably one that’s not near ours and in the morning, you can change the sheets that will undoubtedly be wrecked and soaked in semen.” She told them both, pointing an accusatory, red fingernail. 

“Thanks, Cheryl.” Veronica hurried to stand as she spoke and yanked Sweet Pea up with her, they heard Cheryl distinctively gag to Toni on their way into the kitchen and through the adjoining lounge. 

“You’re going to have to control the noise, baby.” Sweet Pea spoke into Veronica’s neck, letting her twist and turn her way through the house with him attached and trusting her to guide him up the stairs. 

“Me? You say that like you don’t have a problem with being too loud!” She hissed back, dragging him by the cheeks for a deep kiss, she moaned on their way past Betty and Jughead’s chamber. “And maybe I would be able to keep quiet if you weren’t such an overachiever.” Veronica breathlessly panted, tilting her neck for him to bite at her jugular. 

“I’m going to eat that sweet pussy all night long until you’re actually screaming the walls of this spooky mansion down.” He informed Veronica, snarling like a wolf. 

“But it’s your birthday.” Veronica gasped, nearly tripping over their clumsily moving feet on the way across the landing. 

“Exactly.” He smirked, pushing her into the room that was the furthest end of the corridor and out of the way, allowing for some volume of noise. 

The door had barely connected to the latch before Sweet Pea was lifting Veronica’s dress over her head and tossing it to the floor, she giggled and shook with anticipation as he walked her to the bed at the same time he was kicking off his shoes.

The second the cool air hit her braless chest, her nipples peaked and Sweet Pea couldn’t wait to get his mouth on the pebbled, numbs of flesh. 

Veronica fell backwards when her knees connected with the edge of the canopy bed, she lay back on the mattress in just her skimpy panties and Converse which Sweet Pea was untying at the speed of light. 

“You’re eager.” She commented when he pulled them off and threw them directly over his shoulder, he pounced on her and she fought to yank his shirt over his head by the neck. 

“I am eager, I have you under me and I can never seem to get enough of you.” He growled, diving in to attach his mouth to her neck, she howled when he bit down. 

Partly distracted by his mouth and the hand that was slipping under the waistband of her panties, she wrestled him out of his jeans and they fell to the low pile, carpet floor in a heap with his t-shirt.

The sleekness of his body always had her mesmerized, he was breathtaking and every small scar on his body told a story, the one on his shoulder was a memory of war and the military. 

She kissed his collarbones, moving over to the scar on his shoulder and kissing that also, she wasn’t disgusted by it like he was always self-conscious of. She loved everything about him, right down to the annoying habit he had of leaving soap scum on the shower floor after bathing. 

Sweet Pea kissed and caressed her right back, his lips explored every inch of available, unmarred skin. He tasted mango and delight on the surface, he adored her fruity smell and the delectable taste between her legs. 

When Veronica attempted to pull him close by his ass, he reached behind himself and he restrained her hands abruptly, pinning them above her head into the cushiony pillows with a poof. 

“Let me guess - tonight you want to live out all your fantasies and bondage is one of the things that have been on your bucket list.” She mocked, egging him on and by the glint in her eyes, she was hoping he’d bite back to her mockery and show her that she was correct. 

“Bondage is a lame fantasy to have, princess.” He answered, using the strength of one hand to keep her wrists restrained against the crimson bedding. “I’m more of a gush on my face type of guy.” He grinned against the valley of her breasts, looking up at her as he ran his tongue over the parting, she shivered and felt the wetness seep from within her. 

“Ambitious.” She retorted, closing her eyes when he moved to one of her nipples and bit hard as an act of retaliation to her patronising comeback. 

“Are you implying that I’m not up for the job, Veronica?” He questioned. 

“Since you seem to be spending more time chatting to me, rather than getting on with the job, maybe.” She snapped back, pressing her head into the pillows and testing the hold he had on her wrists. 

Sweet Pea laughed in amusement against her sternum, jolting even more when he heard her growl angrily at him. Once he’d controlled the chuckles, he trailed one hand down her side, over her curves and around her thigh, he felt them clench in anticipation when his mouth followed lower. He kissed down her sternum and over her navel, he nipped her abdomen and nuzzled the tip of his nose against her waxed mound - he could practically smell her arousal.

His erection turned to stone in his boxers, her mouthwatering scent enough to make him lose all control. He loved her taste, the sweetness of it and the way he got her wet at the click of his fingers. Not wanting to go one more minute without having the taste of her on his tongue, he released her wrists and moved his hold to her thighs, pushing them apart and coming face to face with her quivering lips. 

“Look at this pretty pussy.” He sighed, dramatically breathing so that the gust of air blew against her. She jumped and tried to close her legs, he heard the jitter in her breaths. “Mmm.” He did it again, she then grabbed his hair in frustration. 

He’d dragged out his teasing for long enough, he wanted to taste her now and he moved forward, barely trailing his tongue between her lips. 

It was a relief for Veronica as she felt his mouth on her, the satisfied smile that spread across her lips was the epitome of satisfaction. She used her grip on his hair to guide him, pressing herself into his mouth greedily. 

He pulled her closer to his face, he feasted with all his might and when he felt her twist against the bedding, he pressed a finger inside of her and felt her velvet-lined walls tighten. 

As hard as she tried, Veronica couldn’t coach her body into enduring the incredible skill of Sweet Pea’s hands and mouth. She fought the urge to cum for as long as she could, she curled her toes and fisted the sheets but to no avail, he was too good and too attentive.

In a matter of seconds, her body was sent into an orgasmic wave and all because Sweet Pea knew how to flick his tongue against her clit just right, he was perfectly aware how if he curled his fingers inside of her at the same time he raked the tip of his tongue against her sensitive nub, she would fall apart instantly. 

Sometimes, he did it to prove a point and to watch her wade through the waters of sexual ecstasy, knowing that only he had to mass effect on her. 

He loved to watch her cum, she’d writhe with her breasts perched high and her hips would wiggle. Depending on if he was buried inside of her, he could feel her pulsate around his cock and it always encouraged him to finish. 

Her cum coated his tongue, it was thin and floral, he lapped at her and nudged his tongue against her clit purposefully while she continued to spasm and pant. She writhed above him, she pushed him back by placing her foot against his shoulder and taking mercy on her, he sat up and wiped his mouth roughly with the back of his hand. 

“I don’t know why you look so smug, that was hardly a gush.” Veronica stated, leaning up on her elbows with her chest displaying a red flush. 

“I have your cum on my face, don’t I?” He retorted, pointing to the slickness residing on his chin. 

“Indeed, It suits you.” She smiled back sweetly, he rocked his head at her and then pulled her by the ankles until their groins rocked together. 

“What’s with all the cheek tonight? It’s my birthday.” He spoke, brushing his lips against her tensing jawline. “Play nice.” He demanded lightly when she dragged her nails down his back, the marks ended at the waistband of his boxers and she snagged it against his skin, starting to paw at his ass to bring him in.

“How about you get these off and fuck me, birthday boy? _”_ She whispered, snapping the elastic again but harder and at the same time, she rocked her pelvis upwards and the protruding tip of his cock brushed nudged her clit.

“Whatever you want, princess.”  He said gruffly, kneeling upwards to hastily push his boxers down with the aid of Veronica’s heels. 

Veronica beckoned him back with the curl of her index finger and a set of doe eyes, she was quick to wrap her legs around his hips and lock her ankles together, he slipped inside of her for the second time that day. 

She exhaled when she felt him fully within her, her walls gripped him like a vice and when he angled his hips just right, he hit her g-spot and Veronica saw stars painted above her in the canopy bed, the red fabric that draped around them became a blur of colour as he moved. 

The four posts of the bed clattered and rattled, they were being noisy and had no concern for any of their friends in the neighbouring rooms, it was always just the two of them during sex - the moment too passionate and raw to even think about anything but how good it felt. 

They kissed roughly, their tongues and teeth clashed together with the brute force of his thrusts. Veronica moaned loudly, gasping for breath and visibly shaking with an impending orgasm. The knot in her lower stomach wound tightly, she was close to letting go and to control herself, she clawed at Sweet Pea’s back. 

He swore when he felt her fingernails scratch him, he hissed too and caught her hands, he sat back on his heels and withdrew. 

“No!” Veronica complained when she felt him leave her body, she reached for him, only for Sweet Pea to ignore her advances and instead grab her hips, making her turn over onto her trim stomach. 

She understood what he was doing and scrambled to get onto her knees, backing into his when she felt him move between her legs. He felt her backside, landing a harsh slap against the back of her thigh, he smiled sadistically when she cried out from the stinging pain. Veronica felt his tumescence prodding her as Sweet Pea ran his tip along her wetness, pushing back into her channel and throwing his head back when he got deeper than before. 

The feeling was indescribable, their bodies fit so well together, they were tuned into the same frequency.

He used one hand to grip the headboard, the bed continued to rock as Sweet Pea thrust to completion, just shortly after Veronica screamed out with a dizzy head as she hugged his cock and came, coating him in another load of release. 

He fell against her back, he curved himself over her spine and kissed her shoulders, his vision distorted from using so much energy to please Veronica and guide her through the valley of the aftermath. 

The female orgasm was a beautiful thing, so exhilarating to watch and even the aftermath always had Sweet Pea intrigued. 

When Veronica stopped trembling, he slowly pulled out of her and winced when the sensitivity shocked him. Sweet Pea pushed her damp hair from the back of her neck and moved his lips there, the tenderness he displayed after sex was lovely, he was sweet and gentle. 

As he moved from behind and to her side, she adjusted herself to rest with him, the pair of them relishing in the aftermath before they got themselves cleaned up for a decent night’s sleep and a lie in since Delilah was occupying Veronica's old room at The Pembrooke.

“Thank you.” Veronica suddenly blurted, Sweet Pea half turned his head to look at her. 

“For what?” He replied, puzzled. 

“For teaching me how to love again.” She answered back bravely, he softly smiled, kissing her forehead where it rested against his chest, she was listening to the hammering of his heartbeat and counting the thrums in her head. 

“You taught yourself how to love again, I’m just glad it was me you chose to do that for.” Sweet Pea spoke, she smiled too and pressed against him. 

What he said was true, she had taught herself and it was because of him, he was the one her heart fixed itself for. In this instance, time wasn’t the healer.

Sweet Pea was thankful for Veronica. 

Veronica was thankful for Sweet Pea.

                                                                 ********************************************************************

Exactly two months after his birthday and the spectacular party thrown by his girlfriend and friends, Sweet Pea began his day with a bounce in his step. 

Gone mid-morning, after spending the previous night away from his girls on legitimate Serpent business, Sweet Pea punched in the code to Veronica’s penthouse and headed inside. He’d known the code for ages, even before they declared their love for one another on his birthday. It came after Veronica had demanded that he stopped ringing to be buzzed in, he was her boyfriend, not an unwelcome house guest who had come to admire her marvellous decor. 

His scuffed combat boots squealed against the polished flooring as he made his way up the stairs from the foyer, he hummed to himself. Veronica had converted him to listening to the radio in his car, mainly because Delilah was a huge fan of the current pop music that riddled the charts and whenever she was in his Jeep, he’d have it on and enjoy it with her. 

He hadn’t heard from Veronica all morning, not that she needed to check in with him and he merely assumed it was because he was going over. Once he reached the main doors, he twisted the knob and found it to be unlocked ready for him. Stepping inside the penthouse, he closed the door behind him and whistled a tune while placing his keys and sunglasses down on the marble counter that was situated nearest to the entryway. 

It was oddly quiet and usually, there would be toys everywhere and sometimes the devastation left from breakfast. But today, there was nothing besides a bowl with the remnants of oatmeal in and one of Delilah’s sippy cups with a dribble of juice left in the bottom. 

“Ronnie?” He called out, confused already at why the place seemed to be empty and desolate. 

It was quiet for a second before he heard rustling coming from Veronica’s room, he heard a thud and then the pitter patter of tiny feet coming running from the direction of the hallway that encased the bedrooms and main bathrooms. 

Sweet Pea looked onwards to see an excited and alert Delilah bolting towards him in her pastel sleepsuit, her fuzzy hair a mess of darkness upon the crown of her head and her pacifier was plugged into her mouth. 

There was no sign of Veronica following her which was weird since she was usually hot on her heels, always fighting to keep up with her audacious two-year-old. 

Worried and still baffled, he dropped to his knees to catch Delilah when she reached him.  

“Hi, peach.” He cooed, catching Delilah in his arms and holding her close.

“Momma sad.” Delilah quickly told him, her lip twitching with worry and apprehension. She pointed the way she came, tugging on the neck of his t-shirt to urge him to go towards Veronica’s room.

In the months gone by, Sweet Pea had come to realise that Delilah believed he could fix anything. 

Delilah’s speech had come on leaps and bounds in the time Sweet Pea had been around, she had begun to communicate by using nearly full sentences and didn’t often mess up on her vocabulary. She could still be hard to understand and they’d have to interpret what she was saying, but they were proud of her progress nonetheless.

Feeling even more worried now that Delilah had claimed Veronica was sad, he rushed to the end of the hallway, pushing open the door to her bedroom and stepping inside the dark abyss expecting to see a distraught girlfriend. 

The blinds were tightly drawn, there was only a speck of light coming from the bed which was Veronica’s phone playing a cartoon and through the neon light emitted by the iPhone, he could make out the silhouette of Veronica lay in her bed with her eyes pressed shut, she was in a deep sleep and snoring lightly. 

“Veronica?” He spoke louder, placing Delilah on the bed once he got there and gently shaking the shoulder of the woman. “Ronnie?” He repeated, pressing his fingers to her face. 

She slowly began to wake between the anxious voice of her boyfriend and the prodding of Delilah’s fingers in her back, Veronica groaned and rolled over under the sheets, squinting at Sweet Pea and then reaching for him when she came to.

“Hi.” She whispered with a croak, her voice laced with a dryness. 

The reason for her submerging herself in a pit of darkness and using her iPhone to distract Delilah was that she had woken up feeling so unwell, she’d arose with a major headache, a swirling sickness and dizziness that made the entire room spin like a record. 

“What’s going on? I came here and couldn’t find you, then Delilah said you were sad.” Sweet Pea rambled, sitting down on the edge of the bed near Veronica’s head while Delilah refocused her attention on the cartoon quietly playing. 

“I’m okay, just feeling a little under the weather.” She murmured, pressing her face into the side of his thigh and wincing when her head pounded, there was a resounding pressure through the front of her skull that almost reduced her to tears with the pain. 

“What do you mean?” Sweet Pea stroked her hair, peering down at her in the dark and analysing her appearance. 

She didn’t look well; her skin was paler than usual, there was a darkness under her eyes and she looked weak, usually, she was perky and full of life. 

“I think I have a migraine or something.” Her answer was muffled but he made it out, pressing his hand to her temple to feel that she was hot. “I got up this morning and made Delilah her breakfast, I tried to get us both ready but I laid down just for a second and didn’t have the energy to get back up. We’ve been lay here since breakfast, I haven’t given Delilah a bath or anything.” She went on to say after moving back, she stole a glance at Delilah. 

“You should have called me for help.” He tutted when she rested her head in his lap, closing her eyes again. 

“I didn’t want to bother you, not after you were working all night.” She murmured, the sound of her voice making the throb in her temple to intensify. 

“Bother me? You’re my partner, if you feel unwell then you come to me and I’ll help with Delilah. You don’t need to struggle on your own to prove a point, Veronica.” He half scolded her, accommodating Delilah when she clambered into his arms to be closer to him and her Mom. 

“I’ll be okay in a minute.” She tried to convince him, although she said it so unconvincingly that it was useless. 

“Just stay in bed today and leave me to handle everything, I’ve so got this.” Sweet Pea boldly claimed, puffing his chest out like he’d been given a military order. 

“I can’t stay in bed all day, Sweets.” Veronica groaned, running her fingers through her limp and lifeless hair.  

“And why not?” He asked her, watching her roll her eyes and attempt to sit up with a pained wince. 

“Because I have things to do!” She exclaimed, rubbing her eyes and holding the front of her head as it throbbed like an overworked heart. 

“Like what? I can take care of Delilah, you know I can.” 

“I know you can.” She yawned into her hand.

“Then what’s the problem? What do you even need to do?” He pressed her for information, she looked up at the ceiling while she listed what she had planned for the day. 

“Delilah is supposed to be at her ballet class this afternoon and then I was going to take her to get some new shoes, I’m due to call a company I have involvement with in the middle of San Francisco but I don’t even think I can do that.” She groaned, holding her stomach when it flipped. “I’m going to have to cancel and reschedule it, I’ll text Delilah’s ballet teacher and let her know she won’t be attending this week.” Veronica decided, Sweet Pea shook his hand in protest. 

“Don’t cancel her ballet class, I’ll take her.” 

“It’s fine, honestly.” Veronica tried to object but Sweet Pea wasn’t hearing it, he didn’t want Delilah to miss out on her class. 

“Nope - I’m taking her and you’re resting.” He was stern, there was no way Veronica was even going to argue with him when she knew she didn’t have a leg to stand on. 

“Fine.” She settled, sitting back and looking a little more relaxed that things would still run to plan. “She really does need some new shoes though, Sweets.” Veronica nibbled her lip, he nodded along and added going to the mall onto his list. 

“I’ll take her to the mall after the class.” Sweet Pea informed Veronica, getting ready to get Delilah cleaned up and dressed for her ballet class. With only an hour or so before it began, he needed to get a move on. 

“Thank you, Sweets.” Veronica told him, stroking his face and kissing him gingerly. 

“No getting up unless you need to and absolutely no business calls or emails, understand?” He demanded, she broke a smile and nodded in compliance. 

“I love you.” She said, he kissed her forehead and then stood up with Delilah, he lowered her down towards Veronica. “Be good, ‘Lilah.” Veronica directed, pecking Delilah’s button nose. 

“Bye, Momma.” She waved over Sweet Pea’s shoulder, understanding that it was time to let Veronica get some rest to feel better, she was always very concerned about her. 

“Right, bathtime.” Sweet Pea said to Delilah, heading straight for the main bathroom that had a giant bathtub and housed all of Delilah’s bath toys and her toiletries. 

Sweet Pea helped Delilah brush her teeth as he ran the water for her bath, he even let her pour in the bath foam and she cackled excitedly when it changed colour and the bath filled with frothy bubbles for her to gambol in under his supervision. 

He got her undressed and lowered her into the tub after he’d checked that the temperature was suitable, she splashed him almost immediately and the front of his t-shirt turned a dark grey with the moisture it had absorbed. 

He didn’t care, it would dry out in the sun. 

Sweet Pea was gentle when he washed her up with the organic body wash that Veronica loved to use, it kept Delilah’s skin soft and free of irritation. She scrunched her face up when Sweet Pea swiped a flannel over her face, she complained a tad but let him continue when he handed her a yellow, rubber duck from the rim of the bath. 

Delilah went to the effort of covering her eyes when he began to wash the suds from her hair with gentle strokes between the pouring water, he ran his fingers through the wispy strands to make sure there was no soap hidden between them. 

When he’d finished helping her get washed up, he pulled the plug in the bath and scooped her up in a soft towel, wrapping it around her and pulling the hood up over her head, laughing to himself when she pouted at him when the hood fell over her brown eyes. 

“Momma dance?” Delilah asked him, fingering the edge of the hood as Sweet Pea carried her to her room. 

“It’s just us today, kid.” He answered her, setting her on the floor to dry her off completely. 

Delilah quietly sang to herself and repeated most of the things Sweet Pea said back to her, he was adamant that he was going to have her speaking proper sentences by the end of the year and he did like hearing her talk in her cute baby voice too. 

Sweet Pea put a new pull up on Delilah after drowning her in baby powder, he ended up covered in that also when she smacked her hands on his cheeks and then ran her fingers through his hair. He laughed and she did it more, throwing herself into him for a cuddle. 

“Pink.” Delilah pointed to the wardrobe, her tutu, tights and wrap cardigan were hung up on the knob, ready for her class. 

“And what colour am I wearing?” He pressed her, patting his jeans. 

Delilah pursed her lips, thinking over all the colours that she’d been taught. 

“Black!” She shouted, clapping. 

“Well done, peach.” He praised her, kissing her cheek and grabbing her clothes from the wardrobe. 

Delilah lay down for him to pull her tights on, it was more difficult than he thought since she refused to lay still and giggled whenever he slightly tickled her toes. In the end, he managed to get her tights and the tutu on, he helped her into the cardigan and secured the tie with a bow. Granted, it wasn’t as neat as when Veronica did it but it would suffice. 

When it came to tackling Delilah’s wet curls, he sat her between his legs and cautiously began to run the soft bristled brush through them. He had no idea how to do a perfect, ballerina bun like Veronica and instead did a ponytail. 

Before they left for the class, Sweet Pea made sure to pack some snacks and a drink in Delilah’s bag for when she finished. He washed and peeled a crisp apple, he cut it up into slices and put the pieces into a Tupperware container with some grapes that he’d also cut up in the same way Veronica did to prevent Delilah choking. 

Once the fruit and water had been packed, he pulled on both his and Delilah’s shoes. Sweet Pea refrained from shouting a farewell to Veronica just in case she was asleep, he tossed Deliah’s bag over his shoulder and he locked up the door behind him after closing it with barely a sound and took Delilah’s hand as she tackles the steep stairs one by one.

Sweet Pea knew where Delilah’s dance class was, it was located just around the corner from the Sheriff’s station in the town centre of Riverdale. He hadn’t actually attended the class himself but Veronica went every week, Delilah was enjoying her dance class and it was all thanks to Hermione. 

She had purchased a full ballet outfit for Delilah and given it to her as a gift, from the moment Delilah put on her pink tutu, she refused to take it off and even ended up sleeping in it one night after throwing a sizeable tantrum when Veronica tried to get her changed for bed. 

Seeing how much Delilah loved the outfit, Veronica decided it was the right time to enrol her in a class and found one with some availability online. Since then, Delilah had been attending the class but was struggling to make friends. She was reserved and shy, always sticking towards the back of the class near Veronica and the gaggle of other parents in attendance.  

When he pulled into a free bay outside of the ballet studio, Sweet Pea saw some Mom’s with their daughter’s just entering the building and he quickly exited his Jeep, gathering up Delilah and her bag before following the other attendees to where the class was held on the second floor of the building. 

The whole studio wasn’t anything spectacular, it was a three-story building that offered a variety of dance classes ranging from jazz, ballet and street. The sign plastered outside projected ’ _Tippi Toes_ ’ in a bubble font, the primary colours that made up the sign distracted from the shoddy brickwork and ageing exterior, it was lacking a bright spark and it was down to funding. 

On more than one occasion, as she sat there and watched with a gigantic smile as Delilah performed a twirl or attempted a pirouette, Veronica considering donating a huge chunk of money to the studio and it was still on her mind, she hadn’t gotten around to contacting the owners yet. 

As well as building up Delilah’s confidence around other children, the class also offered the chance for Veronica to meet other Mom’s and find a common ground, which was something she couldn’t always do with Betty, Cheryl or Toni, they didn’t have children... not yet anyway.

Sweet Pea felt out of place when he sauntered into the studio with Delilah on his hip, he saw some heads turn when he walked over to the back where there was limited seating. There was a stir amongst the women and he definitely heard some whispers regarding his tattoo, he paid them no mind and focused on getting Deliah ready to dance. 

“No, no, no! Up!” Delilah demanded when he went to set her on her feet, she grabbed at his t-shirt with panic and struggled to stay seated on his lap. 

“Okay, okay.” Sweet Pea let Delilah cling to him, there was still time before the class started and the teacher was warming up, stopping to talk to the odd parent. “You don’t want to play with the other girls?” He attempted to encourage Delilah to leave his side and mingle with the girls that were congregated in the middle of the room, the class had a mixed age range and while most of the kids were older than Delilah, he saw no problem in her playing with them. 

“I stay.” She refused to move, her eyes darted around and her thumb was securely between her lips. Sweet Pea emitted a long breath and wished so hard for Delilah to battle her shyness, he rubbed circles on her back and decided to let her come around in her own time. 

It seemed that Delilah was out of sorts, she was used to having Veronica come to the class and since she was unwell, it was on Delilah’s mind. 

“You have a shy one.” A voice boomed above him, Sweet Pea turned his head upwards to see a man looming over him with his arms full. 

“It seems so.” Sweet Pea remarked, cuddling Delilah closer, he didn’t like that she was distressed. 

“Saffron!” The man called loudly, beckoning over a girl with a slick bun and black tutu. “Saffie, why don’t you see if this little girl wants to come and play with you?” He asked his daughter, she looked at the cowering Delilah and then briefly at Sweet Pea.

Saffron had to be two years older than Delilah but it looked as though she had a warm heart, she smiled a toothy grin at Delilah and held out her hand. 

“I’m Saffie, what’s your name?” She wondered, Delilah took her thumb out of her mouth. 

“’Lilah.” She whispered in a small voice, squishing her cheek against the t-shirt Sweet Pea wore. 

“You want to come play with me? We can dance together.” Saffie offered, Delilah hesitantly looked up at Sweet Pea as if for assurance that it was okay. 

“Go.” Sweet Pea encouraged, desperate for her to make a friend. Delilah wiggled away from him and shoved her rabbit into the space she’d vacated, he stood too and helped her to the ground and adjusted her crumpled tutu. 

Saffron’s caregiver and Sweet Pea watched as Delilah took the hand of Saffron,  following her to the centre of the studio to mix with the other girls. 

Sweet Pea turned to the older gentleman, displaying gratitude for the kindness he and the little girl expelled. 

“I’m Stuart, Saffron’s my daughter.” He introduced himself, placing the items that once occupied his hands, onto the floor and then outstretching just one for Sweet Pea. 

“Cameron but my friends call me SP.” Sweet Pea introduced himself too. 

Stuart was easily in his early forties, the deep set wrinkles around his eyes and flauntation of his tan loafers making it very obvious. He had begun to go grey around his hairline, Sweet Pea wondered if it was from the stress of having children. 

“Where are you from? You’ve got an accent, I can’t place it.” He identified the faint twang in Sweet Pea’s husky voice, it wasn’t that noticeable most of the time but sometimes the odd word gave him away. 

“Boston.” 

“Ah, Mass.” Stuart studied Sweet Pea, he saw the gang symbol of ill repute on his neck. How could it be missed? It was the first thing people saw, sometimes he regretted being so brazen in his choice of placement. The older gentleman hesitated slightly but wasn’t deterred, he saw more than a tattoo. “Great city, I worked there for a while in the eighties.” He said, looking behind himself and sitting down when he saw the bench was free. 

“I missed a lot, I wasn’t home that much in the end, I don’t feel like I got the most from it.”

“You’re military?” Stuart asked Sweet Pea, taking note of the tags hung around his neck. Sometimes they were concealed under the t-shirt Sweet Pea wore, today they were not. 

“Ex - I actually left last year after I was injured, I’d been in there since I was eighteen.” Sweet Pea explained briefly, sitting down beside Stuart to watch the girls begin their warm up with the teacher.

“My nephew used to be in the Marines, he was killed on active duty in Iraq about six months ago.” Stuart grunted, the loss of his nephew still fresh. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The younger of the men said, used to seeing the devastation that came with putting your life at risk. 

“Thank you.” Stuart replied, nodding and swallowing the apple-sized lump in his throat. “My Saffron seems to really like your little one.” Stuart then laughed, watching his daughter hug Delilah around the neck and then take both of her hands to dance to the music sloppily. “Do you have any other children?” He questioned, tilting his head. 

Stuart obviously didn’t know that Delilah wasn’t Sweet Pea’s actual daughter, he was probably used to seeing Veronica attend the dance class with her and seeing another Dad was refreshing. Why would he think any different? For some reason, it seemed right and easier to just play along. 

“Only Delilah.” Sweet Pea replied, wishing there was a hint of truth to his reply. 

“I have three other girls at home, two of them are teenagers.” Stuart chortled, Sweet Pea laughed too and let out a breath. 

“Sounds like you have your hands full.” He mused, unable to comprehend having a big family of all girls. 

“Believe me, I do.” Stuart continued to bellow, the deep roar of his laughter bounced around the room and off the mirrored walls. “Wouldn’t change it though, family is everything.” He said seriously, his laughter ceased. 

“That’s true, buddy.” Sweet Pea concurred, thinking of his Serpent family and of Veronica. 

Delilah’s ballet class ran for an hour exactly and when the teacher dismissed them, Delilah sprinted over to Sweet Pea with Saffron, stopping his and Stuart’s conversation. 

“Good job.” Stuart praised his daughter, handing her a water bottle. 

“Nice job, baby girl.” Sweet Pea told Delilah, lifting her into his arms to depart the studio as quick as possible since there was another class waiting. 

“It was great to meet you, SP, it’s nice to have another bloke around if I’m honest.” Stuart joked, laughing. 

“It was nice to meet you too.” Sweet pea replied, shaking Stuart’s hand again and checking the bench to see that he had everything of Delilah’s. “I’ll see you around, buddy.” He professed, stepping away to leave the studio to run one last errand with Delilah. 

When safely strapped in his Jeep, Sweet Pea gave Delilah the pots of snacks and her drink, she accepted them and dug in as he pulled out of the parking space and began the short journey to the mall for a new pair of shoes for her. 

Delilah definitely didn’t exactly  _need_ new shoes, she had an enviable collection in her closet but Veronica liked her to have an everyday pair and those were her white Converse. Delilah’s feet had grown and Veronica worried that the shoes would affect her feet, meaning that now she needed some in the size up. 

When they reached the mall and found a vacant space, Delilah was on the verge of being cranky from tiredness and Sweet Pea thought it best to carry her inside to the shoe shop and get a new pair of shoes as quick as possible. 

He walked into the mall with Delilah perched on his shoulders, this seemed to keep her happy and she squawk at how high she sat. Every now and then, she would lean down over Sweet Pea’s head and nuzzle his face, making him snort. 

In the mall, there was a variety of shoe shops but the nearest happened to be a Zumiez and Sweet Peak knew they stocked a variety of brands. He lifted Delilah from his shoulders and placed her down to walk, she took his hand and looked around in awe at the walls covered in shoes. 

The music boomed around them and there was nothing but clothing for as far as their eyes could see, it was almost overwhelming. 

Not knowing where to start, Sweet Pea huffed and peered down at Delilah, hoping she had Veronica’s love of clothing and shopping. 

“You wanna pick some shoes yourself, D?” He questioned her, pointing to the infant and toddler section. She looked around and did a spin, pouting until something caught her eye.

“Shoesies!” Delilah screeched, dragging him along to the stand that displayed toddler Vans. “Mine.” She swiftly pointed to a pair and Sweet Pea gave her a look, she looked at him back. 

Delilah had selected a pair of Vans to match the ones he was currently wearing, they were the Old Skool style. 

“You sure you like those, ‘Lilah?” He asked apprehensively, picking up the display shoe. “There’s some pink Converse over there or some more white ones, there’s boots too.” He suggested, not sure that buying Delilah shoes that matched his was what Veronica had in mind when she sent him out on the errand. 

“Miiiine.” She whined, her heart set on the shoes, she tugged on his jeans. He shrugged his broad shoulders, happy that she was happy and also that choosing some shoes had taken approximately 0.3 seconds. 

“Fine, whatever you want, baby girl.” He conceded, looking around for someone to grab him the size she needed. 

Eventually, after finding a member of staff, getting Delilah to try on the tiny Vans and paying, they left the shop with Delilah’s tattered Converse in a bag and the new Vans on her feet. She had refused to take them off and was exceedingly happy that she and Sweet Pea were wearing matching shoes, she sometimes wore matching things with Veronica but for some reason, having something to match Sweet Pea was the most exciting thing ever. 

On the way out of the mall, Sweet Pea saw a florist tucked away between a Sephora and Topshop. Knowing that Veronica loved flowers, he decided to take a detour with Delilah to get Veronica some beautiful flowers to hopefully make her feel a little cheerier. 

He dipped inside the independent shop called ‘ _ **Daisy street florist**_ ’ and immediately, was cocooned by the smell of fresh flowers. 

Inside, the florist was small and cosy, there were arrangements already made and a selection of cute succulents. He partly knew what she liked and had a bought he flowers a couple of times, her face lit up every time. 

“Can I help you? You look a little overwhelmed.” The lady behind the counter inquired, pushing her glasses up her nose and beckoning for him at the counter. 

“I want to get my girlfriend some flowers, there’s just a lot of choice.” Sweet Pea chuckled, hitching Delilah higher on his hip. 

“Do you want a bouquet?” The woman asked, pointing to the shelves that displayed regal looking arrangements of flowers, none of them looked like Veronica’s taste though. 

“Do you have any hydrangeas? She likes those.” Sweet Pea remembered her casually telling him that her favourite flowers were hydrangeas and carnations, she loved the softness of the petals. 

“I do, would you like me to make you something out of them? I have some baby’s breath and posies that would go lovely with them.” She offered, poised and ready to start creating a masterpiece. 

“That sounds perfect.” 

He didn’t know much about flowers, only enough to get him by.

Delilah was fascinated by the how the woman named Susan pulled together the different flowers and cut them to length, she fiddled and tweaked until the arrangement sat neatly in a polka dot box, the bag of water they were in was hidden under the cardboard. 

“Is this okay, lovely?” Susan inquired, striving for perfection. 

“Perfect.” Sweet Pea emphasized, sitting Delilah on the counter and setting down the single bag he held beside her to reach for his wallet. 

“You’re the cutest little one I’ve ever seen.” Susan cooed to Delilah, leaning over her elbows. At Susan talking to her, Delilah shyly shuffled away and reached out for Sweet Pea, he lifted her up and handed over his card to Susan, she was still cooing and melting over Delilah in her pink tutu. “Wow, she really looks like you!” The woman exclaimed, examining Delilah closely and then Sweet Pea. 

It was physically impossible for Delilah to look anything like him, she didn’t have a scrap of his DNA running through her juvenile veins. The girl had obviously taken in Sweet Pea’s dark eyes and black hair, automatically matching the features to those of the little girl in his arms. 

“She’s all her Mother, this one.” He laughed uneasily, stroking Delilah’s cheek and hoping the woman would drop the subject. “Mommy’s going to love these.” Sweet Pea told Delilah, taking a closer look at the arrangement. 

“Momma better now?” Delilah questioned, frowning. 

“Hopefully, D.” He responded, kissing away the worry lines on her forehead. 

“She’s a little love.” Susan gushed at Sweet Pea, handing him his card back with a receipt to sign. “Are you being a good girl for your Daddy?” The florist asked Delilah sweetly, the second person of the day to be oblivious to the fact that Sweet Pea wasn’t her Father. 

Sweet Pea watched the look of curiosity wander across Delilah’s innocent complexion and she tilted her head, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. 

He could tell by the wonderment in her eyes what was coming next and his breath hitched in his throat, his mouth went dry and his tongue numbed in anticipation. 

“Daddy.” She repeated after the woman and stared directly into his hazel flecked eyes, Sweet Pea’s face visibly paled and he struggled to keep himself steady on the other side of the counter. 

“Oh! How sweet.” The lady gushed and clasped her hand over her heart, Sweet Pea laughed nervously and Delilah lay her head on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth, unaware of the complexity hidden in the repetition of her words.

_Daddy._

_Daddy._

_Daddy._

Sweet Pea’s mind was jumbled, he had a thousand thoughts all hitting him at once and with the echoing sound of ‘ _Daddy_ ’ combined with them, he was frozen. 

He shouldn’t have been so shocked since he knew that at some point it was bound to come out, it was just a matter of when, where, how and why it occurred. 

Being in the florist while picking up a bouquet for his girlfriend was not where or how he predicted Delilah to call him Daddy for the first time ever, it caught him off guard for sure. 

“Thank you.” Sweet Pea spluttered, juggling Delilah, the shoe bag and flowers. 

“No problem, I hope she likes them!” Susan called as he hurried out of her shop, flustered beyond belief. 

He didn’t know what to do or what to say, he was frazzled and could barely look at Delilah when he was buckling her up in his Jeep. 

Should he call Veronica and tell her? Or was it something that needed to be said in person? Or even at all? Would it be wrong to keep it from her? He couldn’t do that, he didn’t want to hide anything from her. 

All the way home, Sweet Pea drove with a steel grip on the wheel and occasionally, he would look in the rearview mirror at Delilah and quickly look away. 

He was on edge for the entirety of the journey, waiting for her to call him the term again. 

In his life, he had never thought of having a child. Now, he loved having Delilah around and he wasn’t sure why he was freaking out. He put his feelings down to Veronica’s reaction, he didn’t want her to be as equally scared and they had Delilah to consider too. 

It was tricky. 

He was immensely troubled by the thought of Veronica losing it and not wanting him around her or Delilah anymore, he wasn’t sure if he could handle the heartbreak of losing them both. 

Sometimes, when he was with Delilah and doing things for her enjoyment, he felt like a Dad. He felt like he belonged on the kiddies playground with the other parents, he felt just as much joy as Delilah when she was on the swing or slipping down the slide. 

When he put her to bed instead of Veronica, he found that cradling Delilah to him and rocking her until she was in a deep sleep was one of his favourite times of the day. Even better than that, was when Veronica would wake up before him and get Delilah, she’d bring her into where he was sleeping and let Delilah wake him up in a flurry of squeals and toothy kisses. 

Then, the three would lie together. 

Delilah would slurp down a bottle of warm milk between them and gradually wake herself up for breakfast, Veronica would brew her and Sweet Pea some fresh coffee. 

The couple would chatter about their shared plans for the day or if they were working, Veronica would fill Sweet Pea in on new developments with Lodge Industries and he’d tell her about new jobs coming up for the Serpents; mostly legitimate security work.

He saw so much in their promising future; a house with a blooming garden for Delilah, a pet, an engagement, white wedding and most surprisingly, more children. 

When he rolled around to Veronica’s street and came to a stop outside of The Pembrooke, he gave himself a stern talking to in his head and smiled calmly. 

“Momma!” Delilah cheered when she saw they were outside her home, she began to fuss in her seat and Sweet Pea went around the vehicle to get her and the flowers they had purchased for Veronica. 

“Do you wanna give Momma the flowers, baby girl?” Delilah nodded with high spirits, eager to get inside and see her Mom. 

Sweet Pea punched in the code to The Pembrooke, he opened the door to let Delilah inside and closed the main doors behind them. He had to jog to keep up with Delilah when she ran through the foyer and to the staircase, he stayed behind her when she started to climb the stairs and once at the top, he stooped her and bent down to her level. 

“You ready? I’ll open the door and you find Momma.” Sweet Pea instructed Delilah, handing her the flowers carefully. The bouquet was almost as big as her, she had to peer around the side to look where she was going. With the help of Sweet Pea, Delilah made it through the apartment doors. 

The smell of garlic, fresh tomatoes and oregano overcame him as he and Delilah stepped inside the apartment, he looked around and saw that Veronica was perched at the breakfast bar in her silk robe. The oven was on and through the glass panel, he could see a deeply filled lasagne bubbling away to perfection. 

“My baby!” Veronica exclaimed when she heard them come in, she hopped off the stool and fell to her knees to catch Delilah. 

“For Momma!” Delilah thrust the flowers and Veronica, Sweet Pea wandered up behind them and Veronica gazed up at him with a brighter complexion than when he’d left her two hours ago. 

“Oh, wow! Are these really for me?” She asked Delilah with a melodramatic wheeze, she held the flowers in one hand and cuddled Delilah in her lap with the other. “I love them, ‘Lilah. Thank you, sweetheart.” Her eyes were glossy and this wasn’t new, she nearly cried every time Sweet Pea brought her flowers. 

Losing interest in the flowers and having finished greeting her Mom, Delilah sat up and tripped her way over to stand near the television. Veronica had put My Little Pony on in preparation for Delilah’s return, she’d found herself mouthing the words to the episode she’d watched countless times as she prepared a lasagne for dinner. 

Sweet Pea offered her his hand and he helped her up from the ground, she swung an arm around his neck and kissed him deeply, making him breathe into the kiss contentedly. 

“What was that for?” He wondered when she pulled away, walking backwards with the light arrangement of flowers and placing them in the centre of the breakfast bar proudly. 

“For the flowers.” She replied obviously, fluffing the petals with great care. 

“Delilah got you them, she went to the mall with her own pocket money and everything.” Sweet Pea told her, winking. 

“Before or after you coerced her into choosing shoes like yours?” Veronica shot back directly, cocking her head and making Sweet Pea shuffle. “Mmm, I noticed.” 

“It’s cute though, don’t you think?” He pried, following Veronica and leaning one hand on the counter. Veronica’s cheeks lifted, she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Very cute.” She agreed. 

“You’ve been cooking, I thought I told you to rest, Ronnie.” Sweet Pea accused Veronica, tutting. 

“It’s just a lasagne, Sweets, nothing too strenuous.” She mocked, admiring her flowers again. “And anyway, “I feel so much better, I did some meditation to ease my mind.” Veronica admitted, slouching away to check on the lasagne, promptly closing the door to the oven after and trapping the heat inside to finish cooking the lasagne until the top was crispy. 

“Meditation? Why can’t you just take some Advil for your headache like the rest of us, you psychopath.” Sweet Pea took her in a bear hug, rested her hands over his and she reverberated with merry laughter. Veronica stroked the roughened skin of his knuckles, familiar with the texture and tilted her head back against his clavicle, they swayed together in the kitchen while Delilah remained captivated by the cartoon on the television. “I’m glad you feel better, princess.” He said earnestly into her ear, she squeezed his fists. 

“I’ve given birth, a migraine is nothing compared.” Veronica turned to kiss the corner of his lips and unwrapped his arms, she began to chop up some cucumber that was on the side for a salad to go with their lasagne. “How was the class this week?”

“Brilliant, Delilah made a friend.” Sweet Pea casually educated Veronica, reaching into the fridge to grab himself a drink of water.

“No! Really?” Veronica gasped in disbelief, spinning around and waving the knife a little too close to Sweet Pea for his liking. “Sorry.” Veronica apologised sheepishly, lowering the kitchen knife. 

“Yeah, a little girl called Saffron.” Sweet Pea enlightened her, taking a swig from the bottle. Veronica placed her hand on her hip and thought hard, the name of the little girl seemed familiar.

“Ooh! Is her Dad called Stuart? I see him every week when I take Delilah, he’s so lovely.” Veronica gushed, turning back to making the salad. Sweet Pea hummed in response to her, he sipped at the water in his hand and looked over at Delilah, still having the internal battle of how to tell Veronica about the flower shop incident.

Not quite having the guts to do it yet, he figured he would evade it until it got the better of him and he could no longer ignore the guilt of keeping it from her. 

“I made a friend too.” Sweet Pea told Veronica, she raised an eyebrow and made a point of placing a bottle of salad dressing from the cupboard on the countertop forcefully. 

“Did you now?” The jealousy radiated off Veronica and Sweet Pea’s mouth twitched into a conceited smirk, it wasn’t often that she had a reason to get jealous but when she caught a woman checking out her man, it drove her insane and the green-eyed monster came out to play.

“I did.” Sweet Pea confirmed, toying with the bubble of jealousy around her. He put his water bottle down, walked over to Veronica and slipped his arms back around her, bringing his lips to her ear and whispering into it. “And you wanna know something else? You’re right, _Stuart_ is really nice.” Veronica slapped his chest with a gasp and turned away from him, he roared with laughter.

“You idiot, you should have just said it was Stuart.” She huffed, embarrassed for getting jealous at the thought of another Mom at the ballet group taking an interest in Sweet Pea.  

“Your jealousy is endearing.” He stated, kissing the angular curve of her shoulder. He inhaled her smell, she smelt like the flowery and fresh detergent she used. He picked up a hint of her perfume too, she hadn’t showered yet and the remnants of her Dior perfume was lingering on her pulse points. 

He loved it, her smell brought him so much comfort. 

“For a minute there, you had me thinking you were going to run away into the sunset with a ballet Mom or even the dance instructor.” Veronica bantered. 

“You don’t go for hamburgers when you have steak at home, baby.” 

“Now I’m intrigued, what kind of steak am I?” Veronica purred, turning around and placing her hands flat on his chest. 

“Rump.” He quickly answered, reaching down and grabbing a generous handful of her backside under her robe. 

“Sweet Pea!” She giggled, pushing him away and returning to making the salad with a smile that made her jaw hurt. 

Sweet Pea beamed too, he watched her with bags full of love and as he overlooked her floating around the kitchen, he decided that coming out with the situation regarding Delilah was the best option. 

“Baby?” Sweet Pea called for Veronica’s attention, he was uneasy and suddenly felt nauseous. 

“Mmm?” Veronica responded, facing him when he addressed her. 

Immediately, she picked up on the fact that he looked troubled.

“Baby, come here for a minute.” Sweet Pea demanded quietly, the order was softly spoken but the way Sweet Pea said it sent chills through Veronica. He leant against the edge of the countertop, opening his arms and spreading his lean legs wide enough for her to step between them. 

“What’s wrong?” Veronica spurted out, cold all throughout. Sweet Pea shook his head timidly and cupped her face, he sighed heavily and Veronica knew something big was coming her way. “Sweet Pea.” She pressed, gripping the bottom of his t-shirt, desperate for whatever he was going to lay upon her. 

“I need to tell you something.” He admitted, barely glancing Delilah’s way. Veronica’s eyes followed the short and snappy movement, she frowned but then hardened up when she locked eyes with the man that had captured her heart and made her feel safe in the nest he shared with his serpent friends. “I love you so much, you know that, right?” He demanded to know, searching her face like the page of a loved novel. 

“I know you do.” She murmured, stiffly stood in the eight by eight space of her kitchen with a hot flush now banishing the coldness her body housed, she was panicked by Sweet Pea’s odd behaviour. “You’re scaring me, Sweet Pea.” She keened. 

Usually, when he had something to say, he was quick to let it out. Sweet Pea wasn’t one to watch his mouth, she’d learnt that the hard way. 

He pursed his lips and unpursed them, he choked over his words and in a stutter, followed by a stammer, finished with a cough, he finally spoke. 

“Delilah called me Daddy today.” 

Veronica’s face lost all emotion, she was void of any reaction and he physically watched the colour drain from her complexion. If anything, she looked worse than this morning when she was swaddled in bed nursing a migraine. 

She stayed silent, wordlessly losing her mind. She pushed him away, stumbling backwards. 

Veronica paced and paced, her head span as did Sweet Pea’s, even though he’d had around an hour to process it, he felt like he was reliving it all over as Veronica mulled it over. The gaping hole in her chest reopened and her lungs began to shrivel up, she started to hyperventilate and this sent Sweet Pea into action. 

“Veronica!” He begged, catching her and holding her face and tilting her head so she had no option but to look into the murky pools of his brown eyes. She gasped and spluttered at him, he stroked her cheeks over and over. “Baby, breath.” He directed again, more forceful than Cheryl or Betty when she’d had the panic attack after her row with Sweet Pea. 

It seemed ironic almost, first, she was crying and sweating over Sweet Pea finding out about her daughter. Now, she was hyperventilating over her daughter calling Sweet Pea her Daddy. 

She wanted to cry, simply because she was embarrassed and partly because she was touched by the fact that Delilah loved and treasured Sweet Pea so much for her to recognise that he could possibly her Dad. 

“How? What? When? Where?” Veronica tripped up after each key question, her breathing erratic but steadier and more controlled with Sweet Pea grounding her. 

“We were in the flower shop and the lady was talking to Delilah, she didn’t come up with it on her own though. Delilah was being all sweet about you and saying how she hoped you were better, then the woman asked her if she was being good for her ‘ _Daddy_ ’ and then Delilah looked me square in the face and repeated it.” Sweet Pea retold the situation, rubbing the sides of her arms from the tip of her shoulder to the end of her pinkie finger. “She didn’t do anything wrong, Ronnie. Please don’t think that I’m being weird about it, I’m not - I’m really not.” Sweet Pea defended, quickly realising that maybe Veronica was freaking out because she thought he was mad or bristled. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” She chanted, covering her face and sobbing without actually crying. “I’m so sorry, she’s so confused! Of course, she is, why wouldn’t she be? She’s going to say it again, I know it and then it’s going to be complicated. I don’t want her to be confused at two, this is my fault.” Veronica wailed, instantly blaming herself for throwing Sweet Pea in the deep end with Delilah. 

“It’s not your fault, Veronica! Stop freaking out and just listen to me.” Sweet Pea pleaded with great desperation, she stopped agonising and listened to him but struggled to concentrate. She kept shifting her gaze to Delilah, she was living in blissful ignorance to the breakdown happening ten feet away. 

“Okay.” Veronica exhaled. 

“Now tell me if I’m taking this too far, okay?” Veronica nodded, barely able to hear him over the persistent ringing in her eardrums. “What if we don’t correct her? If she says it again, we just ignore it and maybe, maybe, we just let her call it me?” Sweet Pea hesitantly finished speaking, he looked at Veronica. 

“Sweet Pea...” She uttered, a little amazed. 

“Okay, it was a crazy thing to suggest.” He groaned, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. “Fuck! I’m so sorry, Veronica.” 

“Hey, hey.” She comforted, stepping in close. “Don’t be sorry, you haven’t done a thing wrong, Sweet Pea.” Sweet Pea looked ashamed, Veronica was in a tizzy and overall, neither of them had a clue what was happening. Veronica loved him, Delilah loved him and he had made countless promises that he would give her and Delilah the world if he could.

Every plan he made, they were in it. 

“It was kinda nice to hear her say it, you know.” He admitted, taking on a shyness that Veronica didn’t know he could wear with his tattoo. 

“She loves you so much.” Veronica said in a hushed tone, it was said like an observation and defeat. She looked at Sweet Pea and straightened her back, she lifted her head high. “You’re good to us.” 

“I try to be the best I can for you, I don’t want to lose you or Delilah over this, Veronica.” His face was pained and Veronica felt herself hurt for him, he was always doubting himself and his abilities to be a family man. 

“You won’t ever lose us, Sweets.” She promised him, kissing him like she was sealing a contract. “You really liked hearing her call you Daddy?” Veronica asked, just needing a few final things confirmed to her before perhaps taking him up on his wild suggestion. 

Everything else they had done in their relationship had seemed absurd yet worked out, what was one more thing?

“I did.” He replied, nodding. “It was a shock, don’t get me wrong but it felt great. You should have been there, Ronnie. She put her little hand on my face and the way it came out, it just made me think about our future.” 

“Were you serious when you suggested that we don’t correct her or draw attention to it if she says it again?” Sweet Pea’s eyes lifted, his face brightened at what Veronica seemed to be insinuating. “Because this is a huge thing, Sweet Pea. This is _my_ baby, thinking she’s also _your_ baby.” Veronica was serious, Delilah was her life and always her priority. 

“Fuck, I’m so serious.” He spoke frantically, Veronica swallowed back her saliva and shot one final look Delilah’s way. “I’m in this, nothing can change that.” 

“Then okay - let’s do this.” Veronica decided, smiling with a fresh round of tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. “We don’t correct her and we don’t make a big deal of it, if she says it, we just ignore it.” 

“Yep.” Sweet Pea’s smile stretched from cheek to cheek, Veronica’s matched his. “And when the time comes, maybe it can be a real thing?” For Sweet Pea to suggest it only confirmed to Veronica that he was serious, he wanted to be Delilah’s Daddy and she wanted him to be too. 

“I think that sounds perfect.” Veronica agreed, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

In six months, they had somehow managed to build that of a decade long relationship. There was nothing wrong with that, to some, it seemed ludicrous but not to them, that’s all that mattered. 

Veronica and Sweet Pea had Delilah’s best interests at heart, they wouldn’t do anything to cause distress to her. 

************************************************************

For the remainder of the evening, Sweet Pea and Veronica carefully worked around Delilah, they were anticipating her saying something but she didn’t. Not a peep or murmur she made vaguely resembled that of Daddy, it was almost a relief for Veronica, she wasn’t sure she was ready to hear it yet. 

Veronica always thought it would be Nick that Delilah called for, from the moment she discovered she was pregnant and right up until the moment Nick died, he was Delilah’s Dad, not Sweet Pea. 

Things had been put in a different perspective now, Veronica realised that it didn’t take blood to be a Father. 

When Veronica grabbed a much needed shower, Sweet Pea put Delilah to bed after retelling her the story of the three little pigs, only he gave his own version which lacked some minor details and randomly included a troll. It seemed as though he’d welded two stories together and made up a whole new story, he needed to brush up on his knowledge of children’s literature unless he formally wrote and released his tale of the three pigs and the troll under the bridge. 

He tiptoed out of Delilah’s room and winced as he pulled the door closed behind him, he paused for a moment to hear if Delilah was fully asleep like he had believed when he set her down and she was. Sweet Pea relaxed his shoulders and cracked his neck in tune to his steps to Veronica’s bedroom, looking forward to curling up beside Veronica for a decent night’s sleep.

Since getting very serious with Veronica, Sweet Pea barely spent any time in the attic space generously given to him by Jughead. There was an abundance of his belongings at the penthouse, between him constantly staying over and Veronica borrowing his big sweatshirts, there was always clothing for him to change into. 

He grabbed himself some fitted sweatpants and stripped himself of all his clothing, pulling on the clean sweatpants over his boxers and leaving the rest of him unclothed and free. 

The en suite shower was whirring and he could hear Veronica finishing up, he figured that he had time to do some floor exercises before she came out, clean as a whistle and demanded that he spoon with her. 

It was a nightly thing that Sweet Pea did some pushups and sit-ups to relax, it was his way of calming down and getting ready for bed. He was active in the day with the Serpents and when home, Delilah kept him on his toes when she wasn’t solely demanding Veronica’s attention. 

He dropped to the floor on his hands and tips of his toes, falling into a routine of pushups in a circuit of one hand, two hands, one hand, two hands. After four rounds of thirty pushups, he rolled over and began his crunches, doing the same amount and finishing with sit-ups. Veronica always poked fun at him, saying that she had no idea why he showered in the morning if he was going to get sweaty again at night. 

Grunting and wiping his brow, Sweet Pea got to his feet and flopped backwards onto the bed, his eyes fell shut and his mind fell into a daydream of family life with his girls. 

Sweet Pea was so immersed in his daydream, that he didn’t hear Veronica turn off the shower and start to towel off. It wasn’t until he heard the bathroom door open and felt the heat from the steam hit his feet, that he realised she was done with her evening shower. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Sweet Pea watched on as she undid her wavy hair from her high bun that stopped it getting wet and adjusted the clothing she’d changed into; she was in some cotton, cheeky panties and the tank top he’d given her after she’d poured half a bottle of screenwash down herself back in the spring. 

“Did Delilah go down okay?” She quizzed him, tiredly combing through her hair with her fingers to release some tangles that the bun had created. 

“Of course.” Sweet Pea smiled, she returned it and made her way towards him with a sway of her hips. “Hello, Mamacita.” Sweet Pea smirked when Veronica pushed him to his back and swiftly clambered on top of him, straddling his hips and rubbing his pecs with the heels of her hands sensually. 

“You know what I’d love?” She wondered innocently and began trailing her hands down his chest to the strings on his sweatpants, she fiddled with them idly. 

“A good dicking?” He wondered hopefully, she shook her head and then pouted her defined lips at him, her eyes were as big as saucers and she knew he was a complete fool for her. 

“A massage.” She replied wistfully,  just as hopeful as Sweet Pea had been, he dropped his head back against the pillows and began to fake an obnoxious snore, Veronica smacked his chest and he stopped, grabbing her swatting hands and pulling her down until they were chest to chest. 

“I can’t massage you with your clothes on.” He teased her, tugging at the bottom of the long top and beginning to rouche it up with her assistance. Veronica pulled the tank top over her head and Sweet Pea’s eyes didn’t leave her naked chest, he sighed to himself when he watched her round breasts jiggle in his face. 

He was definitely a tits man… 

And an ass man… 

He was just a Veronica man, she was a Goddess and he’d do anything to satisfy her.  

“No funny business.” She warned Sweet Pea sternly when she got off him and bounced to the side of him to rest on her stomach with her chin propped on her folded arms, Sweet Pea saluted her mischievously and sat up on his knees to reach for the tub of body butter on the nightstand which was located on her side of the bed. 

Scooping up a generous amount of mango lotion, he placed the tub back and rubbed his hands together to spread the lotion across his hands evenly. The groan that Veronica let out when he began to massage the dimples in her lower back went straight to his dick, he looked down and silently commanded his crotch to behave or he’d be in trouble with Veronica. 

Veronica sank into the memory foam mattress as Sweet Pea smoothed the thick lotion all over the contours of her back, she moaned and he felt her unwind under the firm pressure applied by his long fingers. 

He spread his fingers on either side of her spine and rubbed upwards in hard strokes, another guttural sound left her throat and was absorbed by the sheets where her face was pressed against them. Sweet Pea worked her shoulders and dug his thumbs into her neck, most of her agonising headache now just an annoying niggle at the forefront of her head. 

She was so relaxed, Sweet Pea always worked wonders with his hard working hands and she was thankful that he was so attentive. Veronica stretched her arms forward, her body took on a vertical form and sensing that she wanted more attention, Sweet Pea started to work downwards and began to massage the backs of her thighs. 

Veronica spread her legs just enough for Sweet Pea to wedge one knee between them to get the optimum position to massage her properly, she closed her eyes when he worked his way down to the backs of her calves.

She whined when he stopped to stretch out his temperamental shoulder and he got back to rubbing her thighs, Veronica moaned once more and Sweet Pea groaned back in nothing but exasperation. 

“Stop making those noises! My dick is literally screaming at me, Veronica.” Sweet Pea complained, Veronica turned to look at him and her gaze dropped to the strain in his sweatpants. 

“You have little control over your body, anyone would think we never have sex.” Veronica huffed, settling her chin back on her forearms but giving her ass a little wiggle to frustrate him more. “Continue.”

“That’s it.” He decided, grabbing her waist and flipping her over until she was pinned beneath him. “Fuck you.” Sweet Pea proclaimed, burying his face in her neck and biting. 

“Ow, you asshole!” She yelled quietly, wiggling away but continuing to stay trapped under his weight. “That hurt.” Veronica whined, rubbing the spot that he’d nipped hard. “Bite me again and I’ll bite you back.” She locked her legs around his waist, following up her threat by kissing his bottom lip to draw him in and then biting it. 

“Snakes bite when riled and anyway, you know I like it rough, baby.” He growled after she did it, Veronica giggled at his animalistic behaviour and found herself succumbing to him. 

She had read in an old Cosmopolitan in high school that headaches could be cured by sex, how true it was, she wasn’t too sure. She’d read _many_ trashy magazines from the sidelines of Archie Andrews’ football games, they were far more entertaining than watching a gaggle of boys run around and tackle each other to the ground. 

Sweet Pea began the process of removing his rings and setting them on the nightstand, Veronica was writhing under him and lazily making out with him as he worked to remove all of the rings, anxiously awaiting his hand in her panties. 

Just as things began to heat up, there was a distinctive crackle from the direction of Veronica’s bedside table and soon, the sound of Delilah babbling came over the miniature speaker and made the lights on it glow a bright red to alert them that there was a loud noise coming from her room. 

Disappointed that they had to stop, they moved away from each other.

“I’ll go.” Veronica sighed, removing her hands from Sweet Pea’s hair and sitting up to look for the t-shirt she’d been wearing before Sweet Pea massaged her. 

“Daddy! Daaaaddy! Daaaaaaaaddy!” Delilah called and Veronica’s heart stopped, Sweet Pea looked over at the monitor too with a face of astonishment. 

In the shower, Veronica had convinced herself that Delilah calling Sweet Pea ‘Daddy’ was just a one off, the whole incident encouraged by the florist who Delilah had harmlessly copied. She didn’t expect to hear it again, she thought Delilah would forget about the moment and not bother to even say the word again. 

Obviously, she was very wrong. 

“I’ll - uh - I’ll go.” Sweet Pea stammered, pushing himself back on his hands as Veronica remained frozen on the bed. 

Since they had agreed not to correct her or reply to her just yet, Veronica let him go and continued to listen to Delilah beckon Sweet Pea. 

When Sweet Pea left the bedroom to attend to Delilah, Veronica yanked his tank top over her head and scooted back against the headboard to wait for him to come back. 

Hearing Delilah actually chant Daddy over and over was bizarre, she had never expected to hear it so soon and not because of another man who Delilah had grown to love just as much as Veronica. She always expected Delilah to question the absence of her father and that’s how it would come up, not in this way and not this soon. 

However, she liked hearing the hope and buzz in the word as it came from Delilah’s mouth in a screech. 

She heard some fussing and then Sweet Pea talking to Delilah, there was screech of refusal from Delilah’s room and after another moment of hushed chatter, Veronica heard rushed footsteps heading towards her bedroom. 

She crossed her arms and sat back, anticipating Delilah. 

The door creaked open and Delilah’s head emerged from around it, she looked at Veronica with a gap toothed smile. It opened wider and Sweet Pea fully stepped in behind Delilah, she ran towards the foot of the bed as fast as her legs would carry her, her pacifier was between her lips and the bunny in her hand ended up being tossed over her head onto the comforter.

Delilah tried to heave herself up too but the bed was too high, she grunted and whined for Veronica or Sweet Pea to help her. 

“She was hanging over the edge of the cot.” Sweet Pea told Veronica, laughing to himself while replaying the image of Delilah looking like she’d accomplished Mount Everest. 

“Delilah! That’s dangerous!” Veronica told her, lifting her up onto the bed with her bunny. “Don’t do it again, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” She murmured, cradling her baby to her chest and shoving the covers down enough to tuck them both beneath the sheets. 

“I’ll lower it tomorrow.” Sweet Pea assured Veronica, sliding under the covers with them and resting his head against the pillow. “I don’t think there’s any point in putting her back in, she won’t go down and if she does, she’ll probably wake up again and try to escape.” He snorted, predicting that Veronica would let Delilah fall asleep between them and put her in the cot later. 

Knowing Delilah too well, he knew she’d settle best if she stayed with them and they put up with her wiggling and stealing most of the bed. More than once he’d woke up on the edge of the bed with Delilah almost smothering him, that was when she wasn’t doing an impression of a starfish in the centre of the mattress. 

“I guess the escapist is in here with us for the night then.” Veronica through a yawn, looking down to see Delilah had already made herself very comfortable with her bunny and pacifier. Her coffee coloured eyes were squeezed shut and her face was pressed against the full swell of Veronica’s breast, her breathing was even and every now and then, she let out a shuddering breath as she fell asleep. 

Since Veronica was unable to move, Sweet Pea leant over her and turned off the mirrored lamp on her bedside, doing the same to his. His phone said it was only 8:07 but an early night wouldn’t hurt, Veronica was still overcoming her migraine and he was tired anyway. 

He lay down and stretched his arm out, finding a comfortable position on his side with his hand splayed across Veronica’s hip. Through the darkness, he saw Veronica’s eyelashes blink and he knew she was awake. He shuffled until he was close enough to kiss the crown of Delilah’s head and Veronica’s lips, he heard her sigh with exhaustion and she whispered some words of love to him.

 As he closed his eyes and prepared for sleep, Sweet Pea heard Veronica shift beside him and whisper to him again. 

“You should move in with us.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're here, guys! I can't believe this is the FINAL chapter of Bloom and I'm sad to see it come to end, it's been a long ride but I'm so thankful for everyone who has shared this journey with me and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> It's short and sweet, everything I ever wanted it to be ❤️

_**Epilogue // 3 years on** _

It was Monday morning, between the copious amount of coffee she had consumed and the rush of endorphins, Veronica was almost verging on being hyperactive. 

“I’m excited, are you excited? God, I can’t wait.” Veronica gushed to Sweet Pea, she was quite literally bouncing in the passenger seat of his Jeep Wrangler, clenching and unclenching her fists, drumming her fingers across the window frame and wiggling so much that it was making it hard for Sweet Pea to concentrate on driving. 

“I know you’re excited, you kept me up for most of the night chattering away in your sleep about rugs and fucking light fittings, Ronnie.” He muttered, tired but sharing her excitement. “It made getting up to take Delilah to school a joy, by the way.” 

“Well, I’m sorry! This is our first proper home, Sweets! I’m allowed to be excited about these things, just because you have no clue about interior design.” She defended, crossing her arms and scowling at him. 

“Hey, I know more about wood finishes than any man should.” Sweet Pea teased, reaching across the console to tear her arm from her chest and bring her hand to his lap, holding it against his thigh and stroking her fingers.

“I know we’ve had some photo updates from the builders but I’m scared to see it in person, what if it doesn’t feel like our home?” Veronica stressed, nibbling her lip until it was raw. 

Over three years, the three of them had outgrown the penthouse. At five, Delilah didn’t have to space to run around and Veronica was struggling to work from home without a private office, it was beginning to feel cramped. 

Taking everything into consideration, they had decided that buying a house would be their new venture, it was just finding the perfect place to settle. It was a long process, worth it completely.

She was nervous about the change, moving away from Riverdale was initially terrifying and then she settled into the hustle and bustle of New York life. Then, she had moved back to Riverdale with a two year old child and quickly, that felt like home again. 

It was all very daunting, Sweet Pea was by her side though and she was grateful for that. 

“It’s going to be perfect, Ronnie. It’s going to feel like home, anywhere we’re together feels like home.” Sweet Pea delivered a kiss to the back of Veronica’s hand, absorbing all of her stress over their newly constructed home.

Their new home had been planned to perfection, he and Veronica sat down one night after deciding to embark on a new adventure. Sweet Pea had suggested they rent or buy a new house, their income allowing them to do so. Veronica being a Lodge and wanting the best, she ran the idea of having one built and tailored to their needs. Sweet Pea was hesitant at first, knowing that the majority of the money spent would be that made from Lodge Industries, his pride choked him and after some convincing (and slight bribery in sexual favours) he conceded and let Veronica run wild with kickstarting the building plans, he was going to contribute to the bills and buy any furniture they needed. 

They found some land only ten minutes from Hiram and Hermione, they fell in love with how secluded it was and after Veronica purchased the land, she got the best builders in and work began immediately.

Along the way, Sweet Pea and Veronica planned and tweaked, sometimes making big changes to the work and finding themselves pleased when they did so. 

It had been many months of planning and six months since building began, the exterior, interior and landscape were now complete. The builders were gone, the landscapers were finished, the interior designers and painters had also finished the job. 

This was the first time they were seeing the finished property it in the flesh, the scaffolding and building equipment was gone. It was silent and tranquil, peaceful without the whir of diggers. 

Sweet Pea could feel her tremble upon approach, her fingers plucked at the material of his jeans when he turned a corner that lead to a curved driveway and changed to a lower gear, the driveway was winding and a little steep. It was lined with freshly planted trees and covered with crushed stone, the length of the driveway meant it was private and their house was out of the way. 

Their new home was hidden by high, electric gates that required a passcode or facial recognition from Veronica or Sweet Pea to grant access. When they opened, there was a wide section of the driveway where there was enough room for Sweet Pea’s Jeep and Veronica’s Mercedes, also for any company they may have. The house was mostly built of glass and the sun reflected off the lightly painted brickwork, shiplap and silver accents. 

It was beautiful. 

It was perfect. 

It was their home. 

It was their new empire, a sanctuary to make many more memories as a family.

“I feel nauseous.” Veronica groaned when Sweet Pea entered through the gates and pulled up outside of their house, the outside of the house sending her into another panic driven frenzy. 

“Just calm down, you’re getting worked up over nothing. It’s going to be fine, baby. We’ve waited months for this, look how amazing it looks just from the outside.” Sweet Pea forced her to look at him, she gave him a tentative nod and inhaled through her nose. 

She was so worked up over the feeling of homeliness, that she wasn’t seeing the bigger picture and what they had accomplished together. 

“I love you.” She said to him, resting her forehead against his. 

“I love you too, Ronnie.” He kissed her and then looked into her eyes, smiling with so much sincerity and love. “Now, let’s take a look inside and see where we can put a rug or five.” He joked, earning himself a smack to the thigh. 

“You sarcastic ass.” She mumbled with an exasperated roll of her eyes, she hid her smile at his joke and got out of the car on trembling legs. 

Takin Veronica’s side, Sweet Pea caught her hand with his and linked their fingers together, instilling some comfort in Veronica and ceasing the shaking of her hand. Together, they walked the short distance from the Jeep to the one step the elevated the front door. 

Veronica had to drop Sweet Pea’s hand to fumble in her bag for the set of keys for the house, she was the only one with a copy and Sweet Pea was yet to put his on his lanyard. She selected the key for the front door and put it into the lock, turning it until it clicked and twisting the knob until the door opened, sounding the alarm. 

Just as Veronica flinched and stepped forward to key in the code to turn the alarm off, Sweet Pea caught her by the crook of her elbow and stopped her. Before she could question his hesitancy, he leant down and swooped her into his arms by the back of her knees, handbag and all. 

She yelped and kicked, caught off guard. 

“It’s a tradition.” He excused before she could question him, Veronica laughed manically as he stepped over the threshold with her in his arms. “Wait...” He frowned when he set her down on her feet, scratching his head as a thought popped into his brain. 

Was it tradition to carry your significant other over the threshold when celebrating a getting a new property?

“I know what you’re thinking and no, you don’t carry your girlfriend over the threshold when you buy a new house, you do it when you get married.” Veronica butted in, snickering to herself and punching in the sequence of numbers that matched Delilah’s birthday. 

The alarm stopped, leaving the house in complete silence. 

Both of them took a pause, they looked around in awe at what surrounded them, in disbelief that this was theirs. 

Sweet Pea had been right, already it felt like home. It was warm, not just from the summer sun pouring in through the glass. 

The entirety of the lower floor of the house was open plan, there were two walls that sectioned off the lounge from the foyer and the open plan kitchen from the games room. The foyer was sprinkled with bright lights, the sun caught the grand, glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling and cast a rainbow projection across the walls and tiled floor. 

“Wow.” Sweet Pea mouthed, his voice booming around the property due to lack of furniture.

“Yes, wow!” Veronica squealed excitedly, spinning in a circle on the heels of her ankle boots and jumping up and down after. “I can’t believe I doubted it, it’s so perfect!” She literally screamed at Sweet Pea with excitement, she didn’t even get a reply because, by the time the high pitched ringing had stopped in Sweet Pea’s ears, Veronica had taken off running past him and up the white painted staircase. 

He followed her, jogging up the stairs and running his hand along the bannister, feeling the smooth chrome beneath his rough and calloused fingers. 

Upstairs, there were five bedrooms. Two master suites with adjoining fancy bathrooms, a smaller suite for Delilah and two other bedrooms of modest size, one of them to be Veronica’s office and wardrobe, the other just spare.

Although, there were plans in mind for it; a nursery or bedroom. 

Veronica refused to admit to Sweet Pea that the idea of another baby wasn’t so bad, with Delilah being five, growing more independent each day and no longer requiring all of Veronica’s attention, she craved having a newborn that solely relied on her.

Her pregnancy with Delilah was one of the hardest times of her life, she was depressed and grief struck, constantly worrying and second guessing herself. She didn’t get to enjoy the feeling of her baby girl kicking, the excitement of shopping for baby supplies with Nick, the antenatal classes that would educate her for life or the newborn bliss.

She wanted to enjoy those things, even the persistent sickness, leaking boobs, sore pelvis, stretch marks and excruciating pain that accompanied labour.

Veronica knew that Sweet Pea would pester her non stop if she revealed her wants to him, at nearly twenty-nine he was more than ready to have a child of his own, even though he did think of Delilah as his own daughter and loved her with all of his heart, having a child with his DNA was different entirely.

The idea of a baby had been entertained by Delilah as of late too, when Veronica was elbow deep in the middle of some tax forms, Delilah had wandered over and rested her chin on the thigh of her Mother, looking up at her with the most adorable and longing look in her mahogany eyes. Without giving Veronica a moment to speak, Delilah had asked  _‘Mommy, when will I have a brother or sister?’_ and with no hesitation, Veronica had replied  _‘When Daddie’s are able to carry the baby and give birth, sweetheart.’_ Delilah had sulked but accepted Veronica’s answer, thankfully not bringing it up again since.

The only reason Delilah had asked was that Jughead and Betty had welcomed a baby boy into the world eight months prior and she was fascinated by him, their wedding was almost also eight months to the date of Harley’s birth, meaning they had a very successful honeymoon. 

Delilah’s room was a soft pink (as requested by her), the light fitting was made from feathers and she had an area in the corner that was going to be home to a teepee and little table for tea parties. 

The main bathroom had black, tiled flooring. The walls were a charcoal tile and there was a double sink area, deep bathtub and to the side of that was a walk in shower with the faucet in the roof, meaning that the water cascaded down on you like a waterfall, the LED lights that were in it were sure to set the mood whenever Sweet Pea and Veronica showered together. 

His other half darted in and out of the rooms that had already been allocated roles, he followed her into the bedroom that was going to be theirs and was amazed at how big it was compared to theirs at the penthouse. Even the ensuite bathroom was bigger, there were built in wardrobes too and Sweet Pea had already made peace with the fact that he was only going to be gifted a square foot of closet space. 

The walls were a muted grey with a silver shimmer running through the paint, the skirting boards were a pristine white and the light fittings were a silver chrome, a chic choice made by Veronica after Sweet Pea expressed no interest in helping pick them. 

“Honestly, just this room is the size of my old place at the bar.” Sweet Pea commented, assessing the size of the room. Veronica laughed, nodding in agreement and moving away from the window she had been peering out of. 

“Not quite as grotty though.” She teased, coming to wrap her arms around his waist. 

“Grotty? It sure was good enough for you when we first had sex, you came back for more.” Sweet Pea said, his hands resting against the small of her back. 

“It wasn’t the place that had me coming back, I can assure you.” She scoffed, looking at him pointedly. 

“When can we christen this place? We’ve been so busy with the move and getting everything packed that we haven’t fucked in four days, Ronnie.” Sex was always on Sweet Pea’s mind, Veronica was sure that he had a thing about marking things as his by fucking in, on or against them.

“When we’re all moved in.” Veronica winked, drawing a groan and whine from Sweet Pea. 

“We don’t move in until the end of next week!” He complained, tossing his head back when all Veronica did was giggle more and dance away to look downstairs. 

Grumbling to himself about feeling deprived, Sweet Pea slumped his shoulders and plodded down the way he came. 

They exited the upstairs and went through the bottom floor to the admire their new kitchen, Sweet Pea had taken on the role of cooking after discovering he was actually pretty good at it. Veronica still cooked the meals mainly, one of her favourite things though was watching him move around the kitchen effortlessly, she found it incredibly sexy and often times, she would end up distracting him somehow. 

The kitchen was huge, there was a centre island with a breakfast bar that was crafted from marble, a double range fit for a professional chef, deep sink with brass faucets and the same flooring as in the foyer, lounge and games room. Since it was open plan, there was room for a long, glass table that would be perfect for hosting Thanksgiving dinners and friendly gatherings.  

There was a set of tall, double doors that when opened, lead out onto the stained decking and spread of lawn. The garden was generously sized, there was enough room for a swing set for Delilah and a modest pool at the end which was covered until it was due to be used. Veronica was very insistent on having a pool, Sweet Pea had taught Delilah to swim and she quite literally had taken to the sport like an Olympic champion. 

Both could imagine bright afternoons and cool evenings spent on the patio with a glass of pink lemonade or bubbly champagne, everything sounded and looked so perfect. 

Sweet Pea stared through the crystal clear glass of the patio doors and for once in his life, he was a loss for words. He was overwhelmed and rejoicing in the new kingdom he shared with his family, it felt surreal that he’d fallen so lucky to have met Veronica, taken on Delilah as his own and now have a home that actually felt like his. 

“Are you happy?” Veronica inquired, coming up behind Sweet Pea and wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her chin between his jagged shoulder blades, having to stretch up to do so. 

“So happy.” Sweet Pea looked down and took her hands in his, he lifted one to kiss. After kissing her knuckles, he twisted around to face her. “I’m the luckiest fucker in the world.” He announced, the tremor in his voice told Veronica that he was feeling sentimental and trying hard to withhold it form her. 

“Mmm.” Veronica hummed, tipping her head back when he began to kiss her jaw out of love and affection. “I have something else for you.” She interrupted his feverish kisses below her ear and she disentangled herself from his limbs, darting back to the main island in the kitchen. 

Sweet Pea was curious as she fumbled and rummaged within the depths of her Prada tote for something, he stifled a laugh when she ended up dropping approximately twenty lipsticks on the floor in the process of finding what she wanted. 

“What do you have there, my love?” He pressed her when she faced him but kept her hands behind her back, concealing whatever it was she had been searching for. 

“Something for you.” She remarked, circling back and creeping towards him until they were toe to toe. “I know we’ve been waiting for this for a while and it came this morning, I wanted to save it until now to show you.” Sweet Pea brow crinkled at her cryptic choice of wording, remaining confused when she brought her hands from behind her back and handed him an A4, brown envelope with their penthouse address on. 

Sweet Pea was still frowning when he lifted the flap on the envelope, Veronica was biting her lip as she watched him reach into the envelope for the important papers that were hidden inside, the suspense was killing her. 

Veronica had opened the document the moment that it was out of her mailbox and in her hands, she stood outside of the penthouse and tore open the envelope, already knowing what was inside. 

He pulled out a collection of documents, all printed on paper that was thicker than usual but thinner than card. He skimmed over the first paragraph to get an idea of what he was reading and then suddenly took notice of the official stamp at the top of the first paper, his eyes bulged out of his head and he nearly dropped the papers all over the wooden floor of their newly built home. 

His hands jittered and shook, he shuffled through the papers and when he came to the bottom piece, he placed it on top and stared at it. Veronica covered her mouth, she half smiled and half began to weep. 

##  **CERTIFICATE OF ADOPTION**

**This is to certify that**

##  **Delilah Fiorella Lodge**

**Has been formally adopted by Cameron Bradbury as of June 2020**

 

At the bottom, there was a squiggle from Veronica and another from the judge. The other papers were more formal, stating their rights and other legal matters regarding Delilah’s adoption. 

Sweet Pea choked out a noise and looked up from the stack of legal papers, the sound inaudible for Veronica to make out. 

“She’s officially mine?” Sweet Pea croaked, his eyes glossy and lip wobbly. 

“She’s yours, baby.” Veronica confirmed, finding herself becoming choked at Sweet Pea expressing so much emotion. 

The whole process of the adoption after the request had been quicker and simpler than both of them had thought, they requested the paperwork and then submitted it, they waited for their court date and attended the appointment when it came round and when they were granted their wish with the judge’s consent and blessing, they were over the moon and it didn’t feel real. 

They knew to expect the completed paperwork but with the distraction of their house purchase and everything erratic involved with it, Sweet Pea had barely had time to even contemplate just how he’d feel when everything was final and he was legally Delilah’s Dad. 

His feelings were reminiscent of those that he felt when Maggie adopted him, he recalled the glee painted over her face as she bundled him in her arms and sobbed into the thick, mop of hair that he had in his early teens. He was reliving that moment, except this time he was the one who had adopted a child. 

He was unbelievably happy, though he knew that he didn’t need a piece of paper to confirm that he was Delilah’s second parent. 

There was no feeling greater than being a Dad to a little girl, Delilah had turned Sweet Pea from straight up gangster with a troubled past, to a soft man with some similarities to a teddy bear. 

When he came home from working with the Serpents and Delilah was waiting, just hearing her squeal _Daddy_ over and over as she bounced through the apartment to greet him with an armful of kisses and cuddles, was enough to let him know that she knew he was her father. 

On her first day of Kindergarten at home time, a little girl in Delilah’s class had made a quick comment about him being scary and Delilah was quick to defensively growl  _‘that’s my Daddy and he’s not scary’_ at the girl and leap over to Sweet Pea. 

It was also the nights where he was laying beside her in her bed, reading her a story before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber and she’d rest her head on his chest and whisper that she loved him to the moon and back, it would take his breath away every time. 

“I can’t believe it.” It took by Veronica by surprise as Sweet Pea’s body began to tremble and he began to sob, she rushed to take him in her arms and he wrapped his own around her, burying his face in her hair and clutching the papers that had granted him his own daughter. 

Matching his joy, Veronica began to cry too. Tears began to fall down her highlighted cheeks and they gathered on the material of Sweet Pea’s t-shirt, she looked up at him and laughed under her breath, she wiped his tears away and then her own. Sweet Pea began to calm down and he switched to holding Veronica with just one of his arms, the both of them admiring the documents now. 

“You’re going to be on her birth certificate too, the amended version will be here soon.” Veronica informed him, unsure if he was going to break down again. “And her name is going to be legally changed to Lodge - Bradbury, I just wanted to show you these first to let it all sink in.” 

“I don’t think it will ever sink in that she’s my daughter.” He joked, collecting himself by taking a gulp of air and pushing his hair away from his face. 

“You’re _my_ whole world and _her_ whole world, Sweet Pea. It’s not flesh and blood that always makes a bond, it’s the love that you both share that makes you father and daughter.” Veronica was filled with sentiment, Sweet Pea gulped back another round of raspy sobs and rested his forehead against the love of his life’s.

“You, me and our girl.” He rasped. 

Veronica hadn’t forgotten about Nick or the fact he was Delilah’s biological father. She knew for certain that up high, Nick would want the best for Delilah and for her to prosper. 

When it was the right time, Veronica would sit down and talk to Delilah about her being adopted by Sweet Pea. But for now, the three would live together and grow together, surrounded by dear friends and family that cherished one another. 

Moving back to Riverdale had proved to be the best thing for Veronica and the change of scenery for Sweet Pea had brought him love and a family, something neither of them ever expected. 

It was a fairytale ending in the real world, something all parties deserved.


End file.
